Catch me if U can
by hedtia
Summary: [COMPLETE] Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort flieht Harry aus der Zaubererwelt. Seine Freunde setzen alles daran, ihn zu finden.
1. Running

Catch me if U can     

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Raiting: PG13

Pairing: Bis jetzt noch keins!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you honestly think I would write my stories on ff.net?  
Anmerkung von Angel-liam: Ich persönlich liebe diese FF und es ist mir eine Riesenehre, sie übersetzen zu dürfen! Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genauso gefallen und es wäre superlieb, wenn ihr reviewen würdet!

Der Krieg war für die meisten Menschen vorbei. Er war gut ausgegangen. Voldemort war besiegt, die Todesser waren in Askaban eingesperrt und jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer konnte ihr Leben genießen. 

„Für die", dachte sich der Held des Krieges bitter, „die ein Leben haben." 

Natürlich feierte jeder. Niemand kümmerte sich wirklich um ihn. Sie erhoben ihre Gläser zum Himmel und sangen seinen Namen, doch die ganze Zeit über nahmen sie nicht wirklich wahr,  welche Opfer er für sie gebracht hatte. 

In Wirklichkeit war er nur ein Kind. In 14 Tagen 18 Jahre alt. Ironisch und etwas schmerzhaft lächelte er, als er sich an seinen letzten Geburtstag erinnerte. 

17 Jahre alt, und volljährig in der Zaubererwelt. Fred und George Weasley waren bis ins Extremste gegangen, um sicherzugehen, dass er Spaß hatte. Natürlich wusste er insgeheim und auch die meisten seiner Freunde, dass es sein letzter sei. Sie lagen teilweise richtig. Natürlich war es nicht sein letzter Geburtstag, doch es war der letzte Geburtstag, den er mit ihnen verbrachte. 

„Letzter Aufruf für Flug 1772, nach New York City, New York." 

Der „Junge, der lebte" stieg in das Muggel-Flugzeug, kein einziges Mal mehr zurückschauend auf die Welt, die er hinter sich ließ. 

„Möchten, sie etwas trinken, Sir?" 

Harry schaute überrascht auf. Er war sein erster Flug und er wusste nicht so recht, was er von dem Service halten sollte, der angeboten wurde. 

„Entschuldigung?" fragte Harry höflich. 

„Möchten sie irgendetwas trinken, Sir?" fragte die Stewardess ihn freundlich. 

„Oh, sicher." sagte er unsicher und wandte sich dann wieder den Informationen im Sicherheitsbüchlein zu, das in der Lehne seines Vordersitzes steckte. 

„Und was möchten sie, Sir?" 

„Pardon?" murmelte Harry abgelenkt, weil er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, wo die Ausgänge im Flugzeug waren. 

Ein leichtes Kichern riss ihn aus seiner Träumerei. 

„Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass das Ihr erster Flug ist?" fragte sie, nicht versucht, ihr Vergnügen zu verbergen. 

„Sie liegen richtig, Ma'am." 

„Ma'am? Du willst, dass ich mich alt fühle, oder?" wagte sie zu sagen, eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte. 

„Oh...? N - n- nein..." stammelte Harry. 

„Oh, ich hab dich nur geärgert. Also, was willst du trinken?" 

„Ähm-" 

„Wie wär's mit einem schönen Glas Martini, der wird deine Nerven entspannen." 

„Ja, bitte." sagte Harry schnell. 

Die Frau ging mit einem Lächeln weg und murmelte, wie liebenswert manche Männer heutzutage doch waren. 

Sieben Stunden später wurde ein mehr als leicht beschwipster Harry Potter in das Schlafzimmer eines erste Klasse, Muggel-Penthouses in Uptown Manhattan gelegt. 

Er fühlte, wie er selbst nach hinten auf etwas weiches gedrückt wurde. 

„Du musst schlafen." sagte ihm die blonde Flugbegleiterin aus dem Flugzeug streng. 

„Nein!" sagte er, wobei er versuchte, aufzustehen. 

„Doch." sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Ich werde bald wieder da sein." 

„Nein, bitte nicht! Verlass mich nicht! Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein." bat der Junge. 

„Keine Sorge, Junge, ich bin bald wieder da." 

Ihr Herz brach, als der Junge nach ihr griff. Demnach zu urteilen, was er ihr erzählt hatte, klang es, als hätte er ein ziemlich hartes Leben gehabt. 

Sie hatte wirklich nicht vorgehabt ihn betrunken zu machen. Der Junge war einfach nur so nervös. Immer, wenn ein klickender Ton zu hören war, hatte er ein bisschen gezuckt und sich umgeschaut, als ob jemand ihn verfolgen würde. 

Sie saß sich neben das Bett und strich sanft die Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Die erste Sache, die ihr ins Auge stach, war eine auffallende Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Instinktiv fuhr sie mit dem Finger darüber, und war ziemlich geschockt, als der Junge aufschrie. 

„Nein, tu Ron und Hermine nichts! Nein! Töte mich, nur tu ihnen nicht weh!" 

Sie stand auf und entfernte sich vom Bett. Etwas war diesem Kind geschehen und es war offensichtlich schrecklich. 

Sie ging hinüber zum Koffer des Jungen und suchte, mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, nach irgendeinem Adressbuch oder einem Telefonbuch. Ohne Ergebnis schloss sie den Koffer des Jungen und ging wieder hinüber zum Bett. Das Atmen des Jungen hat sich in halbgeschlossenen Lippen verlangsamt und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Alles in allem sah er viel besser aus. Sie hob eine Decke vom Schreibtischstuhl auf und deckte ihn zu. Leicht lächelnd, als der Junge sich an sie herankuschelte, legte sie sich neben ihn und küsste ihn auf die Nase. 

 "Gute Nacht, Harry Potter." 

A/N: Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt schön fleißig! Dann schreib ich auch ganz fleißig weiter! ;-)


	2. Getting aquainted an getting clues

                                  Catch me if U can     

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Raiting: PG13

Pairing: Bis jetzt noch keins!

Disclaimer: Wenn du glaubst, mir gehört Harry Potter, dann geh zum Psychiater. Du brauchst wirklich Hilfe!

Anmerkung von Angel-liam: Ich persönlich liebe diese FF und es ist mir eine Riesenehre, sie übersetzen zu dürfen! Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genauso gefallen und es wäre superlieb, wenn ihr reviewen würdet!

@alle Reviewers: Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Es war ein richtiger Ansporn und ich hab mich extra beeilt! :-)

@Matjes: Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren! Sei unbesorgt! ;-) 

@Maxine: Genau deshalb gefällt mir die FF auch so gut! Danke für die Review! 

*wuschel* 

@Snuffkin: Vielen lieben Dank! Und ich hoffe, du beehrst mich auch weiterhin mit deiner Beta-Reader-Tätigkeit! *g**knuddelwuschel*

Kapitel 2 

‚Tapp Tapp'

„Was zum Teufel ist das?" stöhnte Harry.

Er hörte eilige Fußschritte auf sich zu kommen. Es gab ein leises Knarren und ein kleiner Lichtspalt zwang ihn sich umzudrehen.

„Aaah...." wimmerte er und bedeckte sein Gesicht. Er fühlte sich so krank.

Die Fußtritte betraten den Raum. Harry fühlte, wie das Bett, auf dem er lag, ein klein wenig nachgab. 

„Hey Junge! Guten Morgen!" sagte jemand sanft zu ihm.

Er schaute verwirrt hoch.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte er dumm.

Die Frau musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. 

„Mein Name ist Tiffany. Tiffany Cantwell. Du kannst mich aber Tiff nennen."

Er blinzelte und fuhr durch seine verstrubbelten schwarzen Haare. Plötzlich richtete er sich auf und schaute sie durch seine stechend grünen Augen an. 

„Sie sind die Flugbegleiterin." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Gut beobachtet, Sherlock." sagte sie, mit den Augen zwinkernd. 

„Oh." sagte Harry und plötzlich kam ihm, dass er sich auch selbst vorstellen sollte, und begann, „Ich bin H-"

„Harry Potter." beendete sie den Satz für ihn. „Du hast mir das gestern Nacht auf dem Flug erzählt."

„Oh." wiederholte Harry. 

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann sagte Tiffany.

„So, hast du irgendwas, wo du bleiben kannst?" 

„Ja, ja, das habe ich." sagte er und holte etwas aus seiner Tasche hervor. Es war ein Zettel. „Wissen Sie zufällig, wo das ist?"

„Oh ja, eigentlich schon. Ich kann dich da nach dem Frühstück hinfahren, wenn du willst?" bot sie an. 

Harry seufzte erleichtert. „Danke."

„Kein Problem. Wie wär's jetzt mit ein bisschen Frühstück?"

Er lächelte.

„Danke. Ich bin am Verhungern."

Albus Dumbledore war, um es einfach zu sagen, verzweifelt.

Harry Potter war weg. Er war einfach verschwunden, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Die meisten Leute vermuteten, dass ihr Held von einem verärgerten Anhänger Voldemorts, den Harry getötet hätte,  entführt worden  wäre, doch der alte Zauberer wusste es besser. 

Harry war geflohen. Sekunden, nachdem der Kampf geendet hatte, vermutete er. Wie hätte der Junge nach all dem Schmerz, den er hatte durchleiden müssen, auch anders reagieren können? Er kannte Harry, besser als irgendjemand anderes, und einer Sache war er sich hundertprozentig sicher, nämlich dass der Junge einen Fehler machte. Er musste mit denen zusammen sein, die ihn liebten. Er musste bei seiner Familie sein. Genauso war Albus davon überzeugt, dass Harry der Enkelsohn war, den er niemals gehabt hatte, und er wollte ihn nicht kampflos aufgeben. 

Er stand auf und ging zum Kamin. 

„Persona Convo Entra" murmelte er und rief dann "Sirius Black". 

Der Pate des Jungen erschien im Feuer, mit roten Augen und extrem abgemagert.

„Was ist los, Albus?" fragte er, Hoffnung blitzte plötzlich in seinen Augen auf.  

„Hast – hast du Harry gefunden?"

„Nein, Sirius." antwortete er ihm mit Bedauern. „Aber wir werden es."

„Albus, wie denn? Du kennst Harry. Wenn er nicht gefunden werden will, werden wir ihn auch nicht finden.

„Die stimmt nicht ganz. Wir müssen uns nur, ähm, in Harry hineinversetzen." 

Sirius schaute verwirrt.

„Uns in Har-, was meinst du damit, Albus?"

„Nun gut," sagte der Direktor, „in der Vergangenheit hat Harry immer eine Art Hinweis darauf hinterlassen, wo er gern nach dem Krieg wäre, oder was er danach gern tun möchte. Wir bitten die Leute, die ihm am nächsten standen, zu versuchen, sich zu erinnern, ob er jemals etwas zu ihnen sagte, das uns einen Hinweis darauf gibt, wo wir ihn finden können."

„Albus, das ist brilliant! Aber leider ist das einzige, das ich jemals von Harry gehört habe, dass er eine Frau und Familie haben will. Du warst auch da, erinnerst du dich noch?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Albus' Gesicht. 

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"

*** Flashback***

Die Agenten des Phoenixordens lachten.

„Oh!" lachte Harry Potter, der Erzähler, mit einer halbleeren Flasche Feuer-Whiskey aus den drei Besen in der Hand. „Ihr hättet hören sollen, was sie zuletzt gebracht haben. „Oh Harry, wir hätten dich eingeladen, aber wir wissen, wie sehr du Romantik und all dieses rührselige Zeug hasst. Ach komm, wir wissen, dass du nicht der „Romantische Typ" bist."

Das Gelächter wurde lauter. 

„Sie haben dich noch nicht am Wochenende erlebt, oder, du Frauenheld?" beschuldigte ihn Mundungus Fletcher.

Harry, der gerade einen ziemlich großen Schluck von seinem Whiskey genommen hatte, lachte laut auf und spuckte alles, was er im Mund hatte, über den Boden. 

„Das ist so nicht wahr!" rief er. 

„Oh, gib's zu, Harry!" witzelte Remus. 

„Was?" fragte der Junge, mit dem unschuldigsten Blick auf dem Gesicht, wie er konnte.

Die meisten im Raum rollten mit den Augen. 

„Nein, nein," sagte Albus, „Harry hat recht!"

„Wirklich?" fragte Sirius, sichtlich geschockt.

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry, Sirius' Ausdruck nachahmend.

Albus lachte.

„Ach, komm, Harry! Ehrlich, es ist – halt, vergiss es, Sirius hat Recht."

„Hey!" beschwerte sich Harry, während die anderen wieder laut auflachten.

„Harry," begann Arabella Figg, als das Gelächter wieder ein wenig  abgeebbt war,  

„Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, dich irgendwo niederzulassen?"

Harry wirkte nachdenklich. Jedenfalls so nachdenklich, wie es einer betrunkenen Person möglich war. 

„Ich will eine Familie. Aber," er schüttelte den Kopf, „vergesst, dass ich es erwähnt habe."

„Nein!" 

„Erzähl, Harry!" forderte die ganze Gruppe.

Harry gab nach.

„Es ist nur so," versuchte der Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren zu erklären,  

„Es scheint einfach wie eine ziemlich große Bestrafung für diejenige zu sein, welche auch immer ich heiraten würde." 

Als die Anderen verwirrt drein schauten, erklärte er weiter. 

„Na gut, sagen wir, ich finde jemanden zum Heiraten. Zuerst einmal, woher würde ich wissen, ob sie mich wirklich mögen würde? Erinnert ihr euch an Cho in meinem sechsten Jahr? Ich will das nicht noch mal durchmachen. Deshalb denke ich, es müsste ein Muggel sein. Und ein anderes Problem wäre, dass meine Kinder mehr als alles andere terrorisiert würden. Ich wünsche niemandem Rita Kimmkorn auf den Hals." 

Die Anderen schauten Harry sprachlos an. Er war wirklich ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er Recht hatte. Warum hatten sie nie vorher darüber nachgedacht?

„Nun gut," sagte Harry und brach somit die Stille, die den Raum erfüllt hatte, 

„Genug jetzt, ich will mich nur auf den Kampf mit Voldemort konzentrieren. Und Merlin weiß, ich werde das nicht ohne genügend Schlaf schaffen." Sirius schnaubte. „Nacht, alle miteinander."

„Wie wahr, Harry!" stimmte Mad Eye Moody mit ein. „Für mich wäre es auch das beste, mich noch ein bisschen auszuruhen."

„Gute Nacht!"

*** Flashback Ende***

„Eigentlich gibt es noch einige Hinweise mehr in dieser Nacht, Sirius."

„Welche?"

„Also, Harry sagte, er wäre gezwungen, eine Muggel zu heiraten, und er würde nicht dort bleiben können, wo seine Kinder von der Presse unterdrückt würden."

„Und das bedeutete ..." sagte Sirius, dem plötzlich ein Licht aufging. 

„Harry ist nicht in Europa."

„Wo würde er hingehen, Albus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius," sagte Dumbledores, wobei er seine Augen rieb. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

**A/N:** So, ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihre reviewt fleißig! 


	3. Reasons to run and falling in love

**                             Catch me if U can     **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Raiting: PG13

Pairing: HP/Other; HG/RW

Disclaimer: Refer to chapters one and two disclaimer. Basically blah blah blah, I don't own anything.  
Anmerkung von Angel-liam: Ich persönlich liebe diese FF und es ist mir eine Riesenehre, sie übersetzen zu dürfen! Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genauso gefallen und es wäre superlieb, wenn ihr reviewen würdet!

Achja, wichtig: Am Ende des Kapitels ist eine kleine Sneak Preview für eins der nächsten Kapitel, aber ich werde euch nicht erzählen, welches!! =)

Ich bin mal gespannt, wie euch das Kapitel gefällt. Das beste find ich eigentlich die Sneak Preview, weil das meine Lieblingsszene ist!*g*

Und nun wieder an alle Reviewer: Danke!! Ihr seid toll! Und ihr treibt mich wirklich voran! Ich hab Kapitel 4 schon am laufen und hoffentlich schaff ich vor Sonntag auch noch Kapitel 5 ...

@Snuffi: Ich weiß doch, was ich an dir hab! *knuddel*

@Maxine: Ich finde Tiff auch einen sehr guten Charakter, und ja, sie ist ein Muggel. Nur leider kommt sie für mich viel zu kurz. Ich hätte sie irgendwie gern an Harrys Seite gesehen ... aber ich lass das spoilern hier mal lieber! 

Ich liebe solche „Nach-Hogwarts-Stories", wo Harry mal nicht immer der Held ist. (ich glaube, wenn man nur meine Favourites anschaut, dann erkennt man diese Neigung * g*) 

@Kollode: Tja, ich muss euch doch erst verwöhnen! Außerdem muss ich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem ich es verantworten kann, euch allein zu lassen und für eine Woche auf Klassenfahrt zu gehen ... deshalb sollte es bis Sonntag noch auf fünf Kapitel kommen ... hoffe ich!!

@Matjes: Immer gerne doch! *knuddel*

@Amü: Ähmhm, komischerweise kann ich auch nur in Fanfics das Übersetzen richtig rüberbringen ... von meiner Englischnote will ich gar nicht erst anfangen ....*angsthab* Aber danke für den Applaus!

  
Kapitel 3  
  


"Ronald Weasley!" Ron drehte sich im Fuchsbau um und schaute in den Kamin, nur um dort Sirius' Blacks Kopf in den Flammen zu sehen. 

„Sirius, was ist los?"

„Ron, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich muss wissen, ob Harry dir irgendwann einmal erzählt hat, welchen Ort er gerne sehen oder besuchen würde?"

„Warum?" fragte Ron verwirrt und - wie immer, wenn jemand den Namen seines besten Freundes erwähnte - völlig niedergeschlagen.

„Es könnte uns helfen, ihn zu finden."

„Du - Du meinst, wir könnten eine Chance haben?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, ich denke, wir haben eine Chance. Und auch Professor Dumbledore denkt, dass wir eine Chance hätten, aber wir müssen uns beeilen!"

„In Ordnung!"

Ron zerbrach sich den Kopf und suchte nach nur dem winzigsten Hinweis.

*** Flashback***

„Scheiß kalt hier draußen!" schimpfte Ron.

„Ich finde, es ist wunderschön, stimmst du mir nicht zu, Harry?" 

„Nein, Ron hat Recht. Hier friert man sich den ..."

„Harry!" schrie Hermione und Ron lachte.

„Ich dachte, als Vertrauensschüler wärst du ein bisschen genauer mit den Beispielen, die du setzt. Du hast gesagt, du bist ein großes Vorbild für die jüngeren Schüler!"

„Nein, das hab ich nicht!" sagte Harry höchst trotzig. „Ich wollte nie ein perfekter, und schon gar nicht ein verdammter Vertrauensschüler sein."

Hermione machte entrüstet „Hmpf".

„Es ist scheiß kalt hier draußen, Hermione, das kannst du nicht leugnen! Bei Merlin, würde ich gerne irgendwo leben, wo es warm ist."

*** Flashback Ende***

„Danke Ron, das könnte die Möglichkeiten wirklich eingrenzen."

„Jederzeit. Wenn du etwas hörst - ?"

„Keine Sorge, dann wirst du benachrichtigt!"

„Danke."

„Wirklich, Harry, das Plaza? Das muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben! Das ist zu viel!"

„Nichts ist zu teuer für dich!" stellte Harry fest und schaute die wunderschöne Frau an, die ihm gegenüber saß.

Sie hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, das ihr in ungebändigten Locken um das perfekte, ovale Gesicht hing. Zwei glänzend grüne Augen schauten auf ihn  zurück. Ein leichter Rotschimmer erhellte die elfenbeinfarbene Haut, und Harry war nicht mehr in der Lage wegzuschauen.

„Was ist denn?" fragte sie scheu, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Du bist so schön."

Als er dies sagte, schlich sich eine Röte auf seine eigenen Wangen, was dazu führte, dass ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte 

„Rosalyn - ich ..." stotterte der Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren.

„Harry, was ist los? Geht's dir gut?" fragte Rosalyn, Besorgnis zeigte sich in ihren Augen. 

„Mir geht's gut! Mir geht's gut!" beteuerte er. „Ich habe etwas für dich."

Er holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor und schob sie über den Tisch zu ihr. 

‚Zu groß für einen Ring' stellte sie mit Enttäuschung fest. 

Sie nahm die Schachtel und öffnete sie langsam. 

Harry schaute ihr mit Vorfreude zu. Er hatte einige Zeit damit verbracht, das auszusuchen, was er für das perfekte Geschenk hielt. Nach ein paar Dutzend der ausgezeichnetsten Schmuckläden in der Stadt, war er letztendlich auf etwas unglaublich schönes gestoßen, von dem er hoffte, dass es ihr gefiel. 

Sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Oh Harry, es ist wunderschön!"

Es war eine diamantene Halskette aus weißen Gold, deren Gelenke in Rubine eingebettet waren. Es hat ihn eine ganze Menge gekostet, doch sie war es ihm wert.

‚Also, bringen wir's hinter uns!'

Er stand auf und befestigte den Schmuck an der richtigen Stelle. Dann nahm er wieder seinen Platz am Tisch, ihr gegenüber ein. Scheu flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: 

„Ich liebe dich!"

Zuerst dachte er, sie hätte ihn nicht gehört. Doch dann schaute sie langsam auf und Tränen zeigten sich in ihren Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry!"

Harry grinste. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Komm hier rüber!" forderte sie ihn auf und zog ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes hoch. Eng umschlungen tanzten sie langsam zu der Musik, die gerade gespielt wurde. 

In Gedanken war er dankbar für die Tanzstunden, die Fleur ihm im Sommer vor seinem fünften Jahr gegeben hatte. 

Harry neigte ihr Kinn ein wenig hoch.

„Ich werde dich nie gehen lassen."

Sie zog seinen Kopf zu ihrem und gab ihm einen Kuss direkt auf die Lippen. 

„Sind Sie sicher?" presste Mundungus Fletcher hervor und versuchte, nicht zu aufgeregt zu werden. 

„100 prozentig."

„Danke! Wenn sich das als wahr herausstellt, dann werden Sie großzügig belohnt werden. Kann ich ihren Namen haben?"

„Greg Cantwell."

„Okay, vielen Dank, Mr. Cantwell."

Er ließ den Feuerball verschwinden.

„Black, wir haben ein Ziel."

Das erste Mal in den vier Monaten, seit sein Patensohn vermisst wurde, grinste Sirius. 

„Wo?" 

„..... New York City."

Greg Cantwell konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Es gab Artikel um Artikel über den vermissten Helden der Zaubererwelt und wie unmöglich es war, ihn zu finden. Alle Auroren und Phoenix Agenten waren verzweifelt auf der Suche - ohne Ergebnis -, und auf einem einfachen Urlaubsausflug in die Staaten, um seine Muggelfamilie zu besuchen, lief der Junge ihm direkt in die Arme.

Er hatte seine Schwester angerufen. 

‚Zu schade, dass ich der Einzige mit Zauberkräften in der Familie bin', dachte er, als er die Nummer wählte, „sie wird das nicht wirklich verstehen können."

„Du - du hast Harry Potter gefunden?" fragte Tiffany Cantwell ihren Bruder fassungslos.

„Ja! Und das Ministerium will mir eine riesige Belohnung geben, sobald sie ihn gefasst haben."

„Weißt du, wann?" fragte sie, die Antwort fürchtend. 

„Soweit ich verstanden habe, sehr früh am Morgen."

„Ich - ich muss gehen."

Sie hängte den Hörer schnell auf. Sie hatten ihn also gefunden. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass se ihn fassten. Er hatte ihr erzählt, was passieren würde, wenn er zurückkehren müsste.

*** Flashback ***

„Nachdem ich sicher war, dass er tot war, bin ich einfach geflohen." erzählte er ihr traurig. 

„Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

„Ich werde nie wieder nach England zurückkehren."

„Niemals?"

„Niemals! Hast du irgendeine Idee, was passieren würde, wenn ich zurückkehrte?" Als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, fuhr er fort. „ Ich würde wie verrückt verfolgt werden. Ich würde mein Leben damit verbringen, vor der Presse zu fliehen. Ich hätte keine Kinder, weil sie so sehr von der Presse gequält würden. Geschweige denn, dass immer, wenn ich die Straße runter laufe, diese fragenden Blicke auf mich gerichtet sind, wenn jeder um mich herum so was wie „Hast du seine Narbe gesehen?" oder „Der arme Junge, er hat alles verloren" flüstert. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in der Lage wäre, damit umzugehen."

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dir Vorwürfe mache, nicht zurückkehren zu wollen. Ich würde diese Art zu leben niemandem wünschen."

*** Flashback Ende***

„Ich muss es Harry sagen," dachte sie verzweifelt.

Sie hob den Hörer und wählte Harrys Telefonnummer.

„Hallo?" antwortete eine weibliche Stimme.

„Rosalyn!"

„Tiffany! Ich danke dir so sehr! Ich kann es nicht glauben! Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben!"

Tiffany erschrak, als ihre beste Freundin zu schreien begann.

„Was ist denn schiefgegangen?"

„Überhaupt nichts! Harry! Er sagte mir, er liebt mich!"

„Rose - Rose, das ist wunderbar. Aber du musst jetzt Harry ans Telefon holen."

„Warum?"

„Rose, wenn du Harry liebst, dann hol - ihn - ans - Telefon." sagte sie, jedes Wort einzeln betonend.

„Er steht unter der Dusche!"

„Hol ihn RAUS!" brüllte sie fast. 

„Okay, okay. Beruhig dich." sagte sie. „Harry! Tiff ist am Telefon, sie klingt, als wäre es ein Notfall."

Ein paar Sekunden später war Harrys besorgte Stimme zu hören.

„Tiffany, was ist los?"

"Harry, du musst raus aus New York." sagte sie ihm eindringlich.

„Wa -?"

„Sie wissen, wo du bist."

Die Leitung war still für einen Minute. 

„Oh heiliger Merlin!" Harry atmete aus, und sagte in nicht mehr als einem Flüstern.

„Sie werden in wenigen Stunden da sein."

„Wir - ich und Rose - werden dann weg sein."

„Ruf mich an, wenn ihr ankommt - wo immer ihr hingeht."

„Ich liebe dich, Tiff."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."

Harry legte den Hörer auf.

„Rosalyn," sagte er eilig, „Liebst du mich?"

„Ja." sagte Rose langsam.

Harry machte für einen kurzen Moment eine Pause.

„Wir müssen New York verlassen - jetzt."

Rosalyn schaute in seine stechend grünen Augen. Als sie nichts außer  Aufrichtigkeit in ihnen sah, seufzte sie.

„In Ordnung. Lass uns gehen."

„Ja! Wir sind gleich da!"

Ron konnte es nicht glauben - sie hatten Harry gefunden! Unglaublicherweise in den Staaten! 

„Hermione! Hermione!" brüllte er, während er die Treppen des Hauses, in dem er und seine derzeitige Freundin wohnten, hinauflief.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie eindringlich.

Ron grinste. 

„Wir fahren in die Staaten."

„Was? Warum - ?" Verstehen erfüllte plötzlich ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen. 

„Harry ....."

Nach einem überstürztem Aufbruch zu Harrys Wohnung, wo Rosalyn die letzten drei Wochen gelebt hatte, fuhren sie eilig in einem Taxi, das Harry bestellt hatte, zum LaGuardia Flughafen. 

„Also," begann Harry, wobei er ein bisschen zitterte, „an welchen Ort würdest du gerne fliegen?"

„Egal wohin?"

Sie grinste, als er nickte.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. 

„Maui?"  fragte er überrascht. „Wie das Maui in den Hawaiischen Inseln?"

sie nickte.

Nur war er an der Reihe zu grinsen.

„In Stimmung für ein bisschen Spaß in der Sonne, wie?" fragte er nach und zog sie näher zu sich. 

„Eigentlich," sie lächelte teuflisch „wollte ich dich nur in Badehose sehen."

„Ach tatsächlich?" Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Mmm Hmmm." sagte sie, wobei sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust legte. „Machst du mir Vorwürfe?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, was du genau meinst."

„Na gut, dann lass es mich erklären. Tag für Tag genau zwei Stunden, muss ich zusehen wie du in deinen engen Shirts und Boxershorts trainierst. Wenn du so leiden müsstest, würdest du darauf brennen dem Ganzen zuzuschauen, ohne einen verdeckenden Stoff sehen zu müssen."   
Sie hatte Genugtuung, als sie den feurig roten Schimmer sah, der sein Gesicht schmückte.

„Das," fing sie an, „und es schaut wirklich so aus, als müsstest du ausspannen. Ich habe gehört, dass Hawaii der beste Platz ist, um auszuspannen. Und ich würde alles tun, um dabei zu helfen."

„Ich werde dich dran erinnern."

Das Taxi kam zum Stehen.

„Danke." murmelte Harry und bezahlte den Fahrer.

„Gern geschehen."

25 Minuten später, um 3.45 AM, saß das Paar in der Business Class und rollte vom Rollfeld.

3.47 AM

„Willkommen in New York City." begrüßte sie die Flugbegleiterin.

„Na gut, wie die Straße gleich wieder genannt?"

„The Trump Towers, Nummer 11."

„Nicht sehr diskret von ihm. Dummer Trottel." murrte Hermione.

Albus lächelte. So sehr diese Zwei es auch versuchten, sie konnten nicht böse auf Harry sein. 

„Der Idiot wird bezahlen." hörte er Ron versprechen. 

Den Kopf mit stillen Lachen schüttelnd, bahnte er sich einen Weg zu dem Muggel-Taxi.

**UND JETZT ...... DIE WUNDERBARE SNEAK PREVIEW!**

Sirius Black lachte.   

"Game over, Harry!"

Sieben Männer rannten zum Eingang des Gebäudes, wo Harry eingekreist wurde.

„Sie haben gerufen, Mr. Potter?"

„Ja," sagte er süffisant lächelnd zu ihnen, „Diese fünf Leute wurden auf den Sicherheitsbändern aufgenommen, als sie versucht haben, das Casino auszurauben."

„Wir werden uns auf der Stelle darum kümmern, Sir!"

„Du - du verdammter Bastard -" schnaubte Hermione. 

„Sie lassen die da sich lieber ausziehen," schnitt ihr Harry das Wort ab, „sie könnte Jetons dabei haben."

Harry zwinkerte ihr zu, als sie sich zu Sirius drehte, der gerade in Handschellen gelegt wurde. 

„Sie haben Unrecht, Sir Padfoot!"

Sirius schaute verwirrt.

„Das Spiel hat gerade erst begonnen."

A/N: Hach, wie ich diese Story liebe! *g* Diese Ironie mit 3.45 und 3.47! Einfach göttlich!! Und das Kapitel, in dem die Sneak Preview spielt, das liebe ich auch!! Ich hoffe, ich komm bald dazu, es zu übersetzen! 


	4. Vegas?

Catch me if U can     

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Raiting: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW; HP/Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Blah, blah, blah, so forth, yeah yeah, you get the point. I own nothing but my name and the plot of the story.

Anmerkung von Angel-liam: Ich persönlich liebe diese FF und es ist mir eine Riesenehre, sie übersetzen zu dürfen! Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genauso gefallen und es wäre superlieb, wenn ihr reviewen würdet!

So, zuerst mal wieder ein Dank an alle Reviewer! Ihr treibt mich wirklich voran!! Danke! *knuddelwuschel*

@Snuffi: Ich versuch, diese Kapitel auch schnell hinter mich zu bringen, denn ich kann Rosalyn absolut nicht leiden! (diese Meinung hat sich bei den Reviewern der englischen FF übrigens auch manifestiert ...)

@Matjes. Oh, oh da scheint jemand aber arg verwirrt zu sein! Ich geb zu, es ist verwirrend, aber es wird sich bald alles auflösen! Dann kriegst du hoffentlich deine Antworten, die du suchst. * tröst* 

@LK-Homie: Eva, das mit dem „saß" ist mir durch dich auch endlich aufgefallen und ich wird es so schnell wie möglich ändern ... Ich wird extra für dich in deine version ein paar Rechtschreibfehler reinhauen, damit du auch ja was hast! *g* Das MUSS richtig übersetzt seine, schließlich hat es die allerbeste, tollste Snuffi betagereadet!

@Maxine: Wieviel Zeit dazwischen liegt weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Aber ich würde schon auf einige Wochen tippen. Aber ich weiß es leider selber nicht! Meine Einschätzung zu Rosalyn kannste dir oben bei Snuffi schon durchlesen! *g* Komm aber nicht auf die Idee, die FF plötzlich mit „you" zu schreiben! Das muss ein „U" sein, darauf besteh ich!! *g* 

So, falls noch irgendwelche Fragen bestehen sollten, schreibt sie einfach in ne Review! *liebschau* Ich werde versuchen, sie so weit es geht zu beantworten!

Und nun weiter mit der Story!

Kapitel 4 

„Auf mein Zeichen!" instruierte Sirius Black die Gruppe von Leuten, die um ihn herum standen. „ Eins ... zwei ... drei!"

Sie brachen die Tür der Wohnung auf, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben, nur um es dann leerstehend vorzufinden. 

Remus Lupin schaute verwirrt umher. 

„Es ist leer." stellte er simpel fest. 

Der Rest der Gruppe begann, herumzugehen und nach irgendeinem Hinweis von Harry zu suchen. 

Albus Dumbledore betrat das große und luxuriöse Schlafzimmer, das dem Jungen gehörte. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, als sein Auge etwas erfasste. 

Auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett lag ein Zettel. Als er näher kam, sah er noch etwas anderes, das ebenfalls dort lag. Ein Muggel-Foto.

Er hob es auf und lächelte. 

Auf dem Foto waren Harry und eine wunderschöne junge Frau zu sehen, offensichtlich wusste sie genau, dass sie gerade fotografiert wurde. Der Junge saß gemütlich auf einem großen Fels und lächelte die Frau an, die sich in seinen Armen an ihn klammerte. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und ebenso ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. 

Mit einem schmalen Grinsen drehte er den Zettel um. 

Professor,

Ich bin jetzt glücklich. Können Sie das nicht sehen? Bitte, lassen sie mich in Ruhe!"

HP

„Es tut mir leid, Harry." sagte er mit einem Seufzen. „Das kann ich nicht machen."

Er schob das Foto in seine Tasche und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen versammelt waren. 

„Er war hier. Jemand muss ihn gewarnt haben."

„Woher weißt du das, Albus?" fragte Sirius Black.

Dumbledore reichte ihm den Zettel. 

Er las es und schaute mit einem verwirrten Blick hoch. 

„`Können Sie das nicht sehen?' Was meint er damit?"

„Er gab mir das hier zusammen mit dem Zettel." 

Als er dem Paten des Jungen das Bild gab und sah, dass seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, als dieser es ansah, wusste er, dass seine Vermutung richtig war. Harry brauchte sie, und sie brauchten ihn, und sie würden nicht aufhören zu suchen. Niemals.

Die Sonne brannte auf den Strand Condo.

„Glücklicherweise konnten wir diesen Ort so schnell finden." grübelte Rosalyn.

„Ja," murmelte Harry, „Ja, du hast Recht!"

„Nun gut, gehen wir doch das Haus erkunden. Wir werden hier ja doch einige Zeit bleiben." seufzte Rose.

Es entstand eine unangenehme Pause.

„Na gut, wie wär's mit einem Bad im Ozean?"

„Es ist deine Entscheidung."

„Okay, ich muss nur erst Tiffany anrufen."

„Harry!" brummelte sie.

„Sie ist wahrscheinlich krank vor Sorge. Außerdem hab ich's versprochen."

„Na gut." sagte sie und ging hinaus. Und Harry verstand nicht, warum. 

Er seufzte.

„Was ist los?" fragte er zärtlich und legte einen Arm auf ihre Schulter.

Sie schüttelte ihn wieder ab, sagte aber nichts. 

„Rosey!" er legte seine Arme um sie, „Du weißt, dass da nichts zwischen mir und Tiff ist, oder?"

Sie sah auf ihre Füße.

Harry lächelte schief mit geschlossenen Lippen. Er rubbelte seine Nase gegen ihre Wange. 

„Du bist die Einzige für mich." flüsterte er. 

Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. 

„Rosalyn," flüsterte er und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, den sie erwiderte, „warum rufst du Tiff nicht an?"

Sie nickte, als er die Tränen von ihren Wangen rieb. 

„Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sie kehrte einige Minuten später wieder zurück. 

„Lass uns ein Nickerchen machen." schlug sie vor und lehnte sich an seine Brust. 

„Großartige Idee!"

Eng in die Arme des anderen verschlungen, ließen sie sich aufs Sofa fallen und schliefen schließlich ein. 

Einen Monat später 

„Hermione, ich wollte warten, bis Harry da ist, um das zu erledigen. Aber nach den Eskapaden in den Staaten habe ich mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Harry hat sich verliebt ohne darauf zu warten, dass wir bei ihm sind, also können wir uns auch verlieben ohne ihn. Und, ich liebe dich wirklich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ron." sagte sie zögernd. Sie wusste, worauf dies hinauslaufen  könnte.

„Hermione, willst du -„

„Ron, nicht! Ich - Ich meine,  lass uns warten, auf Harry. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das ohne ihn zu machen."

„Hermione! Es ist schon ein Monat her, seit wir unseren letzten und einzigen Hinweis bekommen haben!"

„Ron, es tut mir leid, wirklich. Bitte, lass und einfach warten?"

„Na gut." Er stürmte hinaus, und fügte dann auf niemand besonderen gerichtet hinzu. „Das war's, Harry. Du kommst nach Hause. Jetzt."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich verstanden habe, was du gesagt hast, Harry." Rose kicherte.

„Na gut, warum - warum - ähm - heiraten wir nicht?"

Ein paar Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen, dann grinste sie. 

„Weißt du, ich kann wirklich an deinem britischen Akzent hören, wenn du nervös bist."

Harry wurde rot und schaute auf seine Füße.

„Ja. Lass es uns machen!"

Harry sah auf und grinste. 

„Aber -„ sagte sie, ihren Finger bewegend.

Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Gehen wir einkaufen!"

Wiederum drei Wochen und vier Tage später 

Harry setzte sich an den Schreibtisch seines Büros. Er wusste, dies war ein Fehler, dass er dadurch wahrscheinlich geschnappt würde, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. 

Er nahm die Feder, die vor ihm stand, tunkte sie in die Tinte und drückte sie auf das Pergament. Er schalt sich selbst dabei, genoss aber das kratzende Geräusch, das sie wieder machte.

‚Professor Dumbledore

Zuerst einmal will ich ihnen sagen, dass mir der Vorfall in New York leid tut. Aber ich hoffe, Sie haben das Foto gefunden, es wird es viel einfacher für mich machen, es zu erklären. 

Diese Frau auf dem Foto, ihr Name ist Rosalyn Andrews, und ich liebe sie.

Ich denke, es ist besser, gleich zum Punkt zu kommen, anstatt um den heißen Brei herumzureden. 

Na gut, ich denke, der einzige Weg es zu sagen ist der: Ich bin verheiratet.

Nächste Woche haben wir unser Einmonatiges. 

Die Feier war schön. Nicht zu hochgestochen, aber romantisch wie eh und je. Wir veranstalteten sie am Strand bei Sonnenschein. Es war wundervoll. Und so sehr ich es hasse zu erwähnen, ich hörte mich selbst wünschen, dass Sie und die Anderen da wären.

Ich habe ein paar Bilder von der Hochzeit für Sie und die Anderen dazugelegt. Es ist auch ein Muggel-Videoband von der eigentlichen Feier dabei. 

Erwarten Sie nicht mehr Briefe

HP'

Ron wurde sehr wütend. Er hatte nach allem gesucht, das sinnvoll erschien. 

Florida, New York, Kalifornien, und zig andere Orte. 

Dann, mitten aus dem Nichts, hatte Harry an Dumbledore geschrieben und gesagt, dass er verheiratet war. 

Und in diesem Brief waren Bilder gewesen. Bilder vom Strand. Und dann hatte er plötzlich begriffen. Die Hawaiischen Inseln. 

Sie waren dort hingeeilt, aber alles, was sie gefunden hatten, war ein Buch, das „Brechen der Spielregeln" genannt wurde.

Wofür war das gut? Vielleicht war Harry süchtig nach etwas geworden  („Wahrscheinlich Drogen" hatte Sirius bitter gesagt) und versuchte, Selbstmord zu begehen, Ron hatte nicht die winzigste Idee. 

Hermione Granger und Arabella Figg analysierten das Buch, das Harry hinterlassen hatte. Es musste irgendeinen Hinweis enthalten. 

„Ich weiß nicht, Herm." seufzte Arabella. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass das Buch etwas bedeutet, sonst hätte er es nicht für uns da gelassen. Er hat diese Bilder nicht ohne Grund geschickt. Er wollte, dass wir wissen, wo er ist. Aber warum? Harry ist nicht dumm. Er hatte wetten müssen, dass wir ihn finden würden."

Geistesblitze begannen in Hermiones Kopf zu strömen. 

„Wetten?" murmelte Hermione, plötzlich verstehend. „Du hast Recht! Er hat uns diese Bilder mit Absicht geschickt. Und das Buch, ‚Brechen von Spielregeln" auch! Natürlich! Warum habe ich das nicht eher erkannt!"

„Was erkannt?" fragte Bell, total verwirrt.

Hermione grinste.

„Wetten und die Spielregeln brechen. Na, was wäre das wohl?"

„Was? Du meinst Glücksspiel?"

„Genau! Und wo ist der beste Platz, um zu spielen?"

Beide grinsten nun.

„Las Vegas."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Potter! Sie sind nun der offizielle Manager des Mirage Casinos."

Harry grinste.

Das würde ein Spaß werden.

A/N: Na, was denkt ihr, was jetzt als nächstes kommt? * g* Traut euch und schreibt ne Review!!

Und ich muss ehrlich auch sagen, dass mir Rose nicht sehr behagt und deshalb versuch ich, diese Schnulzenkapitel schnell hinter mich zu bringen! *g* Morgen kommt schon das nächste, also freut euch und reviewt schön!


	5. The game begins

Catch me if U can     

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Raiting: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW; HP/Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Blah, blah, blah, so forth, yeah yeah, you get the point. I own nothing but my name and the plot of the story.

Anmerkung von Angel-liam: Ich persönlich liebe diese FF und es ist mir eine Riesenehre, sie übersetzen zu dürfen! Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genauso gefallen und es wäre superlieb, wenn ihr reviewen würdet!

Da ich das letzte Kapitel ja gestern erst geupdatet hab, muss ich heute mal weniger danke sagen! *g * (Dass das aber nicht zur Gewohnheit wird LOL)

@Matjes: Danke! *knuddel * Ich hoffe, du stirbst nicht bis zum nächsten Kapitel!! Und ich versichere dir, die nächsten Kapitel nach diese hier werden dir gefallen!

@Snuffi: Wie immer danke an meine tolle Betareaderin!! *knuddel * Ich nehm mir extra Kapitel mit nach Kreta, damit du auch schon was zu lesen hast, wenn ich wieder da bin! *g *

Kapitel 5

„Las Vegas?" fragte McGonagall ungläubig.

„Ja, Professor. Las Vegas."

„Ihr wollt mich wohl verarschen!" sagte Sirius unter Schock.

„Warum, Sirius? Warum sollten wir dich verarschen?"

„Also, Harry würde nicht der Spielsucht verfallen! Er ist zu gerissen dafür!"

Remus Lupin gluckste anerkennend.  

„Padfoot, alter Freund. Sie sagen nicht, dass Harry der Spielsucht verfallen ist, sie sagen nur, dass Harry beschlossen hat, nach Nevada zu gehen. Mit niemandem außer seiner Frau."

„Ja," fügte Sirius mit einem Seufzen hinzu, „ wer von uns hätte gedacht, dass mein Patensohn eher heiratet als ich und sein ‚Onkel Mooney'! Das ist einfach ein Schock."

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf, ein schmales Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen.

„So," lächelte Albus, „wann werdet ihr aufbrechen?"

„*Wir*? Was meinst du, wenn du *wir * sagst?" fragte Arabella alarmiert.

„Ich hab viele Tage mit der Suche nach Harry verbracht. Leider muss ich mein Geschrei aufsparen, bis ihr mit ihm zurückkehrt." erklärte er mit einem Seufzen.

Der Rest grinste.

„Du würdest ihn nie anschreien."

„Oh, glaub mir, ich würde." kommentierte er ernst. „Abhauen ist eine Sache. Aber heiraten ohne mich dabei? Das ist was ganz anderes."

„Es ist lustig, wirklich," erzählte ihnen Hermione, „damals im fünften Jahr schwor er hoch und heilig, dass er niemals heiraten würde, sich noch nicht einmal verlieben würde. Erinnerst du dich, Ron?" 

„Ja, richtig. Was sagte er gleich wieder? ‚Der Tag, an dem ich mich verliebe, ist der Tag, an dem ihr die Premiere von ‚Demons On Ice' sehen werdet.'

Die Menschen im Raum lachten. 

„Ich versteh das nicht." meldete Sirius sich zu Wort.

„Es ist ein Muggelsprichwort. Im Grunde genommen sagte er, dass er erst heiraten würde, wenn die Hölle einfriert."

„Hihi, das ist aber noch nicht alles. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Natürlich!" lachte Dean. „Ich erinnere mich noch, wie er mal sagte, dass er sähe, wie er von einem Blitz erschlagen würde." Der ganze Raun lachte. „Oh, nicht nur einmal, *zweimal *!"

„Na gut, lasst uns gehen! Je eher ich den alten Romeo sehe, desto besser." 

Ron und Hermione schauten verwirrt.   

„Romeo?" schaute Ron fragend zu ihr, als Dumbledore sagte, „Warum das, Remus?"

Der Werwolf grinste.

„Erinnerst du dich an den kleinen Pakt, den ich mit ihm geschlossen habe? Sagen wir einfach, dass er verloren hat. Viel Zeit." 

„Welchen Pakt?" fragte Dean neugierig.

„Das können wirklich nur Phoenix Agenten wissen, du brauchst dich nicht wundern." lachte Dumbleodre. 

„Also, auf nach Las Vegas!"

„Also, Rose, Ich habe die ganze Nacht frei. Was willst du unternehmen?"

Rosalyn grinste

Harry zog die Augenbrauen andeutungsweise hoch. 

„Meine Wahl, huh?" 

Er nickte zustimmend und setzte sich neben sie. 

„Denkst du auch, was ich denke?"

Er grinste sie an und nickte.

Sie grinste zurück.

„Schiffe versenken!"

Zwei Stunden später kamen die Phoenix Agenten am Londoner Flughafen an, bereit, um Flug 1733 zu nehmen, der nach Atlanta, Georgia, flog.  Von dort aus würden sie dann zum Salt Lake City Flughafen in Utah fliegen, dann ein Muggelauto mieten (glücklicherweise wusste Hermione, wie man so eines fährt) und schließlich den ganzen Weg nach Las Vegas fahren.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir nicht apparieren sollten!" beklagte sich Ron nun zum fünften mal in einer Stunde.

„Weil, Ron, es praktisch unmöglich ist übers Meer zu apparieren. Der einzige Zauberer, der das jemals konnte, war-"

„Harry. Ja, ich weiß. Der verdammt schlaue Harry. Der gleiche Harry, der uns wie wilde Hühner um die Welt jagen kann und trotzdem nie geschnappt wird. 

„Oh, das wird er aber. ." meldete sich Snape zu Wort.

„Wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein?"

„Es wird ein furchtbarer Schock für ihn sein, uns in Vegas zu sehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er geglaubt hat, dass wir es so schnell herausfinden würden."

„Du hast mein verfluchtes Schlachtschiff versenkt! Ich werde dich umbringen!"

„Hast du grade *verflucht * gesagt?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„NEIN!" murmelte Harry mit roten Wangen.

„Doch, das hast du!" lachte sie. „Du hast es gesagt und ich zitiere: ‚Du hast mein verfluchtes Schlachtschiff versenkt'!"

„Genau. Du - bist - tot!"

Er ergriff sie und kitzelte sie gnadenlos.

„Nein, Harry, hör auf! Ha! Hör auf Harry!" versuchte sie rauszubringen. 

Als er endlich von ihr abließ, schaute sie ihn nachdenklich an. 

„Meinst du nicht, wie sollten packen gehen? Nach unseren Kalkulationen müssten deine ‚Freunde' in ein paar Stunden da sein."

„Oh, du hast recht!"

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben! Du und ein Zauberer! Es sollte lächerlich sein, aber ich muss es hinnehmen. Es ist ein bisschen, verlockend."

„Ist das so?"

„Mhmhm. Hmhm."

„Also, ich vermute, wir könnten das Packen noch für," er schaute auf seine Uhr, „15 Minuten sein lassen."

„Was könnten wir in 15 Minuten tun, zu zweit?"

Die Beiden grinsten einander an. 

„Schiffe versenken!"

Sie nahmen ihr Spiel für weitere 20 Minuten wieder auf. 

„Ich gewinne!" schrie Harry triumphierend.

„Nur, weil du gemogelt hast!"

„Das hab ich nicht!" Harry setzte einen Pseudo-unschuldigen Blick auf.

„Sicher, Potter, sicher."

„Also, ich glaube, wir gehen jetzt lieber."

„Ja, mein Flug geht in weniger als einer Stunde." sagte sie zu ihm.

„Wir bringen dich da schon rechtzeitig hin."

„Ich kann einfach nicht den Gedanken ertragen, eine ganze Nacht lang ohne dich verbringen zu müssen, Potter. Ich meine, an wen kann ich mich dann kuscheln?"

„Den Liftboy." sagte er ernst, was ihm einen Klatscher mit einem großen Kissen ins Gesicht einbrachte. „Ohh!" sagte er und tat auf verletzt. 

„Okay, ich seh dich dann auf jeden Fall morgen. Das sollte lieber vorbei sein, Potter. Denn wenn ich einen Anruf von Tiff kriege, dass sie dich gefunden haben-"

„Dann kannst du all die wunderbaren Dollarnoten von den Bäumen pflücken, die von ihnen gewachsen sind."

„Werd ich machen." lachte sie ruhig. 

„Können wir dann?"

„Wow, Harry! Nur zwei englische Ausdrücke in einer Nacht. Bist du dir sicher, dass wir nach Oklahoma fahren?" seufzte sie, als sie den Namen sagte. 

„Ja. Aber denk drüber nach. Das wird ein Spaß werden. Wir können Landleute sein." lächelte er, wobei er einen schrecklich ländlichen Dialekt benutzte.

„Okay. Aber das nächste Mal werden wir einen exotischen Ort auswählen. Wie Texas!"

Harry schnaubte. 

„Wow, wie exotisch."

„Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum Amerikaner das zum Spaß machen. Wie nennen sie das gleich wieder, Road Trip?"

„Ja, so nennen sie es. Aber wir sind noch nicht fertig. Wir haben unsere Snacks noch nicht abgeholt." sagte Cho Chang.

„Snacks?" die Männer schauten sich. „Wir kriegen Snacks?"

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. 

„Ja, ihr kriegt Snacks. Jetzt seid ruhig. Ihr nervt mich."

„Wie lange müssen wir noch fahren, bis wir da sind?" beklagte sich Sirius.

„Also gut, wir sind auf der Straße, vielleicht zwei Stunden?" die anderen nickten, also fuhr sie fort. „Dann noch um die vier Stunden."

„Du verarscht mich!"

„Nein."

Remus seufzte.

„Wir werden viele Snacks brauchen."

„Ich muss aufs Klo."

„Maschine 307, nach Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, bereit auf Gate 3." 

„Also, „ sagte Rose traurig, „Ich glaube, das bin ich."

„Das glaub ich auch."

„Ich denke, wir sehen und morgen früh um-?"

„9.30. Zehn Uhr spätestens."

„Ich glaube, dann heißt es jetzt „Tschüß"-Sagen."

„Glaub ich auch. Vergiss nicht, Tiff anzurufen." 

„Werd ich nicht."

„Bis bald," sagte ihr Harry und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er den Flughafen verließ. 

„Und jetzt," sagte er zu sich selbst, „an die Arbeit."

Grinsend dachte er an seinen Plan.

„Es war eine Falle, aber sie würden drauf reinfallen. 

Wenn sie ihn schon weiterhin verfolgten, warum sollte er es nicht interessant machen?

„Lassen wir das Spiel beginnen." 

A/N: So, das war also Kapitel Numero 5! Ich weiß, ihr werdet jetzt vor Neugier sterben, was passieren wird, aber seid froh, dass ich das Kapitel zum Aufhören gewählt hab und nicht ein späteres. Ich wird mich erstmal auf Klassenfahrt verabschieden und hoffe, dass ich das neue Kapitel in einer Woche ganz schnell übersetzt hab!


	6. Game Over?

Catch me if U can     

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Raiting: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/other

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my name. That's it. Oh, waite, yeah, I do own Rosalyn. And my reviewers! Mwhahaha. No. Kidding. Just to be on the safe side, I own nothing.  
Anmerkung von Angel-liam: Ich kann nur sagen: Die Schnulzzeit ist VORBEI! Endlich geht sich wieder was und nach einer Woche Klassenfahrt bin ich wieder frisch und fröhlich am Übersetzen! Wär schön, wenn ihr reviewen würdet!

Achja, viellleicht fällt ja dem einen oder anderen im unterern Teil eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer gewissen Sneak Preview auf! ;-)

Kapitel 6 

„Wir sind da, Jungs!" sangen Cho und Hermione freudig zusammen.

Es war eigentlich ziemlich schade. Die Männer im Auto waren vor ungefähr zwei Stunden eingeschlafen, und für die Frauen war es wie der Himmel. 

„Huh?" fragte Ron trocken, während er Sirius' linken Unterarm von seiner Stirn entfernte. 

Cho rollte mit den Augen.

„Wir haben gesagt, dass wir endlich da sind!"

„Du meinst, wir haben es geschafft?" fragte Sirius ungläubig. 

„Was geschafft?" wollte Remus wissen, der gerade erst aufgewacht war. 

„Wir haben den „Road Trip" überstanden!"

Die Jungs schauten einander für eine Minute an und begannen dann spontan zu klatschen und zu jubeln. 

„Wir haben es geschafft!"

„Wahoo!"

„Ja!"

Hermione seufzte.

„Also los, kriegen wir Harry!"

Der Rest stimmte vollen Herzens zu.

„Und dann können wir ihn in Fetzen reißen." 

Die Gruppe stimmte noch mehr zu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter."

„Guten Morgen, Thomas!"

Harry betrat das Casino um 4.35 in der Früh.

‚Ich hasse die Frühschicht.'

„Kaffee steht auf Ihrem Tisch, Sir." 

„Danke. Thomas, bevor Sie gehen, könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Ja, Sir! Alles, was Sie wollen."

Harry grinste.   
Er nahm ein Briefkuvert und instruierte den Mann, von dem er glaubte, dass er mindestens 10 Jahre älter als er war.

„Bringen Sie das zu Mr. Schelling."

   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Rosalyn lächelte seufzend, als sie das Haus betrachtete, das Harry für sie Beide gekauft hatte. 

Es war ziemlich groß, aber es zog nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war aus dunklem kirschfarbenen Holz gemacht, das zum Glänzen poliert war. Jedes der Fenster des zweistöckigen Hauses umgaben zwei weiße Fensterläden. Die Tür war auch weiß und hatte in der Mitte ein Glasfenster. Es gab einen großen Hof, der voll war von grünem Gras, und sie bemerkte, dass hinter dem Haus ein Feld war, das für Farmerei benutzt werden würde. Ein weißer Zaun umfasste das ganze Anwesen.

Sie rollte mit den Augen bei der Vorstellung „Harry als Farmer". Irgendwie schien er nicht wie der „Hausmann"-Typ. Rose wusste nicht viel über seine Kindheit. Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte er es nicht, darüber zu reden. Aber sie glaubte ziemlich fest, dass er aus einer dieser reichen Familien kam, die ihre Schlösser auf den großen Hügeln stehen hatten, wie die, über die sie in den Geschichtsbüchern gelesen hatte. Letztendlich war er ihr bezaubernder Prinz. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass sie ihn eines Tages überzeugen konnte, sie dorthin zu bringen. 

„Home, sweet home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Albus Dumbledore hielt gerade seine Willkommen-zurück-Rede an die Schüler, die aus den Weihnachtsferien nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, als eine Eule in den Raum flog.

„Hedwig." grüßte Albus sie.

Er machte das Päckchen, das an ihrem Bein angebunden war, los und schaute wieder auf die Schüler.

„Lasst es euch schmecken!"

Er eilte aus der großen Halle zum Wasserspeier vor seinem Büro.

„Saure Drops."

Nachdem er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte, öffnete er das Päckchen.

Ein Muggel-Video. „Der Zauberer von Oz"

Beigelegt war noch ein Zettel. 

„Schau - und lerne. - Die Potters."

Der Direktor grinste. Er liebte es immer, wenn er etwas neues lernen konnte. 

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

„Zuerst einmal, wie finden wir heraus, in welchem Casino Harry arbeitet?"

Remus schaute die ehemalige Vertrauensschülerin ernst an. 

„Wir wissen es bereits."

„Woher?"

Sirius schaute grinsend. 

„Eine Erinnerung."

*** Flashback* **

Die Agenten machten sich schön langsam Sorgen. Harry war nur zu einer 15minütigen Routine-Patrouille aufgebrochen. Vor drei Stunden.

„Was glaubst du, wo er ist? Glaubst du, es geht ihm gut?" Sirius war außer sich. 

„So, wie ich Harry kenne, geht es ihm gut."

„Aber was, wenn nicht? Er könnte verletzt worden sein, oder vielleicht -."  
Er wurde von einem aufschlagenden Zelt unterbrochen. 

Harry Potter, blutig und blass, stolperte herein. 

Er fiel in Remus' Arme und begann zu murmeln. Das meiste war unverständlich, doch ein paar wenige Worte konnten sie verstehen.

„.........gesehen............Körper..............musste................helfen............falsch.................Täuschung...............Todesser............Illusion...........machten Illusion.............brauche........Wasser........"  
  
***Flashback Ende*  
  
**

„Und niemand hat jemals daran gedacht, es uns zu erzählen?" Hermione und Ron rauchten vor Wut.

„Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die ihr nicht über den Krieg wisst. Es gibt sogar eine Menge Dinge, die **wir** nicht über den Krieg wissen. Harry hat uns gebeten, sie für uns zu behalten. Klärt das mit ihm ab."

„Glaub mir, das werden wir."

„Kommt! Zeit, Harry zu kriegen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

'7.30' dachte Harry, als er die fünf Personen sich nähern sah, ‚ein bisschen früher als erwartet, aber es wird so auch funktionieren.' 

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Mr. Schelling hatte gerade eine sehr verwirrende Nachricht von seiner rechten Hand  bekommen. 

Fünf Einbrecher hatten den Plan, das Casino auszurauben. Nach der Nachricht zu urteilen hatten sie es zuvor getan und waren nun auf dem Tape gefasst worden. 

Das Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch klingelte. 

„Sie sind hier."

Er grinste.

„Lasst sie uns fassen!"

   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Harry begann, um das Casino herumzugehen und dabei beschäftigt auszusehen. Er fühlte einen Schmerz von etwas in seinem Herz. Heimweh?

‚Nein!' dachte er streng. ‚Du vermisst niemanden von ihnen. Du willst einfach nur sehen, ob es ihnen gut geht, bevor du sie ins Gefängnis werfen lässt.'

Da waren sie, fünf von ihnen. Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, und -

‚Cho?' dachte Harry traurig, sich an das erste Mädchen, das er jemals geküsst hatte, erinnernd. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Während sie sich umschauten, betraten sie das Casino. Nach nur einer Minute des Suchens sah Hermione ihn, wie er einen der Spielautomaten anstarrte. Auf einmal sah er ihr in die Augen. Er sah nur für einen kurzen Moment überrascht aus, dann fing er - zu ihrem Entsetzen - an zu grinsen. 

Sie sah, wie er um die Ecke bog. 

„Da geht er! Teilt euch auf! Ron, Sirius - nehmt die Vorderseite. Remus, Cho - kommt mit mir zur Hinterseite."   
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  


'Ups! Da bin ich wohl ein bisschen zu lang geblieben, nicht wahr?' dachte Harry, als er die Halle so schnell er konnte hinuntersprintete.

„Komm zurück hierher, Harry!"

Er schaute für einen Augenblick zurück. 

‚Ron ist ziemlich schnell geworden."

Er raste durch die Vordertür des Casinos hinaus und hüpfte über das Treppengeländer, nur um zu sehen - 

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

„Haben wir dich!" grinste Hermione. 

Harry sah sich um, er war von ihnen umzingelt.

‚Okay,' dachte Harry und versuchte, nicht in Panik zu verfallen, ‚dass es so laufen würde, war nicht geplant! Was soll ich tun?'

Er hörte Fußschritte, und seufzte vor Erleichterung, was von den anderen falsch verstanden wurde. 

„Erschrocken, Harry?" grinste Ron.

Harry hatte die Gnade, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. 

Sirius Black lachte. 

"Game over, Harry."

Sieben Männer rannten zum Eingang des Gebäudes, wo Harry eingekreist wurde.

„Sie haben gerufen, Mr. Potter?"

„Ja," sagte er süffisant lächelnd zu ihnen, „Diese fünf Leute wurden auf 

den Sicherheitsbändern aufgenommen, als sie versucht haben, das Casino auszurauben."

„Wir werden uns auf der Stelle darum kümmern, Sir!"

„Du - du verdammter Bastard -" schnaubte Hermione. 

„Sie lassen die da sich lieber ausziehen," schnitt ihr Harry das Wort ab, „sie könnte Jetons dabei haben."

Harry zwinkerte ihr zu, als sie sich zu Sirius drehte, der gerade in Handschellen gelegt wurde. 

„Sie haben Unrecht, Sir Padfoot!"

Sirius schaute verwirrt.

„Das Spiel hat gerade erst begonnen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

Nachdem er das Casino verlassen hatte, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Flughafen. 

Er zog sein Handy aus der ledernen Tasche hervor und wählte eine vertraute Nummer.

„Hallo?"

„Tiffany?"

"Harry?!?! Rose ist außer sich, ich hab sie auf der anderen Leitung! Es war vorausgesetzt, dass du vor drei Tagen da sein würdest!"

„Ich weiß, ich - ähm - hab mich ein bisschen im Zeitunterschied vertan." sagte er verlegen. 

„Warte mal kurz, lass es mich ihr erzählen!"

„Ist gut."

Es gab einen Klick und eine kurze Pause, dann war Tiffanys Stimme zurück in der Leitung. 

„Harry?"

„Ich bin hier."

„Wo bist du gerade?"

„Am Flughafen, mein Flug geht in 45 Minuten."

„Gut. „Weißt du, es ist lustig." Tiffany klang amüsiert.

„Was ist lustig?" wollte Harry wissen. 

„Also, Rose sagte, dass du - wie es aussieht - planst, Landwirtschaft zu betreiben. "

Harry hörte Gelächter in der Leitung. 

„Was ist daran so lustig?" fragte er ungehalten. 

„Du? Eine Farm? Harry, ich weiß, du bist stark und alles, aber bitte, du bist nicht der - und ich zitiere hier deine Frau - der „Hausmann-Typ"!

„Das zeigt nur, was du weißt!" erzählte er ihr. „Ich muss dich wissen lassen, dass ich, bis ich nach Hogwarts kam, quasi ein Sklave war. Ich habe alles getan. Du sprichst mit einem Chef, einem Kaminkehrer, einem Unkrautjäter und - so sehr ich es hasse, es zuzugeben - mit einem Dienstmädchen!"

„Du verarscht mich doch?"

„Nein, leider tu ich das nicht." erzählte er, wobei er bedrückt klang. 

„Es tut mir so leid."

„Also, ich muss an Board gehen."

„In Ordnung," sagte sie ihm zögernd, „ruf mich an, wenn du ankommst."

„Werd ich machen." versprach er.

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Albus Dumbledore schaute sich das Muggelvideo an. Es war eigentlich ziemlich amüsant. Aber er wunderte sich, warum Harry es ihm geschickt hatte. Was sollte er lernen? Dass Muggel glaubten, dass manche Hexen gut und die anderen böse sind? Um darüber die Antwort zu bekommen, musste man zu einem Mann namens Oz gehen? Oder vielleicht, dass, wenn du in einen Tornado hineingeweht wirst, dein Haus einfach auf jemanden drauf fällt?

Seufzend nahm er das Video aus dem Rekorder und begann noch mal von vorne, als er realisierte, dass er etwas übersehen hatte. Ein Bild von seinem Zuhause in seiner Kindheit.

Jetzt war er noch mehr verwirrt. Und Albus mochte es nicht, wenn er verwirrt war. Er würde das herausfinden müssen. 

Und diesmal am Schluss die Reviewers, die mittlerweile schon 25mal ihre Meinung hinterlassen habe! Danke! * knuddelwuschel*

@Sweet C18: Danke für das Lob! Mittlerweile bin ich mit den englischen Ausdrücken von epholge auch schon besser vertraut und kann besser damit umgehen! (so bin ich schneller beim Übersetzen ;-))

@Matjes: Ich hab mittlerweile rausgefunden, wie das Sprichwort heißt und werde es mal ausbessern, wenn ich mal Zeit hab! Versprochen! Ich hoff doch, du bist noch ein richtiger Mensch, wenn du diesen Kommentar hier liest und noch nicht ein Geist! (wenn nicht, dann übersetz ich deinen Geist wieder in den Körper zurück! * g*). Ich kenn diese Sucht ... weißt du, wie es ist, eine Woche lang nur mit drei FFs auszukommen, die man mittlerweile auswendig kennt? * g*

@Mr. Set: Danke! Du findest das Original übrigens, wenn du oben bei „Find" entweder epholge als Autor oder „Catch me if U can"  als Titel eingibst! ;-)

@Snuffkin: Danke! * knuddelwuschel* Ich mochte das letzte Kapitel auch nicht so sonderlich, das vorletzte auch nicht, weil es einfach zu schnulzig war, aber jetzt geht's mit frischen Wind weiter! 


	7. Flying Pigs!

Catch me if U can     

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Raiting: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I own a computer. I own a pencil. I own a pen. I own paper. I own $17.96. Hence the obvious, I do not own Harry Potter.  
   
   
CATCH ME IF U CAN - Kapitel 7 

Albus betrachtete die Szene vor sich. 

Fünf Erwachsene, eingesperrt in eine Gefängniszelle. 

Zwei davon Phönix Agenten, die anderen drei die besten Freunde des Fängers.

Während er versuchte, nicht zu lachen, fragte er: „Also, wie ist das passiert?"

Von jedem kam die gleiche Antwort: „Harry!"

Harry verließ den Flughafen und schaute sich aufgeregt um. 

So ungern er es zugab, er liebte das Umherreisen. Es war faszinierend, neue Plätze zu sehen. Er war froh, dass Rosalyn mit seinem Lebensstil zurecht kam, sonst hätte er sie verlassen müssen. 

Er wählte zuerst einmal auf seinem Handy eine Nummer. 

„Hallo?" war eine vorausahnende Stimme zu hören.

„Hallo Schatz." sagte Harry sanft.

„Harry, wo bist du?"

„Am Flughafen, auf dem Weg nach Hause."

Es war irgendwie ein seltsamer Satz für Harry. Er hatte nie wirklich ein richtiges Zuhause außerhalb von Hogwarts gehabt.  

„Wann wirst du hier sein?" wollte Rosalyn wissen.

„Ein bisschen weniger als einer Stunde." sagte er.

„Hat - Hat alles geklappt?" fragte sie mit einer ziemlich zitternden Stimme.

Harry grinste. 

„Es ist perfekt gelaufen! Gerade jetzt sitzen sie meiner Rechnung nach in einer Gefängniszelle in Nevada."

Er lachte laut auf.

„Du hättest ihre Gesichter sehen sollen! Es war einfach großartig!" erzählte er ihr beim Einsteigen ins Taxi.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es sehen können!" antwortete sie grinsend.

„Rosalyn," begann Harry ernst, „ich glaube, ich könnte einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich haben."

„Du weißt," sagte sie, immer noch lächelnd, „ich denke, du dürftest ihn einfach haben."

„Also, wie findest du das Haus?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Es ist toll. Aber, planst du in die Landwirtschaft einzusteigen?"

„Ja. Im Gegensatz zu deiner und Tiffanys Meinung war ich nicht ein verwöhntes reiches Kind, als ich aufwuchs."

„Wirklich?" fragte sie, überrascht klingend, nach. „Ich dachte immer, du kämst aus einer Oberschicht-Familie. 

„Also," erklärte er, „meine Tante und mein Onkel waren reich, aber sie hassten mich. Das tun sie eigentlich noch immer."

„Wie könnte dich irgendjemand hassen?" fragte sie leicht geschockt. 

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viele Feinde ich hatte, Rose. Eines Tages werde ich dir davon erzählen. Aber nicht heute." 

Das Taxi kam zum Stehen. Harry bezahlte den Fahrer und hob seine Tasche von dem Sitz neben sich. 

"Rose?"

"Ja, Harry?"

"Ich bin daheim."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

"Der Zauberer von Oz?" fragte Hermione, die Videohülle betrachtend.

„Ja. Und schau dir an, was auf dem Video war."

Albus gab ihr das Bild. 

„Huh." sagte sie und reichte es an Ron weiter, der es am Tisch durchgehen ließ.

„Was ist mit diesem Ort?"

„Das," erzählte ihnen der Direktor, „war mein Haus, in dem ich in meiner Kindheit gewohnt habe."

„Warum würde er dir das schicken, Albus?" fragte Charlie Weasley. 

„Wichtiger jedoch ist," fiel es Remus ein, „woher hat er es?"

„Ich weiß keine Antwort auf irgendeine dieser Fragen. Warum schauen wir uns das Video nicht noch mal an und schauen, ob wir etwas finden, das ich nicht gesehen habe?"

Der Rest stimmte zu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Harry war ziemlich stolz auf sich selbst, wirklich stolz. 

Er hatte gerade Schinken gebraten. Nicht wie bei den Dursleys zu Hause. Nein, er hatte ihn von Grund auf gemacht. Er war nicht zum Supermarkt gerannt und eine große Packung gekauft, er hatte ihn selbst gemacht. Trotzdem glaubte ihm im Moment seine ach so liebende Frau nicht. 

„Ich kann Schinken machen!" sagte ihr Harry Potter entrüstet. 

Sie spuckte ihren Orangensaft mit einem Schnauben aus. 

„Ja, richtig, Potter! Der Tag, an dem du Schinken machst, ist der Tag, an dem Schweine fliegen!"

Er saß für einen Moment da, nicht wissend, was er darauf antworten sollte. Dann nahm Harry, schmal lächelnd, den „selbstgemachten" Schinken und warf ihn im Raum hin und her. Er faltete seine Hände vor der Brust und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. 

Sie versuchte, ein lautstarkes Lachen zu unterdrücken, doch es misslang ihr allemal. 

„Ist ja gut," sagte sie mit einem Augenrollen, „Du hast gewonnen!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

"Das war ein - ähm - interessanter Film. Glaubst du, Harry versucht seine verlorene Kindheit nachzuholen?" fragte Sirius. 

"Das," der Direktor schaute gedankenvoll drein, "wäre möglich. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund glaube ich das nicht. "

Es klopfte an der Fensterscheibe. 

"Hedwig!" schrie Sirius auf und rannte zu ihr, um ihr das Fenster zu öffnen. 

Die Eule flatterte zu Dumbledores Tisch und legte ein Päckchen ab. Hermione eilte darauf zu. Als sie es öffnete, fand sie zwei Briefe; einer war an Professor Dumbledore adressiert, und der andere an Remus. Beim Brief an den Werwolf war eine kleine Figur dabei, eine Statue von einer Mutterwölfin mit ihren zwei Kindern. Romulus und Remus.

Der konfuse Ex-Professor schaute sorgfältig die Statue an. Er öffnete den Brief und suchte nach einer Erklärung dafür. Darin stand: 

‚Ich dachte, du wolltest das vielleicht wieder haben. - Romeo'

"Was schreibt er, Remus?"

"Er schreibt 'Ich dachte, du wolltest das vielleicht wieder haben.' Wie -?" Der Werwolf schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. 

"Ist das -?" Sirius Augen weiteten sich. 

"Ich glaube ja."

„Was?" fragte Ron und brachte damit zu Ausdruck, was auch die Anderen wissen wollten.

"Es- es ist die Statue, die mir meine Ziehmutter gab, als ich zu ihr gezogen bin. Ein "Willkommen daheim" Geschenk nannte sie es." erzählte er ihnen mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck. 

"Warum würde Harry dir das schicken?" fragte Hermione. 

"Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Albus, was schreibt er in deinem Brief?"

Der Direktor seufzte.

"Erwarten Sie mehr Briefe. -HP."

Während die Anderen begannen, sich miteinander zu unterhalten zu unterhalten, ging Albus Dumbledore in sein Zimmer. Er schaute auf das Foto, das ihm geschickt worden war und seufzte. 

"Oh Harry, was hast du nur vor?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

  
Harry packte sorgfältig das letzte Geschenk an seine Freunde ein. Er hoffte, dass sie jetzt herausgefunden hatten, wo er war, aber er war sich nicht allzu sicher. Er würde es herausfinden müssen. 

"Hier, Hedwig, bring das nach Hogwarts!"  
Die Potters lebten jetzt seit drei Monaten in Oklahoma, seit Februar. Es war der 5. Mai und die Sonne wurde heißer. Er wollte umziehen, ebenso Rose. Harry wusste, dass sie liebend gern nach England gehen würde, aber er konnte sie dort nicht hinbringen. Sie würden mit Sicherheit geschnappt werden. Er musste ein paar andere Orte finden. 

'Wo würde Rose gerne hingehen?' dachte Harry schon seit zehn Minuten. Das Klingeln des Telefons brachte ihn aus seiner Grüblerei. 

"Hallo?"

"Harry. Sie haben es herausgefunden."

"Danke, Tiff. Wir sind morgen früh weg."

"Wo geht ihr hin?" 

"Ich weiß nicht, Texas könnte schön sein. Das ist wirklich der einzige Ort, den ich mir vorstellen könnte."  
"Das könnte spaßig werden. Aber, du weißt, sie werden wahrscheinlich beginnen es zu durchschauen und einfach so viele Staaten wie möglich durchsuchen. Du solltest Amerika wirklich für eine Weile verlassen."

Etwas machte ‚Klick' in Harrys Hirn.

"Das ist es! Danke, Tiffany, ich ruf dich in ein paar Tagen wieder an. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Sei vorsichtig!"

Harry grinste.

"Rose!" rief er, während er die Treppen hinunterrannte. 

"Ja?" Rosalyn kam aus dem Schlafzimmer. 

"Hast du Lust auf eine Reise nach England?" fragte er.

Ihr Kiefer klappte nach unten. 

"Machst du Witze?" fragte sie, ihren Ohren nicht trauend. 

"Nicht ganz. Hör zu." sagte er und setzte sich auf die Couch. "Tiffany hat gerade angerufen. Sie sagte, dass sie endlich herausgefunden haben, wo wir sind. Deshalb werden wir, wenn sie kommen, 'zufällig' ein paar einfache Hinweise darauf hinterlassen, wo wir sind. Wir suchen uns einfach einen Ort aus und lassen sie da hinfahren. Ich werde alles so arrangieren, dass wir, ein bisschen verkleidet, nach Europa gehen können, und dann von dort verschwinden, bevor sie wiederkommen."

Sie umarmte ihn und verwickelte ihn in einen innigen Kuss.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"Also," grinste sie. "wohin sollen wir deine Freunde schicken?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich habe gehört, Mexiko soll schön sein dieses Jahr."

Sie nickte.

"Dann nehmen wir Mexiko."

   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir es nicht eher herausgefunden haben." regte sich Hermione auf. "Es war ‚so' offensichtlich."

"Wir wissen es jetzt aber. Also lasst uns aufbrechen!"

"Hey!" Dean deutete aufs Fenster. "Es ist Hedwig."  
Albus öffnete das Fenster und ließ den Vogel hineinfliegen. Nachdem er die Eule von ihrer Last befreit hatte, sagte er:

"Es ist für Ron und Hermione."

Die Zwei traten näher, um zu sehen, was sie bekommen hatten. Nachdem sie gesehen hatten, dass jeder andere sonst etwas bekommen hatte, waren sie sehr neugierig. 

Die Beiden lächelten ein bisschen, als sie ein Fotoalbum mit Fotos von ihnen Dreien in Hermiones Haus, im Fuchsbau und in Hogwarts herauszogen. 

"Steht da irgendwas?" fragte Ron plötzlich. 

In der Tat war es so. 

"Was sagt es?" wollte Albus wissen.

Es gab eine kurz Pause. Dann - Tränen füllten ihre Augen - sagte Hermione, "Es gibt nichts schöneres als Zuhause."

   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

"Also," setzte Harry an, "Das ist Little Whining, Surrey. Wo ich aufwuchs."  
Sie lächelte ihn an. 

Sie waren nun seit drei Tagen in England und fuhren durch die Stadt, wo Harry aufgewachsen war, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen machten. 

"Können wir zu deinem Haus fahren?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Harry schaute sie unsicher an.

"Rose, ich bin da wirklich nicht erwünscht. Und es würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht sehr klug sein. Es tut mir leid."

"Ist schon gut," sagte sie seufzend. "Macht nichts."

Harry erblickte ihr trauriges Gesicht und verfluchte sich sofort. Alles, was sie wollte, war, zu sehen, wie Harrys Haus aussah, und er ließ sie nicht. 

"Ich - ich glaube, wir könnten eine kurzen Stop davor machen."

"JA!" schrie sie.

Das war es wert , entschied Harry, um sie glücklich zu sehen. 

Sie hielten im Ligusterweg und Harry fuhr an den Häusern vorbei. 

"Acht …. Sechs ….. Hier sind wir. Ligusterweg Nummer 4."

"Es ist schön." beteuerte sie ihm, aber er hatte sie nicht gehört. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, an den Ort zu blicken, an dem er so furchtbare Jahre verbracht hatte, und während der schlimmsten Phase des Krieges gebeten hatte, zurück zu sein. 

"Können wir, können wir reingehen?" flüsterte sie. 

Einen Moment herrschte Pause.

"Weißt du was? Das hört sich nach einer guten Idee an."

Ihre Hand in seiner, ging er die Auffahrt hinauf zu der hölzernen Haustür und klopfte zaghaft. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick ging sie auf. Und da stand eine blonde Frau mit einem sauren Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm.

"Hallo Tante Petunia." sagte er ruhig. 

Ihr Kiefer klappte nach unten. Sie hatte ihren Neffen seit fast vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte sich verändert, darin war sie sich sicher. Aber so betrachtet hatte sie sich das auch. Die Zeit verändert jeden. 

Sie bemerkte, dass er die Hand eines jungen Mädchens hielt. 

"Potter." sagte sie und versuchte, wie ihr altes Ich zu klingen. "Ich hätte nie erwartet, dich hier jemals wieder zusehen."

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich auch nicht."

Rose räusperte sich und brachte die Zwei so aus ihrer Erstarrung. 

"Ich bin Rosalyn. Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen."

"Ich bin Petunia Devanmire."

Harry sah geschockt auf.

"W- was? Was ist mit Onkel Vernon passiert?"

Sie blickte ihn einen Moment an. 

"Wir haben uns vor über zwei Jahren scheiden lassen."

Harry schaute geschockt.

"Na gut," sagte Petunia, "wollt ihr reinkommen?"

Sie sah, wie ihr Neffe dastand, als ob ein Wunder geschehen wäre. Obwohl, wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären, dann hätte sie genauso geschaut.

"Liebend gern." antwortete Rose.

Mrs. Devanmire führte die Zwei ins Haus und Harry sah, dass es sich sehr verändert hatte.

Da war kein Onkel Vernon mehr, der ihn anschrie, kein Dudley mit seiner Bande, die versuchten, seine Brille zu zerbrechen, und er bemerkte mit Erstaunen, dass ein Foto von ihm an der Wand hing.

Seine Tante bemerkte sein Starren und erklärte: "Dein Direktor hat es mir nach deinem Abschluss geschickt. Er sagte, er wüsste, dass es Familien gäbe, die ein sich bewegendes Foto nicht verstehen würden, deshalb hat man auch Fotografen Unbewegliche machen lassen."

"Und - und du hast es tatsächlich aufgehängt." stellte er fest, komplett  eingefroren. 

"Nachdem du von hier weggebracht wurdest, erwarteten dein Onkel und ich ein Kind. Circa drei Wochen, nachdem wir es herausgefunden hatten, kam ein Mann aus deiner Welt und erzählte uns, dass das Baby magische Kräfte hätte. Nach dieser Nachricht konnte es Vernon nicht mehr ertragen, mich anzuschauen. Und von heute auf morgen hab ich mich genauso gefühlt, wie ich von dir wusste, dass du dich bei unseren Blicken gefühlt hast. Wie eine Art Freak. Ich fühlte  mich schrecklich. Ich habe endlich verstanden, was für einen großartigen Menschen wir verpasst haben und wie schrecklich wir dich behandelt haben, und ich habe die Scheidung eingereicht."

"Wo - wo ist das Baby?" fragte Rose. 

„Ich hab sie im sechsten Monat verloren." 

„Es tut mir so leid." sagte ihr Harry ehrlich. 

"Brauchst du nicht. Ich habe Mike eineinhalb Jahre später geheiratet und jetzt haben wir ein kleines Mädchen."

Harry schaute geschockt.

„Ich habe eine Cousine?"

Sie nickte. „Ja. Wir haben versucht, dich zu erreichen. Aber wir haben nur den Brief zurückbekommen." 

„Ich war in Übersee."  
Sie sah interessiert aus. 

„Was hast du da gemacht?"

Harry drehte sich zu Rose und lächelte. 

"Ein bisschen was von allem. Das wichtigste ist wohl, dass ich geheiratet habe."

Sie holte Luft. 

„Ihr Zwei seid verheiratet?" Sie nickten. „Wie lange schon?"  
„Ungefähr sechseinhalb Monate." erzählte ihr Rose, die ganze Zeit Harry anlächelnd.

„Das ist toll. Ich freue mich sehr für euch."

„Genauso wie wir uns für dich freuen. Aber leider müssen wir ein Flugzeug erwischen." sagte er ihr und war selbst überrascht, dass er bleiben wollte. 

„Werdet ihr uns besuchen kommen?" fragte sie. „Ich bin sicher, deine Cousine würde dich gerne sehen."

„Und ich würde sie gern sehen. Wie heißt sie?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. 

„Harriet."

Er lächelte zurück, wobei er versuchte, die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. 

„Wir werden euch noch mal besuchen, das verspreche ich."

Mit diesen Worten ging er durch die Haustür des Ligusterweg 4. 

„Komm, Rose. Lass uns -."

Er stoppte mitten im Satz. 

„Harry. Schön dich zu sehen."

Harry stand eingefroren auf der Veranda, fest die Hand seiner Frau haltend. 

„Komm, Harry. Begrüßt man so seinen Patenonkel? Umarm mich!"

Der Junge erlangte seine Sinne wieder, als zwei Arme sch um ihn legten. 

Ihn angrinsend sagte Sirius: „Lust auf einen Trip nach Hogwarts?"

"Tut Rose nichts." bat er. „Bitte, lasst sie einfach gehen."

"Harry." lachte Mundungus Fletcher. „Sie kommt mit uns."

„Ja, Harry," meldete sich Hermione zu Wort, „warum zeigen wir ihr nicht den Ort, den du sieben Jahre lang dein Zuhause nanntest. Und ab jetzt wieder so nennen wirst."

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. 

Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab. 

„Stupefey!"

So, und mit so einer Dramatik endet diese Kapitel und ich lass euch in einem Cliffhanger zurück! Aber ich versprech euch, dass ich mich beeilen werde! So lange wie jetzt wird's nicht dauern ... hoff ich! 

@Matjes: Tut mir leid, aber jetzt hab auch ich nen Cliffhanger drinnen ... Und ich kann dir sagen: In den nächsten Kapiteln lösen sich ein paar deiner Fragen auf, vor allem bezüglich Harry! Und wenn nicht, dann kannste mich fragen! Ja, ich hatte einen schönen Ausflug, auch wenn meine Füße danach Matsch waren!*g* Aber danke der Hoffnung!*g*

@Snuffkin: Wie immer danke an deine tolle Betareadertätigkeit! Ich find's gut, dass du selbst mit Alkohol intus noch so schön betast!*knuddel*


	8. Back to Hogwarts

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Raiting: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you honestly think I Would Write my stories on ff.net?  
Anmerkung von Angel-liam: Okay, ich nehm meine Aussage vom letzten Mal zurück! Ich hab mich im Kapitel vertan und die Antworten kommen doch erst im nächsten ... sorry! Aber dafür hab ich mich mit dem Extra beeilt! 

Achja: DANKE! Ich bin vor Freude im Zimmer umgesprungen bei so vielen Reviews!*clap* Die Reviewer werden unten noch einzeln erwähnt!;-)

Und jetzt viel Spaß! R&R please!

CATCH ME IF U CAN - Kapitel 8

Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?" schrie Rosalyn hysterisch. 

„Reg dich ab - es war nur ein einfacher Betäubungszauber. Wir werden ihn aufwecken, wenn wir zurück in Hogwarts sind."

„W - wo?"

Ron schaute sie neugierig an. 

„Hogwarts. Harry hat dir doch sicher von Hogwarts erzählt, oder nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ist das eine Art Folterstätte?" Ihre Lippe zitterte.

Sirius hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht.

„Ganz weit daneben. Hogwarts ist der Ort, wo Harry zur Schule ging. Wir alle taten das. Und jetzt komm," erklärte er und ergriff sanft ihre Hand, „Gehen wir!"

Schnell entzog sie ihre Hand seinem Griff. 

„Harry sagte Ihnen, mir nicht weh zu tun. Warum würde er das tun, wenn Sie jemand Vertrauensvolles wären?" forschte Rosalyn nach. 

„Du siehst - Es ist wirklich eine lange Geschichte. Steig ins Auto und ich erzähl es dir auf dem Weg."

Ungern stimmte sie zu. 

Sie stiegen in das Muggelauto und fuhren los. 

„Also, werden Sie mir erklären, warum Harry dachte, Sie würden mir weh tun?"

Remus schaute seinen besten Freund an. 

„Na gut," begann er, wobei er aussah, als ob ihm unbehaglich zumute wäre, „um im Gegensatz  Informationen von dir zu bekommen. Aber, mach dir keine Sorgen," fügte er schnell hinzu, als er ihre Nervosität erkannte, „wir würden niemals jemandem weh tun, den Harry liebt."

Sie lächelte, während sie ein herunterhängendes Haare aus den Augen ihres Ehemanns strich. 

„Woher kennen Sie alle denn Harry?" Sie wusste, sie sollte keinen Small Talk mit den Leuten betreiben, vor denen Harry weggerannt war, doch irgendwie schienen sie freundlich. 

Es war Hermione, die ihre Frage beantwortete. 

„Ron und ich," sagte sie und deutete auf den rothaarigen Mann ihr gegenüber, „waren Harrys beste Freunde-." 

Ron unterbrach sie. 

„*Sind* seine besten Freunde."

„Ja, wir *sind* seine besten Freunde. Sirius ist sein Patenonkel, Mundungus und Mad Eye da drüben waren Phoenix Agenten mit Harry während des Krieges, und Remus ist, tja, wie würdet ihr es nennen?"

„Wie ein zweiter Patenonkel." fügte Sirius hinzu und Remus lächelte ihn an. 

„Also," Rose schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, „Warum würde Harry vor Ihnen davonrennen wollen?"

„Das ist es, was wir herausfinden wollen."

Es herrschte eine erdrückende Stille. Dann stellte Rosalyn eine Frage, die sie schon immer ersehnt hatte zu wissen, aber Harry hatte es ihr nie erzählt.

„Woher hat er die Narbe auf seiner Stirn?"

Sie schauten sie fassungslos an. 

„Harry hat es dir nie erzählt." stellte Sirius fest, den Kopf in den Händen. Dem Rest ging es bei dieser Frage genauso. 

„N - nein. Er hat immer das Thema gewechselt, aber ich will es wirklich wissen. Bitte, erzählen Sie es mir!" bat sie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die Besten sind, um dir die Geschichte zu erzählen. Und da es scheint, dass Harry es nicht will, brauchen wir die nächstbeste Person, um es dir zu erzählen."

„Wer?"

„Albus Dumbledore."

"Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn schon irgendwo gehört habe."

„Wirklich?" Remus schaute interessiert.

„Ja, ich glaub, Harry - Oh! Ich erinnere mich. Bei unserem zweiten Date erzählte er mir, dass ich dieselben Augen wie er hätte."

Sirius lächelte. 

„Ja, das hast du."

„Ich muss das jetzt fragen," begann Hermione, „was hat Harry die ganzen Monate lang gemacht?"

Rose lächelte. Sie mochte dieses Mädchen besonders. 

"Ein bisschen was von allem."

„Was z.B.?"

„Also," sie strengte ihr Hirn an, „als ich ihn kennen lernte, arbeitete er als Trainer in einem Fitnessstudio. Er wurde wirklich gut bezahlt, ihr wisst schon, er arbeitete mit all den Kinostars. Eigentlich war er mit einer „Miss United States" verabredet, als ich ihn kennen lernte."

„Wirklich?" fragte Ron überrascht. „Harry stand nie auf diesen Typ in der Schule."

„Naja, er ging nur ungefähr eine Woche mit ihr aus." erzählte sie ihm. 

„Und dann kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem Sie ihn gestohlen haben?" Remus lächelte sie an. 

„Nein, eigentlich begann er dann mit Modeln auszugehen."

Der bittere Ton, mit dem sie das sagte, brachte die Anderen zum Lachen.

„Wartet!" sagte sie verlegen, „es ist nicht so, dass ich eifersüchtig bin. Es ist nur, dass sie so dumm war! Das einzige englische Wort, das sie kannte, war *beautiful * (wunderbar)! Meine Freundin Tiffany Cantwelll - die mich Harry vorgestellt hat - nahm mich mit zu der Party, für die Harry uns Tickets besorgt hat. Er hatte sie mitgebracht. Immer, wenn sie einen Bissen von ihrem Essen genommen hat, hat sie ‚beautiful' gesagt!" 

„So wusste er es also!" stellte Hemione stolz fest. 

„Wusste was?" fragte Sirius.

„In New York, erinnerst du dich? Der Mann, der uns den Tipp gegeben hat, Greg Cantwell, er muss seine Schwester angerufen haben, und die hat es Harry erzählt!"

„Und wir waren blöd genug, ihn jedes Mal anzurufen, wenn wir einen Hinweis bekamen."

Rose versuchte, ihr Lachen zurückzuhalten. 

"Ich vermute, wir haben Recht?" fragte Sirius mit einem Augenzwinkern. 

Sie nickte.

"Wo hat Harry sie kennen gelernt?" fragte Moody. Sehr zum Erstaunen der Gruppe begann das Mädchen zu lachen. 

"Sie machte ihn im Flugzeug betrunken!"

"Unmöglich!" sagte Ron aufgeregt.

Sie nickte begeistert. 

"Also," sagte Hermione mit einem Kopfschütteln, ein kleine Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, "Was hat Harry sonst noch getan?"

"Hmhm, er war Manager eines Casinos," grinste sie, "und hat auch in einem Club von Zeit zu Zeit gesungen. Er betrieb Landwirtschaft, und versuchte ein bisschen zu schauspielern. Oh ja, und er ließ sich mal für ein Magazin ablichten."

"Wie Modeln?"

"Ja."

"Wie ist denn das passiert?" wollt Remus wissen. "Harry mochte es nie, dass Leute seinen Körper anschauten."

"Oh, ich weiß, er ist manchmal so scheu. Es war wirklich lustig, wir waren am Strand und versuchten zu surfen. Versuchen ist dabei das Schlüsselwort..."

Sirius grinste. Er konnte sehen, warum Harry sich in sie verliebt hatte.

"Harry war gerade von dieser 15 Fuß hohen Welle erfasst worden." Sie lachte bei der Erinnerung. "Und als wir aus dem Wasser  kamen, hab ich ihn ausgelacht, und er grinste mich an und fing an -" sie wurde rot "ähm - egal. Auf jeden Fall kam dieser Typ zu uns und sagte, er käme von irgendsoeinem Magazin, ich weiß nicht mehr, welches, und fragte, ob Harry jemals daran gedacht hätte, zu modeln. Harry sagte natürlich nein und seine Wangen wurden rosa. Es war wirklich süß. Und so habe ich," sie grinste teuflisch, "gemein, wie ich bin, ihn unterbrochen und ihm erzählt, dass Harry schon sein ganzes Leben modeln wollte, er wäre nur zu scheu zu fragen, oder zu sagen, was er gerne tun würde. Er fragte, warum er nicht wollte, dass sie wüssten, dass er gerne modeln würde.  Und deshalb erzählte ich ihnen, dass Harry verlegen sei, weil er, tja, *perverse* Dinge machen wollte."

"Machst du Witze?" fragte Hermione ungläubig.

Sie lachte nur als Antwort.

"Nicht ganz!"

"Und es endete damit, dass er es wirklich getan hat?"

"Er musste! Ich hab den Vertrag unterschrieben. Ich war seine Frau, wie ihr wisst. Ich hatte das Recht."

"Und welche Fotos waren es dann am Ende?"

"Es war eine Werbung für Boxershorts. Er wurde mit Handschellen an dieses riesige Bett mit diesem schwarzen seidenen Laken gefesselt. Sie haben ihm diese dunkelgrüne Unterwäsche angezogen, die seine Augen wirklich stark hervorstechen ließ, und hatten sieben Frauen, glaube ich, die alle in solchen knappen Poilzei-Outfits um ihn herum lagen. Und in der Anzeige stand 'Lass dich in CK gefangen nehmen.' Ich habe noch nie so sehr in meinem Leben gelacht."  
Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ohne Zwischenfall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Als sie Hogwarts erreichten, war Rosalyn voller Ehrfurcht.

"Es ist wundervoll."

Der Rest lächelte sie an.

"Ist es das nicht?"

"Also," sagte Remus weise, "die Schüler sollten jetzt im Bett sein, deshalb lasst uns ihn reinbringen, bevor irgendwer vom Tagespropheten Wind von der Sache bekommt."  
"Irgendwer von was?" fragte Rose neugierig.

"Der Tagesprophet. Das ist eine Zeitung."

"Warum sollten die an sowas interessiert sein?"

"Ähm -" begann Sirius unbehaglich, "das ist Teil der Geschichte, die dir Dumbledore erzählen wird."

"Oh, okay."

"Na gut, lasst uns gehen."

Sie ließen Harry durch die Hallen von Hogwarts schweben.

"Pass auf die Treppen auf," warnte Hermione Rosalyn, "sie ändern gerne die Richtung."

Und natürlich änderten die Treppen, gerade als sie darauf stiegen, ihre Richtung.

"Fantastisch." flüsterte sie. 

"Bringen wir ihn zum Gästezimmer des Ministers." schlug Remus vor. 

"Das klingt gut."

Als sie das obere Ende der Treppen erreicht hatten, wandte sich Hermione an Rose. 

"Du kommst mit uns." sagte sie, wobei sie auf sich und Ron deutete. "Du musst etwas schlafen."

"Nein! Ich meine, ich will mit Harry mitgehen."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn wir mit ihm geredet haben, werden wir ihn zu dir bringen."

Sie nickte, wenn auch ein wenig unwillig.

Sirius bemerkte das und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich würde meinem Patensohn nie weh tun."

„Na gut. Gehen wir."

Und sie wurde in einen anderen Teil des Schlosses als Harry geführt. 

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Ins Lehrerstockwerk. Der DADA-Lehrer hat vor einer Woche erst gekündigt. Ihr werdet in dem Zimmer bleiben, bis wir eine durchgehende Behausung für euch gefunden haben." 

„Warum müssen Harry und ich hier bleiben?"

„Werdet ihr nicht für immer. Nur für ein paar Monate, bis wir ein Haus in Hogsmeade bekommen können. Das ist das Dorf in der Nähe."

Sie nickte.

„Warum wollt ihr Harry nicht dort leben lassen, wo er will?"

„Also," erklärte Ron, „er könnte, wirklich. Es ist nur so, dass Hermione und ich auch in Hogsmeade unten wohnen. Und wir hoffen irgendwie, dass Harry die Stelle des DADA - Lehrers annehmen wird."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ich werde Albus holen gehen." bot Mundungus an. 

„Es wird ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn sein, wenn er Harry sieht, nachdem wir ihn mit einem Anruf aus Harrys altem Haus geweckt haben."

„Ja. Glücklicherweise rief das Mädchen an um die Reservierung abzuklären, sonst würden wir jetzt wahrscheinlich immer noch in Mexiko sitzen."

Nachdem Mundungus den Raum verlassen hatte, legten Remus und Sirius Harry sanft auf das große Bett. 

„Ich werde ein paar Fesseln holen, um ihn da festzubinden." sagte der Werwolf und ging Richtung Phoenix Versammlungsraum. 

Sirius schaute auf seinen Patensohn hinunter. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, und kletterte auf das Bett vor ihm und nahm ihn in die Arme, wie man ein krankes Kind in die Arme nehmen würde.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Harry."

Remus kam ein paar Augenblicke später mit einem Paar Muggelhandschellen zurück. 

„Das wäre sehr viel einfacher, wenn Harry nicht gelernt hätte, die Körperfessel-Flüche zu bezwingen."

Er stimmte seinem Freund nickend zu. 

Nachdem der Junge am Bett gesichert war, schauten sich die Zwei an. 

„Willst du ihn aufwecken?" fragte Sirius verzweifelt. 

„Ähm - vielleicht sollten wir überprüfen, ob er seinen Zauberstab dabei hat."

„Richtig."

„Ja. Hier ist er. Gut, dass er so geschockt war, als er uns gesehen hat. Er hätte sich selbst und Rosalyn da wegapparieren können." 

„Ja." sagte Sirius und legte den Zauberstab auf die Kommode. 

"Na gut. Eins, zwei, drei."

Die Augen des Jungen öffneten sich langsam.

"Wo bin ich?" sagte er, an niemanden besonders gerichtet.

„Daheim." Sirius lächelte und strich sanft die Haare aus seinem Gesicht.

Harry holte tief Luft. 

„Lasst mich gehen."

„Nein."

„Sirius, bitte!"

„*Nein*." sagte er mit Nachdruck. "Das hier ist, wo du hingehörst."

„Wo ist Rose?" fragte er verzweifelt und suchte umher. „Wo ist sie?"

"Es geht ihr gut, Harry." sagte Remus, wobei er sich auf das Bett setzte.

„Lasst mich gehen! Bitte!"

Sirius seufzte. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Der Direktor der Hogwarts - Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei war niedergeschlagen. Sie hatten Harry nicht gefasst. 

Er saß andauernd am Schreibtisch seines vornehmen Büros und schaute das Bild von sich und dem Jungen bei seinem Abschluss an. Er lächelte, als Harry darauf schüchtern seine Arme um ihn legte und ihn umarmte. Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als der Junge rot wurde, als Albus seine Umarmung erwiderte und sanft die wirren Haare des Jungen strubbelte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür brachte ihn aus seiner Grübelei. 

„Herein."

„Albus, wir haben ein - ähm - wie soll ich es nennen? - ein frühes Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich."

„Mundungus, mein Geburtstag ist noch nicht mal in fünf Monaten." 

"Vertrauen Sie mir, Dumbledore," grinste Mad Eye, „Sie wollen das sehen."

Der Direktor schaute die zwei Auroren neugierig an. 

"Na gut, dann komm mit uns mit."

Sie führten ihn Korridor für Korridor hinunter, und er begann sich zu fragen, ob es eine Art Scherz war. 

Dann hörte er es. 

„Macht diese Dinger los! Macht sie los! Lasst mich gehen!"

Albus Dumbledore hielt die Luft an. Das konnte nicht das, oder eher der sein, an den er dachte.  Oder doch?

"Ist das -?"

Fletcher ging zur Tür. Albus rannte fast hinein. 

„NEIN! Hört auf! Ich will nicht hier sein! Lasst mich gehen, JETZT!"

Albus keuchte. Da, mit Handschellen an ein ziemlich großes und bequem aussehendes Bett gefesselt daliegend, war Harry Potter, der sich gegen die Fesseln, die ihn festhielten, wehrte. 

„Nach allem, was ich für euch getan habe! Wie könnt ihr mir das antun?" wimmerte der Junge. 

‚Was für ein Akzent!' dachte Albus.

Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um den Jungen anzuschauen, für den er gebetet hatte.

Sein dichtes, glänzendes, schwarzes Haar bedeckte fast sein ganzes Gesicht, aber Albus konnte blendend grüne Augen ausmachen, die hinter seinen Haarbüscheln hervorscheinten. Seine nackte Brust war mit einer glatten Ebene bloßer Muskeln bespannt. Alles in allem hätte sich der Mann ein schönes Leben mit einer Modelkarriere machen können. 

Der alte Mann grinste. 

„Es tut so gut dich wiederzusehen, Harry. Du siehst gut aus."

------------------

Beim letzten Absatz mit der Beschreibung ging mir etwas die Tastatur durch!*g*

So, jetzt muss ich mich erstmal entschuldigen!! Ich war wirklich dumm, dass ich das mit der Reviewfunktion nicht ehr gemerkt hab!!! Vielleicht haben die "Anonymen" ja Lust die letzten sechs Kapitel noch zu reviewen *g* .... LOL

@Matjes: Sorry nochmal, dass ich dir eine Vorfreude gemacht hab und dann das falsche Kapitel war! Aber im nächsten kommts, das verspreche ich!! Und ich hoffe, es beantwortet dann wenigstens ein paar Fragen!! Danke für deine steten Kommentare!!*knuddel* Und ich hoffe, der Cliffhanger hat dich nicht so sehr belastet!*g*

@Snuffi: Wie immer danke an meine liebste Betareaderin!! Du hattest bei dem Kapitel hier ja ziemlich viel zu tun, aber wir wollen ja nicht, dass du auf der faulen Haut liegts, gelle?*g*

@1234567890: Jep, jetzt haben sie Harry!*g* Und ich hab mich extra beeilt! 7 Seiten brauchen aber leider trotzdem ihre Zeit ...

@HeRmIeNe: Danke! Ich hätt mich auch in den Arsch beißen können, als ich darauf hingewiesen wurde ... Aber jetzt stell ichs nicht mehr um, das versprech ich!*g* 

@YvannePalpatine: DANKE! Das war eine superliebe Review und ich bin froh, dass du dich überwunden hast, sie zu schreiben und nicht mehr "still" zu sein!*knuddel* Und ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir auch weiterhin! Btw: Zieh dir den Film rein, ich find ihn klasse! ;-) 

@Fay Riddle: Ich weiß, ich hasse Cliffhanger auch! Aber ich übersetz es nur und muss mich leider dieser Entsscheidung beugen! Trotzdem danke für deine Review... und für deine tolle Theorie!*g*

@SweetC18: Macht doch nix! Hauptsache, jetzt biste wieder da! War der Urlaub denn schön und wo warste? Danke für die Review!*knuddel*

@Laemmi: Danke Laemmilein!! Hast mich schließlich drauf hingewiesen, dass es nicht funktinoiert mit dem anonymen Reviewen!*knuddel* Hihi, notfalls werd ich dich zum reviewen triezen!*devil* 

@Moria: Jaaaa!!! Das erste Mal, dass du mit mir zufrieden bist!! Jaaaa!!!*clap* Ich hab mich auch extra für dich bemüht, wirklich die Fehler zu finden (und manche findet man einfach nicht selbst)!! *knuddel**knuddel* Naja, ich steh nicht so auf Schnulz ... aber jetzt ist's eigentlich eine angenehmen Mischung, find ich! Ich hoffe, bei diesem Kapitel findest auch wieder nicht so viele!*hoff* 


	9. A new job?

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Raiting: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Yeah, I know, that sucks.  
Anmerkung von Angel-liam: So, auf geht's in die nächste Runde! Feiertage helfen immer beim Schreiben!*clap* 

Wieder ein ganz tolles Dankeschön an alle Reviewer!! Ich sie die besten und ich freu mich da immer riesig drüber!!! *alleknuddelwuschel* 

Und noch ein Ganz herzliches Dankeschön an SNUFFI!! Meine tolle Betareaderin, die mich mit ihrer Kritik immer zu Höchstform auflaufen lässt!! Und diesmal auch an Moria, die mir mal wieder bei einem Sprichwort helfen musste! (ich weiß, ich und meine Sprichwörter ...)

Und jetzt viel Spaß! R&R please!

CATCH ME IF U CAN – Kapitel 9  
  


Rosalyn schaute sich in dem Zimmer um, in das sie geführt worden war. Es war ziemlich einfach gehalten, mit scharlachroten Wänden und hölzernem Boden. Das Bett war ein großes Himmelbett und sah sehr einladend aus. Die Zimmereinrichtung bestand aus  goldenen und silbernen Gegenständen, und ein großes Bild von einem Löwen mit den Worten „Gryffindor" war darauf geschrieben. 

„Harry wird es sehr angenehm in diesem Raum haben. Und ich glaube, du wirst es ihm auch sehr angenehm machen?" sagte sie. 

Sie wurde rot und nickte. 

„Wann wird er da sein?"

„In ein paar Stunden, vielleicht auch weniger." sagte ihr Ron. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden sicherstellen, dass er dich weckt, um dir zu sagen, dass es ihm gut geht."

„Seid ihr sicher, dass er diesen Ort auch finden kann?" fragte sie besorgt, und zu ihrer Überraschung begannen die Zwei zu lachen. 

„Harry kennt dieses Schloss besser als irgendjemand anderes, sogar besser als der Direktor persönlich. Macht dir keine Sorgen, er wird es finden."

„Na gut."

„Ich schlage vor," sagte Hermione behutsam, „dass du dich jetzt besser ein bisschen hinlegst. Es war ein ziemlich hektischer Tag."

Sie nickte wieder. 

„Seh ich euch morgen dann?"

„Natürlich." sagte Ron. „Harry und du, ihr werdet morgen in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück erwartet, nachdem die Schüler zum Unterricht gegangen sind."

„Danke." bedankte sich Rose bei ihnen. 

"Jederzeit. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

Auf einmal hörte Harrys Gegenwehr auf. 

"Professor Dumbledore..." flüsterte Harry.  
Der alte Zauberer fegte durch den Raum und setzte sich auf Sirius' Platz. Während er seine Hand sanft auf die Wange des Jungen legte, lächelte er. 

"Du bist jetzt daheim."

Harry war geschockt, als er Tränen auf dem Gesicht von jemandem sah, der früher einmal so ernst gewesen war. 

„Zurück in Hogwarts, meinen Sie."

Albus seufzte. 

„Warum bist du fortgelaufen, Harry?" fragte er sanft. 

„Warum haben Sie mich verfolgt?" konterte Harry. 

Die Anderen im Raum schauten verwirrt, deshalb erklärte er weiter. 

„Das passt nicht zu Ihnen. Sie hätten mich normalerweise einfach gehen lassen. Sie hätten mich tun lassen wollen, was ich wollte."

„Normalerweise, ja. Und ich weiß, ich habe etwas überreagiert-."

„Etwas?!?!" schnitt ihm Harry das Wort ab. „Sie ließen meinen eigenen Paten seinen Zauberstab gegen mich und meine Frau ziehen!"

Albus schaute geschockt. Er drehte sich zu den Anderen. 

„Ihr habt eure Zauberstäbe gegen ihn gezogen?" fragte er ungläubig. 

Remus und Sirius sahen aus, als wäre ihnen unbehaglich zumute. 

„Wir wollten ihn nicht schon wieder entwischen lassen."

„Das ist kein Grund, uns so zu bedrohen, wie ihr es getan habt!" schrie Harry. 

„Harry, es tut mir sehr leid. Sie sollten dich nicht bedrohen. Oder deine Frau. Wo wir grade dabei sind, wo ist Mrs. Potter?"

Harry hielt die Luft. Er hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie nicht da war. 

„Ron und Hermione haben sie in Diggle's altes Zimmer gebracht."

„Ah."

„Diggle? Er wurde Professor? Wie?" fragte Harry verblüfft. 

Der alte Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf, Lachen war in seinen Augen. 

„Ich war verzweifelt, Harry. So, wie ich es jetzt bin."

„Warum hat er gekündigt?" wollte Harry wissen. 

Remus und Sirius schnaubten.

„Konnte keinen Scherz vertragen." hörte Harry seinen Paten murmeln. 

„Oh nein, was habt ihr getan?"

„Harmlose Streiche, Harry!" verteidigte Remus sich selbst und seinen Freund. 

„Ich, Remus," grinste der Direktor zu dem Paar, „würde es nicht als ‚harmlos' bezeichnen, den Schülern eine Besichtigungstour  durch die Privaträume zu geben."

„Das ist der Grund?" fragte Sirius wirklich überrascht. „Ich dachte, es war, weil wir - ouch! Remus! - oh, vergesst es."

Ein Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, und Harry war sich mehr als ein bisschen der Blicke jeden Augenpaares auf sich bewusst. Er schaute an die Decke, um ihren fragenden Blicken auszuweichen. 

„Sie haben meine Frage durchaus noch nicht beantwortet." sagte er zu Dumbledore. „Warum haben Sie mich verfolgt?"

„Ziemlich einfach, Harry. Weil ich dich liebe."

Das Atmen des Jungen wurde unregelmäßig. 

„Sie - Sie lieben mich?" fragte er. 

„Ja. Und ich hätte dir das sagen sollen, bevor du gegangen bist. Du bist wie der Enkel, den ich niemals hatte, und ich wollte dich nicht kampflos gehen lassen."

Harry schaute ihn an, Tränen füllten seine Augen. 

„Ich liebe Sie auch."

„Nehmt ihm die Handschellen ab."

„WAS?"

„Nehmt sie ihm ab!" sagte er ernst. „Er ist kein Verbrecher, und wir werden ihn auch nicht wie einen behandeln."

Ungern entfernte Remus die Fesseln. 

Harry setzte sich auf, seine Handgelenke massierend. 

„Danke." murmelte er und drehte sich dann zu Dumbledore. „Ich habe euch - euch alle - vermisst, während ich weg war." sagte er schüchtern.

„Wir haben dich auch vermisst. Aber trotzdem müssen wir wissen - warum bist du verschwunden?"

Tränen füllten Harrys Augen.

„Ich konnte nicht damit umgehen." flüsterte er. „Der ganze Ruhm, das ganze Lob. Ich verdiene das nicht, kein bisschen davon. Ich musste weg von der Zaubererwelt. Ich brauchte -. Hey!" er realisierte plötzlich etwas. „Wo ist mein Hemd?!?!"

„Oh!" Sirius wurde rot. „Wir mussten deinen Zauberstab finden. Hier ist es." sagte er und reichte die Kleidung seinem rechtmäßigen Eigentümer. 

„Du brauchtest -?" forderte ihn Moody auf, weiterzureden.

Harry seufzte. 

„Abstand. Ruhe und Frieden. Ein neues Leben." beendete er den Satz.

Daraufhin war einem Augenblick Ruhe. 

„Wann kann ich hier weg?"

„Was?" fragte Sirius, wobei er aus seinen Gedanken aufgerüttelt wurde, in die er versunken gewesen war.  

„Wann kann ich hier weg?"

„Ähm - darüber wollte ich noch mit dir reden, Harry. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du für eine Weile bleiben könntest. Wir brauchen eine DADA - Lehrer für den Rest des Schuljahres."

Harry begann mit den Kopf zu schütteln, doch dann hielt er inne.  

„Dieses Schuljahr?"

Albus nickte. 

„Danach, wenn du weitermachen möchtest, würde es mich freuen, dich das zu tun lassen."

Harry starrte jeden von ihnen an. 

„Keine Verpflichtungen?" 

„Keine." antwortete Remus. 

Harry studierte sie alle noch einmal, und seufzte aufgrund seiner Niederlage. 

„Na gut, ich werde es tun. Aber nur ein Schuljahr." fügte er hinzu, als er ihre fröhlichen Gesichter sag. „Dann bin ich weg."

„Keine Spielchen mehr?" fragte Albus nach. 

„Keine Spielchen. Ich bin jetzt hier." Er drehte sich zu Albus. „Daheim."

Dieser lächelte auf ihn hinunter. 

„Ich glaube, Harry," begann Sirius, „da wartet eine wunderschöne Frau auf dich im Lehrerstockwerk.

„Du kennst den Weg, vermute ich?" Remus sah fröhlich aus, und zur gleichen Zeit noch zufrieden. 

„Ja," lächelte Harry, „Ich kenne den Weg."

„Darf ich wissen, woher?" fragte Albus streng, als Harry aufstand, um zu gehen. 

„Nein, Sie dürfen nicht."

„Oh, und Harry?" Der Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren blickte von der Tür zurück, „du hast die erste Stunde am Montag Morgen, nur damit du planen kannst."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

Harry macht sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerstockwerk, als ihn jemand ansprach.

"Gut, gut. Haben Sie sich schließlich dazu entschieden, endlich aufzutauchen, nicht wahr?"

Er brauchte sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer es war. 

"Snape. Wie schön, Sie zu sehen." sagte Harry sarkastisch. 

"Mr. Potter, ich mag nicht mehr in der Lage sein, Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen, aber dennoch erwarte ich von Ihnen, etwas Respekt gegenüber einem Professor zu zeigen, Sie kleiner Bastard."

"Ich empfehle, *Professor*," sagte er übertrieben, "dass sie sich ihren eigenen Ratschlag zu Herzen nehmen."

Mit diesen Worten ging er weg und ließ einen sehr verärgerten Severus in der Halle zurück. 

Während er eine Treppe hinaufstieg, übersprang er eine Trickstufe und ging weiter, als -. 

"Ouch!" hörte er, daraufhin ein Keuchen.

"Du trittst auf mich drauf!" 

"Du schaffst es noch, dass wir erwischt werden!"

Harry grinste. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, dass er das auch mal getan hatte. 

"Er hat Recht." sagte er zu ihnen, während er um die Ecke kam. "Ihr werdet erwischt werden, wenn ihr nicht leise seid."

Die drei Schüler hielten sofort in ihren Bewegungen inne Harry betrachtete sie einen Augenblick. 

Zwei Jungen, der eine mit sandig blonden Haaren und der andere feuerrotem Haar, und ein Mädchen, ein schüchtern aussehendes, spitzköpfiges Mädchen mit schokoladenbraunen Augen. 

"Ähm, Sir, wir haben nur-."

"Ähm-."

Die Drei schauten sich an, und Harry konnte nicht anders als lächeln. 

"Erstes Jahr? Oder vielleicht zweites?"

"Erstes, Sir. Woher wussten Sie das?"

"Ihr solltet euch mit der Zeit bessere Ausreden einfallen lassen. Vertraut mir, ich habe mir viele überlegt."

Sie lächelten ihn nervös an.

"Also, wie heißt ihr?" fragte er freundlich.

Das junge Mädchen trat vor und streckte ihre Hand aus.

"Mandy Diggle."

Harry nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie.  

"Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Mandy. Und wie heißt ihr Zwei?"

"Jamie Patil. Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen." sagte der Rothaarige.

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Bist du irgendwie verwandt mit Parvati?"

Der Junge nickte heftig.

"Meine ältere Schwester. Woher kennen Sie sie?"

"Oh, ich war mit ihr zusammen in der Schule. Ich hab mit ihr auch einige Male getanzt." Er grinste den erstaunten Jungen an und wandte sich dem letzten Kind zu. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. 

"Ich bin-."

"Davey Wood. Ich hab mit deinem Bruder hier in Hogwarts Quidditch gespielt, dem besten Kapitän, den ich jemals hatte."

"Sogar besser als Harry Potter?" fragte der Junge fassungslos. 

Er grinste sie an. 

"Oh ja, Millionen Male besser."

"Aber Gryffindor hat kein einziges Spiel verloren, als er Kapitän war. Sie haben den Cup jedes Jahr geholt."

Harry beugte sich runter, so dass er auf einer Höhe mit ihnen war. Das Mädchen hielt die Luft an, als es auf seine unbedeckte Stirn schaute.

"Sie - Sie sind -!"

"Harry Potter. Schön dich kenne zu lernen."  
Sie standen dort in absolutem Schweigen, und Harry musste lachen. 

"Ihr Drei solltet jetzt besser ins Bett gehen." sagte er zu ihnen. "Da unten in der Halle war der fetthaarige Idiot-" sie grinsten " und er hatte schlechte Laune. Er hat gerade herausgefunden, wer DADA unterrichtet, vermute ich. Er konnte diesen Typen nie ausstehen." 

"Ähm - Sir, das ist das Problem. Wir haben uns etwas -." sie brach ab, wobei sie verlegen aussah. 

"Verlaufen?" lachte er. "Keine Sorge. Ist mir auch schon tausendmal passiert. In welchem Haus seid ihr?"

"Gryffindor." sagten sie stolz.

Er zwinkerte ihnen zu. 

„Gut gemacht!"  
Sie wurden rot.

"Geht einfach diese Treppen da rauf und dann nach links."

"Danke, Sir."

Harry stöhnte. 

"Kein 'Sir" mehr, okay? Nennt mich Harry, wenigstens bis Montag."

Sie schauten perplex.

"Warum bis Montag?" Wieder war es das Mädchen, das sprach, und Harry hatte sie mittlerweile richtig gern.

"Könnt ihr ein Geheimnis für euch behalten?"

Sie alle nickten neugierig. 

"Danach werdet ihr mich Professor nennen." 

Und er ging davon, wobei er die drei Gryffindors hinter sich ließ, die ihm bewundernd hinterhersahen.

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

Er betrat das Schlafzimmer des Verteidigungs-Lehrers und lächelte schmal, als er Rosalyn aufmerksam auf das Bild des Gryffindor Löwen starren sah. 

"Beeindruckend!" wisperte sie.

"Nicht wahr?"

"Harry!" schrie sie auf, rauschte zu ihm hinüber und legte ihre Arme um ihn. "Wie geht's dir?" 

"Mir geht's gut, Schatz. Aber ich muss mit dir reden."

"Na gut." sagte sie, als er sie hinüber aufs Bett zog. 

"Was würdest du davon halten, hier für eine Weile im Schloss zu bleiben?"

"Du hast den Job angenommen, nicht wahr?" grinste sie. 

"Woher -?"

"Mione hat's mir erzählt."

"Mione?" wiederholte Harry. "Seit wann steht ihr Beide euch so nahe?"

"Naja, du warst eine ganze Zeit weg und ich war wirklich nervös, deshalb ist sie bei mir geblieben und wir haben über alles geredet, Harry, es tut mir so leid, was mit dir passiert ist."

"Sie hat dir erzählt -?"

Rose nickte traurig. 

"Oh." flüsterte er leise. 

Sie nahm ihn und gab ihm einen tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. 

"Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich liebe dich auch!" 

Sie fielen küssend zurück aufs Bett. Dann hörte sie urplötzlich auf und grinste. 

"Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du berühmt bist."

Harry stöhnte.

"Ist eben so!"

"Kein Wunder," zog sie ihn auf, "dass du dich so gut mit all diesen Modeln und Schauspielern verstanden hast."

"Rose." ermahnte er sie. 

"Komm her, Harry." sagte sie und sie umarmten sich ein weiteres mal. 

"Gute Nacht, Rose."

"Gute Nacht, Professor."

"Halt die Klappe."  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

So, und wieder haben wir ein weiteres Kapitel fertig! Schon neun! *clap* Ich freu mich da richtig drüber, vor allem wenn ich die vielen tollen Reviews von euch anschau! Danke!! Das spornt echt höllisch an und hätte eigentlich Englisch lernen sollen ... aber naja, das ist ja auch Englisch, nicht wahr? *g*

@Snuffi: Hab dich ja obern erwähnt, aber das muss ich jetzt loswerden: Harry schwul? Bei dieser Story!*huh* Du bist wirklich verslasht! Nicht mal ich hab an das gedacht!!!

  
@YvonnePalpatine:  Super! *clap* Stille Leser sind mir zwar auch recht, aber laute sind mir viel lieber! *g* Danke für die liebe Review! *knuddel*

@Alex: Ich kann ja auch nix dafür! Ich kann ja leider nicht einfach das Kapitel umschreiben! *g* Ich mag solche halben und ganzen Cliffhanger aber auch nicht! *Kampf dem cliffhanger * Danke für die Review!

@Matjes: Ich fand diese Vorstellung auch sehr toll (freut euch schon mal auf ein späteres Kapitel! *g*)!*clap* Obwohl ich dann doch nicht so reagiert hab wie du! LOL Danke für die Review!

@Jollinar: Ich glaube, diese Frage nach dem Hemd hat sich erledigt! *g* Aber schön, dass du's gemerkt hast ... mir ist das beim ersten Lesen nicht aufgefallen! *g* 

@SweetC18: Danke! *knuddel* Ich bin mir bei meinen Übersetzungen immer ein bisschen unsicher, ob sie auch so ankommen wie das englische. Ui, dann kann ich dich ja ab jetzt immer überraschen mit den Kapiteln, das gefällt mir! *g* 

@Laemmi: Warum Harry abgehauen ist, hat man ja endlich hier erfahren! Danke für Review und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin! *knuddel*

@HeRmIeNe: 1. Ich hoffe, ich wurde dem Wunsch gerecht! Drei Tage!! Leider wird das glaub ich nicht zur Gewohnheit, da heute ein Feiertag war und ich zeit hatte ... Scheiß Schule! 2. In einem vorigen Kapitel wird glaub ich mal erwähnt, dass er ihr erzählt, dass er Zauberer ist, vielleicht erzählte er auch davon! Danke für die liebe review!*knuddel*

@1234567890: Danke!*knuddel*

@La Rabiata: DANKE!! Ich finds super, dass du es geschafft hast! *knuddel* Mit Lexikon kann man's übersetzen! *g* Und ich glaub, meine Englischnote willst du gar nicht wissen! Harry liebt Rose! Und Tiffany ist eben eine sehr enge Freundin, sowohl von Harry als auch von Rose, deshalb „liebt" er sie eben! Vielleicht ist sie wie eine Schwester für ihn! (mal ne Vermutung von mir bei dem Kapitel). Du lachst über ihn als Model?? Ich finde diese Vorstellung genial, vor allem weil er hier anscheinend richtige Muskeln hat!! *clap* ich hoffe, deinem „Unbedingt wissen" hab ich Abhilfe geschaffen!


	10. Professor Potter?

Catch me if U can     

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Raiting: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: *One Ticket To See Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets* $7.oo *One pre-ordered copy of the Order of the Phoenix - Hardback* $27.00 *One Harry Potter Toy Set equipped with all items possible* $300.00 *Writing stories with not owned characters on FF.net* Priceless.  
epholge: "I do not own Harry Potter."  
Readers: "We gathered that, epholge."  
epholge: *grins sheepishly* "Oh. Well, I do own a rather nasty case of Strep Throat."  
Readers: "HAHAHAHA - Sucks for you."  
epholge: "Yes, yes it does."  
Anmerkung von Angel-liam: Soo, da bin ich wieder!! Leider mit einem extrem großen Zeitabstand dazwiscchen, aber ich hoffe, ihr habt nicht alles vergessen und es gefällt euch! Dank an die Reviewers gibt's wie immer unten und da steht auch eine für euch interessante Neuigkeit bezüglich Kapitel 11 dabei!*g*

Und an dieser Stelle geht wie immer ein Riesendank an meine Betareaderin Snuffkin! **Knuddel** danke, dass du dir immer die Zeit nimmst! Und auch an meine zweite (zeitabhängige) Betareaderin Moria geht mein dank raus!! Danke für deine steten Verbesserungsvorschläge!*knuddel* 

So, und jetzt weiter mit der Story!

  
CATCH ME IF U CAN – Kapitel 10

  
"Harry......."

Er stöhnte. 

"Harry........"  
"Geh weg." murmelte er leise, aber trotzdem mit ziemlichem Nachdruck. 

`Aha! Ruhe und Frieden. Ich glaube, der es war, bekam den-´ 

"AHHH!"  
Harry Potter schoss hoch, eiskalt und völlig durchnässt. Er brauchte einen Moment zum Beruhigen, und schaute dann schnell hoch, um zu sehen, wer sein Angreifer war. Aber der Mann hatte sich schon umgedreht und rannte aus der Tür. Harry konnte einen Blick auf etwas rotes erhaschen. 

"WEASLEY!" schrie er, wobei er aus dem Bett hüpfte und den Gang runterraste. 

Er hörte aus der Ferne Gelächter. 

"Verdammte -!!" schrie der Rothaarige, aber seine Worte wurden ihm abgeschnitten, als er um die Ecke bog, Harry ihm dicht auf den Fersen. 

"Du bist so was von tot!" schrie der Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren. 

Drei Personen standen auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz und beobachteten das Geschehen. 

„Er ist verdammt schnell! Ich glaube, Ron ist ein toter Mann!" vermutete Fred Weasley. 

Hermione sprang zur Verteidigung ihres Freundes herbei.

"Niemals! Ron ist mindestens einmal die Woche in diesem Schloss gewesen. Er ist im Vorteil."   
"Es tut mir ja leid, liebste Hermione, aber ich glaube, mein gut aussehender Bruder hat Recht. Unser lieber jüngerer Bruder ist ein toter Mann." stellte George Weasley traurig fest. 

„Nein, ist er nicht -."

"Ahh! Potter!"  
Die Zwillinge grinsten einander an. 

"Armes kleines Ronnischätzchen!" sangen sie im Chor. 

"Harry, hör auf!"

„Du – hast – mich – aufgeweckt!" sagte Potter mit gefährlicher Stimme. 

"Wow, er ist ein bisschen schlecht drauf, nicht wahr?" grübelte Hermione. 

„Nein, er ist einfach müde." verteidigte ihn Fred. 

„Du, Weasley, wirst sterben. Jetzt!"

"Harry - " Aber seine Einsprüche wurden von Harrys Geschrei unterbrochen. 

"*Aqua Lumniocia!*"

Wasser umschloss den erschrockenen Rothaarigen und drehte sich wie ein Tornado. Harry hob die Arme, um den Spruch wirken zu lassen, der seinen besten Freund einhüllen sollte, als -.

"Harry Potter – Wage es ja nicht, ihm weh zu tun!"

Die Köpfe der Zuschauer drehten sich zu Harrys linker Seite, wo Rosalyn Potter stand. 

"Rose," sagte Harry, wobei seine Wangen rot wurden, "Ich will ihn nur ein bisschen nass machen."  
"Harry." warnte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Ihr Ehemann begann zu wimmern. 

„Bitte, Rosie! Schau, was er mit mir gemacht hat! Er -." Aber Harry unterbrach sich selbst, als er etwas zum ersten Mal bemerkte. Seine Wangen wurden noch röter, und die Weasley-Zwillinge entschieden, dass es der beste Augenblick war, sich einzumischen.   
"Hast du vergessen, dich anzuziehen, Harry?" fragte George mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. 

"Oder sind seidene Boxershorts die neueste Mode?" ergriff Fred das Wort.   
„Nimm den Zauberstab runter, Potter." befahl eine Stimme. 

„Oder mir müssten dich verletzen." kam eine andere dazu. 

"Sirius! Remus! Er hat mich aufgeweckt!"

Sein Pate grinste. 

"Mach das Wasser weg. Jetzt."

Harry grinste zurück. 

"Nein."

Er begann, ein paar Schritte zurück zu gehen. 

Der Werwolf und der Ex-Häftling schauten einander an, und dann den Rothaarigen auf dem Boden. 

„Renn!"

Aber die Warnung kam zu spät. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Der Häftling stieg in die Höhe mit so viel Anmut wie ein zu groß gewachsener Elefant. 

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und ließ die Zauberkraft aus seinem Zauberstab schwächer werden.

"Bubblious!" schrie er, wobei er seinen Zauberstab auf die drei Weasley's richtete, zwei von ihnen, weil sie versucht haben, ihrem Bruder zu helfen. 

Sie wurden in eine große Seifenblase gesperrt, die an die Decke schwebte.

"Und jetzt," begann Harry, "wer von euch kam auf die Idee mich aufzuwecken? Wählt eure Worte sorgfältig!"

"Er war's!" sagten alle und deuteten auf Sirius. 

Er ließ alle wieder zum Boden schweben außer seinen Paten. 

"Ron, mit dir werde ich nachher ein Hühnchen rupfen. Jetzt, mein lieber Pate, was ziehst du vor? Für sechs  Stunden in eine Frau verwandelt zu werden oder zu singen, immer wenn jemand ‚Snape' sagt?"

"Harry, nein."  
"Rosalyn!"  
"Lass ihn runter!" befahl sie. "Oder du kriegst es mit mir zu tun!"

Ungern ließ der Junge seinen erschrockenen Paten zurück auf den Boden schweben. 

„Du hast Glück, dass Rose hier war. Aber sie wird es nicht immer sein, und wenn sie es nicht ist -." Er brach grinsend ab. „Der Rest versteht sich. Wer, Sirius, ist die einzige Person, die einen Marauder ausplündern konnte?"

"Du." Sagte Sirius, wobei er langsam wegging. 

„Das ist richtig. Der Sohn eines Marauders. Und jetzt geh, bevor ich meine Meinung darüber ändere, meinen Paten in meine Patin zu verwandeln."

Sirius rannte, und zog seinen besten Freund mit sich davon. 

Harry grinste teuflisch, als sie wegliefen. Rosalyn rollte mit den Augen. 

„War das wirklich notwendig?"

"Nein," antwortete Harry grinsend, "aber es hat Spaß gemacht."

Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Ich habe Hunger."

„Na gut, sollen wir zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gehen?"

„Ja, mein echt englischer Junge, wir sollen."

Harry gab vor, finster drein zu schauen, aber einen Moment später änderte sich das in ein Lächeln.

"Ich bin am Verhungern. Gehen wir!" 

„Ähm – Schatz?"

„Ja, Rose?"

„Willst du dich nicht erst anziehen?"

Ein schüchternes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.   
„Ja, das wäre klug. Gehen wir zurück in unser Zimmer – hey, warte eine Minute! Wo warst du heute Morgen, als ich aufgewacht bin?"

"Oh, 'Mione hat mir das Schloss gezeigt."

"Ah." Harry nickte. 

"Es war so lustig, als sie reinkam. Sie sagte, ‚"Ohh! Ich hatte vergessen, wie süß er ist, wenn er schläft!' Haha, es war wirklich unterhaltsam."

„Also," sagte Harry, wobei er versuchte, nicht rot zu werden, „gehen wir uns fertig machen!"

Zwanzig Minuten später saß das Paar am Tisch und genoss ein paar Eier und Kürbissaft. 

„Es ist schon so lange her, seitdem ich dieses Essen probiert habe." sagte Harry und verschlang gierig alles auf seinem Teller.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das alles essen kannst," Ron zeigte auf seinen Teller," und * so* aussehen kannst."

Er seufzte traurig. 

„Manche Leute haben einfach Glück."

„Und manche," erklärte Rose, „trainieren über zwei Stunden jeden Tag."

Die Türen der Großen Halle gingen auf und gaben die Sicht auf den Direktor frei. 

"Ahh. Harry, Rosalyn. Ich hoffe, ihr habt gut geschlafen?" fragte er freundlich. 

"Ja, sehr gut, danke." antwortete Rose höflich. 

„Harry, fängst du deine Unterrichtsplanungen heute an?"

Harry nickte, während er den letzten Bissen seines Essens hinunterschluckte. 

„Ich wollte eigentlich nach dem Frühstück nach Hogsmeade gehen."

„Warum?" fragte Hermione. 

„Da gibt's ein paar Dinge, die ich gerne für Montag besorgen würde. Rose hat auch ein Verlangen nach  ein paar Nicht-Muggel-Kleidern!"

„Muggel?" sie schaute verwirrt. 

„Das nichtmagische Volk." Erklärte Albus. „Wie wär's, Harry? Wirst du nicht ein paar neue Roben brauchen?"

„Ich werde ein paar kaufen, doch die meiste Zeit ziehe ich es vor Muggel-Jeans und solche Sachen zu tragen."

"Harry," Ron schüttelte den Kopf, leise lachend, "du bist wieder in der Zaubererwelt. Das bedeutet Zaubererkleidung."

„Ron, ich trage, was ich will und wann ich es will."

„Wie wär's mit: Was ich will?" fragte Rose unschuldig. 

„Was willst du?" er seufzte. 

„Ein Baby."

Harry verschluckte sich und Rose begann zu lachen. 

„Nicht sofort natürlich. Vielleicht in ein paar Jahren. Aber ich muss dir sagen, es ist schön zu wissen, wo du da bist."

Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf lächelnd. 

„Also," sagte Harry und stand auf, „wir gehen jetzt lieber, Rose, wenn ich meine Unterrichtspläne für Montag beenden will."

„Okay, bis später, ihr alle!"

**************************************************************************** 

Drei Stunden später drängte Harry Rose aus einem Hexen-Modegeschäft.

„Rose! Du bist da drinnen seit mehr als zwei Stunden! Ich muss zurück ins Schloss!" wandte Harry ein. 

„Nein! Nur noch ein paar Minuten, bitte Harry? Bitte?"

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine weichen, glänzenden Haare. 

„Na gut. Ich muss noch was auf der anderen Straßenseite besorgen. Die Straße runter gibt es einen Pub namens „Die Drei Besen". Treffen wir uns dort in zwanzig Minuten?"

„Sicher! Danke!"

"Okay, bis dann!"

„Harry, warte!" sie grinste ihn kleinlaut an. „Kann ich bitte ein bisschen Geld haben? Nur für den Fall, dass ich was schönes finde?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. 

„Hier," sagte er, griff in seine Hosentasche und holte einen Beutel mit goldenen Galleonen heraus, „das sollte reichen, um den ganzen Laden aufzukaufen. Viel Spaß!"

Damit verließ er den Laden und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Laden seiner Wahl auf der anderen Straßenseite. 

Als er hineinging, bemerkte er einen stark moschusartigen Geruch, und musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht zu würgen. Er ging zu der Theke, wo ein alter Mann geduldig wartend stand.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?"

„Ja," sagte er und schob sich die Haare vor seine Stirn. „Ich bin der neue DADA - Lehrer in Hogwarts, und ich habe mich gefragt, ob sie diesen Zaubertrank," er legte einen Zettel auf den Ladentisch, „vielleicht in ihrem Laden verkaufen."

Der Mann schaute ihn neugierig an, deshalb erklärte er. 

„Als ich noch jünger war, probierte ich es, und ich erinnere mich noch, wie furchtbar die Wirkung war. Deshalb werde ich eine Stunde über dunkle Zaubertränke halten. Daher wären auch alle Anderen, die sie führen, gut."

"Natürlich, Sir! Folgen Sie mir!"

Ein paar Minuten später verließ Harry den Laden, wobei er einen Schrumpfzauber auf die vielen Pakete, die er bekommen hatte, anwandte. 

Während er sie in seiner vorderen Tasche verstaute, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Pub. Die alte Glocke läutete, als er eintrat. Er schaute sich um und erspähte Rose an einem Ecktisch, der mit Taschen vollgestopft war. 

"Du hast nicht wirklich den ganzen Laden aufgekauft, oder?" fragte er besorgt. 

"Nein. Aber ich habe ein paar Dinge gefunden."

Harry schnaubte. 

„Erinner mich, dich nie mit in die Winkelgasse zu nehmen. Wenn du schon hier soviel Schaden anrichten kannst, dann will ich gar nicht dran denken, was du da anstellen könntest."

Sie schaute ihn gespielt finster an.

„Haben sie nicht gehabt, was du wolltest?" fragte sie, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass seine Hände leer waren. 

„Doch, haben sie. Es ist in meiner Tasche."

„Für etwas so kleines hast du so lang gebraucht?"

„Ist ein Schrumpfzauber drauf." erzählte er. „Lass mich das mit deinen Sachen auch machen."

Er murmelte den Spruch und die Kleidung schrumpfte zu ihrer Viertelgröße.

„Leg es in deine Tasche und verlier es nicht, okay?" sagte er ihr. 

„Natürlich! Wann hast du mich jemals Kleidung verlieren sehen?"

„Gutes Argument!" gab er zu, wobei er mit den Augen rollte. „Gehen wir zurück ins Schloss."

**************************************************************************** 

Das Wochenende ging ziemlich schnell vorüber, und Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek, außer ein paar Stunden am Sonntag Abend, die er auf dem Quidditchfeld verbrachte. 

Er traf ein paar Schüler und erklärte, dass er der neue DADA Lehrer sei, wobei er ihnen jedoch nicht seinen Namen verriet. 

Bis Harry sich umsah, war es Montag Morgen und er wartete gerade auf die Ankunft seiner ersten Klasse. 5. Jahr Ravenclaws und Slytherins. 

Auf seinem Tisch lagen sechs Dinge: Das Schulbuch mit dem Titel "Alles, was man über die dunklen Künste wissen muss", sein Zauberstab, ein schwarzer Briefumschlag, Zaubertrankfläschchen, die Klassenliste und eine Tasse Kaffee. Weil es seine erste Klasse war, war Harry nervös. Nervöser als er erwartet hatte. 

Ein Schüler nach dem Anderen betrat den Raum, wobei absolut jeder zum Tisch schaute, um zu sehen, wer die Stelle ihres Professors übernommen hatte. 

"Ist er nicht zu jung, um zu unterrichten?" hörte Harry ein junges Mädchen mit blonden Haaren ihren Freund fragen. 

"Ist er nicht zu süß?" Harry rollte die Augen, als die Mädchen lautlos kicherten.  

Der Gong läutete und signalisierte den Stundenbeginn. 

"Guten Morgen, Klasse." Er hörte ein verstreutes Gemurmel von "Guten Morgen, Professor" durch den Raum, das meiste von den Ravenclaws. 

"Fünftes Jahr, richtig?" Er sah ihre nickenden Köpfe und fuhr fort. "Das heißt, dass ich mit euch zur Schule gegangen bin."

Geschwätz erfüllte sofort das Klassenzimmer. Harry hob eine Hand, um sie zu zum Schweigen zu  bringen. 

"Und wahrscheinlich mehr Regeln als ihr alle zusammen gebrochen habe."

Die Klasse brach sofort in Lachen aus, sie mochten ihren neuen Lehrer bereits. 

Ein Mädchen, das in der vorderen Reihe saß, hob zögernd ihre Hand. 

"Ja -?"

"Jennifer Blockhurst."  
"Irgendeine Verwandtschaft zu Mandy?"  
Das Mädchen nickte. 

"Meine Cousine."  
"Sie war in meinem Jahrgang. Was war nun deine Frage?"  
"Ähm - wir wissen nicht genau, wie wir Sie nennen sollen. " sagte sie schüchtern. 

Harry lächelte. 

"Das ist korrekt, zwei Punkte für Ravenclaw." Das Mädchen lächelte glücklich. "Ihr könnt mich Professor Potter nennen."  
Ein kollektives Luftanhalten erfüllte den Raum.

"Wie Harry Potter?"  
"Ja, Mr. - "

"Crabb."  
"Ich werde jetzt die Anwesenheit prüfen und dann beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht."  
„Jennifer Blockhurst ist hier." Er lächelte sie an, und sie wurde rot.   
"Jim Crabb ist auch hier. Ashley Davis?"  
"Hier."  
"Amanda Fingalton?"  
"Hier."  
"Jamie Jensen?"  
"Hier."  
"Colin Murphey?"  
"Hier."  
"Danielle Peterson?"  
"Hier."  
"Ruthie Rundun?"  
"Hier."  
"Jason Rutherford?"  
"Jennifer - oh nein, zwei Jennifers! - " Die Klasse lachte. "Jennifer Singleman?"  
"Oh, Zwillinge! Tawny Singleman?"  
"Hier."  
"Mindy Simple?"  
"Hier."  
"James Traven?"  
"Anwesend."  
"Andew Winslow?"  
"Hier."  
"Joanna Zike?"  
"Hier."  
"Jungs, ich glaube, ihr seid in der Unterzahl." sagte er traurig. "Also, weiter mit dem Unterricht. Kann mir 

irgendjemand sagen, was ihr bisher behandelt habt? Ja, Mr. Winslow?"  
"Die Unverzeihlichen." antwortete der Junge.  
"Danke, Mr. Winslow. 2 Punkte für Slytherin für die Aufmerksamkeit ihrem früheren Lehrer gegenüber."  
  


Er platzierte sich vor dem Tisch, wobei er leicht die Stirn runzelte.

"Ich mag es nicht, die Unverzeihlichen zu lehren. Deshalb werden wir sie später durchnehmen. Wir werden jetzt mit dunklen Zaubertränken beginnen. Kann mir irgendwer einen dunklen Zaubertrank  nennen? Ja, Ms. Zike?"

"Der Verzögerungs-Trank."  
"Sehr gut. Nochmal zwei Punkte für Slytherin. Und kann mir jemand sagen, was dieser Zaubertrank bewirkt? Ja, Ms. Blockhurst?"

"Es verlangsamt die Fähigkeit einer Person, zu denken und sich zu bewegen, und bewirkt, dass man müde und erschöpft wird."

"Ich hätte es nicht besser sagen können. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw. Kennt noch jemand einen Zaubertrank? Ja, Ms. Simple?"

"Der Fenestration-Trank."

"Wunderbar, und warum kommen Sie nicht nach vorne und erzählen der Klasse, warum es als dunkler Zaubertrank eingestuft wird?!"

"Na gut," sagte sie, und wurde rot, als er sie anlächelte. "Er ist normalerweise dazu gedacht, Taubheit, die durch die Blockierung von Schallwellen hervorgerufen wird, aber die Nebenwirkungen können die Persönlichkeit verändern, und jemanden sogar brutaler und in manchen Fällen auch selbstmordgefährdet machen."

"Sehr gut. Sieben Punkte an Ravenclaw. Noch jemand? Kommen Sie vor, Ms. Rundun."  
"Der Laier-Trank."  
"Genau die Antwort, auf die ich hinaus wollte. Über diesen Zaubertrank werden wir heute reden."  
Er hob die Flasche von seinem Schreibtisch auf. 

"Kann mir jemand sagen, was dieser Zaubertrank bewirkt?"

Ruthie Rundun war die Einzige, die ihre Hand hob.

"Ja, Ms. Rundun?"

"Es hilft, sich nach einem schrecklichen Erlebnis zu entspannen."

"Richtig. Zwei Punkte für Ravenclaw. Nehmt alle eine Feder und Pergament. Während ich es erkläre, werde ich es an die Tafel schreiben, schreibt mit!"

"Na gut. Der Laier-Trank wurde 1735 von einem Mann namens Jason Laierson erfunden. Er war *kein* böser Zauberer. Er braute ihn, nachdem seine Frau und seine Kinder von einem Dunklen Lord ermordet worden waren. Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, wer das gewesen sein könnte? Nein? Sein Name war Nolaheda. Ihr werdet es nächstes Jahr noch genauer durchnehmen. Mr. Laierson war äußerst niedergeschlagen und suchte nach einem Weg, aus seiner Apathie zu kommen. Nachdem er ein Jahr geforscht hatte, hatte er es schließlich vollendet. Es ging gut, für eine Weile. Dann begannen die Nebenwirkungen einzusetzen. Zwei der Zutaten - Furleous - Wurzel und Jumblyona, zwei Zutaten, die ihr dieses  Jahr durchnehmen werdet - hätten nie zusammengemischt werden dürfen. Zusammen ergaben sie etwas, das als 'Entspanner' bekannt ist, eine Substanz, die ein Hormon freisetzt und fiert, das vom Corpus Luteum produziert wird, am meisten bekannt bei Frauen während der Schwangerschaft. Das war aber nicht das Problem. Als der Corpus Luteum einmal entspannt war, traten mehr Nebenwirkungen auf. Die Substanz 'Entspanner' schießt dann ins Hirn und die Muskeln dort entspannen sich. Kann sich irgendjemand vorstellen, was dann passieren würde?"

"Es würde das Denken schwerer machen?"

"Richtig, Mr. Traven. Zwei Punkte für Ravenclaw. Ist einmal das Denken schwerer, tut man es nicht zu oft. Vielleicht hört man auf, sich um alles um jeden zu kümmern, außer um den Zaubertranks. Es macht extrem süchtig. Wenn man es einmal probiert, kann man nicht mehr aufhören damit."

"Der Zaubertrank beginnt damit, die Sinne zu benebeln. Man fühlt sich vollkommen fern von der Welt. Dann schickt es einen zu einem Platz, wo man schon einmal gewesen ist, und sehr glücklich war. Wo man am glücklichsten in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen ist. Man verweilt in diesen Gedanken. Mr. Crabb, sagen Sie mir, wovon ist das das Gegenteil?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sir." sagte er verlegen.

"Das ist gut. Das ist der Grund, warum wir hier sind, um es zu lernen. Es ist das Gegenteil eines Dementors. Am Ende hat es dann trotzdem die gleiche Wirkung , nur ein bisschen anders. Man hat nur mit den guten Dingen in seinem Leben zu tun, deshalb ist man, wenn etwas Schwieriges passiert, nicht in der Lage damit umzugehen, und man trinkt mehr von dem Trank. Letztendlich nutzt es den Organismus ab und man wird dagegen immun. Nach diesem Erlebnis werden viele Leute verrückt, und einige begehen Selbstmord. Es ist sehr hart, darüber hinweg zu kommen. Ich spreche da aus eigener Erfahrung."

Jeder im Raum war geschockt. 

"Ja. Ich habe diesen Trank ausprobiert. Erinnert sich jeder an das Trimagische Turnier? Gut. Ich war dabei, als ein Freund getötet wurde. Am Ende der darauffolgenden Sommerferien versuchte ich, per Flohpulver in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' zu kommen, aber ich landete in der Nokturngasse. Da sah ich den Trank und kaufte ihn. Ich wurde so süchtig, dass mein Pate, Sirius Black, der damals auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium war, beinahe selbst gefasst wurde, nur weil er versucht hat, mir zu helfen. Nachdem mir alles, was ich von dem Trank hatte, weggenommen wurde, wollte ich Selbstmord begehen." Ein Keuchen erfüllte den Raum. "Ich sprang vom Astronomieturm. Glücklicherweise war Direktor Dumbledore unterwegs, um sich eine Tasse Kakao zu holen. Er benutzte den Wingardium Leviosa Spruch, um mich durchs Fenster wieder hineinschweben zu lassen. Danach wurde ich für einen Monat nach St. Mungos geschickt. Die ganze Zaubererwelt dachte, ich sei von Lord Voldemort," die Klasse hielt die Luft an, "gefangen genommen worden. Man hat die ganze Zeit, Tag und Nacht, versucht, den Trank aus meinem Organismus zu bekommen. Letztendlich ist es ihnen gelungen. Ich," er schaute ernst in die Klasse," erzähle euch das hier nicht aus Sympathie. Es ist eine Erfahrung, die ich liebend gern vergessen würde. Ich erzähl es euch, damit ihr vorbereitet seid. Selbst wenn es die schlimmste Zeit in eurem Leben ist, probiert **nicht diesen Zaubertrank!"**

Der Gong läutete und signalisierte das Ende der Stunde. 

"Hausaufgabe!" schrie er über die Stimmen, die sofort ruhig wurden. "Schreibt die Ursachen und Wirkungen dieses Zaubertranks auf. Im Buch Seite 437. Es sollte 10 Inch (A/N  für alle Mathematiker: 1 Inch = 2,54 cm) oder länger sein. Bis nächsten Montag. Danke."

Harry begann, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen und sie in seine Tasche zu legen. Er lächelte ein wenig, als er hörte, wie sich ein paar Schüler auf dem Gang über ihn unterhielten. 

"Was für eine interessante Stunde!" rief ein junges Mädchen heraus, sie erinnerte ihn an Hermione. 

„Yeah. Er ist toll!" meldete sich ein anderes Mädchen. 

„Er ist hinreißend." Harry erkannte die Stimme von Ruthie Rundun wieder und lächelte leicht. 

Die Mädchen gingen die Halle runter, wie verrückt kichernd. 

Harry seufzte und verließ das Klassenzimmer, und während er die Treppe hochstieg, wäre er beinahe in jemanden hineingerannt, den er lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. 

„Professor McGonagall!"

Ihr Kiefer klappte fassungslos nach unten.

"P - Potter?" flüsterte sie, ihren Augen kaum glaubend. 

Er nickte eindringlich. 

"Sie wissen es nicht?" fragte er ungläubig. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich unterrichte Verteidigung." sagte er schlicht. 

„Sie tun was?!?!"

Er lächelte sie an. 

„Ich habe wirklich gehofft, in sie hineinzulaufen. Ich," er schaute schüchtern auf den Boden, „ich habe Sie vermisst."

Sie lächelte ihn an. 

„Ich habe Sie auch vermisst, Potter. Hogwarts war einfach nicht dasselbe ohne Sie. Geschweige denn unser Quidditch Team."

Er grinste. 

"Sie spielen doch gut, oder?"

Sie seufzte. 

„Sie haben es ins Finale geschafft, wurden da aber von Ravenclaw in ihrem ersten Spiel rausgeworfen. 

"Oh nein!"

Sie lachte darüber, wie aufgeregt er war. 

„Ich habe sie trainiert! Und was machen sie?!" Harry schaute entsetzt aus. 

„Vielleicht könnten sie ihnen ein paar Tipps geben?" fragte Mc Gonagall hoffnungsvoll. 

„Natürlich! Aber, ich muss jetzt gehen, ich muss mit Rosalyn reden, wissen sie über Rosalyn Bescheid?"

„Ja, das tu ich." Sie lächelte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

"Danke. Also, ich muss mit ihr noch vor meiner nächsten Stunde reden. Wiedersehen Professor!" 

„Wiedersehen! Oh, und Potter? Halten Sie sich von Schwierigkeiten fern?!"

Er grinste. Was für ein Spaß würde das werden.

***************************************************

So, da wären wir wieder!! Nochmals entschuldige ich mich für diese lange Dauer!! ABER: Ich hab mir vorgenommen, das nächste am Freitag abend (was bei mir Samstag morgen bedeutet) zu updaten, also soll euch das ein kleiner Trost sein! Aber vergesst trotzdem das Reviewen nicht! ;-) 

Wo wir grad bei Review sind, ich hab mal wieder meinen super Reviewern zu danken und bin wirklich fast umgefallen, als ich festgestellt hab, dass ich schon ÜBER 50 Reviews gekriegt hab!!! DANKE!!! Ihr seid so super!!!

@Sssnitch: Gratulation! Soweit ich richtig zählen konnte, bist du der 50. Reviewer!!*clap* Dank hierbei auch an alle anderen Reviewer, die das zustande gebracht haben! *alleknuddelwuschel*  Und dir danke an das Lob, Sssnitch!! *knuddel*

@Matjes: Naja, ein bisschen Geld kann doch niemals schaden! Ich glaube, bei Harry Potter ist schon ein arg krasser Ruhm! Stell dir mal vor, alle kennen dich und wissen, wer du bist dun was du getan hast, nur du selber nicht ... und dann verfolgt dich das deine ganze Jugend lang und dann kommts auch noch irgendwann zum großen Showdown mit dem größten Feind und man ist noch mehr berühmter (was eigentlich gar nicht mehr geht)... das muss doch furchtbar sein ... Naja, auf jeden Fall danke für die leibe Review! *knuddel*

@1234567890: Hätte auch echt was gefehlt, wenn diese Szene nicht gekommen wär, find ich!! Danke für die Review!*knuddel*

@SweetC18: DANKE!! Und ja, ich hoffe es auch, dass es gut übersetzt ist! Ich geb mir alle Mühe! 

@HeRmIeNe: Naja, Snuffi liest ja Gott sei dank beta, sonst würden manche Stellen schon ziemlich „komisch" klingen! LOL und manche Fehler haben sich auch teilweise eingeschlichen... Aber ich hoffe, es ist dabei dann immer noch logisch! Oh, oh, ich hoffe, du hast es ausgehalten, denn diesmal war's schon ziemlich lang ... Scheiß Schule!! Und mit diesem Link ... ich wird mal schauen, ob ich Zeit find ... Danke für die schöne lange Review auf jeden Fall! *knuddelwuschel*

@Sahnegirl: DADA ist „Defense against the dark arts", also „Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste", nur ich konnte es einfach nie schreiben, deshalb hab ich's einfach DADA gemacht, was auch die „offizielle" * g* Abkürzung ist. Die Originalstory kannste finden, in dem du bei Find epholge oder Catch me if U can eingibst! Danke für die Review! *knuddel*

@YvannePalpatine: So sind sie halt, die Männer! Sie wollen es nur nie zeigen!!*g* Dumbeldore hätte es ja wirklich eher sagen können ... Naja, aber dann hätten wir so eine schöne Story hier nicht!! Danke für die Review! *knuddel*

@Moria: Ohja, da kommt sie wieder durch, unsere Chefkritikerin! Aber du hast mich ja schon darauf vorbereitet!! *g* Warum soll man nicht konfus schauen können?? Ich glaube, das kann man schon! Die Anmerkungen zu RMG find ich geil!! *g* Danke für die Review, liebe Eva! *knuddel*

@Alien: Ich geb mir bei jedem Kapitel Mühe, schnell zu sein, aber manchmal hat man eben keine Zeit (Schule) und auch Snuffi (und teilweise Moria) können nicht von hier auf heute einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen, nur um das Kapitel zu lesen!


	11. Painful Memories And A Snog Session

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Raiting: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any items that are in the books. I do, however own the plot of the story. Well, as much as a writer on FanFiction.net can own a story.  
Anmerkung von epholge: WARNUNG: Diese Szene hat ein bisschen sexuellen Inhalt. NICHTS GRAPHISCHES!

Anmerkung von Angel-liam: So, he rist es! Mein Lieblingskapitel! Ich könnte es stundenlang lesen! Bin gespannt, wie ihr es findet und freu mich schon auf eine Review!

Hier kommt heute ein ganz spezieller Dank an meine liebe Freundin Katie, die um zwei Uhr morgens mit mir noch dieses Kapitel korrigiert hat! (Zitat: „Voldemort? Was will der denn da? Will der auch mitpoppen?")

  
******************************************************************  
  
CATCH ME IF U CAN Kapitel 11  
  


Harry brummte und begann zu murmeln. 

„Nein, Rose. Es ist zu früh um aufzustehen." Er rollte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht in einem Kissen. 

„Harry, du hast eine Klasse zu unterrichten!"

Er ließ einen unterdrückten Schrei los.

"Ich will nicht!"

„Der Unterricht beginnt in 20 Minuten." sagte sie ihm entnervt. 

Er stand auf und ging zum Bad. 

„Na gut."

   
******************************************************************  
  
Die Schüler des 7. Jahrgangs Gryffindor und Hufflepuff standen vor dem DADA-Klassenzimmer und warteten auf ihren mehr als nur außergewöhnlich späten Lehrer. 

Ginny Weasley schaute sich nervös um. Harry Potter, der erste Junge, den sie jemals geküsst hatte, war ihr Professor.

Die Tür des Klassenzimmers ging auf und die Schüler drängten hinein. 

„Es tut mir leid, ich bin zu spät. Stimmt mir jeder zu, wenn ich sage, dass 8 Uhr morgens zu früh für Unterricht ist?" 

Es gab ein Gemurmel der Zustimmung in der Klasse. 

„Da ich nur einen Jahrgang über euch war, sehe ich wirklich keinen Grund, mich vorzustellen. Fangen wir einfach an und prüfen die Anwesenheitsliste?"

Nachdem er mit der Anwesenheitsliste fertig war, ging er hinter seinen Tisch und fing an, etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben. 

„Verdammt." murmelte er zu sich selbst. "Ich muss mir eine weiße Muggeltafel zulegen." 

„Okay," sagte er zur Klasse, „das ist es, was wir die nächsten Wochen durchnehmen werden."

Die Klasse schaute an die Tafel und hielt die Luft an. 

„Die Kämpfe im Krieg gegen Voldemort."

Harry lächelte traurig. 

„Schaut nicht so geschockt! Ich weiß, dass niemand von euch in diesem Kampf kämpfen musste, oder falls ihr es wolltet, die Chance dazu hatte. Ich war dabei, deshalb werdet ihr ausführliche Details darüber erfahren. Einige Dinge werdet ihr nicht hören wollen, andere werden euch wahrscheinlich körperlich zusetzen. Aber wir müssen der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, es ist passiert." Er drehte sich um und studierte sie eingehend. „Jetzt hebt eure Hände und erzählt mir, was ihr über die Kämpfe im Krieg wisst."

Ein Hufflepuff wagte es und ließ seine Hand in die Höhe fahren. 

„Es gab insgesamt zehn. Die drei nicht mitgezählt, die vor Du-weißt-schon-wer's Machtgewinnung  stattfanden."

„Sehr gut. Zehn Punkte für Hufflepuff. Weiß sonst noch wer etwas?"

Harry merkte sofort, worauf die Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet war. Auf den Boden. Er seufzte. 

„Okay, hört mir zu. Ich war im Krieg, das kann man nicht leugnen. Ich lerne damit umzugehen. Bitte seid nicht scheu, nur weil mich die Dinge betreffen. Ich kann euch mehr erzählen, also hebt eure Hände und sagt, was ihr denkt. Ich verspreche, ich werde darüber nicht böse sein." „Jason Bell?"

Der Junge ließ seine Hand sinken. 

„Sie haben in jedem von ihnen gekämpft."

Harry studierte den Jungen für einen Moment. 

„Du siehst kein bisschen aus wie deine Schwester, hat dir das irgendwer schon mal gesagt?"

Jason lächelte ihn an. 

„Katie hat mir das immer gesagt."

„Sie ging weg, um für Irland zu spielen, oder?" Der Junge nickte, und Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Verräterin."

Die Klasse lachte. 

„Ja, Mr. Bell, Sie haben recht, ich habe in jedem der Kämpfe gekämpft. Noch jemand?"

Ginny Weasley meldete sich.

„Ja, Ms. Weasley?"

„Die einzigen Leute, die kämpfen durften, waren Auroren, Phoenix Agenten und offizielle Verteidiger aus dem Ministerium," ganz kleinlaut fügte sie hinzu, „und Sie."

„Stimmt auch wieder. Korrekt. Zehn Punkte für Sie, und, oh ja, zehn Punkte für Mr. Bell. Tut mir leid deswegen, muss mir irgendwie entfallen sein." Er drehte sich um und fing an, die Namen der Kämpfe an die Tafel zu schreiben. 

The Battle of Control 

The Battle of Death   
The Battle of Diagon Alley 

The Battle of Power   
The Battle of the Ministry   
The Battle of Azkaban   
The Battle of Hogsmeade   
The Battle of Little Hangleton   
The Battle of Hogwarts   
The Battle of Lightning  
"Okay," sagte Harry und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Klasse zu, „beginnen wir mit dem ersten Kampf: The Battle of Control. Wann fand er statt?"

Ein Mädchen mit gelockten Haaren, das - dachte Harry mit einem Lächeln - er einmal zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte, hob die Hand.

„19. Juli. Weniger als ein Monat nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer aufgestiegen ist."

„Sehr gut, Ms. Jaden. Zehn Punkte für Hufflepuff. Kann mir jetzt irgendwer sagen, wo dieser Angriff stattfand? Ja, Mrs. Abbott?"

"Surrey."  
"Nochmal zehn Punkte für Hufflepuff. Und was war nun das Ziel dieses Angriffs?"

Die Klasse verfiel in Schweigen. Harry verschränkte seine Arme und starrte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an. 

"Ich weiß, ihr wisst die Antwort auf diese Frage. Wenn ihr es mir nicht sagt, werdet ihr eine ziemlich lange Hausaufgabe für euer erstes Schulwochenende bekommen."

"Um Sie umzubringen, Professor."

"Exakt!" sagte Harry übermäßig munter. „Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, warum Voldemort so schnell gehandelt hat, anstatt den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten? Ja, Mr. Creevey?"

"Weil er Sie vor Ihrem 15. Geburtstag umbringen musste, sonst hätte die Chance bestanden, dass die „Finale Prophezeiung von Slytherin und Gryffindor" wahr werden würde."

"Exzellent. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Wollt ihr mit den Details dieser Prophezeiung bis morgen warten oder wollt ihr es jetzt machen?"

„Jetzt." kam die Antwort von der Klasse. 

„Okay. Dann fangen wir mit den Grundlagen an. Jeder nimmt jetzt eine Feder und eine Pergamentrolle heraus. Schreibt in die erste Zeile „Die zweite Auferstehung Voldemorts". Und nein, ihr könnt nicht „Du-weißt-schon-wer" schreiben! Wir machen eine Art Diagramm. Unter dem Titel will ich, dass ihr „Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung" schreibt. Hat das jeder? Gut. Malt ein Kästchen  drum herum. Gut."

„Malt jetzt einen kleinen Pfeil, wie den hier," er demonstrierte es in seiner eigenen Zeichnung an der Tafel, „und schreibt daneben „24. Juni: Voldemort entführt Harry Potter und benutzt einen Zaubertrank, das aus Blut des Feindes, Knochen des Vaters, und Fleisch des Dieners besteht, um sich selbst wiederzubeleben. Harry Potter verliert seinen Schutz gegen Voldemort. Die Zwei duellieren sich, und Harry Potter überlebt den Todesfluch ein zweites Mal."

"Malt einen anderen Pfeil, so in etwa, und schreibt darunter "Battle of Control". Will jemand zusammenfassen, was in dem Krieg passierte? Nein?"

Harry seufzte ein weiteres Mal. 

„Ich werde eurem Haus 25 Punkte geben, wenn ihr es tut."

Jason Bell hob verlegen die Hand.

"Okay, Jason, sagen Sie mir, wie Sie beschreiben würden, was passiert ist. Schreiben Sie es hier an die Tafel."

Die Klasse schrieb die Wörter, die Jason geschrieben hatte, ab. 

19. Juli: Voldemort startet einen Überraschungsangriff auf Surrey mit der Absicht, Harry Potter umzubringen. Albus Dumbledore und die Phoenix Agenten kommen rechtzeitig, um Harry Potter zu retten, nur um zu sehen, dass er selbst sechs Todesser betäubt hat, zwei davon ohne Zauberstab. Harry Potter wird nach Hogwarts gebracht und wird heimlich trainiert und in den Orden des Phoenix aufgenommen. 

„Exzellent. Ich werde Ihnen extra zehn Punkte dafür geben, dass sie mich in Verlegenheit bringen."

Die Klasse lachte und er rollte mit den Augen. 

„Schreibt jetzt den Rest davon ab ........"

Am Ende der Unterrichtsstunde hatte die Klasse das Vorherige und das Folgende aufgeschrieben. 

31. Juli: Der Erbe Gryffindors, Harry Potter, kommt um Mitternacht zu Macht. Er ist 15 Jahre alt zu dieser Zeit. Größere Veränderungen in Auftreten und Stärke passieren. 

The Battle of Death: 24. Dezember, sechs Monate nach Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung. Voldemort startet Angriffe auf 15 verschiedene Muggelstädte gleichzeitig. 234 Muggel und 4 Auroren werden getötet. Die dunkle Seite verliert 58 Todesser. 14 durch Albus Dumbledore, 24 durch andere Phoenix Agenten, 20 durch Harry Potter. Harry Potters Pate, Sirius Black, wird freigesprochen, nachdem sein Patensohn Peter Pettigrew (alias  Wurmschwanz) beim Angriff gefangen nimmt. Harry Potter wird entführt und gefoltert. 

  
******************************************************************  
  


Der Gong läutete und die Schüler sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen das Klassenzimmer. Als seine nächste Klasse hereinkam, löschte Harry die Tafel, mehr als nur froh, die Zahl der Todesopfer aus seinem Kopf herauszubekommen. 

Harry lächelte über ihre Nervosität. 

„Erstes Jahr Gryffindor and Slytherin. Bitte setzt euch. "

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, begann er mit der Erklärung seines Unterrichts. 

„Wir werden für den Rest des Jahres "Dunkle Kreaturen" behandeln. Hat irgendwer damit ein Problem?"

Er schaute durch den Raum. 

„Nein? Gut. Dann lasst uns mit einer meiner persönlichen Lieblingskreaturen anfangen. Hinkepanks."

  
********************************************************************  
  
Harry ging ziemlich schüchtern in die Große Halle.

„Ah, Harry. Ich habe mich gefragt, wann du zu uns stoßen würdest." sagte Albus mit einem Lächeln. 

Er lächelte milde zurück. Er machte sich auf, sich an das andere Ende des Tisches zu setzen, als Dumbledore ihn anhielt. 

„Warum setzt du dich nicht hier hin? Ich würde gern mit dir über deinen Unterricht reden, wenn es dir passen würde."

„Natürlich. Also," sagte der junge Mann nervös, „worüber wollten Sie mit mir reden? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Eigentlich hat Minerva ziemlich lange gebraucht, um ihren siebten Jahrgang ruhig zu halten."

„Wirklich?" sagte Harry, leicht überrascht. Normalerweise hätte die strenge Lehrerin kein Problem damit, die Kinder unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Was hat das mit *meinem* Unterricht zu tun?" 

"Harry, das Thema, worüber die Kinder diskutierten, *war* dein Unterricht."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. 

"Sie haben über meinen Unterricht geredet?"

Dumbledore nickte.

"Ja, in der Tat. Einige der Themen gingen mehr um dich als etwas anderes," sagte er mit einem Zwinkern in seinen Augen. „Ich glaube jedoch, mehr gingen um die Auswahl deines Themas."

Harry verharrte ruhig. Albus schaute ihn an und seufzte. 

"Du weißt, du musst den Krieg wirklich noch nicht behandeln, bevor du nicht dazu bereit bist, Harry. Ich könnte es durchaus verstehen, wenn du jemanden anderen -."

„Professor, nein, ich kann damit umgehen! Ich hätte es nicht ausgewählt, wenn ich es nicht könnte. Sie müssen lernen, und am besten von jemandem, der es aus erster Hand berichten kann,  was bei mir der Fall ist."

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust, Harry, aber ich kann dir nicht zustimmen. Du hast dich immer in Dinge hineingeritten, für die du nicht bereit warst-."

Harry schnitt ihm einmal mehr das Wort ab. 

„Und sie haben sich alle zum Guten gewendet. Sie wissen das genauso gut wie ich."

„Ehrlich, Kind! Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht glaube, dass du nicht damit umgehen kannst. Es ist nur so," er seufzte schwach, „ich will nicht, dass du diese Dinge nochmal durchlebst, wenn du noch nicht bereit dazu bist. Kannst du mir, ganz ehrlich, sagen, dass dein Unterricht heute nicht ein oder zwei schmerzhafte Erinnerungen wieder ausgegraben hat."

Harry schaute auf den Boden. Er hatte wirklich ein paar gehabt. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, als seine schmerzhafteste Erinnerung wieder hochkam. 

*Flashback*

"Harry! Links von dir!" schrie Remus Lupin eindringlich. 

Harry hatte nicht die Zeit zu antworten. Noch drei Todesser mehr attackierten ihn. 

„Stupefy!" schrie er und brachte sie zu Fall. Er eilte zu dem Platz, wo Mundungus gerade umzingelt wurde. 

Während er Flüche schleuderte, bahnte sich Harry seinen Weg durch die Menge der Feinde, die ausgeströmt waren, um die Muggelheit zu zerstören.

"Hilfe!" ertönte eine matte Stimme. Die Stimme eines Kindes. 

„Hilf mir!" ertönte sie noch mal. 

Harry kümmerte sich um ein paar mehr Todesser und rannte zu dem Klang der Stimme. 

"Hilf mir! Bitte!" Die Stimme wurde schwächer. Harry legte einen Zahn zu. 

„Wo bist du?" schrie er. 

„Beim Ziegelsteinhaus!"

Er rannte dorthin und nahm das Kind in seine Arme. 

„Bringen wir dich hier raus!" sagte er beruhigend. 

Das Kind lächelte ihn an. 

Er gab ihr einen Notfall-Portschlüssel zum Krankenflügel in Hogwarts. 

„Hier. Drück hier drauf. Ich sehe dich später."

Mit einem Schlag war das Kind verschwunden, und Harry zurück im Kampf. 

„Wie süß." Harrys Blut gefror, als er eine kalte Stimme hörte. 

"Voldemort." flüsterte er. 

Tom Riddle lachte.  
"Du hast Recht, Potter. *Crucio!*"

Harry fiel auf den Boden und schrie vor Schmerz. 

Der Fluch dauerte eine lange Zeit an. Zu lang. Als es aufhörte, war Harry zu schwach zum Gehen. 

"*Bondario!*" Er fand sich selbst an eine Straßenlaterne gefesselt.   
"Harry!" schrie Albus. 

"Macht dir keine Sorgen, alter Mann." sagte er bösartig. "Er wird heute nicht sterben. Die Zeit dazu ist noch nicht gekommen. Wir werden nur einen Ausflug in die Folterkammer machen ........."

*Flashback Ende*

Harry zwang sich selbst, nicht darüber nachzudenken. 

Das Blut ….. die Messer, die ihn überall schnitten ……... die Folterflüche ........... die Drohungen gegen seine Freunde ....... die Maschinen .........

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich muss gehen." sagte er und unterdrückte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals breit gemacht hatte. 

Er lief raus aus der Großen Halle zur nächsten Toilette. Er blieb dort für eine ziemlich lange Zeit. 

„Harry, Kumpel? Geht's dir gut?" ertönte eine besorgte Stimme. 

Harry fuhr schnell hoch. 

„Fred? Ja, mir geht's gut. Nur aus reiner Neugier, was machst du hier?"

Fred Weasley schaute ihn sorgfältig an und seufzte dann. 

"George (Anm.Red.: Im Original steht Fred, aber es muss logischerweise George sein) und ich habe eine Wohnung in Hogsmeade, eigentlich direkt neben Rons und Hermiones. Wir sind hergekommen, um die Quidditchspiele anzuschauen. Du weißt ja, morgen ist eins."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. 

„Das erklärt nicht, warum du jetzt hier bist. Oh, nein, erzähl es mir nicht!" er ergriff seinen Kopf mit einem spöttischen, erschrockenen Ausdruck, „ihr verkauft eure „schrecklichen" Erfindungen an die unschuldigen Kinder."

"Harry, wenn diese Kinder dir auch nur irgendwie ähnlich sein sollten, dann sind sie nicht unschuldig." Harry schnaubte. „Und eigentlich tun wir das nicht. Wir sind gekommen, um unsere liebe Schwester zu sehen. Sie ist ziemlich aufgeregt über ihre Noten, weil die Lehrer sie nur neun Z.A.G.'s erreichen haben lassen."

„Neun Z.A.G.'s sind nicht schlecht." sagte Harry fest. 

„Jaja, das kommt von einem, der mehr als Dumbledore erreicht hat. Wieviele waren es? Fünfzehn?" 

„Nein, sechzehn. Und verdammt anstrengend, merk dir das. Sie sollte froh sein. Sie hat dich und George geschlagen, und auch Ron."

„Ja, hat sie. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum sie trotzdem aufgeregt ist."

„Warum?" fragte Harry neugierig. 

"Also, es scheint, dass der erste Junge, den sie jemals geküsst hat, zurück in Hogwarts ist. Als Lehrer. Stell dir das mal vor!" er schaute sich unschuldig um. 

Harry rollte mit den Augen und verließ die Toilette, wobei er Fred zurückließ, der ihm nachrief.

„Fred! Du möchtest vielleicht in der Nähe bleiben wollen. Ich habe gehört, jemand hätte sich einen Scherz mit Snape's Zaubertrankunterricht erlaubt!"

„Ich frage mich, wer das gewesen sein könnte." sagte er sarkastisch. 

Harry starrte unschuldig an die Decke. 

„Das tu ich auch, Fred. Das tu ich!"

  
**************************************************************************** 

"Lasst eure Tränke leicht köcheln!"

Ein kleiner Drittklässler hob schüchtern die Hand. 

"Professor Snape? Mein – mein Trank, er wechselt die Farbe."

Snape stöhnte innerlich. Dumme Gryffindors.

"Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffin - !"  
"Ahh!"  
Der Junge schrie.   
Der Trank hatte es irgendwie geschafft, aus dem Kessel auszulaufen und floss über den Boden. 

„Jeder raus hier!" schrie Snape, aber das war nicht nötig. Der Trank berührte die Schüler nicht einmal, er floss zu ihm. 

Der Zaubertränkemeister fand sich selbst in einer schlechten Lage wieder. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser Trank machen konnte. Wenn es der richtige Trank gewesen war, den die Klasse gemacht hatte, dann würde er nicht sehr froh sein. 

‚Bitte. Nicht.' dachte er verzweifelt. 

Seine schlimmsten Träume wurden wahr, als die Klasse in Lachen ausbrach. 

„Potter." murmelte Snape mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen. „Ich werde ihn umbringen."

„Professor, Sir. Ich wusste nie, dass sie die Gryffindor-Farben so sehr mögen." kam eine unschuldig klingende Stimme von der Tür. „Ich muss sagen, Ihr Haar sieht scharlachrot toll aus. Und ihre Kleidung, sie sieht perfekt aus in Gryffindor-Gold. Sie sollten das viel öfter probieren." 

"Potter!"  
"Ja, Sir?"

"Sie haben drei Sekunden." sagte Snape gefährlich. 

Harry schaute zur Tür, und dann zurück zu Snape. 

„Danke für die Warnung."

Und er rannte den Flur entlang mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die einem Menschen nicht möglich sein sollte. Nachdem er einige Meter Entfernung geschaffen hatte, grinste er. 

Das würde ein Jahr voller Spaß werden. 

Immer noch schadenfroh lachend, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei. 

„Hedwig!" grüßte er sie, als sie auf seine Schulter flog. „Das geht an Sirius und Remus, und das an Ron und die Zwillinge. Hast du das verstanden?"

Die Schneeeule schuhute leicht. 

„Braves Mädchen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, im Versuch, das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht zu schütteln. Er würde umgebracht werden, aber das würde es wert sein. 

"Letztendlich," sagte Harry zu sich selbst, "ist Rache süß."

  
**************************************************************************** 

  
Severus Snape stürmte durch das Schloss, nicht darauf achtend, wo er überhaupt hinging. 

"Oomph!" ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. 

Potters verfluchte Ehefrau. 

"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich wollte nicht -." Rose tat sich sehr schwer, ein ernstes Gesicht beizubehalten. Harry hatte etwas damit zu tun, das wusste sie. 

Er schaute sie an. 

„Passen Sie doch auf, wo Sie hingehen!"

Und er setzte seinen Lauf durch das Schloss fort. Ein Lachen ertönte hinter ihr. 

"Harry Potter! Was hast du getan?""  
Harry machte einen dramatisches Seufzer. 

„Nur ein Zaubertrank." Er winkte herablassend ab. „Es wird in ein paar Stunden aufhören."

„Sie, Mr. Potter, sind wirklich böse."

Sie sagte dies mit einer starken Betonung.

„Wenn du denkst, das war böse, dann warte bis Samstag beim Mittagessen."

„Warum? Was kommt jetzt?"

Harry lachte böse. 

„Rache ist süß, meine Süße!"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Er beugte sich zu ihr und setzte einen kräftigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. 

„Gehen wir zurück zum Lehrergemeinschaftsraum. Da wird niemand in nächster Zeit sein." sagte er verführerisch.  

"Nach diesem Scherz, glaubst du, dass du ein – wie nennt ihr das hier – Schäferstündchen abhalten kannst?"

Harry grinste sie an, und küsste sie noch mal. 

Sie schaute ihn atemlos an. 

„Wenn du das tust," sie lächelte, „dann hast du Recht."

  
**************************************************************************** 

"Rose! Wir müssen aufhören!" murmelte Harry, und versuchte sie von sich runter zu bekommen. 

„Nein, Harry." sagte sie und küsste seinen Hals entlang. 

"Rose-." Sie unterbrach ihn durch einen verführerischen Kuss. 

Es dauerte lange genug, um Harry anzumachen, aber Harry behauptete die Stellung. 

„Jemand könnte reinkommen." 

„Harry," sagte sie sanft und knöpfte trotz seiner Proteste sein Hemd auf, „mach dir keine Sorgen, Wir sind verheiratet. Selbst wenn jemand reinkommen würde, würde er es von uns erwarten."

"Nein, wir können nicht." sagte er und versuchte, sein Verlangen zu kontrollieren. 

Sie übersäte seine nackte Brust mit Küssen. 

„Komm," drängte sie sanft und fuhr verführerisch die Konturen seines Gürtels nach.

Harry gab seinem eigenen Willen zum Trotz ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Sie wusste, sie hatte ihn. 

Während sie ihn zurück auf die Couch drückte, verwickelte sie seine Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Entspann dich, Liebling," flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, "lass deinen Körper einfach gehen."

Harry gab schließlich klein bei. 

„Na gut." keuchte er leise, als sie sich auf ihn setzte.

Die nächste Stunde wurde auf dieser Couch verbracht, in den Armen des Anderen. 

Nachdem alles gesagt und getan war, schaute Harry ihr mit einem sanften Blick in den Augen an. 

„Ich liebe dich. Das weißt du, oder?"

„Natürlich, Harry. Ich liebe dich auch."

Der Augenblick wurde gestört, als die Tür aufschwang. 

"Harry! Du wirst nie glauben, was-." Ron Weasley hielt kurz an, als die Zwei nach ihren Kleidern kramten. "Es tut mir so leid!" stotterte er. 

"Nein, Ron, es ist okay." Beteuerte ihm Harry. „Was gibt's?"

"Nein, nein." Ron schaute immer noch ganz verlegen aus. „ich komme später noch mal."

Mit diesen Worten schlug er die Tür zu und rannte schnellstens weg von dem Raum. 

Rose und Harry schauten einander für einen Moment an, bevor sie in Lachen ausbrachen. 

„Gott sei dank war es er und nicht Snape." Grübelte Harry. 

"Ja." Sagte ihm Rose darauf. „Du hast mich müde gemacht, Potter. Ich werde ins Bett gehen."

"Gute Nacht, Rose." Er lächelte.   
"Gute Nacht, Harry."

*****************************

So, hier wieder ein Dank an alle Reviewer, die mir so schön gereviewt! Ich habs versprochen, dass ich's heute update und ich hab's echt geschafft!

@YvonnePalpatine: Ja, ich mag das Kapitel auch sehr! Alles, was so mit der „Vergangenheitsbewältigung" zu tun hat, mag ich sehr ... ich glaube, deshalb gefällt mir dieses Kapitel hier auch ziemlich, weil man endlich mal mehr über den krieg erfährt!

@Matjes: Nicht wahr, eine tolle Vorstellung von den Beiden da mit dem Wasser drum herum?*g*

@1234567890: Ähm, was ist Lüge???*huh*

@HeRmIeNe: Also, epholge hat einmal geschrieben, dass Harry hier 19 ist und Hermine und Ron 20! Obwohl ich das dann ziemlich unlogisch, da Ginny ja dann schon 18 (oder auch 19?) sein müsste, man aber mit 17 Hogwarts beendet ... Hermine und Ron unterrichten nicht an Hogwarts. Quidditchtrainer? Nein, ich glaube, das wäre doch ein bisschen zu viel des Guten ... Also, ich könnte es vielleicht (ohne Gewähr) bis zum 21.5. schaffen, aber ich glaube, mehr als ein Kapitel kann ich bei meinem Schulaufgabenplan auf keinen Fall versprechen! Aber sieh doch dieses Kapitel hier als Vorgeburtstagsgeschenk an, dann könntens wieder zwei werden ...*g*

@Alien: Immer gerne doch! Ich versuch doch immer für meine lieben Leser da zu sein!


	12. Broken Heart

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. If I did my name would be JK Rowling not epholge. Alright? Everybody got that? Good.  
Anmerkung von Angel-liam: Ich habs geschafft!! Es ist 19.55 und ich habe es ongestellt! Puh!!! Jetzt wird erst mal HeRmIeNe gratuliert! Alles zum Geburtstag! *Happybirthdaysing* In nächster Zeit hat aber niemand mehr Geburtstag, oder? (außer Snuffi, die natürlich ein Kapitel kriegt ...) *angsthab*

An dieser Stelle muss ich auch meinen zwei Freundinnen Moria und Katie danken, die mit mir zusammen übersetzt haben, so dass ich es bis heute geschafft hab! Danke! *knuddel*

  
Und nun weiter ...   
  


  
CATCH ME IF U CAN - Kapitel 12  
  
„Harry, du kannst die Große Halle nicht ewig meiden!" versuchte Hermione den Jungen mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren zu überzeugen, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.   
  


„Du siehst doch, dass es geht!"  
  


„Harry, sei vernünftig!" rief die Brünette mit den buschigen Haaren aus. Der ‚Prophet' ist dabei herauszufinden, dass du wieder da bist! Ich wette, dass es die meisten Eltern schon wissen!"  
  


„Ich sehe nicht ein, warum das heißen soll, dass ich mit dem Rest von denen zusammen essen muss."  
  


Hermione seufzte.   
  


„Was muss ich tun, um dich da hinunter zu bekommen?"  
  


Harry lächelte teuflisch und flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr.   
  


Sie schaute entsetzt.   
  


„Harry Potter, du schamloser Aufreißer! Du bist verheiratet!"  
  


Er lachte.   
  


„War doch nur ein Scherz, Hermione. Aber: Bitte nicht heute! Ich bin müde und es ist Samstag. Das heißt, ich kann ausschlafen! Kapiert?"  
  


Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.   
  


„Hast du keine Arbeiten, die korrigiert werden müssen?"  
  


„Es sind nur noch zwei Aufsätze übrig." musste er zugeben. „Solche langen. Verdammte Streber! Ich habe um drei Rollen gebeten und habe neun bekommen."  
  


„Du sagst das so, als wäre es etwas schlechtes." Sagte Hermione traurig.   
Harry rollte mit den Augen.   
  


„Habt ihr, du und die Weasleys, keinen Job oder so was? Ehrlich, oder ist es ein Fulltimejob, sicherzugehen, dass ihr mich den ganzen Tag hindurch nervt?"  
  


„Ich habe einen Job." Sagte Hermione empört. „Ich - ich -." Stammelte sie.   
  


„-Schlafe mit Ron?" bot Harry unschuldig an. „Aua!"  
  


„Komm schon, Potter, Frühstück. Jetzt!" sagte sie entschlossen.   
  


„Mione!" quengelte Harry, wobei er einen Zweijährigen ziemlich gut imitierte.   
  


„Du musst!"  
  


„Nein."  
  


„Doch."  
  


„Nein."  
  


„Doch."  
  


„N - Aua! Loslassen!"  
  


Hermione packte ihn am Ohr und schleifte ihn die Treppen hinunter.   
  


„Okay! Okay! Ich komm ja - aber lass mich los!"  
  


„Nein!" sagte sie leichthin, aber mit bedeutungsvollem Blick. „Anscheinend hast du nämlich die Tendenz wegzulaufen."  
  


Harry gefror innerlich.   
  


„Und du hast anscheinend die Tendenz Leute zu entführen, aber beschwer ich mich?" murmelte er im Stillen bei sich, irgendwie wütend.   
  


„Komm schon."  
  


Hermione hatte ihn nicht gehört.   
  


„Es ist Zeit, der Realität ins Auge zu blicken."  
  
***********  
  
Rose saß in einer kleinen Niesche in den „Drei Besen" und schlürfte still Kürbissaft. So vieles hatte sich für sie im vergangenen Jahr verändert. Sie hatte Harry getroffen, sich verliebt und geheiratet. Dies alles war genau so, wie sie es wollte. Sie war mehr als nur glücklich, mit Harry verheiratet zu sein - bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, wusste sie überhaupt nichts von ihm.   
  
Sie wusste, dass seine Haare schwarz waren und dass seine Augen strahlend grün waren, außerdem hatte er eine Narbe in Form eines Blitzes auf seiner Stirn, aber das war's zum größten Teil auch schon. Sie hatte ihm so einfach vertraut, nur um dann herauszufinden, dass er ihr riesige Geheimnisse verheimlichte. Könnte er ihr nicht noch mehr vorenthalten? Sie erschauderte. Was, wenn Harry sie über irgendetwas belog? Sollte sie ihn damit konfrontieren? Nein, nein, sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie hatte keinen Beweis. Ihn damit zu konfrontieren würde nur zu einem unnötigen Streit führen.   
  


Während sie noch einmal an ihrem Saft nippte, dachte sie weiter nach. Wieviel älter als ihr Ehemann war sie? Tiffany war 25, Harry war kaum 19.   
  


„6 Jahre." murmelte sie bei sich, „6 Jahre."  
  


Ein andere Umstand war, dass Harry Kinder wollte. Nicht in den nächsten paar Jahren natürlich, aber dennoch wollte er Kinder. Sicherlich, Rose machte harmlose Scherze darüber, wie sehr sie Kinder wollte, aber eigentlich war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie eine Familie mit vielen Kindern wollte. Sie wusste aber, dass Harry es tat. Er hatte es ihr immer wieder gesagt. Wie würde Harry wohl darauf reagieren, dass sie keinen Kinder wollte? Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Oder sollte sie sich von Hermione jedes Mal mit einem - ähm, wie heißt das - mit einem empfängnisverhütenden Zauber belegen lassen, bevor sie mit Harry schlief, und ihm dann erzählen, dass es nicht funktionierte und sie es noch einmal versuchen müssten.   
  


Rose grinste. Ihr gefiel die Idee.   
  


Harry hätte den Eindruck, dass sie versuchten, eine Familie zu gründen, und sie würde soviel Sex bekommen wie sie wollte. Obwohl sie es niemals irgendwem anderes erzählt hatte, war der Grund dafür, dass sie begonnen hatte, sich mit Harry zu verabreden, teilweise der, dass er extrem attraktiv war und massig Geld hatte, obwohl sie nicht wusste, wo er es her hatte. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie Harry liebgewonnen. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Jetzt jedoch konnte sie nicht anders als zu glauben, dass de Gefühle, die sie einmal hatte, langsam abflauten.   
  


„Madam?" rief Rose, als die Kellnerin vorbeiging. „Haben Sie etwas stärkeres?"   
  


"Ist Feuer-Whiskey okay für Sie?" fragte die Dame mit einem starken irischen Akzent. Als sie ihr Nicken sah, schrie sie zu der Frau hinter der Theke. „Madam Rosmerta, a Stamperl Feuer-Whiskey!"  
  


Rosalyn nahm einen Schluck von dem Alkohol, der vor ihr stand. Sie ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen und raufte sich die Haare.  
  


„Warum habe ich ihn nur geheiratet?" murmelte sie bei sich. Aber innerlich wusste sie die Antwort bereits. Se wollte mehr, als ihr Harry ohne einen Ring an ihrem Finger geben wollte.   
Rose hatte zugestimmt, sich mit Harry zu verabreden, wobei sie nur eine bedeutungslose Affäre wollte. Das jedoch entsprach nicht dem, was Harry wollte. Sie ließ sich auf den prächtigen, jungen Mann ein, der genau wusste, was er vom Leben wollte. Leider aber war es nicht das, was sie wollte.   
  


„Noch ne Runde?"  
  


„Ja, Ma'am."  
  


**************  
  
„Harry, wohin gehst du?" fragte Dumbledore, als er den Jungen mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren sah, wie er die Vordertür von Hogwarts öffnete.   
  


„Hogsmeade. Ich bin auf dem Weg, um Monny zu besuchen, Sirius ist in Wales und Remus hat, wie du weißt, keine Freundin. Also habe ich mir eben gedacht, dass ich schauen könnte, wie es ihm geht." erklärte Harry beiläufig.   
  


„Aha." meinte Dumbledore zwinkernd. „Du meinst, du willst versuchen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, zu einem Blind Date zu gehen?"   
  


Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf energisch, sah aber das niemals aufhörende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Direktors und seufzte.   
  


„Er ist erst 39, wissen Sie? Er ist immer noch so jung. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich nicht zu verlieben, nur weil er ein Werwolf ist!"  
  


„Da stimme ich dir zu. Ich nehme an, dass du das nicht tun würdest, wenn du nicht selber die Liebe gefunden hättest?"  
  


"Naja..."  
  


„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich sehe, wie glücklich du bist mit Ms. Rosalyn und ich hoffe, dass das immer so bleiben wird."  
  


„Wird es Aber ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen. Einen schönen Tag noch, Albus!"  
  


„Bis später, Harry! Bleib nicht zu lange weg!"  
  


******************************************  
  
Rosalyn war gerade bei ihrem 7. Glas Feuer-Whiskey, als die Glocke, die das Betreten der Bar von irgendwem signalisierte, klingelte. Sie schaute auf.   
  


Es war ein Mann. Ein Mann, der unter normalen Umständen nicht gut aussehend gewesen wäre, 

jedoch unter dem Einfluss einer riesigen Menge Alkohol auf sie extrem attraktiv wirkte.   
  


Sie atmete tief ein und er kam zu ihrem Tisch herüber.   
  


„Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich mich hierhin setze?" fragte er.   
  


Sie dachte einen Moment nach. Dann antwortete sie, während sie ihre Hände unter den Tisch 

schob und ihren Ehering in die Tasche steckte.   
  


"Sicher. Kommen Sie her."  
  


Er grinste sie an, während er sich hinsetzte.   
  


"Greg Forester."  
  


Sie lächelte ihn an.   
  


"Rosalyn P - Andrews. Es freut mich wirklich, Sie kennen zu lernen."  
  


"Nein, nein, Rose. Ich kann Sie doch Rose nennen? Nein, Rose, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.   
  


Sie kicherte.   
  


"Ich habe Sie vorher noch nicht hier gesehen." sagte Greg zu ihr. "Sind Sie neu in der Stadt?"  
  


Sie nickte.   
  


"Ah, gut, in diesem Fall, warum führe ich Sie nicht ein bisschen in der Nachbarschaft herum? 

Danach könnte ich Sie vielleicht zum Mittagessen in meine Wohnung einladen?"   
  


Ihr Lächeln wurde größer.   
  


"Das wäre schön."  
  


Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde es ein weiteres Liebesabenteuer entscheiden. Harry würde es niemals herausfinden, und sie konnte es einfach nur aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen.  
  


Er legte seine Hand um ihre Taille und sie gingen hinaus; sie erwiderte die Geste automatisch und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.   
  


"Warum überspringen wir den Rundgang nicht," sagte sie verführerisch, "und gehen einfach zuerst zu deiner Wohnung?"  
  


Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrer Hosentasche und er benutzte seine andere Hand, um damit am Gürtel ihrer Muggeljeans herumzuspielen.   
  


"Ich habe gehofft, dass du das fragen würdest."  
  


Rosalyn zog ihn näher zu sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, und setzte einen harten Kuss auf seine vollen Lippen.  
  


"Gehen wir."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Harry hielt starr in seinen Bewegungen inne. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Rosalyn würde ihm sowas nicht antun. Sie liebte ihn, oder nicht? Und man tut so etwas Leuten, die man liebt, nicht an.   
  


Harry wendete seine Augen von der Szene ab. Er wusste, dass seine Augen ihn nicht getäuscht hatten, und keine der Erklärungen, die er sich einredete, würden daran etwas ändern. Rose, seine 

Rose, hatte gerade einen anderen Mann geküsst und wurde gerade in eine kleine Wohnung geführt.   
  


Ohne nachzudenken rannte Harry die Straße hinunter und bog in die Honeydukes Road ein Er hielt nicht einmal an, um zu klopfen, als er Haus Nummer 1172 erreicht hatte. Er trat die Tür ein.   
  


"Moony!" schrie er mit belegter Stimme. "Moony!"  
  


Remus Lupin stürzte die Treppen hinunter, aber schon auf halber Höhe lag Harry in seinen Armen, den Kopf an seinem Hals, und mit heftig bebenden Schultern.

"Harry!" sagte der Werwolf alarmiert. "Was ist passiert, Harry? Was ist los?"   
  


Der Junge sagte nichts, er heulte einfach nur weiter.   
  


"Komm, Harry. Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer." sagte Remus sanft.   
  


Harry wurde in den Hauptraum des Hauses geführt, wo er schon viele Male gewesen war, bevor die 

Dinge für ihn zuviel geworden waren.   
  


Als sie sich auf die Couch setzten, legte Remus eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen.   
  


"Harry, was ist passiert?" forderte er ihn noch einmal auf, aber immer noch sanft.   
  


Harry schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und klammerte sich an ihn wie ein verängstigtes Kind an 

seinen Vater.   
  


"Rose." flüsterte er kaum verständlich.   
  


"Rose? Geht es ihr gut, Harry?" fragte er, wobei er den Jungen zu sich auf gleiche Höhe zog. 

"Sie - sie, wie konnte mir das passieren? Ich dachte, sie liebt mich!" Harry rollte sich in den Armen des Mannes zu einem Ball zusammen.   
  


"Harry," sagte Remus, während er sein Haar kraulte, "was ist passiert?"  
  


"Rose - sie hat Greg Forester geküsst - Ich hab sie gesehen!"  
  


"Oh, Harry!" Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war immer noch einen Kommentar schuldig, als Harry fortfuhr.   
  


"Und dann hat er sie in seine Wohnung mitgenommen. Sie - sie hatte ihren Ring abgenommen."  
  


"Ich - Harry, das ist schrecklich." sagte der Mann, wobei er die Wut, die in ihm aufstieg, bekämpfte.   
  


Wie konnte sie es wagen, Harry das anzutun? Hatte der Junge nicht genug mitgemacht?  
  


"Warum würde sie mir sowas antun?" fragte Harry, wobei er nach Antworten im Gesicht seines Freundes suchte.   
  


"Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht, Harry." Er hielt für einen Moment inne, und sagte dem Jungen dann, dort für einen Augenblick sitzen zu bleiben, und verließ daraufhin Raum.   
  


Er kam kurze Zeit später mit einer Decke, einem Kissen, und ein paar Süßigkeiten zurück.   
  


"Hier, soweit ich mich erinnere, waren Saure Drops immer deine Lieblingsbonbons. Iss sie, und dann leg dich ein bisschen hin, okay?"   
  


Harry schniefte, und legte sanft den Kopf gegen das Kissen. Nickend sagte er, "Monny, ist das alles meine Schuld?"  
  


Remus schaute ihn geschockt an.   
  


"Natürlich nicht, Harry." versicherte er dem Jungen. "Wenn sie nicht sehen kann, wie toll du bist, dann ist es ihr Problem, nicht deines. Verstanden?"  
  


Harry nickte, und lachte dann. Es war die humorloseste Sache, die Remus jemals gehört hatte.   
  


„Noch nicht einmal 19, und ich werde schon geschieden."  
  


Der Werwolf schaute den Jungen traurig an.   
  


„Ich werde Albus durch das Feuer benachrichtigen. Du brauchst heute nacht nicht ins Schloss zurückgehen. Du kannst in deinem alten Zimmer schlafen, okay?"  
  


„Danke, Moon."  
  


„Jederzeit."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Rosalyn verließ Gregs Zuhause ungefähr um vier Uhr morgens.   
  


Sie hatte Recht, das war genau das gewesen, was sie gebraucht hatte. Der letzte Schritt in der Trennung von Harry. Und - dachte sie mit einem Grinsen - er wusste nicht, dass sie Ehebruch begangen hatte, deshalb konnte sie ziemlich viel von seinem Vermögen abstauben. Na gut, wenigstens war der Junge zu etwas außer Sex gut.   
  


Sie machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, und stieg die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer ungestört hinauf.   
  


Montag, setzte sie fest. Harry könnte noch das Wochenende haben, aber am Montag würde sie es ihm erzählen.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
Rose wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, und merkte, dass der Platz neben ihr im Bett leer war. Also, wenn man die Eule, die neben ihr saß, mit einem ausgestreckten Bein, nicht mitzählte.   
  


„Harry und seine verdammte Eulenpost." murrte sie. „Können sich nicht wie normale Leute aufführen, diese Freaks. Müssen unbedingt ihre eigene Art haben, alles zu tun -."  
  


Sie stoppte in ihrer Aufregung, als sie etwas bemerkte. Der Brief war an sie adressiert.   
  


Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Wo war Harry? Es war fast ein Uhr nachmittags.   
  


Seufzend nahm sie die Post und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Sie hielt die Luft an, als sie den Inhalt sah.   
  


„Harry lässt sich von mir scheiden?" fragte sie geschockt.   
  


„Ja, das tut er." Sie sprang auf, als sie die Stimme hörte.  
  


Hermione Granger, und sie sah verärgert aus. Sehr verärgert.  
  


„Und das mit gutem Grund."  
  


Rose wich durch ihren Ton zurück. Könnte Harry es möglicherweise herausgefunden haben?  
  


„Wie konntest du nur!" schrie Hermione sie an. „Wie konntest du ihn nur so betrügen?"  
  


Also wusste es Harry. Wie hatte er es herausgefunden?  
  


„Ich weiß, dass in der Muggelwelt Dinge wie das hier eine ganze Weile brauchen. Hier in unserer Welt jedoch braucht es nur um die zwei Tage, um eine Scheidung durchzuziehen."  
  


Ihr Augen blitzten gefährlich.   
  


„Schätze dich glücklich, dass Harry so ein netter Kerl ist. Wenn es nach dem Rest von uns ginge, dann würdest du hinaus in die Kälte geworfen werden. Sogar nachdem du ihn so betrogen hast, will er dir Geld geben, um zurück nach Amerika zu gelangen."  
  


"Oh," sagte sie sarkastisch, "wie großzügig. Er ist stinkreich and gibt mir nur das Geld, um wieder nach Amerika zu kommen. Was für ein Ruck."  
  


Hermiones Wut wuchs.  
  


„GLAUBST DU WIRKLICH, DU VERDIENST AUCH NOCH DAS!?"   
  


Rose schaute ihr in die Augen.   
  


„Ich musste mit dieser Umherzieherei zurecht komme, von einem Ort zum nächsten innerhalb 

eines Jahres. Ich glaube, dass ich denken sollte, dass ich dafür belohnt werde!"  
  


„Du bist krank," die Brünette deutet mit einem Finger auf sie, „wenn du glaubst, das ist ein Grund für Harry, dir sein Vermögen zu geben, nachdem du ihn betrogen hast."  
  


„Liebes, ich glaube, du bist die, die krank ist. Eigentlich," sie machte eine Pause, und grinste dann böse, „bist du schlauer als ich."  
  


„Was meinst du?" fragte Hermione sauer.   
  


„Natürlich! Schau doch, du hast Harry als Freund aufgenommen, als du wusstest, dass er niemanden hatte. Das ist mal ne Art, an eine Berühmtheit ranzukommen. Du bist noch manipulierender als ich es bin. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"  
  


WACK!  
  


Rosalyn wankte.   
  


„Raus!"  
  


„Gerne. Oh," sagte sie und unterschrieb die Blätter vor sich, und sammelte ihren Besitz aus den Schubladen, „sag Harry etwas von mir, tust du das? Sag ihm, dass ich letzte Nacht zu einem Entschluss gekommen bin. Ich wollte ihm tatsächlich am Montag erzählen, dass ich die Scheidung will. Sag ihm, dass ich ihn nur geheiratet habe, weil ich mit ihm schlafen wollte."  
  


„RAUS!"  
  


Rosalyn gehorchte, und nahm einen großen Haufen Zauberergeld mit sich.   
  


„Bevor ich gehe, könntest du mir sagen, wo ich einen - oh, ich weiß nicht - einen fliegenden Teppich herbekommen kann, um von euch Freaks hier wegzukommen?"  
  


Hermione sagte es ihr freundlich, und innerhalb fünf Minuten war Rose raus aus Hogwarts und, sehr zur Erleichterung von jedem, für immer raus aus Harry Potters Leben.  
  
***************************************************************

Uhh, was für ein Kapitel!! Ich hätte beim Übersetzen Rosalyn wirklich erwürgen können!*devil*

Hier also wieder mein ganz spezieller Dank an alle Reviewer!!*knuddelwuschel* Da ich festgestellt habe, dass dieses Reviewbeantworten auch noch zusätzlich ne halbe Stunde dauert, wollte ich euch jetzt fragen: Wollt  ihr das weiterhin oder soll ich nur auf einzelne Fragen eingehen und den anderen allen ganz herzlich oben danken? Sagt es mir!! Bitte, ansonsten mach ich das nämlich so, wies mir nach meiner zeitlichen Lage passt!

@Ridiculus: Ich würde sagen, das mit hat sich die Frage mit dem Alter erledigt! Obwohl es mir wirklich rätselhaft ist, warum epholge dann in einem späteren Kapitel schreibt, dass er schon 19 ist, obwohl er noch nicht mal Geburtstag hatte. Aber naja, jetzt ist er auf jeden Fall 18!

@Matjes: Ich find es schön, wie sehr dich das Kapitel beeindruckt! Aber so gings mir beim lesen auch!*g*

@Alien: Gerne doch! Ich wollte euch nicht das ganze Wochenende warten lassen (ich war nicht da), wo das Kapitel doch schon fertig, nur noch nicht ganz gebetat war! (was ja dann meine Katie übernommen hat). Finds übrigens schön, dass du mittlerweile zu einem von den Dauerreviewern geworden bist!!*knuddel*

@HeRmIeNe: Also beim ersten lesen (auf englisch) is mir die Stelle auch komisch vorgekommen! Aber dann hab ich die Ironie verstanden! Harry weist Fred drauf hin, dann fragt Fred ganz unschuldig, wer das war, und auch Harry macht mit (obwohls er ja war)! Das war die Ironie dran! Jetzt verstandne (meine Erklärkünste sind nämlich unter aller Sau...). Ich hoffe, es war ein würdiges Geburtstagsgeschenk!*knuddel* Du musst dich erst registrieren! Da ist oben in der Mitte so „Login" und daneben „Register"! Zuerst musste zu Register und dann kannste dich immer einloggen, jedenfalls glaub ich war das so bei mir! Ähm, meine Englischnote ... also ich bin 17, 11. Klasse Gymnasium, und bin froh, dass ich Englisch für die nächsten zwei Schuljahre mit einer 4 (nicht plus, aber auch nicht minus) abgelegt habe!!*g* Ich frag mich selber, wie ich das übersetzen kann, aber ich glaube, in den Schulaufgaben hapert es bei mir wirklich an den Wörtern! (scheiß Englisch-Englisches Lexikon!! Wie gut ist da doch das Internetlexikon ...*g*) Genug Info?*g*

@Mona: Ja, ich hab dich verstanden!*g* du scheinst ja richtig aus dem Häuschen zu sein! Das freut mich, dass mir die Übersetzung so mitreißend wie die Original-FF gelungen ist! (Puh! Ich denk mir da manchmal echt, ob das jetzt gut rüberkommt)

@Sweet18: Du Arme!! Kranksein ist immer doof !*knuddelwuschel* Aber wenigstens hast du bei diesem gereviewt, das find ich super!*knuddel*

@Snuffi: Ui!!! Eine Livereview! Eine berühmt, berüchtigte Livereview, von meiner tollen Snuffi!! Super!! *knuddelwuschel* jaa, Flashbacks sind geil!! Ich liebe sie!! Schuhuen!!*g* Na ja, katie und ich haben einfach dieses Wort erfunden, weil glaub ich dann wenigstens jeder weiß, was gemeint ist! Hihi, wir haben die deutsche Sprache bereichert (falls es das Wort tatsächlich geben sollte, dann vergesst meinen letzten Satz!!)... Uhh, musstest du mich auf das Siezen hinweisen?? Ich bin da manchmal wirklich durcheinander gekommen! Ich wollte Harry die Klasse mit DU ansprechen lassen und die einzelnen Leute mit SIE, aber anscheinend ist mir das dann nicht so gelungen ... Shit! „Irland ist doch viel besser als Schottland. Katie Bell, vor!" Jaja, Snuffi, ich versteh schon und du hast dich ja auch schon korrigiert dafür, es soll natürlich England statt Schottland heißen!! Ähm, die Punkte? Hmhm, also ich weiß es selber nicht, aber ich hab mir das immer so vorgestellt, dass da vielleicht – genauso wie du denkst – irgendwas mitläuft und mitzählt, könnt ich mir jetzt vorstellen! Und ja, es ist PG-13! Aber es ist ja extra eine Warnung oben dabei für die Lieben Kleinen, die das dann doch lesen ...*g* Danke für deine wiederaufgenommen Betatätigkeit!

@Jana: Ja, ich hoffe, ich kann jetzt dieses Tempo beibehalten, ich will es nicht mehr länger als eine Woche haben, das will ich euch nicht antun! (ich erlebe es ja immer bei epholge mit, wie ich da sehnsüchtig warte ...)

@Moria: Jaja, das Schiffeversenken hat mich damals auch stutzig gemacht!*g* Aber ich geb zu, dass ich die FF auf englisch nicht von Beginn an mitgelesen hab!*g* Kapitel 11 war das erste, das ich gelesen hab und dann hab ich mal ein bisschen vorgeblättert!*g* Wahrscheinlich ist mein Eindruck deshalb so gut! Ich werd das Lob an Katie weiterleiten, sie ist dann sozusagen meine Deltareaderin!*g*

@YvonnePalpatine: Schnell genug?*g* Das mit den ZAG's hat mich auch erstaunt, aber naja, Harry Potter ist eben Harry Potter!*g* Der kann alles! Ja, es wird noch ein bisschen was über den krieg geben, aber über die Kämpfe wie hier nicht mehr, nur noch ein paar Szenen in Rückblicken!


	13. Staying an a Return?

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything affiliated with it.  
Anmekrung von epholge: Okay, Leute, das ist ein besonderer Hinweis für die, die sich die Zeit nehmen, meine A/N zu lesen: Rose wird zurückkommen. Jedoch wir sie NICHT eine Liebe von Harry sein! Natürlich gab es einen plötzlichen Ereigniswechsel, aber so sollte es sein. Letztendlich, was hat eine Story gutes, die keinen dunklen Zauberer hat, der alle quält, die Harry liebt? Kann sich irgendwer schon denken, was mit Rose passiert ist?

Anmerkung von Angel-liam: Shit, ich wollte mich so beeilen, aber irgendwie war das dann doch nicht so schnell .... Aber ich kann euch ankündigen, dass die nächsten Kapitel (wahrscheinlich?) schon bald on sind, da ich schon ein bisschen vorübersetzt hab, während das hier bei meiner Betareaderin war! Freut euch! Und einen Termin könnt ihr euch im Kalender anstreichen: 8.6.! Da hat Snuffi Geburtstag und sie kriegt garantiert ein neues Kapitel, die Zahl kann ich noch nicht sagen, weil ich soweit noch nicht kalkuliert hab ...

So, und hie rnoch ein liebes Dankeschön an alle, die an dieser FF mitgewirkt haben, so dass es jetzt endlich den Weg hierher geschafft hat! Irgendwie werden meine Betareader nämlich immer mehr ... mittlerweile hab ich schon eine Epsilonreaderin!!*g* 

Also: Danke an Moria, für ihre Hilfe beim Übersetzen, genauso wie an Katie, die nicht nut ein bisschen mitübersetzt hat, sondern auch noch so lieb gebetat (oder in ihrem fall gedeltat!*g*) hat, und ebenso an Simone, die zusammen mit Katie den Anfang gebetat hat!

So, und wer jetzt denkt: ‚Wo ist denn Snuffi?' Dem kann ich sagen, dass die sich gerade hoffentlich eine feuchtfröhliche Zeit in Irland macht! (und wehe, sie schickt mir keine Karte!!)

Okay, das würe ich als meine längste A/N jemals bezeichnen, deshalb legen wir lieber sofort los ...

CATCH ME IIF U CAN – Kapitel 13

Hary saß schweigend in der Lehrerkonferenz, wobei er nicht wirklich aufpasste, um was es ging. Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht von Rosalyn abwenden. 

Die Scheidung war am nächsten Tag durch gewesen, und sogar jetzt, eineinhalb Monate später, musste Harry unwillkürlich daran denken, wie abrupt sich die Ereignisse gewendet hatten. Es schien sehr seltsam, dass sie eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen und dann am nächsten Tag weggehen  und etwas so schreckliches machen konnte. 

Ein sachter Stoß brachte Harry aus seiner Grübelei. 

"Harry?" fragte Albus sanft.

Der junge Mann schaute sich um. Jeder starrte ihn an.

Er blickte Dumbledore entschuldigend an. 

"Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Könnten sie das wiederholen?"

Minerva McGonagall musterte ihn einen Moment lang und sagte dann: "Wir versuchen zu entscheiden, wo wir diesen Sommer den Lehrerurlaub verbringen sollen."

"Lehrerurlaub?" fragte Harry neugierig. "Sie machen sowas?"

"Natürlich."

"Auf jeden Fall." unterbrach Professor Vector. "Da Sie schon an so vielen Orten gewesen zu sein scheinen, haben wir uns gefragt, ob es irgendeinen Ort gibt, den Sie nochmal, oder vielleicht das erste Mal sehen wollen?"

"Ich komme auch mit?" fragte Harry überrascht. 

"Unglücklicherweise." hörte er Snape murmeln. 

"Ja, Potter. Sie sind doch auch ein Mitglied der Lehrerschaft, oder? Natürlich kommen Sie mit. Außer natürlich, Sie wollen nicht." fügte McGonagall hastig hinzu. 

"Nein! Das meinte ich nicht. Es wäre toll!" er lächelte beruhigend. 

"Also…."

"Hm?" fragte Harry, in Gedanken wieder abgeschweift. 

"Wo willst du hin?"

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach. 

"St Johns, in der Karibik."

Die anderen Lehrer schauten einander an, dann lächelte Albus. 

"Das klingt hervorragend."

*****************

Albus beobachtete traurig, wie Harrys Blick wieder teilnahmslos wurde. Der Junge hatte in seinem Leben nicht viel Liebe erfahren, und endlich jemanden zu finden, der so sehr für ihn sorgte, musste sich unglaublich anfühlen. Und dann auf einen Schlag dieser Liebe beraubt zu werden …

Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht über das Leid nachdenken, das Harry in den letzten paar Monaten erlebt hatte. Das Blitzen in seinen Augen schwand ziemlich, als er sich daran erinnerte, was passiert war, als der Tagesprophet Wind von Harrys Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt bekommen hatte. 

Harry hatte gerade gefrühstückt, als der Tagesprophet ankam. Albus hatte seine Ausgabe noch nicht erhalten, da seine Eule nicht halb so zuverlässig war wie Hedwig. Ein Blick auf  Harrys Gesicht jedoch sagte ihm genug. Etwas Schreckliches war geschehen. 

Das nächste, was er wusste, war, dass der Junge sich ruhig entschuldigt hatte und in sein Zimmer gegangen war, um für den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aufzutauchen. 

Albus hatte die Zeitung genommen, und wusste auf einmal, was das Problem war. 

„Ein Held kehrt zurück! Harry Potter: ‚Der Junge, der lebte' oder ‚Der Mann, der lebte'?"

Unter der Überschrift waren einige Bilder des jungen Mannes. Bilder, die zeigten, wie er trainierte, rannte, Bilder mit Rosalyn, am schlimmsten von allem aber Bilder, die zeigten, wie Harry gerade aus der Dusche kam. 

Albus begann zu lesen. Das Meiste war nur Mist. Es wurde auch etwas erwähnt, wovon der alte Zauberer sicher wusste, dass Harry nicht sehr glücklich darüber sein würde. Laut diesem Artikel hatte Harry den "Most eligible Wizard" Award gewonnen, genauso wie den "Most charming Smile".

Das war sicherlich nicht die Art der Heimkehr, die Harry sich gewünscht hatte. 

Als er seine Gedanken wieder der Gegenwart zuwandte, merkte er, dass Harry der einzige war, der noch mit ihm im Raum war. Der Junge schien in eine Art Trance gefallen zu sein, aus der er nicht mehr herauskommen konnte. 

Albus würde das ändern müssen. 

Er ging still zu dem Jungen hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry bewegte sich nicht und schien seine Anwesenheit nicht einmal zu bemerken. Er hob sachte das Kinn des Jungen, um ihn anzuschauen. 

"Was?" kam es aus Harry heraus, wobei er den Kopf schüttelte. 

"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir einen großen Gefallen tun könntest, Harry?"

"Okay."

"Also, du weißt doch, dass das Zaubereiministerium sein jährliches Essen in Paris abhält, richtig?"

Harry nickte. "Richtig."

Albus blickte ihn einen Moment lang an. 

"Ich habe kürzlich festgestellt, dass ich nicht kommen kann, und jetzt ist eine junge Hexe ohne Begleitung, die ich begleiten sollte.  

Harry schaute weg, nervös darüber, in welche Richtung diese Unterhaltung ging. 

"…. Ich glaube, dass es dir gefallen würde. Es müsste nicht wirklich ein Date sein, Harry. Und ich glaube, es würde dir gut tun."

"Ich – ich will nicht respektlos klingen, Sir, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich -."

"Bereit bin?" Albus schaute ihn traurig an. "Du wirst nie bereit sein. Es ist jedoch etwas, das passieren muss. Deshalb, wirst du diese Dame begleiten?"

Harry schaute auf den Boden. 

„Okay." sagte er kleinlaut. 

„Sehr gut. Sei am Freitag um ein Uhr nachmittags fertig, okay?"

Harry nickte noch einmal. 

„Und, Harry?"

Er schaute schweigend hoch.

„Leg dich ein bisschen hin. Du siehst schrecklich aus!"

***************

„Warum war ich damit einverstanden, das zu tun?" Harry legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit dazu!"

Es war 12.45 an dem verdammten Freitag, und Harry hatte sich in seinen 18 Jahren noch nie so widerlich gefühlt.

Rein äußerlich war alles großartig. Tiefscharlachrote Umhänge, so dunkel, dass sie schon fast schwarz aussahen, mit goldenen Linien, die perfekt seine geschmeidige, muskulöse Figur betonten.  Seine schwarzen Haare schienen das Licht zu reflektieren, und seine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten, wie immer. 

Innerlich war er ein Wrack. Schreckliche Gedanken jagten durch seinen Kopf. Er fühlte sich, als hätte jemand einen Kübel Eis in seinen Magen geschüttet.

Jemand räusperte sich. 

"Harry, Miss Madison ist hier. "  
"Danke, Professor."

Harry ging durch das Schloss runter in die Eingangshalle, wo er seine Zufalls-'Begleitung' treffen würde.   
‚Warum?' fragte sich Harry, ‚fühle ich mich wie eine männliche Prostituierte?"

Als er um die Ecke in die Große Halle einbog, blieb sein Herz beinahe stehen.

Trishelle Madison, seine Begleitung, war da. Wartend. Es war nun nicht mehr zu leugnen, dass er es machen musste. 

Er atmete noch einmal tief und lang ein und ging dann zu ihr hinüber. Es war alles irgendwie  surreal. 

"Trishelle Madison?" fragte er, wobei er seine Hand ausstreckte  
"Ja, das bin ich." antwortete sie leise.   
Harry schaute sie einen Moment an. 

Ihr kurzes, dunkelrotes Haar hing in gestuften Locken bis zu ihrem Kinn. 

Ihre schillernd blauen Augen schienen wie Diamanten in Erwartung. Perfekte Kurven, bemerkte er, waren durch ihre eng anliegenden und extrem kurz geschnittenen Kleider sichtbar, und Harry fragt sich, wie sie sie ohne Träger hochhalten konnten. 

"Sie sehen fantastisch aus." sagte er ihr und reichte ihr sanft zwei Rosen: Eine weiße und eine rote. 

Sie grinste ihn an. 

„Danke! Sie sehen absolut umwerfend aus. Diese Rosen sind wunderschön!"

Harry konnte bereits ihren Charakter einschätzen. Er war schon mit so vielen Frauen wie dieser hier ausgegangen. Und heute Abend, freute er sich nicht darauf.

„Wollen wir dann gehen?"

******************************************************************  
  


Ron betrachtete die Szene vor sich fasziniert. 

Während Harry in der Schule niemals ein Charmeur gewesen war, schaute es hier sicherlich so aus, als ob er wüsste, was er jetzt tat. Die Frau war ihm bereits verfallen. 

Ron seufzte. Harry würde ihm ein oder zwei Dinge beibringen müssen. 

Er hörte die Stimme seines besten Freundes, als Harry seine Verabredung aus der Halle führte, wobei er etwas flüsterte, das er nicht verstehen konnte. Seine Verabredung jedoch begann wahnsinnig zu kichern. 

Der Rothaarige grinste. 

Harry hasste Gekicher. 

  
******************************************************************  
  


Drei Stunden später, betrat ein sehr zerfetzt aussehender Harry Potter die Große Halle. 

"Harry!" schrie Albus fröhlich auf. "Wie ist es gelaufen?"   
Harry warf ihm einen halb verärgerten, halb mörderischen Blick zu. 

„Ich – hasse – Sie." sagte er ziemlich langsam. 

Dumbledore stutzte einen Moment verwirrt. 

„Es kann doch sicherlich nicht so schlimm gewesen sein?"

Harry schaute ihn an. 

„Als wir hineingingen, stellte sie mich als „ihren Freund" vor," sagte er mit sarkastischem Unterton, „Den Jungen, der lebte. Dann habe ich die nächsten zwei Stunden damit verbracht, Fragen zu beantworten und zu sagen ‚Nein, ich gebe keine Autogramme'."

„Es – Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich dachte nicht -."

Harry unterbrach seine Entschuldigung kurzerhand. 

"Es ist okay. Versprechen Sie mir nur etwas?" Albus nickte. „Sie machen nie wieder eine Verabredung für mich aus, okay?"

Der Direktor lächelte leicht. 

„Versprochen."

******************************************************************  
  


Der Rest des Schuljahres verging wie im Fluge, und bevor Harry es wusste, genoss er das Schuljahres - Abschlussfest in Hogwarts. Er lächelte ein wenig, hier gehörte er wirklich her. Letztendlich war es der einzige Ort, den er jemals wirklich Zuhause genannt hatte. Harry wusste, dass er hier in Frieden sein konnte, etwas, das wirklich nirgendwo anders geschehen war.

Er schaute zu Dumbledore, der gerade seine Routinerede hielt, und versuchte, aufzupassen. 

„.... unser DADA-Lehrer zustimmen würde zu bleiben. Er hat es sich noch nicht überlegt, deshalb bin ich sicher, dass er einen kleinen Antrieb gebrauchen könnte."

Die gesamte Halle – mit Ausnahme ein paar Slytherins – brach in Applaus aus. Harry wurde ziemlich rot, als er merkte, dass auch ziemlich viele Katzenjauler in seine Richtung kamen. 

Nachdem die Schüler am nächsten Morgen abgereist waren, versammelte sich die Lehrerschaft in ihrem Konferenzraum. Harry saß still da und fummelte am Saum seines Umhangs rum. 

„Harry?" fragte Albus. Es kam neutral heraus, doch Harry konnte die Frage dahinter hören.

Er schaute durch den Raum. Die meisten Lehrer schauten ihn hoffnungsvoll an. 

Während er ziemlich verlegen auf den Boden schaute, sagte er, "Ich würde gerne zurückkommen ….. falls sie mich auch haben wollen?"

Sofort brachen sie in Jubel aus. 

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du -."

BAM!

Die Tür sprang auf. 

Eine Frau, blutüberströmt, mit zerfetzter Kleidung, schnappte nach Luft. Sie sah aus, als ob sie  durch die Hölle und zurück gewesen wäre. 

Während die Lehrer zu ihr hinüber eilten, um ihr zu helfen, saß Harry starr in seinem Sessel. Offenbar erkannten die Anderen sie nicht. 

Die Frau begann Blut zu würgen, und Harry wurde sofort aus seiner Grübelei gebracht. 

"Rosalyn!"  
Er eilte an ihre Seite.

Sie ergriff seinen Hals und zog sich selbst näher. 

"Madam Pomfrey, Hilfe!" 

Harry war verzweifelt. Rosalyn war schwerverletzt. Nach Luft schnappend. Sterbend.

„H – h – Harry!" sagte sie mit rauer Stimme, nachdem die Krankenschwester ihren Zustand  stabilisiert hatte.    
Harry zog sie nahe zu sich, sich anscheinend nicht daran erinnernd, was sie ihm angetan hatte. 

„Es wird alles okay, Schatz. Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier." Er strich ihre zersausten Haare sachte weg. 

„Es – es tut mir so – so leid, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich jemals -."

"Shh. Shh." redete er sanft auf sie ein. "Wir reden später. Jetzt müssen wir dich in den Krankenflügel bringen." 

Rose nickte, und wurde mit einem leisen Wimmern in Harrys Arme gehoben. Sie klammerte sich fest an ihn. Aus der Ferne konnte sie Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall reden hören. 

„Schau ihn dir an, Albus! Wie wird er je über sie hinweg kommen?"

„Ich habe so ein Gefühl, Minerva, und das schon seit geraumer Zeit, dass Miss Rosalyn nicht aus freiem Willen handelte, als sie Harry untreu wurde."

******************************************************************  
  


Harry hielt sie fest, so gut er konnte. Er wusste, was sie ihm angetan hatte, war falsch, und er war noch immer verletzt, aber er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, sie gehen zu lassen. 

"Harry." murmelte Rosalyn gegen seine Lippen. 

„Red nicht." flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme. "Sag gar nichts."

Sie gehorchte. 

Sie lagen auf einem Bett im Krankenflügel. Unter der Decke lag Harry auf Rosalyn und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Niemand von ihnen schien zu bemerken, dass sie Zuschauer hatten. 

„Oh Rose!" stöhne Harry, während er ihren Nacken küsste. „Ich hab dich vermisst. Ich hab dich so vermisst."

Sie zog ihm begierig das Hemd aus. 

„Meine Güte," sagte Dumbledore teilweise amüsiert, „Ich glaube, wir haben etwas gestört."

Er gab ein kurzes Räuspern von sich, um auf die Anwesenheit der Gruppe aufmerksam zu machen. Es schien nicht zu wirken. Zögernd ging Sirius Black, der Hogwarts zur Zeit besuchte, zum Bett und legte seinem Patensohn sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. 

Erschrocken sprang Harry auf. 

„Was zum -?"

Sein verwirrter Blick ließ nach, als er die Anderen um ihn herum stehen sah. 

„Oh."

"Ist schon gut. Aber ich denke, Harry, dass es das Beste wäre, herauszufinden, was mit Ms. Andrews passiert ist, richtig?"

Als der Direktor zwei, etwas verlegene, Nicken erhielt, fuhr er fort. 

„Dann sollten wir Madam Pomfrey sich jetzt um sie kümmern lassen. Komm jetzt, gehen wir zurück in den Konferenzraum."

  
***************************************************************  
  
"Schlaf!"   
"Nein."  
"Doch!"  
"Nein."  
"Potter!"  
"Harry!"  
"NEIN!"  
"GEH INS BETT!"  
Harry wurde einen Moment still, und die Gruppe dachte, sie hätte ihn geschlagen. Bis er sie aufsässig anschaute und ganz klar und laut sagte:

„Nein."

Ron stöhnte.  

"Harry." sagte Hermione sanft, und versuchte dabei, ihn zurück auf das Bett im Gästezimmer ihres und Rons kleinen Hauses zu befördern. „Du musst schlafen."

"Ich will zurück nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Wir wissen das Harry. Aber du kannst nicht! Du hast Dumbledore gehört! Du störst Rosalyns Untersuchung zu sehr!"

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen!" sagte Harry sehr gestresst. 

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, Harry. Aber du musst das Wochenende über bei uns bleiben. Es tut mir leid."

*************************

Also, ich werde es jetzt mit den Reviews immer so abhalten, , dass ich denen antworte, die explizite Fragen stellen, die anderen bekommen mein Dankeschön zusammen!

Also, dann kommt jetzt mal das große Knuddeln! Danke an alle, die so schön gereviewt haben!! *massenknuddel*

Und noch allgemein: danke für euer Lob, dass ich mich so beeilt hab! Ich versuchs jetzt wirklich immer, schnell zu machen (was in der Schulzeit manchmal ziemlich unmöglich ist....)! Und ja, Rose st eine dämliche Kuh!! Killt Rose!!! *hammer* Ich fühle dasselbe wie ihr!!

So, hier mein Danke an:

LionSnape, Jana, Snuffi, YvannePalpatine, HeRmIeNe, Sssnitch, Alien, Matjes, Mona

@SweetC18: Hammer geilomatiko!*g* das werd ich mir merken!!*hug*

@Katie: @1.: Weil sie eben blond ist! Du siehst ja, es muss nicht heißen, dass man dumm ist! @2.: Cho ist die Sucherin aus Ravenclaw, in die Harry in der 4. Klasse verschossen war (vielleicht im 5. ist?). Also: Harry ist ja berühmt, d.h. er wird in England von der Presse verfolgt und alles und jedes wird gefilmt, etc. (siehe dieses Kapitel nur...). Genauso ist es wahrscheinlich im Rest von Europa, in Beaubatons (scheiß Französisch!*hammer*) wär er genauso verfolgt! Deshalb geht er also nach Amerika! Verstanden?? @3.:Welcher Sprung??*huh* Da sind doch tausend Sprünge von der einen Szene zur anderen. Danke für das schöne Übersetzungslob! Sowas aus deinem Mund macht mich happy!!*clap* @4.: Ich finde süffisant lächelnd einen coolen Ausdruck, der gefällt mir!*g* Ich glaube, sie sind ein halbes Jahr zusammen, als sie heiraten! Da war ein ziemlich großer Sprung .... aber ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, ich vergess das immer so schnell ... @5.: Nein, musst du nicht, ich hab den Pakt auch nie verstanden!*g* @6.: Harry als Farmer!*g* Ich find die Vorstellung auch geil!! Der große Held entgnomt den Garten!LOL Katie, ich hab wirklich schlechten Einfluss auf dich, was wird das erst, wenn du die nächsten Kapitel liest??*g* @7.: Nein, sie weiß nix über seine Vergangenheit! Das sagt doch schon mal viel über Rose aus, nicht? Uns einsperren? Das glaubst auch nur du ... deine Fragen lösen sich ja so ziemlich beim nächsten Kapitel auf, also lies schön weiter! ... was, ich bin durch?? Jaa, endlich alle angesprochen!*g* 


	14. Old friends, new chances

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me. I'm a fourteen year old with no money. In other words: You'll get nothing. I honestly don't know why we write these things. What are the chances JK Rowling is going to get on Fanfiction.net

Anmerkung von epholge/Kommentar Angel-liam: Okay, hier am Anfang hat epholge etwas abgelassen über die vielen Reviews, die sich immer nur um Rose gedreht haben und wie schlimm sie finden! Ich will das ehrlich gesagt nicht noch mal wiederholen, weil es ja bei uns nicht zutrifft (jedenfalls geht es mir nicht so). Hier noch ein paar Kommentare von ihr:

1. Rosalyn ist zurück, danke. Es ist mir egal, ob ihr sie mögt oder nicht, weil sie kein großer teil der Geschichte mehr werden wird.   
2. Harry wird NICHT mit Ginny zusammenkommen! Ich werde jedoch einen anderen Charakter in die Geschichte zurückkommen lassen, der ein ‚love interest' werden könnte oder auch nicht.

3. Ich weiß, Rosalyns Wandel war abrupt, aber so sollte es sein! Hört auf mir das zu sagen!

Anmerkung von Angel-liam: Also wirklich, ihr Lieben! Ihr solltet demnächst mal genauer meine Anmerkungen lesen!*g* Ich habe geschrieben, dass da ‚garantiert' ein neues Kapitel kommen wird, doch ich hab auch geschrieben, dass ich noch nicht weiß, welche Kapitelzahl, was also heißt, dass mein Updateplan im Moment so aussieht (ich war fleißig!):

Sonntag, 1.6. Kapitel 14 (also das hier)

Mittwoch, 4.6. Kapitel 15

Sonntag, 8.6. Kapitel 16 

Mittwoch, 11.6. Kapitel 17

Wahrscheinlich Freitag, 13.6. oder Samstag, 14.6. eine Authors Note, die epholge damals geschrieben hat und die ich halb übernehmen werde (eben mit dem für die deutsche Übersetzung Relevantem), damit die Kapitelzahl auch gleich bleibt!

Okay, mehr kann ich noch nicht sagen, aber so werden die nächsten Kapitel ongehen! Und ich muss noch hinzufügen, dass ich meistens am Abend online bin, was heißt, dass ihr erst am nächsten Tag damit rechnen könnt, dass das Kapitel on sein wird (also mich bitte nicht deshalb wegen Unpünktlichkeit hauen!*g*)

Okay, dann noch ein Dank an Katie, meine liebe Deltareaderin, die diesmal das ganze Kapitel alleine gedeltat hat!! *knuddel* Und auch an Moria, meine Gammareaderin, die mir diesmal beim Übersetzen geholfen hat!*knuddel* 

Achja, ich muss noch erwähnen: Immer wenn da steht, dass es ein irischer Akzent ist, hab ich ihn einfach mal bayrisch reden lassen! Wie sollen wir Deutschen diesen Akzent auch sonst ausdrücken?*huh*

Scheiße, ist das diesmal ne lange A/N! Naja, jetzt kommt auf jeden Fall mal das Kapitel:

  
******************************************************************  
  
CATCH ME IF U CAN Kapitel 14

  
Harry saß im Wohnzimmer von Rons und Hermiones Haus und starrte auf die Uhr an der Wand, wie er es die letzten zwanzig Minuten getan hatte. 

Ron seufzte ungeduldig. 

„Die Zeit wird nicht schneller vergehen, nur weil du ständig die Uhr anschaust."

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment von der Uhr ab zu seinem besten Freund, und dann wieder zurück. 

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ihr hier mit mir sitzen müsst. Es war eure Entscheidung."

„Verdammte-."

„Ron!" ermahnte sie ihn und fuhr dann fort. „Warum gehen wir nicht in die Küche und machen uns Mittagessen, wie wär`s?"

„Gut."

Harry saß einen Moment da, nachdem sie rausgegangen waren, und dann erschien langsam ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Tut mir leid, Freunde!" flüsterte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen, „ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag an einem Ort verbringen." 

Während er den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang holte, ging er leise zur Vordertür. 

„Alohomora!"

Die Tür ging mit einem Klick auf. 

„Ha!" jubelte er leise. „Und wo soll ich jetzt hingehen?"

*****************

Eine Glocke an der Tür klingelte, als er die Bar betrat.

Er war die Straße runter gegangen, als ihm ein altes, verrostetes Gebäude sein Interesse geweckt hatte. Als er näher herangekommen war, hatte er ein verbeultes, gelbes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Underground" sehen. Neugierig war Harry hineingegangen, um es zu erkunden. 

Er ging über die überraschend volle Tanzfläche und hinüber zur Bar. Obwohl er aufhörte auf die Band zu schauen, schenkte er dem Barkeeper nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Was wolln's ham?" fragte ein stark irischer Akzent. 

Harry riss die Augen auf und drehte sich schnell um. 

„Seamus!"

Seamus Finnigan schaute ihn einen Moment lang geschockt an und rauschte dann hinter der Theke hervor, um ihn zu begrüßen. 

Harry lachte erfreut. 

„Harry, Kumpel! Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte er, wobei er ihn immer noch mit Ehrfurcht anschaute. 

„Ein bisschen was von übera-." Harry hörte abrupt auf. Er bemerkte den Ring am Finger seines ehemaligen Klassenkameraden. „Du hast geheiratet?"

Seamus grinste ihn an. 

„Verlobt. Lavender zwingt mich den Ring zu tragen, deshalb denken die Leute, dass wir verheiratet sind. Wir haben seit Jahren versucht, dir eine Eule zu schicken!" 

„Wirklich?"

Der junge Mann nickte nochmal. 

„Du kannst drauf wetten. Wir wollten nicht heiraten, ohne dass du dabei bist! Deshalb," er merkte, dass sie vorhin das Thema gewechselt hatten, „wo *bist* du gewesen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ein bisschen was von überall, wie ich gesagt habe. Die letzten paar Monate jedoch hab ich in Hogwarts DADA unterrichtet. Ich bin wirklich ziemlich überrascht, dass du das nicht wusstest."

„Naja, ich und Lav haben ein bisschen Urlaub in den Staaten gemacht. Wir waren für eineinhalb Monate dort."

„Wirklich? In welchem Staat?"

"New York."

"Hat es euch gefallen?"

„Ich habe es geliebt!" sagte er begeistert. „Irgendwann solltest du da wirklich auch mal hinfahren."

Harry lächelte ihn an. 

„Ich habe da tatsächlich für eine ziemlich lange Zeit gewohnt."

„Nicht möglich - ." Er wurde von einer Stimme hinter der Bar unterbrochen. 

„Seamus?" Sie sprach ziemlich laut. 

Der junge Mann mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren grinste, er kannte diese Stimme. 

„Lass mich." flüsterte er mit leiser Stimme Seamus zu.

„Seamus?" kam die Stimme mit Nachdruck. 

Harry schlich sich hinter die Theke und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. 

„Ja, Schatz?"

Sie drehte sich geschockt um. 

„Harry?" quiekte sie, während sie in seine Arme sprang. 

"Hey Lavender." sagte er sanft. 

Sie umarmte ihn einen Moment lang fest, und zog sich dann – zu seiner Überraschung – schnell zurück und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht. 

„Wo bist du gewesen?" wollte sie wissen. 

Harry rollte mit den Augen, wobei er sich zu wünschen begann, niemals gegangen zu sein. 

„Frag deinen Verlobten."

Seamus kam herüber und gesellte sich zu ihnen, sie unterhielten sich noch mindestens eine Viertelstunde. 

„Ich hasse es, das zu sagen," sagte Harry mit Bedauern, „aber ich muss gehen. Ron und Hermione wissen nicht wirklich, dass ich das Haus verlassen habe ..." fuhr Harry unsicher fort.

„Du hast Hausarrest?" Lavender grinste, als er nickte und dabei Reumütigkeit vorschützte. „Oh, schau uns nicht so traurig an, du verdienst es. Es ist gut, dass du wieder da bist. Wir haben dich vermisst."

Harrys Wangen färbten sich pink. 

„Danke. Ich hab euch auch vermisst. Ich werde euch eulen." 

„Und wir werden dir eine Hochzeitseinladung eulen."

„Tut das."

„Oh, und Harry?"

„Katie Bell, erinnerst du dich, unsere Jägerin in der Schule?" Harry nickte, als sie fortfuhr. „Also, sie kam her und hat nach dir gefragt, bevor wir gegangen sind vor einem oder zwei Monaten. Vielleicht solltest du sie mal besuchen?" schlug Seamus aus dem Stegreif vor, wie Harry es nur allzu gut von ihm kannte. „Letztendlich brauchst du eine Verabredung für die Hochzeit."

Er rollte mit den Augen. 

"Tschüß, Seamus." antwortete er lachend, obwohl er tief in seinem Inneren dachte, dass das gar keine so schlechte Idee wäre. „Tschüß Lavender."

******************************************************************

Rosalyn saß am Schreibtisch im Büro des Direktors und wartete darauf, ihr Schicksal zu hören. Der alte Zauberer, der hinter dem Schreibtisch saß, schaute sie traurig an, bevor er leise seufzte. 

„Sie stehen, in der Tat, unter einem Zauber."

Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an. 

„Sie meinen, ich *stand* unter einem Zauber, richtig?"

„Leider nein. Es scheint, dass sie schon lange Zeit aufgehört haben, Harry zu lieben."

„Wie – was – warum?"

Roslayn wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. 

Dumbledore begann wieder zu sprechen. 

„Man nennt es den „Herzbrechfluch". Er veranlasst die Person, die verflucht ist, eine große Liebe für die Person zu empfinden, für die sie Gefühle hat. Da gibt es jedoch eine Bedingung. Die Person, für die sie Gefühle hat, muss sie auch lieben. Es veranlasst eine Person, in diesem Fall Harry, eine *extreme* Vergrößerung ihrer Gefühle zu empfinden. Nach einer Weile beginnt die Person, die verflucht ist, den Fluch zu brechen, unbewusst für die beiden selbst. 

Rose war immer noch verwirrt. 

„Was ist dabei das Ziel?"

Er schaute sie traurig an. 

„Die Person, die sie so sehr liebt, so sehr zu zerstören, dass sie versucht sich selbst zu verletzen, oder schlimmer."

„Warum würde mir jemand das antun wollen?"

Dumbledore seufzte wieder. 

„Nicht Ihnen. Harry. Es scheint, dass es mal wieder jemand auf Harry abgesehen hat."

"PROFESSOR!"  
Der alte Zauberer drehte sich schnell um, so dass er die Gesichter seiner ehemaligen Schüler, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger, im Kamin sehen konnte.

„Was ist los?" fragte er alarmiert. 

Hermione legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. 

„Harry ist verschwunden. Wir können ihn nirgends finden."

Albus legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Wie konnte er nur zwei 20-Jährigen vertrauen, dass sie auf Harry aufpassten? Obwohl Harry noch für ein paar Monate 19 war, war er ein ausgebildeter Phoenixagent. Schließlich war er schon aus vielen solchen Situationen entkommen, bewacht von Dutzenden von Todessern. Wie konnte er nur so naiv sein?

******************************************************************  
  


Harry schlenderte um den Zaun des Weasley/Granger Hauses herum, wobei er leise blieb. Er konnte Hermione und Ron sehen, wie sie im Wohnzimmer saßen, und extrem erschrocken aussahen. 

Schmal lächelnd ging Harry aufs Haus zu. Er hörte Dumbledore sprechen, als er eintrat. 

„Macht euch keine Sorgen." sagte Albus zu seinen verzweifelten Freunden. „Wir werden ihn finden."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist," sagte er aus dem Hintergrund, „weil ich genau hier bin."

"Harry Potter!"  
"Ja?" fragte er unschuldig, als ob nichts passiert wäre. 

Albus lächelte, Harry würde sich nie ändern. 

„Also haben Sie angerufen?" fragte er Dumbledore. 

„Nein, du Schwachkopf, wir haben angerufen." Wied ihn Ron verärgert zurecht. 

"Oh. Warum denn?" Er lächelte innerlich. 

Ron war stocksauer. 

„Harry, gib – mir – keinen – Grund – dich – zu  - verletzen!"

Der Potter Junge schnaubte. 

„Als ob du das könntest."

Hermione beobachtete, wie sich ihr bester Freund auf der Couch ausstreckte und es sich bequem machte. Sie hatte versucht, ein Lächeln zu verbergen, als Ron sich verteidigte, und Harry mit einer spitzfindigen Beleidigung, die angemessen schien, konterte. Schließlich hatte der rothaarige Weasley genug gehabt und war aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.

Sie wandte sich Harry zu. 

„War das wirklich nötig?" fragte sie streng. 

„Nein, " er zwinkerte ihr zu, „aber es hat Spaß gemacht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wechselte das Thema. 

„Du scheinst bessere Laune zu haben."

"Ja," Harry stimmte mit einem Kopfnicken zu, "aber ich bin sicher, Albus will hier nicht den ganzen Tag sitzen. Es tut mir leid, war da irgendwas, worüber Sie mit mir reden wollten?"

„Nichts, was nicht warten kann. Ich werde dich morgen per Feuer anrufen."

„Okay", er lächelte ihn an und winkte ihm kurz zu, „Gute Nacht dann."

„Schlaf gut."

Damit war er gegangen. 

„Wie ich schon vorher sagte, " fing Hermione an, „scheinst du eine bessere Laune zu haben."

„Ja," lächelte er sie an, „die hab ich."

„Darf ich fragen, warum?"

Harry schaute sie eine Minute schweigend an.

„Nein, das darfst du nicht."

******************************************************************  
  


Harry ging durch die Winkelgasse, wobei er nach etwas Interessantem zu kaufen suchte. Bisher hatte er kein Glück gehabt, aber er gab nicht auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er ein Schild, auf dem ‚Inspiriert von Muggeln: Neue Zauberer-Elektro-Geräte!' stand. Da er dachte, es könnte interessant sein, ging Harry in den Laden. 

Als er den Laden betrat, fühlte er sich, als ob er gerade in das ‚Star Trek' Museum gegangen wäre. Sie hatten alles von elektronischen Duschköpfen bishin zu elektronischen, persönlichen Robotern. Was Harry jedoch ins Auge fiel, war ein Gegenstand, der irgendwie wie ein Handy aussah. Er ging zu ihm hinüber und las die Aufschrift.

„Trona Portana Communications präsentiert den Ruf-irgendwas-an-Kommunikator! Man kann ihn benutzen, um per Feuer anzurufen, durch visuellen Anruf und alles, was dazwischen liegt. SOGAR MUGGELS! Kommt mit eingebautem Adressbuch. Erhalten Sie ihres gleich heute!"

Harry lächelte in einer Art Überraschung. Das wäre im Krieg sehr hilfreich gewesen. 

Er schaute auf all die verschiedenen Modelle, die es gab, und versuchte zu entscheiden, welches er kaufen sollte. Eines der kleineren erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Als er es in die Hand nahm, stellte er fest, dass es ziemlich leicht war. 

Er würde es kaufen. 

Während er zur Ladentheke ging, bemerkte er eine Reihe von farbigen Schalen für den Kommunikator. Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er die Worte ‚Fragen Sie an der Kasse für speziell angefertigte Schalen!' Harry grinste. Genau das würde er tun. 

Zwanzig Minuten später verließ er den Laden mit drei ‚Sprechmuscheln'. Eine war scharlachrot und hatte „Gryffindor Löwen" in goldener Schrift draufgeschrieben. Die zweite war tiefblau und hatte die Worte „Quidditch" in glänzendem Silber draufstehen. Die letzte Sprechmuschel war das, auf das er am meisten stolz war. Es war einfach schwarz, mit einem wunderschönen Phoenix darauf, beinahe eine Kopie von Fawkes. 

Harry ging zur Eisdiele und bestellte einen Doppel-Schoko-Becher mit Streuseln. Er aß ihn hungrig und war beinahe versucht, noch einen zu bestellen. Er stoppte sich jedoch selbst, als er realisierte, dass er seine Mission für den heutigen Tag noch nicht erledigt hatte: Katie Bell anrufen und sie nach einem Date fragen. 

„Gut, dass es ein Adressbuch hat." sagte er zu sich selbst und schaltete den Kommunikator ein. 

„Guten Nachmittag!" zwitscherte es ihm entgegen. 

„Halt die Klappe!" murmelte er, als er die Lautlos-Taste drückte. „Hier ist es. Adressbuch: Geben Sie den Namen der Person ein, die sie kontaktieren wollen." 

Er drückte die Tasten, die ‚Katie Bell' ergaben.

Daten erschienen auf dem Bildschirm mit ihrem Namen, Feuernummer, Hausname (Harry lachte leise, als er ‚Quaffelhof' las), Alter und Geburtstag. 

Er klickte die Feuertaste, und bald erschien ihr Bild auf dem Bildschirm. 

„Hallo?" ertönte Katies süße Stimme in der Leitung. 

„Katie?" Seine eigene Stimme klang rau, als ob sie seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden wäre, obwohl Harry nicht wusste, warum. 

"Ja." sagte sie langsam. „Wer ist da?"

„Hier – hier ist Harry. Harry Potter." sagte er ruhig, wobei er hoffte, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. 

In der Leitung war es für einen Moment still.

"Harry?" flüsterte sie. 

„Bist du es wirklich?" 

„Ja, ich bin es."

„Oh- Harry! Ich hab dich so vermisst! Wo bist du gewesen?"

Harry lächelte etwas, als sie anfing, abzuschweifen, Fragen zu stellen und ihm keine Zeit zum Antworten zu lassen.  

‚Jetzt oder nie.' dachte er bei sich. 

„Würdest du morgen Abend mit mir essen gehen?"

Wieder war es in der Leitung für einen Moment still. 

„Ich – ich würde gerne, Harry."

Er hätte vor Erleichterung laut aufschreien können. 

„Super, ich hol dich dann um sechs ab, okay?" sagte er, wobei er versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. 

„Ja gut." 

„Und Katie?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Zieh dich schön an, okay?" sagte er ihr. 

„Ist gut."

„Tschüß."

„Tschüß."

Harry drückte die „Verbindung beenden" - Taste und grinste. Er würde tatsächlich ein Date mit Katie Bell haben. 

Er sollte lieber etwas für sie kaufen gehen. 

***************************

So, und da wären wir wieder fertig! Das nächste Kapitel kommt am Mittwoch, wie ihr oben nachlesen könnt, also freut euch schon mal!*g*

So, diesmal wieder ein Danke an ALLE Reviewer! Ich glaube, so geflutet wurde ich von euch noch nie!! Ihr habt mit euren Reviews die 100er-Marke überschritten und ich könnte vor Freude platzen!! Hier eine besondere Ehre an Alien, die das 100. Review geschrieben hat!*clap*

Diesmal wird ich euch wieder alen Einzelkommentare geben, zur Feier des Tages!*g*

@Jana: Ich hoff, das Kapitel hat dir jetzt ein bisschen Aufschluss darüber gegeben, was mit den beiden passiert ist! Danke für die Review!*knuddel*

@HeRmIoNe: Wie schon oben erwähnt: Die A/Ns besser durchlesen!*g* Und über Rose wurde oben schon genug gesagt, denke ich!*g* danke für die Review!*knuddel* Hab deinen neuen Namen zur Kenntnis genommen! Aber ich hätte dich glaub ich auch so erkannt!*g*

@Matjes: Das mit der geliebten wiirst du noch rausfinden, versprochen! Und ich kann sagen: Ich mag sie !(und ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich Rose überhaupt nicht mochte, schon davor nicht! Also spricht das ja schon für meinen Geschmack, nicht?LOL) Danke für die review!*knuddel*

@1234567890: Danke für die Review!*knuddel* Was passiert ist, wird noch mehr erklärt in den nächsten Kapitel!

@Alien: DANKE! Du bist der 100. Reviewer!!*clap**clap**rumhoppel* Danke für die Review und oben siehst du ja, dass die nächsten Kapitel bald kommen!

@YvannePalpatine: Ich sag dazu jetzt mal nix, außer dass du falsch liegst!*g* und ja, ich wird bis zum bitteren Ende weitermachen!! Danke für die Review!*knuddel*

@Moria: Jaja, Eva! Das nächste Mal werden die Abstände wieder dünner!*g* Ich hab das falsche veröffentlicht, deshalb sind die Abstände so arg riesig! Trotzdem danke für die review!*knuddel*

@SweetC18: Oh, ich hoffe, du regst dich dann beim nächsten Kapitel nicht auf! Da kommt eine gewisse Andeutung durch, die mir gar nicht gefallen hat! (aber ich kann dir versichern, sie wird nicht wahr ... hoffe ich). Na ja, trotzdem danke für die Review!*knuddel*

@Laemmi: Es wird noch ein ganzes Kapitel nur Flashback kommen! Da kannste dich schon drauf freuen!*g* Und du hast auch die A/N falsch gelesen, denn da steht ja nur, dass IRGENDEIN Kapitel kommen wird! Freu dich auf Mittwoch!*g* Danke für die Reviews!*knuddel*

@Neptune: Danke für diese begeisterte Review!*knuddel* und ich update ja hiermit schon heute!*g* Ähm, im Moment hat die FF 24 Kapitel (und ich immer noch sehnsüchtig auf das 25. warte) und sie ist glaub ich noch lange nicht abgeschlossen! Das werden schon noch ein paar! Ähm, das mit Häusern ist ne gute frage ... Also das Casino denk ich mal hat er verkauft oder eben einem Verwalter gegeben. Und sonst, hm, die Häuser hat er wahrscheinlich auch verkauft, aber ich weiß es nicht!


	15. The Date And Running Into Each Other

Catch me if U can 

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I own 114 $ in Cash, I own a dog, 2 cats and a horse, I own a cd player, and a computer. I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you.  
A/N Angel-liam: Also, da wären wir wieder! Pünktlich wie immer! (hoho, die Übertreibung des Jahres!LOL). Den Timeplan für die nächsten Kapitel könnt ihr ja in Kapitel 14 nachlesen! 

Dann hab ich noch ne Ankündigung zu machen: Da wir uns ja schön langsam dem Zeitpunkt nähern, an dem das Updaten nicht mehr von mir abhängt, sondern von epholge, habe ich eine Mailinggroup gegründet, in der ihr immer informiert werdet, wann das nächste Kapitel on sein wird und so weiter ... und keine Sorge, ich werde die ML spamfrei halten! Wer sich anmelden will: Eine leere Mal an Angel_liam-subscribe@yahoogroups.de schreiben, ihr könnt euch aber auch bei mir melden, dann trag ich euch ein!

So, hier wieder ein dickes Dankeschön an Katie, die in diesem Kapitel das Betareaden übernommen hat, und an alle anderen, die irgendwie mitgeholfen haben!*knuddel* 

Okay, das wars denke ich schon wieder! Fangen wir an!

   
CATCH ME IF U CAN – Kapitel 15

„Hallo Mister Weasley, würde es Umstände machen, wenn ich einen Moment lang mit Harry  spreche?"

„Ähm-."

Ron Weasley blickte unsicher die Treppe seines Hauses hinauf zu dem kleinen Raum, in dem 

Harry sich die letzten zwei Stunden lang versteckt hatte. 

„Ich weiß nicht so recht." antwortete der Zauberer kleinlaut. „Warum –, " er machte eine kurze Pause um nachzudenken, "warum rufen Sie sein neues kleines Gerät nicht per Feuer an."

Er nickte nachdenklich. 

"Ich denke, das könnte gehen. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob er ein bisschen nach Hogwarts kommen könnte."

„Wer?" kam eine neue Stimme.

Albus lächelte ein wenig. 

„Du."

Harry schaute auf seine Zaubereruhr.

„Könnte das warten? Ich habe Pläne." Er schaute Dumbledore unsicher an. 

„Es würde wirklich nur einen Moment dauern. Ein paar der Professoren und ich essen zu Abend, um die abschließenden Vorbereitungen mit dem Ministerium für unseren Sommeraufenthalt auszumachen, deshalb muss ich bald gehen."

„Na gut, " Harry zog am Kragen seines Umhangs. „Ähm – ich meine -."  

Der alte Zauberer lächelte den Jungen an.

„Warum hast du dich so herausgeputzt?"

Der Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren lächelte etwas. 

„Ich habe eine Verabredung."

Ron schaute ihn überrascht an. 

„Du hast eine Verabredung?" Harry nickte. „Ich dachte, du wärst noch in deiner Trauerphase um Rosalyn. 

Während er den Kopf schüttelte, erklärte Harry. 

„Also, letzte Nacht, als ich gegangen bin, hab ich versucht, nicht mehr an sie zu denken, deshalb bin ich zu einem alten Pub in der Birmingham Lane gegangen. Dort hab ich dann Seamus und Lavender gesehen. Seamus hat mir erzählt, dass jemand nach mir gefragt hat und dass ich sie vielleicht mal anrufen sollte. Deshalb, " er zog wieder an seinem Kragen, „hab ich es gemacht. Ich hab mir gedacht, es wäre Zeit, drüber hinwegzukommen und einen ersten Schritt zu machen." 

Dumbledore nickte stolz und fragte dann ein bisschen neugierig. „Wer ist es?"

Harry warf Ron einen ängstlichen Blick zu. 

„Katie Bell."

„WAS?" schrie Ron laut. 

„Du hast mich gehört." sagte Harry mit einer abweisenden Handbewegung. 

„Katie Bell? Wie die Ex-Verlobte meines Bruders?"

„Genau die." Harry zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu. 

Albus musste lächeln. Der Junge hatte wirklich ein Talent dazu, das Beste aus schrecklichen Situationen zu machen. 

Der Mund des Weasleyjungen stand offen. 

„Auf diesem Weg fängst du Fliegen, weißt du das?"

Er schloss ihn auf einmal. 

„Harry, warum-?"

Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab. 

„Tut mir leid, ich geh jetzt lieber. Wiedersehen Albus! Und Ron?"

Harry grinste; der Direktor entschied, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war. 

Es war einen Moment still, dann sagte er. 

„Wartet nicht auf mich."

Damit stürmte er aus der Tür. 

Rons Fäuste waren geballt. 

„Verdammtes Arschloch!"

****************

Immer noch ein bisschen lächelnd klopfte Harry an die Tür der Wohnung, zu der er appariert war. Es gab ein Klicken und dann flog die Tür auf. 

„Harry?!?!" quiekte jemand. 

Es war nicht Katie. 

Bevor er es überhaupt wusste, wurde er heftigst umarmt. 

„Angelina! Ich krieg keine Luft mehr!" brachte Harry keuchend hervor. 

„Harry Potter, wo bist du gewesen?" fragte die ehemalige Jägerin verärgert. 

Harry schaute auf seine Uhr. Seinen Kalkulationen nach war er fünf Minuten zu früh. 

„Was?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. 

„Komm rein." Sie führte ihn durch die Tür und ließ ihn sich auf die Couch setzen. Dann drehte sie sich zur Treppe und schrie, „Katie Bell! Du hast uns *nicht* gesagt, dass du mit Harry Potter ausgehst!"

Er wurde rot und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. 

Ein paar Minuten später kam Katie die Treppe runter. 

„Hi." sagte sie schüchtern. 

Harry lächelte sie an. 

„Du siehst wundervoll aus."

Es war die Wahrheit. Ihr blondes Haar war auf ihrem Kopf elegant zusammengedreht und ein paar Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Ihr Umhang war aus einem hellvioletten Stoff, der zu ihrem Lidschatten passte. 

„Danke. Du siehst auch toll aus."

Er lächelte sie so an, wie nur er es konnte, und bot ihr dann seinen Arm an. 

„Wollen wir dann gehen?"

******************

Rosalyn war verwirrt. Soweit sie es verstanden hatte, war Harry sehr durcheinander gewesen, und jetzt hatte er eine Verabredung. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie fühlte sich ein bisschen übergangen. 

Gedankenverloren bemerkte sie nicht, wie jemand auf den Treppen auf sie zuging. 

„Oof!" 

Beide fielen die Treppe hinunter. 

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte jemand unter ihr. 

„Ich bin okay." begann sie verbittert zu sagen, dann jedoch stoppte sie, als sie ihn anschaute. „Hi." sagte sie atemlos. 

Der Mann lächelte sie ein wenig an. 

„Bist du wirklich okay? Das war doch sicher ein ziemlich unangenehmer Sturz, nicht wahr?" Sie wurde ein wenig rot. 

„Tut mir leid."

„Nein, nein!" korrigierte sie der Mann rasch, wobei er ihr in die Augen schaute. Er schien für einen Moment die Fassung zu verlieren, dann fuhr er mit einer Stimme fort, die viel ruhiger war als die, mit der er vorher gesprochen hatte. So ruhig, dass man es kaum verstehen konnte. „Es war meine Schuld, wirklich."

Jemand hinter ihnen hustete. 

„Remus, wir gehen besser."

Remus Lupin lächelte sie an, diesmal ein bisschen verwirrt. 

„Ähm – könntest du, ähm?"

Er deutete auf die Positionen, in denen sie waren. 

„Oh!" sagte sie, wobei ihr Gesicht rot wurde. 

Während sie von ihm runterging, stellte sie fest, dass auch seine Wangen ziemlich rot wurden. 

„Also, tschüß Rosalyn."

„Bitte, " winkte sie ab, „nenn mich Rose."

Er beobachtete sie einen Moment lang. 

„Okay, dann Rose. Gute Nacht."

Dumbledore und Remus gingen weg, und Rosalyn konnte nicht anders als auf seinen Rücken zu schauen, als er wegging. 

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie zum Gästezimmer ging, um ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. 

**************************

„Und dann-, " Harry lachte wieder laut, „hab ich den Sicherheitsdienst kommen und sie ins Gefängnis werfen lassen."

Katie spuckte den Schluck in ihrem Mund aus. 

„Ich kann das nicht glauben!" sagte sie zwischen Gelächter. „Wer würde es wagen, so etwas seinen eigenen Professoren anzutun?"

Harry grinste sie an. 

„Ich."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und lächelte dann. 

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Ich könnte niemals so etwas wie das tun. Warum hast du es getan?"

Er zwinkerte flirtend mit den Augen. 

„So habe ich etwas, mit dem ich meine Verabredungen beeindrucken kann."

„Du brauchst keine Geschichte um jemanden zu beeindrucken." sagte sie mit einer belegten Stimme und hielt sich dann schnell eine Hand vor den Mund. 

Harry lachte sanft. 

„Wirklich?" Sie nickte. „Dann sag mir, was so beeindruckend an mir ist?"

Katie war beinahe geschockt. Harry war in der Schule immer ein bisschen schüchtern gewesen. Aber damals, als sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hat, war er erst 15. 

Seine Augen glitzerten humorvoll. 

„Also..."

Harry lachte wieder. 

„Ich hab nur einen Scherz gemacht. Du brauchst nicht antworten."

Katie lächelte und wurde rot. 

Harry schaute überrascht auf seine Uhr. 

„Wir sitzen hier seit drei Stunden?"

„Was?" fragte Katie ungläubig. „Das kann nicht richtig sein. Es kommt mir so vor, als ob wir grade erst reingekommen wären."

Harry nickte ein bisschen verwirrt, wandte sich dann jedoch plötzlich zu ihr. 

„Willst du hier raus? Frische Luft schnappen? Vielleicht irgendwo einen Spaziergang machen?"

Sie schaute ihn eine Minute lang an, und ließ dann ihre Hand über den Tisch zu seiner gleiten. Er lächelte sie mit geschlossen Lippen, ein bisschen schief, an und drehte dann seine Handfläche so,  dass ihre in seiner lag. 

„Wir könnten ja vielleicht in deine Wohnung gehen und was trinken?" schlug sie vor.

„Hmhm, ich habe im Moment eigentlich nicht wirklich eine Wohnung. Aber ich weiß, wo wir hingehen könnten." fügte er schnell hinzu, als er ihren verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Bist du sicher -." Die Frage blieb unvollständig.

„Ich bin sicher."

Ihre Augen glühten in einer Mischung aus Humor, Freude und – Leidenschaft? Während er sie weiter anstarrte, nickte er langsam. Da war etwas in ihren Augen, das er nicht mochte. 

„Okay. Gehen wir."

Harry bezahlte die Rechnung und dann gingen die beiden hinaus. Er spürte, wie ihre Arme sich um seine Hüfte schlangen, und dann tiefer wanderten. Ihre Finger begannen, Kreise auf ihm zu ziehen. 

Er hielt an und schaute sie neugierig an. 

„Glaubst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen zu schn-?"

Ihre Lippen pressten sich auf seine, wobei sie seine Lippen eindringlich auseinander schoben. Er spürte, wie ihre Arme sich schützend um seinen Kopf schlangen und ihn festhielten, als ihre Zunge seinen Mund erkundete. 

Harry war zu geschockt, um sich zu bewegen. Was passierte gerade?

Eine plötzliche Erkenntnis traf ihn; er bekam keine Luft mehr.

Er drückte sie sanft, aber nachdrücklich, weg und atmete soviel Luft wie möglich ein. Während er seine Augen schloss, atmete er tief ein. Sein Kopf schoss in die Höhe, als er hörte, wie Parfüm gesprüht wurde.  Er hatte das vorher schon mal gerochen.......

„Harry, was ist los?" fragte sie, wobei es besorgt klang. 

Er konnte keine zusammenhängenden Sätze herausbringen. 

„Shh. Shh." sagte Katie zu ihm, und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal leidenschaftlich, bevor sie sich beide zu ihrer Wohnung apparierte. 

Während sie Harry in ihr Schlafzimmer führte, war sie damit beschäftigt, ihn von seinem Hemd und seiner Hose zu befreien. Sie machte sich um das alles trotzdem keine Gedanken. Der kommende Gewinn war mehr wert als sie es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. 

‚Das wird ein Spaß werden'. dachte sie bei sich, als sie ein Taschentuch aus der Schublade neben ihrem Bett holte. 

******************

Harry stöhnte, als er aufs Bett gedrückt wurde. Was passierte gerade? Warum konnte er nichts sehen?

Er fühlte, wie eine kalte Flüssigkeit auf seine Brust geschüttet wurde. Er versuchte, seine Hand hochzuheben, um es wegzuwischen, doch etwas hielt ihn fest. 

Ein Seil. 

Sein Körper bewegte sich ruckartig nach oben, als ein weiterer Schub der eiskalten Flüssigkeit in seine Boxershorts geschüttet wurde. Etwas wurde in seinen Mund gedrückt. Sein Gehirn registrierte vage, dass es eine Flasche war.

Harry hustete. 

„Was ist los, Baby, magst du den Wein nicht?" ertönte eine Stimme sanft, aber nachdrücklich. „Kein Problem, gehen wir gleich zum Geschäftlichen über!"

Ein Luftstoß sendete Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinunter, als ihm auch sein letztes Kleidungsstück ausgezogen wurde. 

Dann herrschte Stille. 

„Wow."

*********************

Hermione und Ron begannen sich Sorgen zu machen. 

„Okay, er hat gesagt, dass wir nicht warten sollen. Aber bitte, das ist doch lächerlich. Es ist halb fünf in der Früh."

„Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore anrufen." schlug Ron vor. 

Doch das brauchten sie gar nicht, denn in dieser Minute sprang die Wohnungstür auf und ihr bester Freund kam herein – schrecklich aussehend. 

„Harry! Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte Hermione besorgt. 

Harry stöhnte und verlangte mit heiserer Stimme nach Wasser. 

Ron eilte in die Küche und die Brünette führte Harry sanft zur Couch. Ein paar Sekunden später wurde Harry ein Glas Wasser gegeben, das er schnell leergetrunken hatte. 

„Mehr." sagte er und drückte das Glas dem Weasleyjungen wieder in die Hand.

Noch weitere drei Mal passierte das ganze. 

„Harry, was ist passiert?" fragte Hermione sanft, wobei sie ihm das Haar aus der Stirn strich. 

Der Junge stöhnte noch einmal und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. 

„Was hast du gesagt, Kind?" kam eine neue, besorgte Stimme dazu. 

„Sirius! Wir haben dich nicht geweckt, oder?"

Sirius Black schaute sie schief an. „Nein, habt ihr nicht." sagte er ironisch. 

„Tut uns leid."

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

Der Exhäftling drängte sich an den Freunden seines Patensohns vorbei. 

„Wir wissen es nicht."

„Harry? Kind? Kannst du mich hören?"

Harry nickte gezwungen. 

„Kannst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?"

„Sie hat mich benutzt." sagte er, als ob das alles erklären sollte. 

„Könntest du das bitte erklären, Harry?"

Er schaute verzweifelt auf. 

„Sie hat mich ausgenutzt, Sirius."

„Wie?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, doch hörte schnell auf, als es ihn schwindelig machte. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wusste, dass etwas falsch war, aber ich bin geblieben. Da war etwas so Vertrautes, Behagliches. Bis wir gegangen sind."

„Was ist passiert, als ihr gegangen seid?"

Harry zog seine Knie zu seiner Brust und legte seinen Kopf darauf. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich erinnere mich nur noch, dass das Par-, " er hielt inne, „sie hatte dasselbe Parfüm wie Rose in unserer Hochzeitsnacht."

Sirius holte tief Luft. 

So war es also passiert.  

************************

So, und schon sind wir wieder durch! Das nächste Kapitel kommt schon am Sonntag und wird das Geburtstagskapitel für Snuffi sein, also singt alle ein Lied für die leibe Betareaderin!!*clap*

Achja! Dieses Taschentuch auf der Schublade hat sie ihm in den Mund gestopft, damit man ihn nicht hört, nur zur Info (weil es ein ja Stillzauber nicht getan hätte...)

@1234567890: Nennst du die Verabredung jetzt immer noch süß?? LOL Danke für deine review!*knuddel*

@Snuffi: @13: Nein, das sollte so sein, er wird ja unterbrochen! Ich lass doch keine Wörter aus, das merkt doch mein Beta/Gamma/Delta/Epsilon sofort!*g* Und du bist Betareader auf Ewigkeit!!*knuddel* Und ich muss hier jetzt ganz öffentlich die Post mal loben, dass sie so fix war und ich hab die Karte sogar noch am Tag vor deiner Ankunft gekriegt!! Jaja, dein Geburtstagskapitel ist das nächste! Freu dich schon mal! @14: Weißt, an wen ich bei Katie jetzt gedacht hab?? An meine liebe Deltareaderin, aber nicht an Katie Bell!*ugly* Naja, aber es endet ja auch genauso abrupt, wie es angefangen hat!!*g* Ach Snuffi, lass die Beiden doch älter sein als ihn, ist doch wurscht!LOL Welche Muggeldinger meinst du denn jetzt?? Naja, danke für die Review auf jeden Fall mal!*knuddel*

@Mona: Also ich kann hier jetzt mal sagen, dass – soweit ich bisher gelesen hab – Ginny KEIN einziges Mal vorkam! Also hab nicht die Hoffnung darauf!*g* Aber danke für ddie Review!*knuddel*

@Laemmi: Das Flashback-Kapitel ist das 17.! Also kommt's schon bald ... Hihi, jetzt bist sogar du richtig süchtig geworden!!*g* Danke für die Review! Warst diesmal sogar die erste!!

@Alien: Yep, du bist die Nummer 100! Kannst es wohl immer noch nicht glauben!!*g* genausowenig wie ich diese OBERGEILE Reviewanzahl!! Nochmal ganz doll danke!!

@HeRmIoNe: Sag mir nur: Hättest du damit gerechnet, oder nicht?*g* Danke für die Review!*knuddel*

@Matjes: Gott, so viele Fragen! Aber nein, ich werde dich jetzt nicht spoilern, sonst versaut dir das echt alles!! Danke für die review!*knuddel*

@SweetC18: Gefällt es dir immer noch so gut?*g* Danke für die Review!!*knuddel*

@LaRabiata: Okay, ich wird meinen Kommentar zu deinen Reviews mal lieber an den Schluss stellen, sonst müssten die drunter ja so ewig viel scrollen!*g* ALSO: @11: Solange du irgendwann reviewst, ist mir alles Recht!*g* Nichts würde affig rüberkommen! Ich sag nur Katie, die hat bisher acht auf einmal nachgereviewt!*g* (und somit sehr stark zu den 100 beigetragen!*g*) Um den Beruf als Model: Freu dich auf ein späteres Kapitel, da wird er noch besser beschrieben!! (mir kommts so vor, als ob mich wiederhole, könnte das sein??*huh*) Deine Vorstellung mit dem Angrinsen find ich geil (LOL), aber ich glaub, ich seh genauso dabei aus!! (Gut, dass mich keiner sieht). Bei Kapitel 11 muss ich wirklich zugeben, dass ich es ganz schnell als mein Lieblingskapitel bis dahin bezeichnen kann! Bei den späteren müsste ich stärker nachdenken, welches mir da bessergefällt! (weil alle so gut sind!) Du hast die Punkte wirklich mitgezählt??*huh* Naja, vielleicht habens die höheren Jahrgänge mehr verdient, weil sie schon so viel wussten, und die Kleinen müssen ja noch fleißig lernen und freuen sich sogar über zwei Punkte!*g* Ahja, mein Name: Naja, ich bin Buffy- und Angelfan (Gott, schon die letzte Staffel Buffy *schnief*), dadurch erklärt sich Angel. Und da Angel (der ja ein Vampir ist), als Mensch Liam hieß, hab ich mich einfach so genannt! (vor allem, weil ich wusste, das niemand so einen Gedankensprung macht wie ich und der Name dadurch sehr selten ist!*g*) @13: Gott, immer die fragen, auf die ich als Übersetzer keine Antwort weiß .... Wenn ich ehrlich bin, haben mich deine zwei Punkte auch irritiert! Dass er sich nicht traut, in die Große halle zu gehen ... ich hätte mir vorstellen können, dass er nicht ohne Rose gehen will, aber wenn die sich derweil schon zusauft ... einfach unlogisch! Und das mit den sechs Jahren und Tiffany! Frag mich nicht! Ich hab es einfach mal wie im Original gelassen, aber ich hab es auch kein Stück verstanden, warum plötzlich Tiff auftaucht! Im bezug auf seine Frauengeschichten: lass dich einfach überraschen!*g* Aber ich mag die Lösung sehr, wie sie dann sein wird! Oh, danke für das tolle Lob!! Sowas hör ich gerne (obwohl ich immer wieder Tippfehler entdecken muss, obwohl ich es mir sooft durchlese ....). Also „Most eligible Wizard" würde ich so als „Der begehrteste Zauberer" übersetzen. Aber ich lass gern die englischen Ausdrücke, weil die zu übersetzen dann irgendwie komisch klingt .... Ich denke, er hat Kontaktlinsen oder hat irgendwas mit seinen Augen gemacht! Jedenfalls denke ich nicht, dass er mit seiner alten Brille jemals so begehrt werden könnte. Aber es wird nicht erwähnt. ... Ich bin FERTIG!! Jaaa!! Ich glaube, mein Statement von vorhin trifft zu! Die arme Sau, die jetzt dann noch drunter stünde!!LOL Danke für diese ellenlangen Reviews!!*knuddel*


	16. And For A Little Payback

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. Thank you.  
A/N Angel-liam: So, hier kommt also das Geburtstagskapitel für Snuffi! (dass sie dummerweise vorher schon gekriegt hat aus Versehen ...LOL Selber schuld!) Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag, aber das hab ich unten noch größer geschrieben!

Dann noch mal ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, wer dazu Lust hast (genaue Beschreibung davon in Kapitel 15): Angel_liam-subscribe@yahoogroups.de 

Und diesmal an dieser Stelle noch ein RIESENdickes Dankeschön an MORIA, die mir das Kapitel so wunderbar gegammat hat!*knuddel* (das letzte mal hat sie sich nämlich beschwert, dass sie in einem der letzten Kapitel  nicht namentlich erwähnt wurde...)

Und jetzt lasst uns anfangen! Auf geht's ...

   
CATCH ME IF U CAN – Kapitel 16

Harry schaute verzweifelt auf Sirius. 

„Du *musst* mich doch verarschen!"

Traurig schüttelte der Exhäftling den Kopf, obwohl sein Patensohn hätte schwören können, dass ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. 

„Nein. Madame Pomfrey sagt, dass du hier für mindestens zwei weitere Tage bleiben musst. Dann kannst du mit den anderen gehen."  
„Warum kann ich nicht jetzt gehen?" jammerte er. 

Jetzt lächelte Sirius wirklich, was Harry nun völlig verwirrte. 

„Harry, Harry, Harry," sagte er gespielt traurig, „kleine Jungen, die nicht aufpassen, wenn sie mit Spielsachen spielen, verletzen sich. Was für ein Pate wäre ich, wenn ich meinen zu Unfällen neigenden Patensohn wieder von der Leine lassen würde?" 

Harry wurde rot, aber er schaute seinen Paten immer noch verärgert an. 

„Sirius! Es war ein dummer Fehler und es wird nicht noch mal passieren."

„Du hast Recht, das wird es nicht, weil du nie, hörst du, *nie* wieder auf diesen Besen steigen wirst."

Sirius grinste ihn an...

Harry grinste genauso zurück. 

„Okay." sagte er unschuldig. 

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Harry Potter," er hielt kurz mit dem Sprechen inne, „was has du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte okay, Sirius. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich wieder auf meinen Besen steige, werde ich das nicht. Letztendlich war dieser Feuerblitz II wirklich keine geschickte Investition, nicht wahr?" Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich werde ihn einfach zurückgeben."

Sirius konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Sein Patensohn war mit ihm einer Meinung? 

„O-Okay. Ich bin froh, dass wir einer Meinung sind."

Harry lächelte ihn süß an.

„Ich auch, Padfoot."

„Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Also Tschüß."

„Tschüß."

„Harry? Noch was. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Jeder wird im Sommerhaus eine Möglichkeit haben, an einem Besenstaffelrennen teilzunehmen. Keine Sorge, du auch."

Harrys Augen verengten sich schelmisch, als die Tür des Krankenhausflügels geschlossen wurde. 

„Wie du willst, Sirius. Wie du willst."

******************

Zwei Tage kamen und gingen und bevor es Harry bewusst war, war er in einem Muggelflugzeug auf dem Weg zu einer kleinen tropischen Insel, deren Namen Harry nicht kannte. 

Es war entschieden worden, dass es viel zu überfüllt auf den Karibischen Inseln wäre, um dorthin zu fahren. Deshalb würden die Lehrer und ein paar Extraleute diesen Sommer auf ihrer eigenen Insel die Zeit verbringen. 

„Wann sind wir endlich da? Mein Kopf bringt mich um."

Harry rieb sich die Schläfen.

Remus schaute den Jungen traurig an. 

Es tut mir leid. Das ist eine der Nebenwirkungen des Gegenspruchs."

Harry signalisierte ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass er aufhören sollte zu sprechen. 

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber das macht es nicht weniger schmerzhaft."

Der Werwolf nickte. 

„Ich glaube, ich werde mich ein bisschen hinlegen. Ich bin ziemlich müde."

„Okay."

Harry legte sich das Kissen hinter den Kopf und drehte sich leicht zur Seite. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es noch unbequemer war als in der vorherigen Position. Weitere fünf Minuten lang versuchte er eine bequeme Schlafstellung zu finden, doch er schaffte es nicht. 

Vor Wut schnaubend schaute er Remus an und war irritiert, weil dessen Augen amüsiert aufflackerten. 

„Du denkst, das ist lustig, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er versuchte, und kläglich daran scheiterte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Harry begann ihn anzustarren, wurde jedoch von einer brillanten Idee unterbrochen. 

Er legte das Kissen auf die Beine des Werwolfs, legte den Kopf darauf und schloss die Augen. 

„Das ist viel besser." sagte er gähnend.

„Für dich vielleicht." grummelte Remus. 

Harry lächelte schläfrig. 

„'s dei'e Sch'ld, a du übr misch gelascht ha't." sagte er kaum verständlich. 

***********************

Harry lag am Strand und genoss die Ruhe und den Frieden. 

„Das ist das Leben."

Er griff nach seinem Drink. 

Überaus glücklich über die Bräune, die er bekam, war Harry mehr als ein bisschen verärgert, als sich ihm jemand in die Sonne stellte. 

„Könnten Sie bitte weggehen?" sagte er ohne die Augen zu öffnen. 

Urplötzlich überflutete ein Schwall kalten Wassers seinen Körper. 

„Wofür zur *Hölle* war das?" Er rauchte vor Zorn und drehte sich in die andere Richtung der Person, während er sein Bestes versuchte, die Flüssigkeit von sich zu bekommen. 

„Harry, Harry, mein lieber. Du hast wirklich schlechte Laune, nicht wahr?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. 

„Die würden Sie auch haben, Albus, wenn immer jemand kommen und dich stören würde, wenn du Ruhe und Frieden hast."

„Es tut mir so leid, Eure Majestät." kam eine neue sarkastische Stimme hinzu. 

„Verpissen Sie sich, Snape!"

„Ich hätte es selbst nicht besser sagen können." mischte sich Remus ein. „Autsch! Minerva, wofür war das?"

„Remus Lupin, du weißt ganz genau, wofür das war!"

Der Werwolf ging davon, wobei er etwas von machtgeilen Professoren murmelte. 

*****************

Harry lachte ein bisschen. 

„Gab es einen Grund dafür, dass ihr entschieden habt, einen Kübel eisigkalten Wassers über mich zu schütten?" fragte er etwas kalt. 

„Ja."

Harry wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr, doch das tat er nicht. 

„Also?" fragte er ungeduldig. 

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn amüsiert. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir mehr erzählen werde. Ich lege keinen Wert drauf, angeschrieen zu werden."

Damit ging er weg. 

Harry schnaubte vor Wut und wandte sich seinen Kollegen und Remus zu. 

„Ich gehe aus. Bis später dann."

*************************

Letztendlich kam Harry wirklich später wieder zurück. 15 Stunden später, um genau zu sein. 

„Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte Sirius energisch. 

Harry schaute ihn amüsiert an.

„Ich habe mit allen Mädchen auf der Insel geschlafen."

Sirius raufte sich die Haare. 

„Du bringst mich noch ins Grab."

„Wenigstens wirst du viele Enkelkinder haben."

Harry grinste, als ihn ein hasserfüllter Blick traf. 

„Ich bin ein bisschen müde. Ich werde ins Bett gehen."

Sirius grinste. 

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht. Du warst die ganze Nacht weg. Du hast deine Schlafenszeit verpasst. Geh jetzt in die Küche, das Frühstück fängt gerade an."

„Okay."

Damit ging er in die Küche, wobei er versuchte, ein Lächeln zu verbergen. 

„Das Essen schmeckt großartig." lobte Harry, wobei er glücklich die Teller von fünf Leuten musterte. 

„Stimmt." sagte Remus, als er den letzten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte.  

Die anderen waren kurz danach mit ihrem Essen fertig.

Albus bemerkte das kleine Lächeln, das schon die ganze Zeit auf Harrys Lippen hing.

„Wie fandest du's, Sirius?" fragte er unschuldig, 

„Es war hervorragend." stimmte er zu. 

Harry hob die Augenbraue. 

„Ich bin froh, dass es euch geschmeckt hat."

Albus stöhnte. 

„Harry, was hast du getan?"

Er grinste ihn an und klatschte dann zweimal in die Hände. 

Vier Augenpaare wurden ausdruckslos. 

Harry lächelte.

„Wie wär's mit ein bisschen Frühstücksmusik, Kumpels?"

Albus legte den Kopf in die Hände, als seine meistgeschätztesten Phoenixagenten einen Song anstimmten. 

„....................It's fun to stay at the Y.....M.....C........A. It's fun to stay at the.....Y.....M........C.....A."  
Harry wand sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden. 

Als der Song aufhörte, schauten die Vier ihn mit einem Mörderblick an. 

"Du stirbst *jetzt*, Potter!"

Harry rannte singend davon. 

„Y...M...C...A!"

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape und Mundungus Fletcher rannten ihm hinterher.

Die, die noch am Tisch saßen, blieben für einen Moment ruhig und brachen dann in Gelächter aus. 

"Ha ha ha!" hörten sie Harrys Stimme. 

"POTTER!"

**********************************

Da ich glaube, dass es zu ein paar Verwirrungen, besonders am Schluss kam, werde ich das erklären! Also soweit ich es verstehe, hat Harry irgendwas ins Essen getan, so dass die Lehrer dann zu singen anfangen! Nur zum allgemeinen Verständnis!

Und diesmal aus Zeitgründen wieder die Kurzversion: Danke und *knuddel* an:

Jana (huch, gleich zweimal?)

1234567890

Matjes

Alien

Laemmi

SweetC18

Moria

@YvannePalpatine: Wie oft fährst du denn in Urlaub? Hast du nen Geldscheißer? Das will ich auch!

@HeRmIoNe: Haste meine Review gesehen? Ich war ganz brav und hab gleich gereviewt, weil du auch immer so schön bei mir reviewst!*knuddel*

@Snuffi: ALLES, ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG!!!!!! *knuddel**knuddel**knuddel**knuddel**knuddel**knuddel**knuddel**knuddel**knuddel**knuddel**knuddel* Dass du das Kapitel vorher schon gesehen hast, da waren wir beide wohl dran schuld, aber jetzt kriegste ja dann Kapitel 20!*clap* Feier noch schön! *knuddel*


	17. Down Memory Lane and Foreshadowing

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Harry Potter. I do not own anything that anybody else owns. Got it? Good.

A/N Angel-liam: Heute hab ich nicht so viel zu sagen, nur, dass ich das nächste Kapitel, besser gesagt diese A/N gleich heute oder morgen onstellen werde, wo dann auch ein Schreibplan für die weiteren Kapitel stehen wird! Außerdem werden in dieser A/N auch Erklings und Fwoopers erklärt (die ihr hier im Kapitel lesen werdet) und auch noch ein paar – nein, eher sehr wenige – Aufklärungen geliefert! 

Dann noch mal ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, wer dazu Lust hast (genaue Beschreibung davon in Kapitel 15): Angel_liam-subscribe@yahoogroups.de 

Diesmal geht das Dankeschön wieder an meine liebe Snuffi, die das Kapitel frisch aus dem Urlaub gereviewt hat! Danke!*knuddel*

Und jetzt geht's los...

  
***************************************************************  
  
CATCH ME IF U CAN CHAPTER 17  
  


*Flashback*

"Warte drei Minuten, bring die Erklings zum Westtor und halt sie dort fest, bis du mich oben auf dem Hügel siehst. Kann ich weitermachen?"

Das Kind mit den raabenschwarzen Haaren nickte. 

"Wenn du mich siehst, schick sie ins Schloss. Schick sie zum Wächter der Chamber Serpent. Es ist entscheidend, dass sie ihn den Ernst der Lage verstehen las-."

"Sirius!" 

"Unterbrich mich nicht! Hör - mir - zu! Wir müssen wissen, ob wir seine Unterstützung haben. Wenn nicht, werden wir das Schloss stürmen müssen. Du gibst mir das Signal, und wenn es sein muss, werde ich die Truppe runterbringen." 

"Ich verstehe."

Harry Potter schaute seinem Paten und einer kleinen Gruppe, bestehend aus Auroren und Phoenix Agenten, nach, als sie auf Porlocks stiegen und davonritten. 

Eine Minute war vergangen …………. War da ein Geräusch?

Zwei Minuten waren vergangen ………… Warum nur trauen sie mir das nicht zu?

Drei Minuten waren vergangen.

"Gehen wir." zischte er in Parselsprache. 

Sie legten den Weg still zum Westtor des Schlosses zurück. Immer wieder sprach Harry Lautlos-Zauber, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand hörte, was er den Wesen sagte. 

"Es ist entscheidend für euch, die Chamber Serpent auf eure Seite zu ziehen. Jedoch ist es nicht so entscheidend, als dass ihr eure Leben aus Spiel setzen solltet. Bleibt hier, bis ihr mein Signal bekommt, oder bis ihr um euer Leben fürchtet. Okay?"

Die Wesen nickten. 

"Jetzt warten wir auf Sirius."

Und sie warteten. 

13 Minuten vorbei …………………Ich bin sicher, sie sind gerade auf schlimmes Holz gestoßen. 

14 Minuten vorbei ……………….. Du wirst paranoid.

15 Minuten vorbei ……………….. Sie hätten jetzt schon längst hier sein sollen. 

17 Minuten und 21 Sekunden vorbei ………………. Ich gehe. 

"Wir werden nicht länger warten. Geht rein. Bleibt, bis ihr sein Wort habt, oder bis er euch bedroht. Wenn das der Fall ist, macht mich ausfindig. Ich weiß nicht, was mit den Anderen passiert ist. Ich werde sie suchen gehen. Geht jetzt."

Harry schaute den Erklings nach, bis sie durch das Tor waren, und begann dann durch den Wald zu laufen. 

Er hielt plötzlich an. Etwas stimmte nicht. 

Er beobachtete seine Ungebung. Bäume …………………. Wasser ………….. Holz ………… Alles war in Ordnung hier. 

'Etwas ist falsch. Aber …' er hielt kurz inne. Da war etwas. 

Da, im Wald, waren Fwoopers. Fwoopers waren in diesem Wald nicht heimisch. 

In Windeseile zog Harry seinen Zauberstab heraus. 

"Zeig mir den Weg."

Der Zauberstab begann, sich in seiner Hand zu drehen. 

"Orientierungslosigkeitssprüche."  
Das war nicht gut. 

Während er seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche steckte, zog Harry ein langes Schwert aus seinem Gürtel heraus. 

"Ich glaube, ich muss das selbst erledigen."

BAM!

Die Tore des Serpent Schlosses schwangen auf, und die Erklings rannten heraus. Harry schaute auf seine Uhr. Es hatte nur vier Minuten gedauert. 

Er drehte sich zu den Wesen um. 

"Was ist passiert?"

"Er sagte, er würde niemals für Albus Dumbledore oder einen der Seite des Lichts kämpfen. Er hat zwei Auroren gefangen genommen."

Harry dachte schnell nach, beinahe in Panik. 

"Geht in den Wald, vertreibt die Fwoopers. Setzt aber dennoch Sprüche ein. Ihr Lied wird euch sonst verrückt machen. Geht jetzt, findet die anderen. Sie frieren wahrscheinlich. Hier -" er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und zauberte viele Decken herbei, "bringt ihnen die. Wenn es ihnen gut geht, bringt sie zurück nach Hogwarts. Benachrichtigt Dumbledore, dass ich Verstärkung von hinten brauche. Wenn nicht -" er schaute auf das Anwesen, "werde ich es da nicht mehr lebend rausschaffen. Geht jetzt."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Wald. 

Harry drehte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und rannte so schnell er konnte zum See. Als er rannte, zog er ein Stück Gillyweed (der Kaugummi fürs Tauchen aus Band 4) hervor und begann zu kauen. 

Er tauchte zuerst seinen Kopf in den See und begann dann zu schwimmen. Er musste schnell um das Schloss herumkommen, das Gillyweed hätte ihn vielleicht in die Lage versetzt, unter Wasser zu reden, doch es wirkte nur für ungefähr 20 Minuten. 

Nach einer Zeit, die wie eine Ewigkeit schien, erspähten seine Augen das Ufer. Als er es endlich erreicht hatte, tauchte er auf und holte tief Luft. 

*Flashback Ende* 

"HARRY!"  
"Wa -?"  
"Harry, geht's dir gut?" fragte eine Stimme eindringlich.   
"Huh?"  
Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen. Über ihm standen sein Pate und Albus Dumbledore.  
"Geht's dir gut?" fragte Sirius begierig.  
"Ja." murmelte Harry verlegen.  
Er setzte sich ziemlich schnell auf, und ihm wurde schwindelig. Als er sich wieder zurücklegte, stöhnte er. 

"Blöde Erinnerungen." flüsterte er unter einem Atemzug. 

Dumbledore hatte es verstanden.   
"Du hattest Träume über den Krieg?" fragte er traurig. 

Da er erkannte, dass Leugnen sinnlos war, nickte Harry beschämt. 

"Kind, warum hast du mir nichts erzählt?"

Harry hob amüsiert seine Augenbraue in seine Richtung. 

"Ich bin wirklich kein Kind mehr, Sirius." sagte er, wobei er seine Beine über die Bettkante schwang. "Ich bin 19."

"Schon auf halbem Weg zu 30."  kam eine neue Stimme dazu. 

"Remus!" schrie Harry glücklich auf.   
"Harry." sagte Dumbledore fest, weil er wusste, was der Junge tat. 

Harry seufzte und schaute auf seine Füße. 

"Mir geht's gut."

"Dann erzähl uns von deinem Traum."

Als er wieder hochschaute, verzog er das Gesicht. 

"Ich will nicht." sagte er zu den Erwachsenen, wobei er wie ein kleines Kind klang, das Angst vor einem wilden Sturm hatte. 

Remus legte ihm eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter. 

"Erzähl es uns, Harry."

Er seufzte aufgebend. 

"Ich hab mich nur an die Zeit erinnert, in der Sirius und Ol' Mundy von der Chamber Serpent gefangen genommen wurden."

Die Anderen zuckten zusammen. Das war für niemanden von ihnen eine schöne Erfahrung gewesen. Besonders nicht für  Harry. 

"Harry, es tut mir so leid. Willst du ein Dreamless Sleep Potion?"

"Nein, danke. Ich denke, ich werde ein bisschen rausgehen, okay?"

Er lächelte, um sie zu beruhigen. 

"Okay. Pass auf dich auf, Kind." warnte Albus sanft. 

  
***************************************************************  
  
Harrys Erinnerung tat jedem im Raum weh. Niemandem mehr als Sirius. Nicht wegen des Schmerzes, den er selbst erlitten hatte. Sondern wegen des Schmerzes seines Patensohnes. 

Es hatte einen Verräter in der Gruppe gegeben. Sie hatten es herausgefunden, nachdem es schon zu spät gewesen war. Er war zusammen mit Mundungus Fletcher gefangen genommen worden. Sie waren mit verschiedenen Flüchen gequält worden, und hatten sehr stark geblutet, bevor ein verärgerter Schrei des Serpent kam und ihre Rettung signalisierte. 

Ihre Rettung war in Form eines 15jährigen Jungen gekommen, der eigentlich im Krankenflügel wegen eines bösen Klatschers während eines Quidditchspiels hätte sein sollen. 

Er hatte sie traurig angegrinst. 

"Ich brauche ein bisschen Hilfe hier."

Sie hatten erkannt, was er vorhatte, Sekunden nachdem es zu spät gewesen war. 

"NEIN!"

Er hatte sie befreit. Aber um das zu bewerkstelligen, hatte er sich selbst geopfert.   
Der Junge war an die Wand gebunden worden und war durch dieselbe Hölle gegangen wie sie beide Augenblicke zuvor, nur dieses Mal so weit wie möglich verstärkt, dass es ihn nicht umbrachte.  

Blut war überall von seinem Körper geströmt. Flüssigkeit war von seinen Augen getropft. 

Sein Kopf hatte sich ein bisschen gehoben. 

„Geht." hatte er mit Nachdruck geflüstert. „Holt Hilfe."  
Sie hatten es nie bis zu Harry geschafft. 

Er war drei Tage später entkommen, nur zwei Stunden bevor das Rettungsteam fertig gewesen war, das Schloss zu verlassen.   
Es war eine Erfahrung, die jeder in der Zaubererwelt kannte und wünschte, er würde es nicht. 

Die Bilder des Jungen hatten die Titelseiten der Zeitungen am nächsten Morgen gefüllt. Mit all den Schnitten, blauen Flecken und schweren Verletzungen hatte der Junge immer noch sein blendendes Lächeln gehabt. 

Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er den „Most Charming Smile Award" des Tagespropheten gewonnen hatte, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen. 

Wenigstens hatte er darüber lachen können. 

Natürlich hatte Harry den Chamber Serpent geschlagen und dessen Schloss war zu einer nützlichen Kommandozentrale für den Orden geworden. 

Sirius konnte einfach nur hoffen, dass, bei all den verrückten Dingen, die vor sich gingen, sie es niemals wieder benutzen mussten. 

***********************

So, und wieder ein Kapitel fertig:

Dank geht diesmal raus an:

Engelsfeder

Snuffkin            

HeRmIoNe

Alien (weißt du, wie lange ich schon auf Entzug bin?? Zwei Wochen!! Ich krieg bald ne Krise, wenn epholge nicht endlich updatet!! Glaub mir, da ist eine Woche noch ein Dreck dagegen!)

Jana

1234567890

Laemmi

SweetC18

Matjes

Yvanne Palpatine

Und allen, die das letzte Kapitel sehr verwirrend fanden, kann ich nur sagen: Ich habe insgesamt zwei Mails an epholge geschrieben, nur um nachzufragen, was da und da gemeint ist!*ugly* Ich glaube, das sagt alles!*g*


	18. AN

Also, zu allererst einmal: TSCHULDIGUNG!!!! Ich war am Mittwoch da und wollte es hochladen und nichts ging! Und so ging es auch die nächsten Tage! (und wer öfters auf FF.net war, der hat gesehen, dass es nicht nur mir so ging!). Auf jeden Fall einen RIESENDANK an Snuffi, meine liebe Betareaderin, dir für mich das Kapitel hochgeladen hat (ich war das Wochenende nicht da) und dafür sogar extra die Überschrift hat suchen müssen! (Jaja, ich Schlaukopf hab's natürlich vergessen, ihr zu sagen ....) Okay, bevor ich euch hier zulabere, gehen wir mal zu der A/N über: 

**AUTHORS NOTE** SEHR WICHTIG FALLS IHR IN EN PAAR PUNKTEN DER STORY VERWIRRT SEID.............

1. MACHT EUCH KEINE SORGEN,  ALLES WIRD VOR ENDE DER GESCHICHTE AUFGEKLÄRT WERDEN! Denkt an die Bücher, da kriegt ihr auch nicht gleich alle Informationen, die ihr wollt! Was würde es denn für einen Spaß machen, wenn ihr die ganze Zeit wüsstet, was vor sich geht? Wie, als einer meiner Reviewer sagte, dass er keine Ahnung hätte, wer der Puppenmeister ist. So mag ich es.

2. Rosalyns Situation (warum sie verletzt war uns so) wird erklärt werden in einem der nächsten Kapitel. 

3. Wir werden mehr über den Fluch herausfinden, der benutzt wurde, um Harry in letzten Kapitel zu verletzten. 

4. Fwooper: Der Fwooper ist ein afrikanischer Vogel mit extrem schönen Gefieder; Fwooper können orange, pink, leuchtend hell-grün, oder gelb sein. Der Fwooper war auch lange Zeit ein Versorger von begehrten Federn und legt brillant-gemusterte Eier. (DER NÄCHSTE TEIL IST WICHTIG FÜR DIE GESCHICHTE) Obwohl anfangs angenehm, könnte der Fwooper den Zuhörer vielleicht krank machen und so ist der Fwooper durchgehend mit einem Stillezauber belegt, der monatlich erneuert werden muss. Fwooperhalter brauchen Lizenzen, da die Wesen verantwortungsvoll behandelt werden müssen. (wie man in JKR's ‚Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them' nachlesen kann)

5. Erkling: Der Erkling ist ein koboldartiges Wesen, das im Schwarzwald einheimisch ist. Er ist größer als ein Gnom (drei Fuß hoch im Bestfall), mit einem spitzen Gesicht und einem lauten, schrillen Gegacker, das besonders auf Kinder wirkt, die er versucht von ihren Beschützern wegzulocken und zu essen. Strengstens kontrolliert vom deutschen Zaubereiministerium sind die Todesfälle durch Erklings jedoch in den letzten Jahrhunderten drastisch zurückgegangen und die letzte bekannte Erklingattacke, an dem sechsjährigen Zauberer Bruno Schmidt, endete mit dem Tod des Erklings, da Master Schmidt ihn sehr hart mit seinem zusammenklappbaren Kessel auf den Kopf geschlagen hat. (In meiner Geschichte sprechen sie Parsel)

6. HARRY  WIRD SICH WIEDER VERLIEBEN, UND ER WIRD NICHT NOCMAL VERLETZT WERDEN!! (Gezz, SO gemein bin ich auch nicht!)  
7. „Warum, sind sie mit einem Muggelflugzeug zum Sommerhaus geflogen?" ist eine ziemlich oft gestellte Frage. DAS IST ETWAS, DAS IM NÄCHSTEN KAPITEL ERKLÄRT WERDEN WIIRD!!

Zusammenfassend...........................  
FrAgEn AuS FrÜhErEn KaPiTeLn, DiE aUfGeKlÄrT wErDeN wErDeN....................

1. Fwooper und Erkling Erklärungen sind oben.   
2. Harrys Besenunfall.  
3. Der Herzbrechfluch und was Parfüm damit zu tun hat

4. Warum sie mit einem Muggelflugzeug geflogen sind   
5. Die Nebenwirkungen des Gegenfluchs   
6. Wird Rose mit jemandem zusammenkommen?   
7. Will Harry mit jemandem zusammenkommen?   
8. Warum war Rose total blutig und verletzt, als sie zurückkam?  
9. Wie passt Katie bell da rein?"

10. **FLASHBACKS** werden detaillierter werden. Noch detaillierter als der, den Harry in Kapitel 17 hatte ..... wenn ihr euch erinnert, er ist aufgewacht, bevor der Traum zu Ende war. 

11. Soo, jetzt noch was von mir (also Angel-liam). Da wir uns immer mehr dem Kapitel annähern, ab dem nicht mehr ich das Updatedatum bestimme, sondern ihr genauso leiden müsst wie ich und auf ein neues Kapitel von epholge warten müsst, hab ich mir was einfallen lassen! Da die Zeiten manchmal wirklich sehr unterschiedlich sind, hab ich mir überlegt, eine Mailinggroup aufzumachen, in der ich euch von den neuen Updates informiere und ab wann ihr damit rechnen könnt, etc... Eintragen könnt ihr euch, indem ihr eine leere Mail an Angel_liam-subscribe@yahoogroups.de, dann seid ihr dabei! Oder ihr schreibt mir eine Mail (oder ind ei Review), dann kann ich euch auch eintragen!

12. Und hier das, worauf ihr wahrscheinlich am meisten gewartet habt, der Schreibplan: Sofern nicht wieder alles schief läuft wie die letzten Tage, wird er so aussehen (noch ganz schnell umgeändert durch diese Verzögerung!) Wenn nicht, dann informiere ich euch per Mailinggroup (wie ich's ja am Mittwoch auch gemacht hab!):

Samstag, 14.6.2003            Kapitel 17 

Sonntag, 15. 6. 2003            Kapitel 18 (was ich als Kapitel bezeichne ist die laufende Nummer, die ihr oben bei der Auswahl seht! Durch diese A/N verschiebt sich da ja jetzt!)

Mittwoch, 18.6.2003             Kapitel 19

Sonntag, 22.6.2003             Kapitel 20

Mittwoch, 25.6.2003             Kapitel 21

Donnerstag, 26.6.2003             eine weitere A/N, in der ich den weiteren Schreibplan veröffentlichen werde!

DANKE!


	19. A Return And The Chase Is On

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even if every person in this story was an original character, and the plot was 100% mine, I still would not own it. Why you ask? Well, lets think for a minute children.......................is there a copyright on this story? um.................No. Am I writing it on Fanfiction.net? ......duh. Hmm, I wonder where I'm going with this.  
A/N Angel-liam: Leute, ich hab mir grade HP5 bestellt (richtig billig!) und deshalb hab ich mich kurzerhand entschlossen, euch auch eine Freude zu machen, und den Schreibplan kurzfristig umzuschmeißen! Der neue sieht so aus: 

17.6. Kapitel 19

19.6. Kapitel 20

21.6. Kapitel 21

22.6. die nächste A/N 

Ich hoffe, ich überrumple damit niemnden, aber die Kapitel gefallen mir auch zu gut, als dass ich jetzt so lange warten könnte!*g*

Heute hab ich nur noch eins zu sagen: Danke Snuffi für's Betareaden!*knuddel* Und los geht's!

  
******************************************************************  
  
*****CATCH ME IF U CAN CHAPTER 18*****  
  


Die Hände in den Taschen ging Harry den Strand entlang. Sein Hemd war aufgeknöpft und ließ ihn die Nachtluft auf seiner Brust spüren. Seine nackten Füße wurden ein wenig nass, als das Wasser sie streifte. Alles war perfekt, er liebte es. ****

Als er auf den Hawaiianischen Inseln gewohnt hatte, war Harry am Strand wie jetzt sehr oft gegangen, wobei er in seinem Kopf die Möglichkeiten durchgegangen war, wie sein Leben abgelaufen wäre, wenn er zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt etwas anders gemacht hätte. 

Ganz ehrlich war Harrys Leben in eine komplett andere Richtung gelaufen, als er es erwartet hatte. Vor nicht allzulanger Zeit war es sein Traum gewesen, Voldemort zu besiegen, Sucher in Englands Quidditchteam zu werden, und eine Familie zu haben. Na gut, bisher war einer von drei in Erfüllung gegangen. Und wahrscheinlich war das so nah  an der Erfüllung seines Traumlebens, wie es ging. Es war wahr, dass er sehr einfach der neue Sucher für England werden könnte, aber er merkte, dass er den Verteidigungsunterricht in Hogwarts ziemlich genoss. Im Bezug auf Familie wusste Harry, dass das niemals möglich sein würde. 

Es war ein ziemlich böses Erwachen für Harry gewesen, als er in seinem 7. Schuljahr herausgefunden hatte, dass er niemals Kinder haben könnte. Voldemort hatte das während einem ihrer Kämpfe sichergestellt.  

Harry schüttelte den Kopf bei dieser Erinnerung. 

Wie Voldemorts rote Augen böse aufglimmten, der Fluch, und die gesprochenen Worte: Kein anderer wahrer Potter wird jemals auf dieser Erde leben. 

Während er sich an den Strand setzte, begann er noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, was in seinem Leben anders sein könnte, und wie es sich anfühlen würde, Vater zu sein.

Harry saß so eine lange Zeit da, bis das einzige Licht am Himmel der fluoreszierende Mond war. Dann stand er plötzlich auf, strich sich eine einzelne Träne von der Wange, und begann zurückzugehen. 

Als er die Tür draußen erreichte, machte er für einen Moment Pause, und blieb stehen, um sicherzugehen, dass keine Anzeichen von Schmerz in seinem Gesicht waren. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer ging er dann ins Haus. 

"'Arry!" donnerte eine Stimme.  
Harry gefror geschockt. Es konnte unmöglich der sein, an den er dachte. 

"Hagrid?" flüsterte er, er wagte es kaum zu glauben. „Bist es wirklich du?"

Der Halbriese nickte, und Harry rauschte zu ihm. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war er in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gedrückt. 

"Harry, du bist g'wachsn." Hagrid lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm hinunter. 

"Du beinahe gar nicht." sagte er, die Stimme immer noch ein bisschen angespannt vor Unglauben. 

Harry lachte ein bisschen. 

„Aber es ist genug."

Nicht das erste Mal in dieser Nacht begannen Tränen sein Gesicht runterzurollen. 

"Ich hab dich so vermisst." sagte er so leise, dass er nicht einmal sicher war, ob er es laut gesagt hatte. 

Harry bemerkte nicht, dass er noch immer in den Armen seines alten Freundes war, und auch nicht, dass ein anderer das Zimmer betreten hatte. 

"Ich sehe, du bist endlich heimgekommen." kam die aufgeregte Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry nickte schnell, und strich sich, während er Hagrid losließ,  die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. 

Albus schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

„Ich war nur unten am Strand." erklärte er. 

„Ahh. Ich sehe es. Ich hasse es, diese glückliche Vereinigung zu unterbrechen, aber ihr beide braucht eure Ruhe. Besonders du, Hagrid."

"Aber Professor Dumbledore! Ich habe für drei Jahre geschlafen!"  
Dumbledore lächelte ihn an.   
"Hagrid, ein magisches Koma kann man kaum als Schlaf bezeichnen, obwohl ich dich einen Moment von deinem Bett abhalten werde, weil ich mit dir sprechen muss. Du," er drehte sich zu Harry, „andererseits hast schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr geschlafen, wenn ich richtig liege. Und das tue ich. Geh jetzt in dein Zimmer."

Harry rollte mit den Augen und murmelte brummend, "Ja, Dad," als er wegging. 

„Oh, und Harry?"

"Was?" sagte er, wobei er sich gespielt verwirrt umdrehte. 

"Du verlässt heute nacht dein Zimmer nicht. Du hast Hausarrest."

Harry schaute geschockt zurück.

„Sie *geben* mir Hausarrest?"

"Zwei Tage hintereinander ohne Bestrafung verschwinden? Das glaub ich nicht." sagte Albus ernst, wobei er versuchte, seine Augen vom Zwinkern abzuhalten. 

"Ich bin 19 Jahre alt! Ich denke, ich bin alt genug, um zu entscheiden, was ich tun kann und was nicht!"

„Und du glaubst auch, dass du alt genug bist, um weise Entscheidungen zu treffen?"

„Ja."

„Ah, ich sehe es. Warum erzählst du Hagrid dann nicht von deiner Besenkollision vor ein paar Tagen?"

Harry wurde rot und schlurfte mit seinem Fuß verlegen auf dem Boden. 

"Ich bin dann in meinem Zimmer. "

Er sah die zwei lächelnden Augenpaare nicht, als er die Treppe hinaufging. Auch hörte er die Stimme nicht, die in Schock ausrief, „Schauen Sie sich ihn an! Er ist so groß geworden!"

******************************************************************  
  


Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich beschäftigt zu halten. 

Das erste Mal, na gut, das zweite Mal in seinem Leben hatte er Hausarrest.

Er wurde eine Spur rot, als er an das letzte Mal dachte, als er Hausarrest bekommen hatte. 

**FLASHBACK** (A/N: Der Abschnitt enthält ein wenig sexuellen Inhalt, nichts graphisches, fühlt euch nicht angegriffen!)

   
Harry strich mit seinen Fingern durch ihre langen schwarzen Haare, als sie ihn ein weiteres Mal lang küsste. 

Er wusste, dass er darüber nachdenken sollte, was er gerade tat. Schließlich war er erst 15. Und das erst seit ein paar Monaten. 

Er hatte nicht die Zeit, um nochmal darüber nachzudenken. Er wurde bereits gegen die Tür der Besenkammer gedrückt, ohne Hemd. Das Slytherin-Mädchen aus dem fünften Jahrgang, das ihn zu dem unverschlossenen Raum begleitet hatte, presste sich mit voller Wucht gegen ihn.

Das Paar knallte gegen die Tür, genau in dem Moment, als eine Gruppe Leute, die sich unterhielten, draußen an der Tür vorbeiging. 

Die Stimmen draußen verstummten, doch Harry und seine Geliebte merkten es nicht. Die Slytherin hatte es beinahe geschafft, den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu öffnen, als die Tür aufging und sie beide auf den Boden fielen. 

"..........Potter?" kam die ungläubige Stimme von Professor McGonagall.

Harry schaute auf, und Furcht überkam ihn. 

Vor ihm standen drei seiner Professoren, und, sehr zu seinem Schrecken, Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry lächelte nervös.

"Hi?"  
Die Slytherin klammerte sich an ihn, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. 

Snape schaute von Harry erschrocken zu dem Mädchen, das er in den Armen hielt. 

"Zabini?"  
Das Mädchen nickte, rotwerdend. 

Alle Lehrer schienen zu geschockt zu sein, um zu denken. 

"20 Punkte von Slytherin, und Nachsitzen, Zabini. Gehen Sie jetzt zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum."

Blaise nickte wieder, zog ihr Oberteil an und ging weg. 

Die Lehrer schauten ihn immer noch an. 

„Ich denke, ich werde dann einfach auch mal gehen?"

"Harry?"  
Der Junge, der lebte, schaute zu seinem Direktor hoch, um sein Leben bangend. 

"Du hast Hausarrest."

  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Na gut, entschied Harry, das würde nicht gehen. Er konnte nicht die ganze Nacht in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt bleiben. Er würde verrückt werden.

Harry schlich leise zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. 

"Denken Sie nicht mal dran, Potter." sagte Professor McGonagall, die gerade ungelegen vorbeiging.

Harry schloss die Tür mit einem Augenrollen. 

"Dann Plan B ......................."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Harry ist dann also in seinem Zimmer?"

"Ja. Er hat versucht, rauszukommen, aber Minerva hat ihn aufgehalten."

Albus lächelte ein wenig, dann verschwand es jedoch, als er über die Geschichte des Jungen nachdachte. 

„Es ist erstaunlich, dass er nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat, noch so stark ist."

Remus nickte traurig. 

„Sogar nach dem, was neulich passiert ist. Mit dem Fluch und allem."

"Ja, es ist erstaunlich, was er alles ertragen kann."

"Rosalyn, sie muss stark gewesen sein, diesen Fluch zu brechen."

Minerva nickte traurig. 

"Ihr habt doch gesehen, was es mit ihr gemacht hat. Der Schmerz .... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit dem allem hätte umgehen können."

"Wer ist Rosalyn?" fragte Hagrid.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich kann das alles jetzt nicht erklären, Hagrid. Aber Rosalyn war Harrys Ehefrau."

"Oh." Hagrid fiel nichts anderes ein, was er sagen konnte. 

"Warum hat sie der Fluch körperlich verletzt?" fragte Sirius.

"Also," meldete sich Remus nachdenklich zu Wort, "wenn man den Fluch bricht, ist es so stark emotional, dass es beginnt, einen physisch zu verletzten. Wie der Cruciatus-Fluch zum Beispiel."

"Oh." war alles, das Sirius sagte.  
Es herrschte Stille, dann sprach Remus wieder. 

„Es ist zu dumm, dass wir nicht einfach hierher apparieren konnten. Die Kopfschmerzen, nicht zu erwähnen die Extra-Belastung durch die Höhe, haben ihn auf dem Flug fast umgebracht."

"Ich weiß, Remus, aber bei all dem, was vor sich geht…….." Claire Sinistra legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir mussten sichergehen, dass Harry in Sicherheit ist."

   
******************************************************************  
  
Aufgekratzt und blutend von der Klettertour über die Rosen und den dornigen Zaun, rannte Harry die Straße runter. Als er das Tor erreichte, ließ er einen fröhlichen Schrei los. 

"Endlich frei."

Er grinste.

  
******************************************************************  
  
Sirius schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Es ist jetzt eine Stunde. Meint ihr, er ist schon verrückt geworden?"

Albus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. 

"Wir können ihn nicht rauslassen."

„Warum nicht?" lachte Remus. „Es wäre so lustig, ihm zuzusehen, wie er versucht uns verrückt zu machen."

„Er muss lernen. Harry ist jetzt Professor. Er muss lernen, aufzuhören, wie ein Tier herumzuziehen."

"Na gut," sagte Sirius zögernd, "vielleicht sollten wir ihm dann etwas zu tun geben? Ich weiß nicht, irgendwas?"

Remus schnaubte. 

„Also das ist sehr hilfreich."

Albus lachte ein bisschen und winkte mit seiner Hand zur Treppe. 

"Geht, seht nach ihm."

Die Zwei nickten und machten sich auf den Weg, die Treppe hoch. 

Minerva betrachtete Albus.

„Du weißt, er wird verrückt werden, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, das wird er nicht," sagte Remus, wobei er die Treppe runterrannte, "weil er weg ist."  
Den Kopf in seinen Händen schüttelte sich der alte Zauberer vor leisem Lachen.

Der Junge hatte kaum eine Stunde durchgehalten. 

„Veranstalten wir eine Suchparty, indem wir gehen, sollen wir?"

Die Anderen grinsten. 

„Dann werden wir sehen, wie er sich in einem geschlossenen Raum verhält, während wir ihn die ganze Zeit beobachten."

  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry saß auf einem großen Fels neben dem Ozean, die Füße ins Wasser getaucht. 

"Wo ist er?"

Er könnte diese Stimme jederzeit wiedererkennen: Sirius.

Während er sich hinter dem Felsen versteckte, belauschte Harry das Gespräch der Gruppe, als sie vorbeiging. 

"Wir werden ihn finden, und dann wird er die Bestrafung seines Lebens bekommen."

Als sie weitergingen, fuhren sie fort, solche Dinge zu sagen.

Nachdem sie vorbeigegangen waren, stand Harry hinter dem Fels auf und grinste.

"Aww, wie süß. Sie suchen nach mir. Na gut," er grinste, wie es nur ein Potter konnte, „catch me if you can."  
  
******************************************************************  
  


Hach, war das nicht ein geiler letzter Satz?? Ich denke, der wird dir gefallen, HeRmIoNe!*g*

Okay, jetzt versuch ich mich mal durch den Berg Reviews, den ich gekriegt hab, durchzuwühlen! Das war wirklich der Hammer! Ich geh on und dann trudeln innerhalb einer Stunde alle zehn Minuten Reviews ein! Ich war richtig überwältigt! Übrigens auch ein Dank an die lieben Reviewer von dieser FF, die mir eine Review auf meine eigene FF (jaa, ich war wirklich so verrückt!) geschrieben haben!*knuddel*.... so, jetzt erst mal suchen, wo die Reviews überhaupt losgehen ...

@Alle, die es verwirrend fanden: Mir ist es selber beim Lesen und dann auch beim Übersetzen richtig verwirrend vorgekommen und ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie viele Mails bei epholge eingetrudelt sind mit Fragen von mir!*g* Aber ich hoffe echt, dass die nächsten Kapitel eure Fragen etwas beantworten!;-)

@Jana, Laemmi, HeRmIoNe, 1234567890, SweetC18: Danke für eure Reviews!*knuddel*

@Matjes, Lijenna, Choga: Hoffe, ihr habt die Nachricht gekriegt, dass ihr angemeldet seid!;-) Danke für eure Reviews!*knuddel*

@Moria: Jaaa!! Lang lebe die Langeweile in doofen Schulfächern!*clap* (Obwohl, wenn ich meine Noten anschau .....) was heißt das?? Ist der zweite Teil etwa nicht gut übersetzt?*huh* Danke für die Review!*knuddel*

@Snuffkin: Du bist die beste! Danke fürs Updaten (ich denke, dafür sind dir auch ein paar andere dankbar!*g*) und danke für die Review!*knuddel*

@Shelley: Ui! Soviele Reviews auf einmal! Danke!*knuddel* @5: Ups, danke für den Hinweis! Das werde ich hernach gleich ausbessern ... ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen! (Schande über mich!) Naja, vielleicht weiß epholge nicht, dass Vegas einen Flughafen hat ... @7: Ich kenn den Zauberer von Oz zwar nicht so gut, aber ich glaube, es geht nicht um den Standort, also Oklahoma oder Kansas, sondern eher um dieses „Zuhause". Denke ich zumindest. @9+10: Du hast vielleicht Ideen!*g* @12+14: Das mit Rose ist extrem schwer nachzuvollziehen und die Sprunghaftigkeit verstärkt das sogar nur noch, da muss ich dir wirklich Recht geben! Ich geb ehrlich zu, dass diese paar Kapitel nicht grade zu meinen Lieblingskapiteln gehören... so ein Durchhänger, wenn man betrachtet, wie es dann ab 19 wieder bergauf geht! @18: Der Gegenfluch gegen diesen Herzbrechfluch! Der wirkt ja immer noch, wie man bei dem Gespräch zwischen Rose und Dumbledore gehört hat! Und auf beide, Rose UND Harry! .... Ich bin durch? Okay, also vielen, vielen dank für die lieben Reviews!*knuddel*

@LaRabiata: So, jetzt hast dus wirklich geschafft! Deine Review zu Kapitel 15 besteht zu ¾ aus Off Topic! Ich glaub ich spinn, das hab nicht mal ich geschafft bisher!*g* ... Fotos? Nein, leider nicht! Aber vielleicht malt ja wer ein Bildchen dazu!*sichzudenreviewernumschau* Danke für das Lob mit den Tippfehlern, aber das ist DIE Untertreibung des Monats! Und das mit Draco, jaja, in deinen Träumen!*g* @16: respektlos, wütend, kindlich ... was noch alles?*g* Harry hat's eben drauf!LOL Oh, wow, kann das wirklich eine Review von dir sein?? Soo kurz?*huh* Zeig dich Alien, du bist umzingelt! @17: Die Warterei ist mittlerweile auf knapp vier Wochen angestiegen!*g* Wenn sie das beibehält, dann könnt ihr euch wirklich schon mal freuen!*ugly* Hey, Bayern hat eben spät Ferien ... aber das heißt für mich, dass ich dann in meinem Ferien deine FF ja schon genießen kann! Hach, das ist toll, in der Schulzeit ist das Lesen immer so anstrengen! Hihi, am 3.7. schreib ich meine letzte Schulaufgabe ... deutsch!*ugly* LOL, wenn wirklich diese Todesmeldung kommen sollte, dann werde ich das groß in die Summary schreiben und oben im Titel auch kennzeichnen, so dass du bei der nächsten A/N nicht wieder im Delirium versinken musst!*g* Hey, die Review ist aber wieder länger! Also nicht verzweifeln!*g* So, jetzt noch zur ML: Ich hab nachgeschaut, du bist bei den Mitgliedern! Wenn du für dieses Kapitel (Nummer 19)eine Mail von mir gekriegt hast, dann passt alles, ansonsten sag's mir und ich trag dich per Hand ein! (auch wenn das nicht grade der Sinn dann von dieser Einschreibungsmail ist .. scheiß Yahoo!) und zu Buffy: Das kommt nicht oft vor! Es wurde einmal erwähnt in nem Rückblick und es stand auf seinem grab, auch in nem Rückblick! Ich hab mir den Namen mittlerweile so angewöhnt!*g* Spike hieß William!! (weil Wilhelm ja so ein britischer Name ist...*g*) Du findest die siebte Staffel doof?? Boa, du Banause ... okay, ich werde das nicht ausweiten, dafür werden mir die anderen Reviewer denke ich auch dankbar sein !*g* Danke für diese Hammerreviews!*knuddel*


	20. Dinner And A Reunion To Remember

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

DISCLAIMER: La La La, I own nothing. La La La, I own nothing. La La La, I own nothing. If I owned something, would I honestly be writing stories on FanFiction.net?

A/N epholge: So, ich sehe, jeder ist aufgeregt über diese Jagd. Yeah! Jagden machen Spaß. 

A/N Angel-liam: So, diesmal hab ich wirklich nicht viel zu sagen, außer: Danke liebe Laemmi!*knuddel* Das Kapitel durfte Snuffi nämlich nicht lesen, weil es sozusagen ihr Nachgeburtstaggeschenk ist! (jaja, wenn sie das andere schon vorgelesen hat, ist sie selber schuld ....) Trotzdem danke, Laemmi! Und viel Spaß beim Lesen, Snuffi!*g* 

Und jetzt geht's los...

******************************************************************  
  
CATCH ME IF U CAN Kapitel 19:  
  
Die Jagd geht weiter...........  
  
******************************************************************  
  


Ron und Hermione saßen an einem Tisch im beliebtesten Restaurant der Stadt und warteten auf ihren besten Freund, der ihnen etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen hatte.  Sie wussten jedoch nicht, was er ihnen erzählen wollte. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihr bester Freund Harry Potter war, konnte das alles heißen. So etwas Fröhliches wie „Hey, ich habe euch vermisst!" oder etwas erschütterndes wie „Ich werde in den Krieg ziehen. Falls ich euch nie wiedersehe, ich liebe euch."

Harry hatte in vielen Situationen gewusst, beides zu vereinen. Deshalb war das Paar natürlich ein bisschen nervös. 

"Wo ist er?" fragte Ron, ein bisschen besorgt darüber, ob es seinem Freund gut ging. 

„Er wird gleich hier sein, da bin ich mir sicher." sagte ihm Hermione mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. 

„Eigentlich," sagte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, „ist er bereits hier."

"Harry!" Hermione schoss von ihrem Stuhl hoch und umarmte ihn. "Wo bist du gewesen?"

Er lächelte sie an und drehte sich zu Ron, um ihn genauso zu begrüßen. 

"Es tut mir leid, mein Flieger hatte ein bisschen Verspätung. Ich hab mich wirklich beeilt, das schwöre ich."

„Du bist mit einem Flugzeug geflogen?" fragte seine Freundin mit den wuscheligen Haaren, ihre Stimme klang überrascht.

Harry nickte und setzte sich. 

„Warum?" fragte Ron. 

"Naja, aus demselben Grund, wegen dem ich hinfliegen musste, anstatt zu apparieren."

„Welchem?" fragte Hermione langsam, als ob sie mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen würde. 

"Unser lieber Professor Dumbledore" seine Freunde grinsten aufgrund des Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme, "hat entschieden, dass es nach all den seltsamen Dingen, die mir passiert sind in letzter Zeit, das beste für mich wäre, zu fliegen, damit meine Zauberei nicht zurückverfolgt werde kann, nur für den Fall, dass mich jemand verfolgen sollte." Er machte einen Moment Pause, dann nahm er einen Schluck von dem Wasser, das gerade auf den Tisch gestellt worden war. „Was sie jetzt tun."

Leicht lächelnd über die geschockten Gesichter seiner Freunde, erklärte er. 

„Jedoch nicht der, an den ihr jetzt denkt."

„Wer dann?" fragte Ron, kaum lauter als flüsternd. 

Harry zwinkerte ihnen zu. 

„Denkt nach!"

Das Paar starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor es ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. 

„Du bist weggelaufen!"

Harry grinste. 

„Weiter so, Hermione. Wie ich sehe, hast du deine früheren Begabungen nicht verloren." 

Sie lächelten nicht zurück.

„Was?" fragte er. 

„Du – du wirst uns nicht noch mal verlassen, oder?" fragte Ron nervös. 

Harry seufzte. 

„Ich werde euch erklären, was ich mache, wenn wir bestellt haben. Ich verhungere fast." 

******************************************************************  
  


"Also," fing Ron an, nachdem der erste Gang von ihrem Tisch verschwunden war, "lass mich das zusammenfassen: Du wirst nach New York gehen, um eine alte Freundin von dir zu besuchen. Und du willst, dass wir Sirius erzählen, dass du nach Aruba gefahren bist?"

„Genau."

„Und das alles nur, weil du Hausarrest hast?" sagte Hermione fast lachend.

Harry starrte sie an. 

„Ich bin keine zwei Jahre alt, das weißt du." 

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

„Nun, ich geh jetzt besser." sagte Harry irgendwie aufgebracht. 

„Du bist besser bald wieder zurück, Potter." knurrte Ron.

„Werd ich." 

******************************************************************  
  


Harry saß im Flugzeug, voller Vorfreude darauf, seine alte Freundin wiederzusehen. 

"Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren," dröhnte die Stimme der Stewardess durch die Lautsprecher, " wir werden in 15 Minuten auf dem LaGuardia Flughafen landen…." Dann gab die Frau  Informationen über weitere Verbindungsflüge.

Die Zeit verging langsam für Harry, aber bald hatte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und rief ein Taxi, das ihn nach Manhattan bringen sollte. 

Er grinste, als das Taxi zum Stehen kam. 

Nachdem er den Fahrer bezahlt hatte, nahm er sein Gepäck und stieg die Treppe zu einem Penthouse hinauf, in dem er schon einige Male zuvor gewesen war.

Er klopfte an die Tür und wartete. Von innen wurde „Sofort!" gerufen und kurze Zeit später schwang die Tür auf. 

„Jason, sof-." Wie vom Blitz getroffen hielt sie inne. 

Harry grinste sie an. 

„Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte er unschuldig, ließ seine Tasche zu Boden fallen und streckte seine Arme aus, um sie zu umarmen. 

„HARRY!" 

Er lachte, als sie ihm in die Arme sprang. 

„Ich interpretiere das als ein ja."

Er ließ sie runter, aber sie ließ seinen Hals nicht los. 

„Tiffany, die Luft wird knapp." keuchte er. 

Die Stewardess lockerte ihren Griff nur ein bisschen und vergrub dann ihren Kopf in seinen Schultern.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst." sagte sie, kaum zu verstehen.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Tiff."

Er küsste ihre Stirn, und hob ihr Kinn, um ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. 

„Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich eine Weile bei dir bleibe?"

Sie grinste. 

„Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus!"

Bevor es Harry bewusst war, umarmte sie ihn nochmal mit aller Kraft. 

Leise lachend drückte Harry sie von sich weg. 

„Also, wer ist dieser Jason, für den du mich gehalten hast? Hast du einen Ersatz für mich gefunden?" Er setzte ein Gesicht auf wie ein schmollender Hundewelpe. 

„Du weißt, dass dich niemand je ersetzen könnte. Er hat mich nur neulich im Supermarkt gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen wolle und ich war irgendwie gezwungen ja zu sagen. Aber jetzt," sagte sie  vor Freude strahlend, „habe ich einen Grund nicht hinzugehen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Du musst nicht wegen mir da bleiben."

„Ich will aber. Außerdem muss ich dir beim Einziehen helfen. Los, stell deine Taschen in dein Zimmer und ich mach dir was zu essen, während ich auf Jason warte." 

****************************

Harry schaute Tiffany an, die gespannt den Film anschaute. Einen Blick hinunter auf das Popcorn in seinen Händen werfend, grinste er still vor sich hin. Er warf ein Korn nach ihr und wendete sich dann ganz unschuldig wieder dem Fernseher zu. 

Sie riss ihren Kopf schnell herum. 

„Hast du gerade mit Popcorn nach mir geworfen?" fragte sie langsam. 

„Wovon redest du?" fragte er so glaubwürdig, wie er konnte.

Aber es war nicht überzeugend genug. 

„Das war's, Potter. Du stirbst!"

Harry grinste sie an. 

***********************************

10 Minuten später waren beide völlig mit Popcorn bedeckt und konnten nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. 

„Du wirfst wie ein Mädchen." meinte Tiffany ernst. 

„Hey! Tu ich nicht!"

Sie nickte ihm zu und grinste. „Eigentlich sogar schlechter als ein Mädchen."

 „Das wars."

Nachdem Harry sie zu Boden gebracht hatte, nagelte er sie erfolgreich unter sich fest und fing an sie zu kitzeln.

„Harry, hör auf!" keuchte sie vor Lachen. 

„Nur wenn du sagst ‚Harry Potter, bitte sei mein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung'!"

Harry beobachtete, wie die Räder in ihrem Kopf arbeiteten.   

„Nein. Ich habe meine eigene Methode, damit du aufhörst." 

Er schaute sie misstrauisch an und hörte auf, sie zu kitzeln. 

„Und wie?"

Sie musterte ihn einen Moment lang und fuhr dann sehr sanft fort. 

„So."

Harry hielt den Atem an, als sie sanft seinen Kopf in die Hände nahm und ihn näher zog. Es befriedigte sie, als sie sah, wie sich seine Augen langsam schlossen, als sie ihren Daumen sanft gegen seine Lippen drückte. Dann zog sie ihn schließlich noch näher zu sich, wobei sie erfolgreich die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss. 

Sie verharrten so eine Weile, bis sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten. 

„Ich glaube, ich bin ver-."

Harry legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, und brachte sie so wirksam zum Schweigen.

„Bitte," sagte er, kaum lauter als flüsternd, „sag es nicht, bevor du es nicht wirklich meinst. Ich-," er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, „ich will nicht noch mal verletzt werden."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. 

„Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Harry keuchte beinahe vor Schock, als es ihm bewusst wurde,

„Ich - ich glaube, ich liebe dich auch."

*********************

So, jetzt haben wir sie also, unsere neue „love interest!" (ich mag das Wort!*g*)

Heute wieder die kürzere Version. Also: Danke und *knuddel* an: 

La Rabiata (btw: 24 Kapitel im moment!)

Jana

Laemmi

Yvanne Palpatine

SweetC18

1234567890

HeRmIoNe

Matjes

Moria 

Mona

Snuffkin


	21. A Sappy Chappie

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Harry Potter. I do not own anything that anybody else owns. Got it? Good.

A/N epholge: Ich weiß, dass letzte Kapitel war etwas gehetzt, aber hey, es hat funktioniert, nicht wahr? =)

A/N Angel-liam: HP5 ist da! HP 5 ist da! HP 5 ist da! HP 5 ist da! Jaaaa!!!! Und zur Feier des Tages gibt's ein neues Kapitel! Und noch ein kleiner Hinweis an euch: Wer jemals eine Boardparty (ihr wisst schon, so Internet-Message-Boards) über HP machen will, der sollte es lassen, wenn er danach noch irgendwas mitkriegen will!*ugly*

Diesmal geht das Dankeschön wieder an meine liebe Betareaderin Snuffi! Danke!*knuddel* Und jetzt geht's los...

  
******************************************************************  
  
CATCH ME IF U CAN Kapitel 20! (Heilige Scheiße, schon Kapitel  20!)  
  
******************************************************************  
  


"Jetzt ist es offiziell. Ich werde ihn umbringen."

Sirius Black war, um es einfach zu sagen, in Mörderlaune. Vor drei Wochen war sein Patensohn durchs Fenster verschwunden, und er war immer noch nicht heimgekommen. Was die Sache noch schlimmer machte, war, dass er gerade einen Brief von ebendiesem Jungen erhalten hatte, und dass ihm selbst dies nicht half, sich irgendwie besser zu fühlen. 

***********

Sirius, 

Wie läuft's denn so im guten alten Königreich? Vermisst du mich? Natürlich tust du das!

Ich muss wirklich sagen, dass das alles deine Schuld und die meiner lieben Kollegen ist! Einem 19jährigen Hausarrest geben! Wer hat jemals so einen Schwachsinn gehört? Nur damit du's weißt, ich werde nicht zum Sommerhaus zurückkommen, also rechne nicht damit. Aber wie ich dich und dein Temperament kenne, wirst du mich einfach suchen gehen!

Du wolltest ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, jetzt hast du's. 

Dein lieber und bezaubernder Patensohn, 

der einzige und unvergleichliche, 

Harry Potter

**************

Er würde diesem Jungen ins Gewissen reden .... falls sie ihn finden sollten. 

‚Nein.' tadelte er sich selbst. ‚Du wirst ihn kriegen, den kleinen Balg.'

**********************************

„Tiffany, Tiffany, wie oft muss ich es dir noch erklären?" seufzte Harry. 

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich war abgelenkt."

„Sie, Madame, sind immer abgelenkt."

Ein durchbohrender blick traf ihn. 

„Halt die Klappe, Potter."

„Tsk, Tsk. Deine Sprache, meine Liebe."

Tiffany rollte mit den Augen. 

„Nur weil du wie Romeo angezogen bist, heißt das nicht, dass du dich wie er verhalten musst."

„Ich bin fast wie er. Zumindest haben das meine früheren Geliebten gesagt."

Harry schaute sie zweideutig an. 

„Du – wie sagt ihr Briten? – du unerträglicher Lümmel!" 

Er grinste. 

„Stimmt schon. Aber es passt nicht mit deiner amerikanischen Aussprache zusammen - Ich weiß nicht – irgendwie unrealistisch?"

Sie schaute ihn wieder an. 

„Du bist so ....." Sie hielt inne und versuchte ein Wort zu finden. 

„Süß?"

„Nein."

„Bezaubernd?"

„Nein."

„Sexy?"

„........Verärgernd?"

Harry schmollte. 

„Und ich dachte, ich wäre total romantisch."

„Romantisch?"

Harry nickte energisch. 

„In deinen Träumen, Potter."

„Das ist nicht gerade das, wovon ich träume."

„Natürlich nicht. Wie bist du nur auf so eine abwegige Idee gekommen?"

Harry lächelte zu ihr hinunter. 

„Durch einen Film."

„Welchen Film?"

Er grinste sie an. 

„Hmhm, das frag ich mich auch."

Tiffany wurde – wie Harry von seiner Position über ihr aus sehen konnte – tomatenrot (A/N: Rote-Beete-rot!*g*)

„Du bist wirklich gemein, weißt du das?"

Harry seufzte gespielt traurig. 

„Jemand musste es tun."

„Und es musste genau die Person sein, in die ich mich verliebt habe?" sagte sie, als Harry von dem Baum runtersprang, auf dem er gesessen war. 

Als er die Arme um sie legte, lächelte er. 

„Ich habe aber auch meine guten Seiten." 

Er setzte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen. 

„Wie z.B. was?" fragte sie. 

„Ich kann mit schwierigen Frauen umgehen." sagte er ernst, was ihm einen gespielten Klaps auf den Kopf einbrachte. 

„Und?" fragte sie sanft, wobei sie ihn näher an sich zog. 

„Ich bin unglaublich süß."

Sie nickte, ein schmales Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. 

„Und?"

Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt. 

„Ich bin ein unglaublich guter Küsser."

Er versuchte, die Lücke zwischen ihren Lippen zu schließen, aber Tiffany zog sich weg. 

Harry stöhnte als Protest. 

„Du hast mir immer noch keinen ausreichenden Grund geliefert."

„Ich nehm dich mit auf eine Monatsreise zu einer exotischen Insel."

„Nicht gut genug." sagte sie ernst zu ihm. 

„Ich modle in einem Magazin für dich."

„Nein."

Es herrschte lange Stille. Dann zog Harry sie langsam zu sich und sie legte sanft ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. 

„Weil ich dich liebe." sagte er, kaum lauter als flüsternd. 

Sie zog ihren Kopf zurück. 

„Guter Grund." flüsterte sie. 

„Ja," flüsterte er süß zurück, „das hab ich mir gedacht."

*****************************

Harry stöhnte. 

„Wie konnte ich mich nur dazu überreden lassen?"

Tiffany lächelte. 

„Du kannst einfach nicht nein zu mir sagen."

„Das ist wahr. Aber so was? Also echt."

Sie lächelte ihn an. 

„Was ist daran so falsch?"

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich die ganze Liste runterrattere?"

Sie konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. 

„Aber du siehst so süß aus."

Harry stöhnte ein weiteres Mal. 

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen."

„Ich weiß. Aber dich für die nächsten zwei Stunden in nichts anderem als diesen leopardengemusterten Boxershorts zu sehen ist es wert zu sterben. 

Er ließ eine Art unterdrücktes Stöhnen los. 

„Falls das ein Knurren war, solltest du besser noch daran arbeiten vorm Shooting."

Während er sie durchdringend ansah, legte er sich in die Satinbettwäsche. 

„Ich hasse dich so sehr."

********************************

„Er ist jetzt seit fünf Wochen weg! Willst du mir sagen, dass wir noch keinen einzigen Hinweis auf ihn haben?" fragte Hermione Granger ungläubig. 

„Leider ja. Es scheint so, als ob Harry nicht gefunden werden will."

Sirius schnaubte. 

„Dummes Kind."

Albus Dumbledore seufzte.

„Na gut, ich denke, wir müssen einfach warten, bis er zurückko-."

Er wurde von einem Schrei unterbrochen. 

„BLACK!"

Sirius schaute völlig verwirrt drein. 

„Huh?"

Severus Snape, derzeit ansässiger Zaubertränkemeister, stürmte in den Raum, die Ausgabe eines Muggelmagazins in den Händen, das er auf Sirius warf. 

„21 begehrte Junggesellen unter 21 Jahren. Warum sollte ich das wollen? Nein, warum haben *Sie* das?"

Snape schaute ihn vor Zorn glühend an. 

„Schauen Sie Junggeselle Nummer 9 an."

Sirius blätterte verwirrt die Seiten um. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Seite anschaute. 

„Verdammtes Balg. Gehen wir."  
Er stürmte aus dem Raum, mit dem Apparierpunkt als Ziel. 

„Wo gehen wir hin, Sirius?" fragte Hermione ein bisschen verwirrt. 

Er drückte ihr das Magazin in die Hand. 

Sie blieb stehen, als sie die Überschrift sah. 

‚Junggeselle #9: Harry Potter ...... das Tier."

Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem Bild, und ein scharfes Einatmen war zu hören. 

‚Wow.' dachte sie ehrfürchtig. ‚Ron schaut *nicht* so aus."

Mit mehr als ein bisschen Überwindung gab sie Sirius die Zeitung zurück. 

Während sie sich selbst tadelte, weil sie ihren besten Freund noch ein bisschen länger anschauen wollte, zwang sie sich selbst, die Frage zu stellen, die sie beschäftigte. 

„Inwiefern hilft uns das exakt weiter?"

Dumbledore antwortete. 

„Ein Muggelmagazin – Ein amerikanisches. Er ist zurück in die Staaten gegangen. Sehr wahrscheinlich zu einem Ort, an dem er bereits gewesen ist, um Freunde zu besuchen oder so was. Seiner Hautfarbe auf dem Bild nach zu gehen, muss es ein Strand sein. Ein  heißer Strand." 

„Hawaii." brachte es Sirius auf den Punkt. "Auf geht's, kriegen wir ihn."

******************************************************************  
  


"Das ist wirklich ein schöner Ort, Harry. Könnten wir hier bleiben?"

Tiffany hoffte, dass sie nicht anfangen musste zu betteln.

„Tiff – Es tut mir leid, aber wir haben dieses Zimmer nur bis morgen gebucht, wir müssen gehen."

„Das ist nicht genau das, was ich meinte."

Harry schaute von der Kleidung auf, die er zusammengelegt hatte. 

„Was meinst du?"

„Also," sie zögerte einen Moment, „Ich liebe diese Insel wirklich, Harry. Vielleicht, ähm, vielleicht, könnten wir, ich weiß nicht -."

Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab. 

„Was ist los?" brachte er sanft hervor, ein bisschen besorgt darüber, wie sie sich verhielt. 

„Vielleicht könnten wir hier ein Haus kaufen, oder so was."

Harry schaute sie geschockt an. 

„Du hast einen Job!"

„Harry, ich habe es satt für die Airline zu arbeiten." Sie ging nahe zu ihm hin und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren. „Ich will mich nur irgendwo niederlassen – mit dir."

Sein Arm umschlang automatisch ihre Hüfte. 

„Was meinst du mit ‚mit mir'? Zusammen leben?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief. 

„Ich will eine Familie, Harry. Und ich weiß, du bist jung, aber ich liebe dich, und es gibt niemand anderen, den ich mir mehr als Vater meiner Kinder wünsche."

Harry zog sich von ihr weg. 

„Das kann nie geschehen."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. 

„Warum nicht? Ich – ich dachte, du liebst mich."

"Das tue ich, Tiffany. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Aber," er zögerte, „Kinder zu haben, hätte einen sehr hohen Preis."

Er setzte sich auf Bett und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. 

Sie durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich neben ihn, wobei sie sein Kinn hochzog, damit er ihr in die Augen schaute. 

„Welchen Preis?"

Harry begann zu sprechen, aber er stockte und schaute weg. 

„Ich hätte -. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll."

Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über seine Wange. 

„Was ist los, Schatz?"

„Es wurden so viele Zaubersprüche in der Vergangenheit auf mich gelegt. Einer davon bewirkte, dass, falls ich jemals Kinder haben sollte, sie nie fähig wären, zu zaubern."

Sie schaute ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. 

„Aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Er nickte langsam, traurig.

„Das ist nicht alles." flüsterte er voller Schmerz. 

„Was noch?" Sie stieß ihn sanft. 

„Sie bekämen nie die Chance sich zu verlieben."

Sie saß geschockt da. 

„Warum?"

„Weil sie noch vor dem Alter von 10 Jahren sterben würden."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. 

„Es tut mir leid."

Sie schaute ihn erschrocken an. Sie hoffte, niemals zu erfahren, wie er sich in diesem Augenblick fühlte. 

„Harry," sie hielt einen Moment inne, „wir könnten immer noch ein Kind adoptieren."

Harry schaute überrumpelt zu ihr hoch. 

„Du würdest für mich eigene Kinder aufgeben?" 

„Tja, Mr. Potter," sie lächelte, „Ich denke, dass Sie es einfach wert sind."

*******************************

Danke geht raus an: (Sorry, etwas kurz angebunden heute! Siehe A/N oben)

Jana

Matjes

1234567890

Mona

Laemmi

HeRmIoNe

Snuffi


	22. AN

Hallo ihr Leser da draußen!

Es tut mir leid, dass das schon wieder nur ein A/N ist, aber ich will nicht irgendwie mit epholges Kapiteln brechen. Aber wenigstens kommt es heute gleich noch!

Also, hier mal die Daten für die nächsten Kapitel: Montag, 23.6. kommt Kapitel (ähm, welche Nummer war denn das??) 21, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht verrechnet habe, und am Mittwoch, den 25.6. (da hat meine Schwester Geburtstag!*g*) kommt Kapitel 22!  
Tja, und das war dann auch schon wieder mein updateplan, denn bisher hat epholge noch keine weiteren Kapitel geupdatet, auch wenn es schon vier Wochen her ist! Ich hoffe, sie macht es bald!(*schonnichtmehrdranglaubenkann*)

Und ich versprech euch: Auch wenn HP5 jetzt draußen ist, werde ich mich sofort an ein neues Kapitel setzen, wenn es rauskommt! Die Updates schick ich dann wie immer durch die Mailinglist (wer da noch rein will, der schaue bitte in die A/N bei 18)

So, und dann noch einen Dank an meine lieben, lieben Reviewer, ihr seid wirklich die besten!*knuddel*

So, hab ich das nicht gut gemacht? So schnell hat man eine A/N voll!*clap*


	23. Cruising Together

**Catch me if U can ******

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. In all actuality, I own nothing. Don't sue me - it won't help you any.

A/N epholge: *WICHTIG* : Ich schreibe eine Art Prequel! Es wird viele davon geben! Bitte lest sie und reviewt darauf! Das erste ist von Harry on Blaise, erinnert ihr euch an den Flashback?!?! Das ist die *ganze* Story!

A/N Angel-Liam: So, an alle, die jetzt mit Harry und Tiff gefragt haben: Ich rate euch einfach nur: Lest die A/N bei 18!;-) Da stehts groß und mächtig drin!

Und an alle: Epholge hat endlich wieder geupdatet! Nach vier Wochen! Und es war sicher nicht ihre Schuld, denn irgendjemand hat sich beschwert, weil ihn die FF angegriffen hat! So was gemeines! Also ich hoffe hiermit, dass das keiner hier machen wird, denn das wäre extrem gemein für ALLE anderen Reviewer!! Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit!

Okay, was noch? Ja, genau, das muss ich jetzt kurz loswerden: SIE HABEN IHN GEKILLT, DIE SCHWEINE! (so, ich werde nichts weiter dazu sagen, das sagt denke ich alles! Und ich glaube auch, dass jeder weiß, was damit gemeint ist!)

Noch ein Dank an meine liebe Beta Snuffi *knuddel* und schon geht's los!

******************************************************************  
  
 CATCH ME IF U CAN – Kapitel 21 (Heilige Scheiße, sind wir schon so weit?)  
  
******************************************************************  
  


"Also mal schauen, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe…"

Tiffany Cantwell hörte Harry zu und versuchte zu verstehen, was er sagte. 

„Du willst hier ein Sommerhaus kaufen, aber in England leben?"

Harry nickte, mit einem schmalen, hoffnungsvollen Lächeln im Gesicht. 

Sie rollte mit den Augen. 

„Ich dachte, du magst England nicht?"

„Mag ich auch nicht. Na gut, ähm, ich – ich glaube, ich hab mir nur eingeredet, dass ich es nicht mag."

„Aber du mochtest es?"

„Ja."

Sie seufzte. 

„Du verwirrst mich wirklich."

Er lehnte sich über die Couch und legte einen Arm um sie. 

„Es ist wirklich einfach. Wir leben in England, während ich unterrichte, aber wir leben auf Hawaii während des Sommers. Eine Art romantischer Ausflug. Verstanden?"

Sie zögerte und nickte dann. 

„Ja."

Er grinste sie an. 

„Wir gehen jetzt besser. Unser Schiff legt in ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden ab."

Sie fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haare, und lachte leise. 

„Ich kann ehrlich nicht glauben, dass du weggelaufen bist, nur weil sie dir Hausarrest gegeben haben."

„Ich bin fast 20! Ich habe es nicht nötig, Hausarrest zu bekommen."

„Oh, ich denke, Harry, das ist genau der Punkt, in dem du falsch liegst."

„Ach wirklich?"

Sie nickte energisch. 

„Wir reden später darüber." sagte er ernst. „Genug jetzt, wir müssen los."

Sie lächelte ihn an. 

„Was auch immer Sie sagen, Captain Potter."

„Ich habe nicht vor zu steuern." sagte er, während er mit den Augen rollte. 

„Nein," stimmte sie zu, „du wirst singen. In der Bar, keine Widerrede." 

Harry grinste sie an. 

„Gehen wir." Er schaute auf die Uhr. "Es ist 12.20, wir dürften bald da sein. Lass mich nur noch eine Sache davor erledigen."

******************

Sirius und die Anderen kamen um 12.43 an Harrys altem Aufenthaltsort an. 

„Ich – hasse – ihn." sagte der Pate kurz und knapp. 

„Wenn du ihn hassen würdest, Sirius," sagte Hermione mit ihrer süßesten Stimme, „dann würdest du uns nicht durch die ganze Welt scheuchen, um ihn zu suchen."

„Halt die Klappe."

Eine Stimme schrie aus dem anderen Raum. 

„SIRIUS!"

Der angesprochene Mann rollte mit den Augen. 

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Hermione."

Remus Lupin kam in den Raum, wobei er den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Nicht das. Schau," er hielt ein Stück Papier hoch, „Ich habe es im Schlafzimmer gefunden."

Nachdem er schnell zu dem anderen Mann hinübergegangen war, nahm Sirius es ihm aus der Hand. 

‚Oh mein liebster Pate, und die armen Dummköpfe, die er ausgewählt hat, mitzubringen: 

Ich habe einige gute Nachrichten, für mich auf jeden Fall. 

ICH BIN VERLIEBT!

Bis bald. 

Oder eigentlich wahrscheinlich nicht. 

- Dein lieblicher Patensohn.'

„Er ist verliebt?" fragte er ungläubig. 

„WAS?" kam es synchron von Ron und Hermione. 

Remus drehte sich zu ihnen um. 

„Stellt euch das vor. Er hat sich schon wieder verliebt."

Ohne, dass es die anderen mitbekamen, grinste Sirius.

*FLASHBACK*

Ein 15 Jahre alter Harry Potter saß am See, die Hände hinterm Kopf und gegen einen Fels gelehnt. 

„S-Sirius?" fragte er sanft. 

Sein Pate drehte sich um und schaute ihn an. 

„Ja?"

„Wie fühlt es sich an, zu lieben?"

Sirius war überrascht von dieser Frage. 

„Denkst du ehrlich über die Liebe in deinem jungen Alter nach, Harry?"

Harry zuckte ein wenig mit den Achseln. 

„Wäre doch möglich." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Animagus. „Also, wie fühlt es sich an?"

„Es ist Hermione, richtig?"

Der Junge wurde tomatenrot. 

„Nein!"

Sirius nickte. 

„Doch, sie ist es."

„Nein, ist sie nicht."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein – Sirius, halt die Kappe! Es ist niemand, ich frage nur."

Sirius studierte ihn einen Moment und nickte dann. 

„Okay. Also ich kann nicht wirklich erklären, wie es sich anfühlt, Harry."

Harry nickte, ein bisschen traurig. 

„Aber," die Augen des Jungen blitzten auf, „ich kann dir sagen, was du machen musst, um diese Liebe nicht zu verlieren."

Er nickte, diesmal begeistert. 

Während er versuchte, nicht über die Neugier des Jungen zu lächeln, dachte er ein bisschen nach. 

„Hmm, du musst sie ziemlich oft überraschen. Halt sie auf Trab."

„Okay, was noch?"

„Romantische Ausflüge."

Jetzt schaute er verwirrt aus. 

„Wie z.B.?"

Nachdem er kurz nachgedacht hatte, antwortete er, „Reisen zu exotischen Inseln, merk dir, ich will nie etwas von Bed und Breakfast hören. Schiffsreisen -."

„Schiffsreisen?"

„Ja, du weißt schon. Schiffe, Wasser – so was wie das."

Er nickte. 

„Danke Sirius."

„Kein Problem, Kind."

**FLASHBACK ENDE**  
  


"Du weißt," sagte Tiffany mit einem Lächeln, "ich liebe diese Schifffahrt wirklich."

"Nein, Tiffany." sagte Harry auch mit einem Lächeln. 

Sie rollte mit den Augen. 

"Komm, Harry."

"Nein."

"Doch."

"Nein."

"Doch."

"Nein – du bist wie mein Pate, weißt du das?"

Sie nickte nachdenklich. 

"Das ist dann also ein cleverer Kerl?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. 

"Harry, ich will bald heiraten, und du willst, dass deine Freunde dabei sind. Warum lassen wir uns nicht einfach fassen?"

Harry wimmerte. 

"Nein!"

Sie lächelte ihn an, und setzte sich aufs Bett. 

"Du genießt das wirklich, oder?"

Er nickte begeistert, während er sich neben sie setzte. 

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr."

"Genauso sehr wie du mich liebst?"

"Mehr." sagte er ernst. "Aua!"

"Du verdienst es."

Er rieb seinen Kopf.

"Nein, ich habe es nicht verdient. Und du verdienst das hier." 

Er setzte einen schmalen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. 

Sie zog sich zurück. 

"Du wirst gefasst, das weißt du, oder?"

Er schaute auf den Boden.

"Nur noch ein bisschen länger."

"Nein."

"Doch."

"Nein."

"Doch."

"N-." er nickte traurig. 

Mit ein paar Schuldgefühlen setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß und zog sein Kinn hoch, so dass er ihr in die Augen schaute. 

"Ich verspreche, Harry, dass ich dafür sorgen werde." 

Während sie ihn weich küsste, zog sie ihn zurück aufs Bett. 

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. 

"Schlafenszeit."

Damit zog sie ein Paar Handschellen heraus. 

Augenrollend erlaubte er, dass er ans Bett gefesselt wurde. 

"Wir müssen ihn uns nur finden lassen."

Sie legte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. 

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"Tiff? Warum bin ich mit Handschellen gefesselt?"

"So kannst du nicht versuchen zu fliehen."

"Oh."

**********************

"Hier sind wir. Einer der Crewmitglieder sagte, er habe ihn da vor ca. 25 Minuten mit einem Mädchen reingehen sehen. Lasst uns das Zimmer stürmen!"

"Stürmen? Sirius, wir sind nicht mehr im Krieg."

"Richtig." Er wurde rot. " Holen wir ihn uns!"

Mit einem lauten Knall brach Sirius die Tür auf und grinste. 

Sein Patensohn und eine Frau lagen auf dem Bett und schliefen ruhig. 

Sein Grinsen wurde größer, als er seinen Patensohn aufwachen sah. 

"Wieviel Uhr isses?"

"Auf jeden Fall ist es Zeit, heimzugehen." 

Harry stöhnte. 

"Tiffany, wach auf. Sie sind hier."

****************************

Ein Dank an: 

Shelley

Snuffkin

Matjes

Jana

HeRmIoNe

Cat-68

Mona

Sweet C-18

Alien 

La Rabiata


	24. A Dangerous Letter

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Afflicting with Harry Potter. How many times do I have to write this?  
A/N Angel-Liam: Leute, jetzt kommt's auf euch an, wie sehr ihr diese Story mögt! Epholge hat geschrieben, wenn sie 60 Reviews kriegt, dann schreibt sie ein Prequel! Die Amis und Engländer haben 38 geschrieben! Meint ihr wir schaffen 22? Naja, schauen wir mal, nicht wahr?*g*

Okay, hier wieder einen superlieben Dank an Snuffi, meine liebe Beta!*knuddel*

So, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, kann ich nicht sagen! Ich muss schauen, wann ich zum übersetzen komm. Im Moment erwäge ich Sonntag, aber ich kann nichts genau sagen! Ihr seht es ja dann in der Mailinggroup! Und jetzt geht's los!

  
******************************************************************  
  


CATCH ME IF U CAN – Kapitel 22  
  
******************************************************************  
  
IM LETZTEN KAPITEL

  
***  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall brach Sirius die Tür auf und grinste. 

Sein Patensohn und eine Frau lagen auf dem Bett und schliefen ruhig. 

Sein Grinsen wurde größer, als er seinen Patensohn aufwachen sah. 

"Wieviel Uhr isses?"

"Auf jeden Fall ist es Zeit, heimzugehen." 

Harry stöhnte. 

"Tiffany, wach auf. Sie sind hier."

  
******************************************************************  
  
Tiffany rührte sich.  
"Huh?"  
"Sie sind da."

Sie schaute einen Moment verwirrt drein, dann erinnerte sie sich. 

„Oh, gut."

„Könntest du mich bitte von den Handschellen befreien?"  
„WAS?"

Harry grinste seinen Paten direkt an. 

 „Weißt du, du störst grad ein wenig – könntest du vielleicht in ca. 15 Minuten wiederkommen?" 

„HARRY!" ertönte eine Frauenstimme. 

„Oh," Harry lächelte schmal, „Hallo Hermione."

Sie stand nur da, den Mund offen und den Kopf schüttelnd. 

„Auf diesem Weg fängst du Fliegen, weißt du das?"

Er grinste seine Verlobte an. 

„Wer ist sie?" fragte Sirius neugierig. 

„Frag sie selbst." sagte Harry ruhig. 

„Wer bist du?"

Mit den Augen rollend wandte er sich seinem Paten zu, „Das war ja sehr höflich!"

Tiffany kicherte leise, und setzte einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Lippen. 

„Das, Sirius, ist Tiffany Cantwell – meine Verlobte."

„WAS?" kam eine neue Stimme dazu. 

„Oh, hallo Remus. Hab dich gar nicht gesehen."

Alle drei starrten ihn an. 

„Kann mir jemand BITTE die Handschellen abnehmen."

„Alohomora." sagte Ron, während er auf Harry mit dem Zauberstab zeigte. 

„Danke, Ron."

Als Harry aufstehen wollte, durchquerte Sirius den Raum und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab zwischen Harrys Schläfen. 

„Du kommst mit uns."

Ein weiteres Mal mit den Augen rollend, schob er den Zauberstab weg. 

„Treib's nicht soweit, dass ich dich verzaubere, Sirius."

„Als ob du das kö-."

„Impedimenta."

Sirius gefror. 

„Wie war das?"

Harry grinste. 

„Komm, Harry. Lass und heimgehen, okay?"

Reumütig seufzend fügte er sich. 

„Okay, gehen wir, Tiff."

*************

„Kannst du mit ihr apparieren?"

Harry schaute Hermione verärgert an. 

„Oh," sagte sie sanft, „Dumme Frage?"

„Ja."

„Mann, Mann, da ist wohl jemand schlecht drauf."

Er schaute zu Ron. 

„Halt die Klappe!"  
"Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist." ertönte Remus' Stimme zögernd. 

Harry rollte mit den Augen. 

„Remus, ich bin kein Kind mehr."

„Du bist der Jüngste hier." sagte Hermione. 

„- und ich bin der Machtvollste." wiederholte er und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. 

„Oh, *das* war ja reif." sagte Tiffany. 

Harry lächelte sie an und küsste sie kurz. 

„Wie kommt's, dass du so nett zu ihr bist?" fragte Sirius, wobei er so tat, als ob er verletzt wäre. 

„Weil ich sie wirklich mag."  
„Hey-."

„Gehen wir."

Damit apparierte Harry sich selbst und Tiffany über den Ozean zu einer kleinen Privatinsel mit einem kleinen Haus, vor dem sie landeten. 

„Hier sind wir."

„Wie – wie?"

„- Habe ich das gemacht?" fragte er. „Viel Übung."

Ein paar Sekunden später waren die Anderen hinter ihm.  

„Schön von euch, auch mal bei uns aufzutauchen. Hat ja lange genug gedauert."

Hermione funkelte wild mit ihren Augen . 

„Sollen wir dann reingehen?"

„Okay." murmelte Harry, die Stirn runzelnd. 

**********************************

Albus saß still im Wohnzimmer und dachte ruhig nach. Er griff nach einer Schale auf dem Kaffeetisch und nahm sich ein paar Zitronendrops heraus. Eine laute Stimme störte seine Ruhe. 

„Das ist es. Home Sweet Home." ertönte eine sarkastische Stimme. 

Albus grinste. 

Nachdem er von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war, rauschte er in die Halle  und grinste noch mehr als vorher. 

„Harry, was soll ich nur mit dir machen?"

Der Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren schaute ihm in die Augen. 

„Wer weiß."

Während er mit erhobener Augenbraue Sirius anschaute, lächelte er leicht. 

„Haben wir schlechte Laune?"

Harry stieß ein ungeduldiges Geräusch aus. 

„Ihr Jungs habt ein bisschen zu lange zusammengelebt."

Während er den Kopf schüttelte, landete sein Blick auf einer Frau, die ein bisschen scheu im Hintergrund stand. 

„Wer ist das?"

Harry drehte sich um und ging zu ihr hinüber. Sie zog sich selbst schützend in seine Arme. 

„Meine verlobte, Tiffany Cantwell. Tiffany," er ging zu Dumbledore, „das ist mein Meister Albus Dumbledore."

Während er Harry einen gespielt bösen Blick zuwarf, schüttelte Albus dem Mädchen die Hand. 

„Es ist mir eine Freude sie kennenzulernen. Nur aus reiner Neugier, Harry-."

„Neugierige Leute sterben bald-." 

„Wie oft *bist* du schon verlobt gewesen?"

„Zweimal, vielen Dank."

„Und du bist erst 19. Eine Schande."

„Sei ruhig."

„Warum geht ihr beide nicht in eure Räume?"

„Räum – e?"

„Ja."

„Nein."

„Ja."

„Nein."

„Ja."

„Nein – was geht mit euch Leuten ab?"

Leicht kichernd drehte sich Tiffany zu Harry. 

„Ist schon gut. Wirklich."

„Na gut. Gehen wir."

20 Minuten später waren sie beide fertig eingezogen in ihren getrennten Zimmern. 

Harry wollte gerade zum Mittagessen runtergehen, als eine Eule durchs Fenster flog, einen Brief auf die Kommode warf und dann wieder wegflog. 

„Harry ging langsam zur Kommode und hob langsam den Brief auf. 

***

Du magst den Dunklen Lord vernichtet haben, doch mich wirst du nicht vernichten. Ich werde den Tod meins Meisters rächen. 

Du wirst besiegt werden.

***  
  


Harry schaute auf den Brief, wobei er sich selbst überzeugte, sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Es war wahrscheinlich nur ein lächerlicher Scherz. 

Harry öffnete die Schublade und legte ihn hinein. 

„Letztendlich," sagte er zu sich selbst, „gibt es keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Es ist nur ein Brief."

Draußen am Fenster beobachtete ihn ein Animagus in Eulengestalt. 

*********************************

So, für alle, die sich jetzt gedacht haben: Was, warum können sie jetzt plötzlich apparieren und in den vorherigen Kapiteln nicht? Also, ich hab mich bei epholge erkundigt (mich hat's auch stutzig gemacht): Sie hat geantwortet, dass ihr das alles etwas aus der Hand geglitten ist und es jetzt zu spät ist, die ganzen Kapitel mit Apparieren umzuschreiben. Leider Gottes müssen wir das so akzeptieren! Es tut mir leid!

So, und dann haben wir noch was zu feiern, denn: HeRmIoNe ist unsere 200. Reviewerin! *knuddel* Wow, ihr seid echt die besten, das ist richtig geil!! Danke an alle Reviewer, die jemals irgendwie ihre Meinung gesagt haben! DANKE!*knuddel* 

Und hier noch ein Dank an alle Reviewer: 

Matjes

Snuffkin

Jana

HeRmIoNe

1234567890

Laemmi

SweetC-18

Alien


	25. Harry's In Trouble Who Would Have Guesse...

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be married to a rich doctor and live in a castle. As I am writing these things on fanfiction.net, I think that it is pretty clear that I don't have anything to do with JK Rowling and her fantastic empire.  
A/N Angel-Liam: Vielen lieben Dank an meine liebe Beta Snuffi!*knuddel*! (Hey, diesmal wirste gleich am Anfang erwähnt!*g*). Das nächste Kapitel kommt voraussichtlich am Mittwoch. Und dann werde ich bald eine „Catch me if U can"-Correlation updaten, die den Flashback mit Harry und Zabini noch etwas detailierter darstellt! Freut euch da schon mal drauf! Alle Updates werd ich wie immer durch die ML jagen! Und jetzt geht's los mit Kapitel 23!

*******************************

   
CATCH ME IF YOU CAN – Kapitel 23  
  


Harry ging die Treppe mit Ringen unter den Augen hinunter, die zeigten, wie wenig Schlaf er bekommen hatte. 

"Du bist früh auf." stellte Sirius sichtlich überrascht fest. 

Harry zeigte ihm ein falsches Lächeln. (?)

„Wieviel Uhr ist es?"

Sein Pate schaute auf die Uhr. 

„Kurz nach sechs."  
Sirius schaute ihn an, die Augen voller Sorge, als Harry aufstöhnte. 

„Warum gehst du nicht zurück ins Bett?" fragte er, als sie in die Küche gingen. 

Die Antwort des Jüngeren war nur ein Schulterzucken. 

„Kann nicht schlafen."

„Wa-?" fing er an, doch er hielt inne, als sein Patensohn ihm einen „Frag nicht"-Blick zuwarf. 

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei." ertönte eine fröhliche Stimme. 

Harry gab nur ein kurzes Ächzen von sich. 

„Schlaft ihr Typen denn nie?" fragte er gereizt. 

„Nicht soviel wie du." sagte Remus sachlich, obwohl er besorgt aussah. „Geht's dir gut?"

Harry nickte schnell, aber er hörte auf, als sein Kopf wehtat. Er legte sanft seinen Kopf auf den Tisch und fuhr mit den Händen durch sein wirres Haar. 

„Müde."

Er fühlte, wie sein Kopf hochgehoben wurde und ihm jemand die Hand auf die Stirn legte. 

„Du verbrennst ja!"

Harry nickte und legte seinen Kopf an Sirius' Brust. 

„Ich weiß."

„Du weißt was?" kam eine neue, laute Stimme, die nur ein weiteres, kurzes Ächzen vom Jungen erntete. 

„Könnt ihr alle nicht leiser reden?"

Albus hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Was ist los?"

„Harry ist krank."

Die blauen Augen des alten Zauberer blitzten besorgt auf. 

„Warum bist du nicht im Bett?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Stattdessen hievte er sich selbst vom Tisch hoch und ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf einen sehr großen Sessel plumpsen ließ. 

„Harry?" fragte Sirius, als er um die Ecke kam. 

„Geh weg." jammerte er, wobei er einen 2jährigen unglaublich gut nachmachte. 

Sirius durchquerte sofort den Raum und zog Harrys Gesicht, das er in der Lehne des Sessels vergraben hatte, zu sich, so dass er ihn anschauen konnte, und hielt die Luft an, als er Tränen in den Augen des Jungen sah. 

„Es tut weh." wimmerte er. 

Sirius strich ihm durchs Haar. 

„Wo, Kind? Wo tut es dir weh?"

Harry legte seinen Kopf auf das Knie seines Paten. 

„Überall."

Sirius seufzte. 

„Beweg dich nicht."

„Hatte ich auch nicht vor." sagte Harry, wieder einmal gereizt. 

„Du weißt ja," sagte Sirius mit einer halb humorvollen, halb ernsten Stimme, „du magst 19 Jahre alt sein, aber manchmal bist du wirklich doof."

Eine andere Stimme kam in den Raum. 

„Was ist mit ihm los?"

Darauf folgte ein Seufzen. 

„Ich weiß es nicht, Moony. Ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass es eine einfach kleine Grippe ist."

Remus schaute betroffen drein. 

„Sollen wir Poppy aufwecken?"

„Nein!" sagte Harry laut. „Weckt sie nicht auf, nur weil ich ein bisschen krank bin."

„Ein bisschen krank?" fragte Remus ungläubig. „Du weichst jedes mal zurück, wenn dich jemand berührt."

Harry schaute ihn trotzig an. 

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass die Leute mich nicht in Ruhe lassen!"

Er wurde noch irritierter, als er das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sah. 

„Was?" 

„Du bist so gereizt. Liegt es daran, dass du dein Zimmer nicht mit Tiffany teilst, die sich um dich kümmern könnte?" 

„Sirius, weißt du was? Halt. Die. Klappe!" sagte er, wobei er jedes Wort deutlich betonte, „und hau ab!"

„Okay, okay, es tut mir leid. Dreh nicht gleich durch!"  

Harry schaute ihn als Antwort wütend an. 

„Morgen, ihr zwei!" ertönte Tiffanys Stimme vom Eingang her. 

„Guten Morgen, Tiffany. Wie hast du geschlafen?"

Sie lächelte sie an. 

„Großartig. Und ihr?"

Beide nickten als Antwort. 

„Leider schaut es so aus, als hätte der hier nicht so gut geschlafen."

Sofort war sie an seiner Seite. 

„Geht es dir gut?"

Er lächelte sie schwach an. 

„Jetzt schon."

Sie lächelte zurück, schaute aber immer noch betroffen. 

„Was ist los?"

„Ich bin krank."

„Geh zurück ins Bett!" sagte sie streng. 

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„N- oh, na gut." sagte er verärgert. „Aber nur, wenn du mitkommst."

Sie fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dein Freund Albus-."

„-eher Sklaventreiber-."

„-froh darüber wäre."

Er nahm ihren Arm, als er die Treppe hinaufging. 

„Tja. Ich bin 19 und schon geschieden." Er schaute sie mit einem traurigen Welpenblick an. „Ich sollte getröstet werden."

„Harry." sagte sie im Weggehen, die Hände in den Hüften. 

„Ich bin krank! Es ist nicht so, dass ich das vorhätte." 

Sirius schnaubte im Hintergrund. 

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius." sagte Harry automatisch. 

Sein Pate schaute verdutzt. 

Tiffany seufzte. 

„Du musst schlafen. Lass uns gehen."

**********************************

Ein schwarzer Vogel sah vom Fenster aus zu, wie Harry in sein Bett schlüpfte, und flog dann weg. 

Er flog stundenlang. Als er endlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte, verwandelte er sich in einen jungen Mann mit silberblonden Haaren und einem bösen Lächeln. 

„Ich werde den Tod meines Vaters rächen, Potter. Ich werde dich töten."

Damit ging Draco Malfoy zu einer kleinen Wohnung, um sich für die folgenden Wochen vorzubereiten. 

*********************************

Nachdem Harry eingeschlafen war, ging Tiffany zurück in ihr eigenes Zimmer und las ein Buch. Zu dem Zeitpunkt ging Albus Dumbledore ins Zimmer des Jungen, um nach ihm zu sehen. 

Während er zufrieden darüber lächelte, dass der Junge schlief, machte er sich auf den Weg aus dem Zimmer, als ihm eine Schriftrolle auf dem Boden auffiel. Als er sie las, gefror er augenblicklich. 

Nachdem er sie eingesteckt hatte, verließ er leise den Raum. Mit einem traurigen Seufzen ging er gezielt Richtung Bibliothek – er musste herausfinden, wer das geschickt hatte. 

Er würde  nicht noch einmal passieren lassen, was früher geschehen war. 

*********************************

Hermione lächelte sanft, als sie Ron ansah. 

„Ich liebe dich."

Er grinste. 

„Ich bin glücklich. Du bist nicht gerade eine Person, für die man leicht etwas beim Einkaufen findet." 

Sie fuhr mit den Fingern über den Diamanten in ihrem neuen Verlobungsring. 

„Er ist wunderschön."

Er lächelte sie an. 

„Wem wollen wir es zuerst sagen? Deiner Familie oder meiner?" 

Sie lächelte. 

„Keiner von beiden."

„Keiner?"

Sie nickte und erklärte dann weiter. 

„Zuerst sagen wir es Harry."

Er sah sie völlig verwirrt an. 

„Aber Harry ist ein Teil meiner Familie."

Blöd grinsend nickte sie. 

„Dann deine Familie zuerst."

*********************************

Harry wachte aus seinem friedlichen Traum auf, wobei er sich wünschte, er wäre es nicht. 

Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper. 

Als er zu dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett griff, holte er einen starken Schlaftrank heraus. 

Nur ein einziger Gedanke ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er ihn runterschluckte. 

‚Was ist mit mir los?'

Er merkte nicht mehr, dass seine ehemalige Schulkrankenschwester und sein ehemaliger Direktor auf dem Weg zu ihm waren. 

*********************************

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, Poppy!"   

„Albus, ich verstehe das. Glaub mir, ich tue das auch. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht verantworten, ihn zu untersuchen, wenn er ein Fieber in dieser Höhe hat, *und* unter dem Einfluss eines Schlaftrankes steht."

„Schau, wir blass er ist, Poppy. Es muss doch etwas geben, was du tun kannst?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. 

Sie schaute ihn streng an. 

„Wenn er aufwacht – nicht eher."

„Aber-."

„Kein ‚aber', Mr. Black."

„Aber-." 

„Sie haben mich gehört, Mr. Lupin."

Mit einem letzten Seufzen ging sie aus dem Zimmer. 

Sirius ging zum Ende des Bettes und legte sich dort hin. 

 Er setzte sich plötzlich auf, verletzt dreinblickend. 

„Sein Bett ist weicher als meines."

Remus rollte mit den Augen. 

„Man nennt das Weichzauber, du Idiot!" ****

Sirius seufzte. 

„Ich glaube, wir müssen einfach bis morgen warten."

Draußen im Gang stand Poppy bei der Tür und war in tiefer Verzweiflung.

‚Ich hoffe, morgen ist rechtzeitig genug.'

*******************************************

Hier noch ein Dank an alle meine Reviewer: 

Snuffkin

Laemmi

Jana

Mona

Matjes

SweetC18

HeRmIoNe

1234567890

Moria


	26. Is This The End For Boy Wonder?

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with him. I know that you no that, so if you try and get money off me, you will be sorely disappointed. I am, after all, only a fifteen year old with no job and no allowance. Otherwise meaning no money. Deal with it. It wouldn't be worth your time in legal procedures and you'd be paying your attorney more money than you'd be receiving, if you won anyway. Which, in all honesty, I doubt you would. By then!  
A/N Angel-Liam: Vielen lieben Dank an meine liebe Beta Snuffi!*knuddel*! Ähm, heute hab ich nxi mehr zu sagen, außer dass ich die updates eben wie immer durch die ML jagen werde.... los geht's mit Kapitel 24!

****************************************************

 CATCH ME IF U CAN – Kapitel  24 

Am nächsten Nachmittag wachte Harry durch einen großen, schwarzen Hund auf, der sein Gesicht ableckte. (leckte oder schleckte?)

"Sirius!" stöhnte er und schob das Vieh von sich runter. 

Es gab ein lautet *pop* und sein Pate stand vor ihm. 

„Du hast Ewigkeiten geschlafen. Wir haben angefangen uns Sorgen zu machen."

Harry schaute ihn wütend an. „Es geht mir gut, jetzt kannst du ja gehen." Sirius jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das glaub ich nicht. Moony!" schrie er, was den jungen Mann dazu veranlasste, seinen Kopf im Kissen zu vergraben. „Harry ist wach! Hol Poppy!"

„Ich hasse dich." sagte Harry mit Nachdruck.

„Nein, das tust du nicht." 

„Oh, glaub mich, ich tue es." sagte er, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, bevor die Krankenschwester durch die Tür hereingestürmt kam.  

„Werde ich Sie denn niemals loswerden, Potter? Sie haben bereits ihren Abschluss gemacht und ich sehe Sie immer noch öfters als jeden Schüler in der Schule."

„Ja, ich scheine Schwierigkeiten magisch anzuziehen."

„Legen Sie sich hin." ordnete sie an, und mit einem Seufzen fügte sich Harry. „Gut, jetzt trinken Sie das." Es war ein fiebersenkender Trank. 

„Ich werde eine volle Untersuchung an ihnen machen." sagte sie und schaute die Anderen im Raum an, die nur da standen. 

„Sie meint damit, dass ihr gehen sollt. Jetzt." fügte er mit Nachdruck hinzu. Sie machten das, wobei sie grummelten, dass Harry seine Tage hätte.

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten durften sie wieder reinkommen, nur um zu sehen, wie Harry mit hochrotem Gesicht gegen die älterer Dame kämpfte.

"Mir geht's gut! Ich brauche nichts!"

„Es geht Ihnen NICHT gut, Mr. Potter! Sie haben Gift in ihrem Körper!"

„Gift!" brüllten Remus und Sirius. 

Sie nickte traurig. „Ein Gift, das sich über die Haut überträgt. Ich weiß nicht, wo Sie es berührt haben könnten, es ist sehr selten und heißt Hinkopolis."

„Könnte es von einem Umschlag oder einem Stück Pergament kommen?" fragte eine neue Stimme wissend, und Madam Pomfrey nickte. „Ich weiß jedoch trotzdem nicht, wie es auf den Umschlag gekommen ist."

„Harry, ich habe das auf dem Boden gefunden." Albus hielt ein kleines Stück Pergament hoch. „Warum hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?"

Harry rutschte unbehaglich hin und her, mit den Blicken der Anderen, die um ihn herum standen, auf sich. „Ich dachte, es wäre nur eine leere Drohung, wissen Sie? Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste." 

„Naja, es scheint, Harry, dass es doch etwas gab, worüber man sich Sorgen machen musste. Es scheint auch so, dass dafür der Sohn eines früheren Todessers verantwortlich ist."

Harry schaute einen Moment verwirrt aus, dann verengten sich seine Augen. 

„Malfoy."

Dumbledore nickte traurig. „Scheint so."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Es scheint so, als ob Mr. Malfoy, der sehr gute Arbeit damit geleistet hat, dass alle seine magischen Erkennungsmerkmale vertuscht wurden -."

„-aber er hat die Muggelmerkmale vergessen."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln legte sich Harry hin, wobei er sich extrem erschöpft fühlte. 

„Ich brauche Severus, Albus, denn soweit ich weiß, ist er einer der wenigen Zauberer, die das Gegengift herstellen können."

Der alte Zauberer nickte. „Dann hole ich ihn."

Es klopfte unten an der Tür. „Ich geh schon." bot sich Remus an und eilte sie Treppen runter. 

„Warum vergiftet mich Malfoy?" dachte Harry laut. 

„Naja, *du* hast seinen Vater nach Askaban gebracht."

Mit einer traurigen Miene legte sich Harry wieder hin und richtete sich auf Schlafen ein. 

„Harry?" kam Rons Stimme. 

Als er sich umdrehte, sah Harry den Rothaarigen mit Hermione in der Tür stehen. „Geht's dir gut, Kumpel?"

„Ja, Ron. Kommt rein."

Hermione warf Sirius einen müden Blick zu. 

"Könnten wir bitte allein mit Harry sprechen?"

Sirius blickte finster drein, nickte aber dann. „Na gut. Aber nicht zu lange. Er braucht Schlaf."

Sie nickten zustimmend. 

„Also," fragte Harry, nachdem sie alleine im Zimmer waren, „was ist los?"

Sie lächelten einander noch einmal kurz und nervös an, bevor sie es ihm erzählten. „Wir werden heiraten." Und um das noch zu beweisen, hielt Hermione ihre Hand hoch. 

Ein Grinsen machten sich langsam auf Harrys Gesicht breit. 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" sagte er und umarmte sie kräftig. „habt ihr schon einen Termin?"

Sie schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein," sagte Hermione zu ihm, „wir sind überhaupt erst seit letzter Nacht verlobt."

„Was hat deine Mutter gesagt?" fragte er Ron grinsend. 

„Wir haben es ihr noch nicht erzählt." 

Harry schaute überrascht. „Warum?"

„Wir wollten es zuerst dir erzählen."

Er lächelte sie neugierig an. „Warum?"

Sie schauten einander an, dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keinen Ahnung."

„Das ist toll, Freunde! Ich freue mich wirklich für euch!"

„Das solltest du auch besser, denn du bist der Trauzeuge."

Noch breiter grinsend nickte Harry energisch, hörte jedoch auf, als sein Kopf weh tat. „Vielen Dank. Ich denke, du willst dann eine Junggesellenparty haben, richtig?" blinzelte er. 

„Okay!" Die Tür sprang auf. "Raus! Alle beide. Er braucht Ruhe."

Sie schauten ihn mitleidig an, als sie das Zimmer verließen. „Werd bald wieder gesund."

********************************************************  
  


Draco ging die Nocturngasse hinunter, auf dem Weg zu einem sehr nützlichen dunkle-Künste-Laden. Als er in den Laden hineinging, ging er zur Theke, um einen Handel mit einem alten Freund abzuschließen, der in diese Branche gewechselt war. 

„Flint?"

„Malfoy." Der etwas älterer Junge schaute überrascht. "Was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin hier, um ein paar deiner," er räusperte sich leicht, „geheimen Waren zu kaufen."

Der Junge spitzte die Ohren. Während er überprüfte, ob irgendjemand um sie herum zuhören konnte, senkte Marcus Flint seine Stimme. „Was brauchst du?"

„Jeweils eine Tüte der tödlichsten nicht nachweisbaren Giften, die du hast."

*******************************************************

„Also, Mr. Potter, es sieht so aus, als ob es Ihnen viel besser geht. Ich bin überrascht, wie schnell der fiebersenkende Trank das Gift neutralisiert hat."

Harry nickte glücklich. „Danke, ich fühl mich viel besser –." Er hielt inne, als ihm plötzlich ziemlich schwindelig wurde. 

„Potter? Potter?" Er hörte vage, wie jemand seinen Namen rief. "Potter!"

*************************

So, das hätten wir wieder! Ist euch auch aufgefallen, dass die Kapitel immer kürzer werden?*huh*

Hier noch ein Dank an: 

Jana

Nibina

Snuffkin

HeRmIoNe (ich will auch Ferien!*heul* Ich hab nach eineinhalb Wochen schon wieder nen Koller ... FF lesen ist viel sinnvoller!*g*)

1234567890

SweetC18

Snorky 

La Rabiata

Mona


	27. Wait a minute! You're telling me that I'...

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with him. I know that you no that, so if you try and get money off me, you will be sorely disappointed. I am, after all, only a fifteen year old with no job and no allowance. Otherwise meaning no money. Deal with it. It wouldn't be worth your time in legal procedures and you'd be paying your attorney more money than you'd be receiving, if you won anyway. Which, in all honesty, I doubt you would. By then!  
A/N Angel-Liam: Also, da ich schon mehrmals Reviews bekommen habe, in denen stand, dass ich doch weiterschreiben solle, muss ich hier mal klarstellen: Ich schreibe diese FF NICHT, ich ÜBERSETZE sie! D.h. ich habe keinen Einfluss darauf, was passiert, wie es geschrieben ist oder sonstiges! Es macht mir nichts aus, dass ihr denkt, dass ich es selbst schreibe, aber es entspricht eben nicht so ganz der Wahrheit und ich will hier ja keinen falschen Eindruck entstehen lassen!

Gut, das wär damit geklärt! Dann noch was: epholge hat eine Erweiterung zu dem Flashback mit Zabini aus 19 geschrieben! Ich habe ihn übersetzt und er ist in meiner Bio zu finden. (Man kann in den Kapitel irgendwie keine Links posten...) 

Ferner möchte ich auch noch meiner lieben Beta Snuffi danken!*knuddel* Und wenn ich das noch anfügen darf: Sie und ich haben zusammen eine FF angefangen. Der Trailer ist bereits on und ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr es lesen würdet! Der Link ist in meiner Bio! 

Und jetzt fangen wir mal an!

**********************************

CATCH ME IF U CAN – Kapitel 25

„Harry! Wach auf!"

.......... Stimmen. Sie klingen vertraut. 

„Nicht jetzt, Harry! Dir gings doch gerade wieder besser!"

.......... Was ist mit mir los? Ich fühle mich gut, abgesehen davon, dass ich meine Augen nicht öffnen kann. 

„Sirius," erkannte er vage Madame Pomfreys Stimme, „er ist ins Koma gefallen. Wir können nichts tun außer warten."

........... Ins Koma? Das kann nichts gutes für meine Gesundheit heißen.

„Das ist mir egal! Wach auf, Harry! Bitte!" Er war nicht in der Lage etwas anderes zu tun, als seinem Paten nur zuzuhören. 

„Sirius."

.......... Wessen Stimme war das? 

„Sirius, mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry ist ein starker Junge. Er wird wieder aus diesem Koma aufwachen. Wir können alle Schichten übernehmen, ihn zu beobachten und mit ihm zu reden. Man weiß nie, ob er es vielleicht nicht doch hören könnte."

Harry fühlte einen seltsamen Druck in seinem Hinterkopf. 

........... Das war nicht ..... Wie hieß die Person, die gerade sprach? ..... Das war nicht ...... WARUM KANN ICH MICH NICHT ERINNERN? ..... 

„Sirius, könntest du bitte aufhören, dir Sorgen zu machen. Er wird bestimmt wieder gesund."

........... Sirius? Wer war Sirius? Und wer war der ‚ihm', über den sie redeten?

***********************

Remus schaute seinen besten Freund traurig an. Obwohl Poppy klar gesagt hatte, dass Harry irgendwann aufwachen würde, hatte Sirius immer noch eine gewisse Wut in sich. Niemand konnte ihm das jedoch vorwerfen. 

Mit einem Seufzen schaute Remus durch den Raum in die besorgten und verwirrten Gesichter. Es machte ihn wütend, dass Tiffany nicht unter ihnen war. 

„Wo ist Tiffany?"

Jetzt schauten sich auch die anderen an. Anscheinend hatte wirklich  niemand  ihre Abwesenheit  bemerkt. 

„Denkt ihr nicht, wir sollten sie von Harrys Zustand wissen lassen?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es ihr bereits gesagt. Und um ehrlich zu sein schien sie sich darüber nicht aufzuregen. Es war, als ob sie es erwartet hätte."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mag sie nicht."

.......... Tiffany? Wer ist Tiffany?

„Ich mag sie kein Stück. Sie scheint nie bei Harry zu sein und es ist ihr sogar egal, dass er krank ist. Er könnte bessere haben."

„Harry hat nicht viel Glück in diesen Dingen gehabt, nicht wahr?" tönte  Ron. 

„Leider nicht."

........... Wer ist Harry? Kenne ich ihn?

„Ich hätte Lust, ihn so richtig zu schlagen, wenn er zu sich kommt." sprach Sirius aus. 

„Das wirst du nicht." sagte Remus langsam und streng. „Meiner Meinung ist im Koma zu liegen Bestrafung genug dafür, uns so in Angst zu versetzen."

........... Wer war im Koma? ...... Warum konnte er die Augen nicht öffnen?

„Ihm scheint wirklich alles zu passieren, nicht wahr?"

.......... Nur ein bisschen stärker, vielleicht würden sie sich öffnen. Ich werde krank von dieser Dunkelheit. MACHT AUF!

„Ich glaube, er kommt zu sich!" sagte eine aufgeregte Stimme.

.......... Hell ...... Es wird so hell ...... Wer sind alle diese Leute, die um mich herumstehen?"

„Harry!" quiekte ein Mädchen. „Geht's dir gut?"

Sie stierten alle auf ihn herab. 

„Harry?"

.......... Harry? Das klingt vertraut. Aber warum schauen sie mich so an? Mein Name ist nicht Harry, er ist .....

.......... Warum kann ich mich nicht erinnern? Was machen diese Leute, die mich so anstarren? Wer sind sie?

„Harry? Harry, geht's dir gut?"

Er schaute zu dem Sprecher hinauf, ein schöner Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einem beunruhigtem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. 

„Wer sind Sie?"

Sie schauten ihn alle verwirrt  an, sagten aber nichts. 

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte er nach. „Wo bin ich?" und noch als Nachfrage. „Wer bin ich?"

Niemand sagte ein Wort, sie schauten ihn nur an. 

„Harry, das ist nicht lustig."

„Warum nennen Sie mich dauernd Harry? Das ist nicht mein Name, oder? Der ist verdammt  hässlich."

Jede Person schaute auf den Boden. 

„Es scheint, mein Lieber, dass du eine Amnesie hast."

*************************

Eine große Explosion kam aus einer kleinen Wohnung, gefolgt von einem großen chemischen Feuer. Ein junger blondhaariger Mann wurde aus dem Gebäude geschleudert, bewusstlos. Als die Ärzte ankamen, wurde er in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gebracht. 

Mit schwersten Verbrennungen am ganzen Körper zogen ihm die Ärzte seine Kleidung aus. Sie bemerkten dabei viele seltsame Dinge: Zum einen hatte der Mann ein schreckliches Zeichen auf seinem rechten Unterarm, das die anderen dazu veranlasste, angeekelt wegzuschauen. Zum anderen, und das war noch seltsamer, begannen die Verbrennungen zu verschwinden, nachdem sie ihm die Kleidung ausgezogen hatten. 

„Gregory! Schau dir das an! Alle Verbrennungen verschwinden! Ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen!"

Der Mann namens Gregory stand geschockt da. 

Plötzlich sprangen die Augen des Blonden auf . Er musterte  seine Umgebung und seufzte angeekelt. 

„Schmutzige Muggel." Mit einem boshaften Grinsen schaute er jeden von ihnen abwechselnd an. „*Avada Kedavra*."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das schreckliche Geschehen apparierte Draco Malfoy zu seiner Wohnung, nur um festzustellen, dass sie weg war. Die einzigen Überreste waren kleine, zerbrochene Phiolen mit Zaubertränken, die von den Flammen verzehrt t worden war. 

Mit einem wütenden Schrei verließ Draco das Gebäude.

Er würde noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen müssen. 

****************************************

„Nur dass ich das jetzt richtig verstehe ..."

Der junge Mann, als Harry Potter bekannt, schaute sich um, ein ungläubiges  Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. 

„Sie wollen mir weiß machen, dass mein Name Harry James Potter ist, ich fast 20 Jahre alt bin," er legte den Kopf schief, ein lachen entwich ihm, „und ein Zauberer bin?"

Der Rest nickte besorgt und er brach in Lachen aus. 

„Sie sind verrückt, Sie alle zusammen."

Albus seufzte. 

„Das habe ich befürchtet."

*******************************************

Es tut mir leid, dass ich das sagen muss, aber das ist das furchtbarste Kapitel, das ich jemals gelesen habe und ich bin irgendwie richtig enttäuscht davon! Ich weiß nicht, was ihr davon haltet, aber ich mag es nicht sonderlich! Noch dazu werden die Kapitel immer kürzer!*heul* Ich werde das in meiner nächsten Review an epholge mal reinschreiben!

Jetzt aber noch ein Dank an: 

Harry24 (bist du zufällig harry, harry und nochmals harry??)

Beppo

Snuffkin

Snorky

HeRmIoNe

1234567890

SweetC18

Nibina

La Rabiata 

Angel


	28. Things are looking up, or are they?

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I love, but do not own, Harry Potter. I would love to own him - though in a different context.  
A/N Angel-Liam: So, nochmal zu der Übersetzung: Ihr dürft ruhig weiter schreiben "Schreib schnell weiter" oder so, das macht mir nix aus, Hauptsache euch ist bewusst, dass ich die Story nicht schreibe!

Dann möchte ich auch noch meiner lieben Beta Snuffi danken!*knuddel* Und nun viel Spaß mit dem (wie immer) viel zu kurzem Kapitel!

***************************

CATCH ME IF U CAN – Kapitel 26

„Albus" durchbrach eine atemlose Stimme, die aus der Küche im unterem Stockwerk kam, die Stille. 

„Wir sind hier oben, Minerva! In Harrys Zimmer!" schrie Dumbledore zurück. 

„Sagt mir *bitte*, dass mein Name nicht Harry ist?" Er schaute hilfesuchend durch den Raum. „Oh, na gut, es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich euch allen glauben würde, nicht wahr?" Er schaute sie ein weiteres mal so an, als würde er sie für verrückt halten.  

Minerva stürmte in den Raum. „Albus, es gab eine Attacke auf Muggel in London!"

Ein scharfes Keuchen erfüllte den Raum. 

„Muggel?" schoss Harry ungläubig heraus.. „Ihr Typen seid wirklich verrückt." 

McGonagall schaute ihn scharf an, bevor sie sich zu den anderen umdrehte und auf eine Erklärung wartete.

„Amnesie." war die simple Antwort. 

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?" sie schaute sich um, dann fügte sie hinzu. „Wo ist Tiffany?"

„Wir wissen es nicht." sagte Sirius verärgert. „Wir sind zu ihr gegangen, um es ihr zu erzählen, doch sie hat nicht darauf reagiert." 

„Wer ist Tiffany?"

Ein paar Augenpaare rollten nach oben. 

„Deine Ehefrau."

„Ich bin nicht verheiratet!" er schaute hinunter auf seinen Finger. „Oh. Können Sie sie bitte herholen?" fragte er hierauf die Person gleich neben ihm, Hermione. 

„Warum nicht?" sagte sie gereizt. 

„Sie haben etwas über eine Attacke auf *Muggel* gesagt. Was zum Teufel sind Muggel?" fragte Harry McGonagall. 

Sie hob nur eine Augenbraue. 

„Minerva, haben wir irgendwelche näheren Angaben?" fragte Dumbledore eindringlich. 

Stark seufzend nickte sie. „Der Täter wurde nach einer Explosion in seiner Wohnung ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Offiziell wird es als Gasexplosion bezeichnet, aber danach zu urteilen, wie die Sanitäter, die ihn herbrachten, die Verbrennungen beschrieben haben, hört es sich wie Verbrennungen von Zaubertränken an. Irgendwie," sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „passierte, während die Muggelärzte sich darauf vorbereiteten, seine Verbrennungen zu behandeln, etwas komisches; sie waren alle auf einmal verschwunden. Dann wachte er auf und wandte den Todesfluch auf sie alle an und verließ das Krankenhaus."

„Wartet mal eine Sekunde," sagte Harry, ziemlich verwirrt, aber neugierig und interessiert. „Wenn er sie alle umgebracht hat, woher wisst ihr dann das alles?"

„Muggel-Sicherheits-Kameras."

„Was sind Muggel??" fragte er nach. 

„Nicht-magisches-Volk."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr beharrt nicht immer noch auf diesem Zeug mit Zauberern und Hexen und all dem anderen Schrott, oder?"

Sie schauten ihn nur an, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Gespräch zuwandten.

„Albus, sie haben in den Nachrichten gezeigt, wer der Täter war."

„Wer?" fragte er scharf. 

„Draco Malfoy."

Sie erhielt ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort.

Die Tür sprang ein weiteres Mal auf; es war Hermione. 

„Madam Pomphrey! Beeilen Sie sich! Es geht um Tiffany!"

„Tiffany? Meine Ehefrau?" fragte er nach, wobei er sich auf einmal seltsamerweise als Beschützer fühlte.

„Ja, sie ist verletzt, schwer. Sie sieht aus, als ob sie attackiert worden wäre."

Die Krankenschwester stürmte aus dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von Sirius und Remus. Harry wollte  aufstehen, wurde jedoch schnell von einem rothaarigen Jungen zurückgeschubst.

„Du gehst nirgendwohin, Kumpel."

„Wer bist *du*?" fragte er grob. 

„Ron Weasley – dein bester Freund seit 8 Jahren."

„Na gut, Ron Weasley, ich gehe jetzt zu meiner Frau."

„Nein, Harry." ertönte eine scharfe Stimme. 

„Das ist *nicht* mein Name!" wimmerte er und verschränkte stur die Hände vor der Brust. 

„Du solltest schlafen. Wir kümmern uns um Tiffany. Ron," wandte er sich noch an den Rothaarigen, „Gib ihm ein ‚Dreamless Sleep Potion'. Es müsste eines in seinem Nachttisch sein."

Dumbledore verließ den Raum, gefolgt von McGonagall. Nur das wuschelhaarige Mädchen und Ron Weasley blieben zurück. 

„Trink das." sagte Ron Weasley und drückte ihm ein schwarzes Fläschchen in die Hand, bevor er zu dem Mädchen hinüberging und schützend den Arm um es legte. 

Sehr zögerlich tat er das, bevor ihn eine Dunkelheit in einem tiefen Schlaf wiegte. 

****************************

Nachdem Tiffany geheilt worden war, wurde sie von Sirius wachgerüttelt, der barsch ihre Schultern schüttelte. 

„Tiffany?" fragte er eindringlich. „Tiffany?" 

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte sie verzweifelt und Tränen füllten ihre Augen. 

„Er steht im Moment unter dem Einfluss eines ‚Dreamless Sleep Potion'."

„In seinem Zimmer?" fragte sie in Eile. 

Als sie nickten, rannte sie schnell aus ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer und in das ihres Ehemanns. Nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, eilte sie zu seinem Bett und begann, ihn zu schütteln. 

„Wach auf."

„Mach das nicht!" sagte Hermione empört. „Er schläft."

„Wach auf, Harry."

Als seine Augenlieder aufsprangen , gab sie einen Seufzer von sich, bevor sie einen festen Kuss auf seine Lippen setzte. 

Als sie sich zurückzog, schaute er sie nachdenklich an. 

„Ich denke, du bist Tiffany?"

Sie schaute Ron und Hermione an. 

„Was?"

„Oh, hast du es noch nicht gehört?" sprach Harry verzerrt. „Ich habe eine Amnesie und bin anscheinend ein Zauberer."

Sie kicherte ihn an. „Du verarscht mich, richtig?"

„Nein." sagte er simpel. „Anscheinend sind die Leute jedoch nicht so überrascht. Ich denke, ich muss das Unglück magisch anziehen." 

„Das könnte man so sagen."

„Du bist dann also Tiffany?" Sie nickte, bevor sie ihn ein weiteres Mal küsste. 

Er schaute sie nur nachdenklich an. 

„Es wird immer besser, würde ich sagen."  

**************************************

Malfoy grinste das Haus vor sich böse an. 

Er würde Potter loswerden .............

........... heute Nacht. 

*******************************************

So, damit hätten wir wieder ein weiteres Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen (ich muss zugeben, ich sehe einen klitzekleinen Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont, dass es wieder bergauf geht, aber warten wir mal die nächsten Kapitel ab ...)

Auf jeden Fall danke an: 

Mona

HeRmiOnE 

Harry24 (na ja, ich les mir die Kommentare meistens durch bei epholges Reviews und da hab ich eben dich sofort als deutsche identifiziert und dachte: Harry24 und harry, harry, harry, das könnte doch zusammenpassen! Hehe, gut geraten!*g*)

1234567890

SweetC18

Matjes (ich hab mich schon gewundert, aber jetzt weiß ichs ja!*g* Du kannst sie ja gerne noch mal schreiben, die Kommis!*g*)

Snorky

Nibina


	29. You're saying it IS possible?

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a sardonic and scathing mind. 

A/N Angel-Liam: zuerst einmal ein ganz großer Dank an Snuffkin! Sie hat mir echt super gebetat und ohne sie wäre ich aufgeschmissen!

Mehr gibt es glaub ich heute nicht zu sagen, außer dass das hier das vorletzte Kapitel ist und es kein Sequel geben wird. Dafür arbeitet epholge gerade an einer neuen Geschichte und eine Band-6-Geschichte ist im Moment online (bei beidem werde ich mal schauen, ob ich Zeit und Lust habe, sie zu übersetzen)

So, und jetzt viel Spaß beim vorletzten Kapitel „Catch me if U can"!

******************

CATCH ME IF U CAN – Kapitel 27

Das Geräusch einer Explosion erschütterte das Haus. 

Harry und der Rest der Anwesenden hielten sich am nächstbesten Gegenstand fest, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. 

„Was in Merlins Namen war das?" schrie Sirius. 

Niemand antwortete jedoch, da im nächsten Moment ein Alarm losging. 

„Das sind die Schutzzauber der Schule." sagte Dumbledore zu allen. „Anscheinend versucht jemand sie zu brechen."

Harry durchquerte den Raum Richtung Fenster. „Wer auch immer es ist, er versucht es nicht hart genug. Etwas hält ihn zurück."

„Du kannst ihn sehen?" fragte Lupin scharf. 

Harry nickte und Sirius ging dorthin, wo er stand. 

Mit einem Stöhnen drehte er sich zu den Anderen und sagte nur „Malfoy".

Ein kollektives Zischen erfüllte den Raum. 

„Ich würde sagen, ihr mögt diesen Malfoy-Typen nicht."

Urplötzlich machte es in seinem Hirn ‚Klick'. „Malfoy ... Malfoy... wo habe ich diesen Namen schon mal gehört?"

„Du erinnerst dich an ihn?" fragte Hermione sofort nach. 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Nein, das nicht. Das einzige, was mir in den Sinn kommt, ist ein weißes Frettchen."

Sehr zu seiner Überraschung grinste jeder außer Tiffany leicht, bevor jemand sagte: „Das ist wenigstens ein Anfang."

„Was ist ein An-?"

Ein lautes Krachen durchzog den Raum und brachte ihn zu Fall und er schlug mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf. 

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Sirius besorgt und half ihm hoch. 

„Einfach wunderbar – der Boden hat meinen Fall gebremst." 

„Anscheinend kommt Mr. Malfoy mit dem Durchbrechen der Schilde voran."

Er sprach weiter, aber Harry sagte nichts. Eine Szene war gerade in seinen Kopf geströmt.  War es eine Erinnerung?

*** Flashback ***

„Sie sind durch die Schilde gekommen. Alle bereit," Eine kommandierende Stimme, die komischerweise wie seine eigene klang, schoss durch den Raum. „Zauberstäbe bereit."

Das konnte nicht er sein, der da im Raum  herumkommandierte, oder doch?

Man konnte Fußtritte durch einen Korridor laufen hören, die mit jeder Sekunde näher kamen.

„Halt ... halt ..." Es gab kein Geräusch außer das Trampeln von Füßen und ein paar geflüsterte Worte. „Auf meinen Befehl. Fertig ..."

Er sah eine Gruppe von fast 20 Männern etwas halten, was der Mann knapp ‚Zauberstäbe' genannt hatte. 

„Position zum Feuern."

Die Zauberstäbe wurden vor den Männern ausgestreckt. 

„JETZT!"

Die Tür brach auf, genau als die Flüche von den Zauberstäben losgelassen wurden ....

*** Flashback Ende ***

„Harry!" ertönte eine Stimme und brachte ihn aus seiner Grübelei. 

„T – Tschuldigung?"

Ein Zauberstab, der aussah wie der aus seiner Erinnerung, wurde ihm in die Hand gedrückt, und seine Finger umfassten ihn automatisch.

„Ich will, dass du versuchst, Malfoy zu entwaffnen, wenn er reinkommt." sagte ihm Dumbledores Stimme fest. 

„Ziele mit dem hier auf ihn und sage -."

„- Expelliarmus." rief er sich schwach wieder ins Gedächtnis. 

*** Flashback ***

„Entwaffnet sie! Verletzt sie nur, wenn sie sich widersetzen!"

*** Flashback Ende ***

Plötzlich brach die Tür auf, mit solch einer Wucht, dass sie aus den Angeln gehoben wurde und auf den Boden fiel. 

Harrys Finger umklammerten den Zauberstab. Sein natürlicher Instinkt sagte ihm nicht anzugreifen – noch nicht. 

Ein Blonder stand in der Eingangshalle und streifte mit den Augen über die Anwesenden, bevor er bei ihm verharrte.

„Potter." spuckte der Mann aus. 

Harry schaute ihn finster an. „Malfoy, nicht wahr?" fragte er, seine Finger umschlangen den Zauberstab unbewusst noch fester. 

Der junge Mann namens Malfoy grinste böse. „Ich sehe, mein Ruf eilt mir voraus. *Collectorious*!" schrie er. 

Instinktiv griff Harry nach vorne in die Luft, nur um dann zu sehen, wie sein Zauberstab in seine Hand flog. Als er sich im Raum umschaute, stellte er fest, dass Dumbledore, Sirius und Lupin auch erfolgreich waren. 

Mit einem eisigen Blick hob Malfoy seinen Zauberstab ein zweites Mal. „Cru-."

„Tangeliona!" schrie Harry, und beobachtete mit  Ehrfurcht, wie Malfoy von einem Wirbelwind erfasst wurde. 

„Riscorptor Shykep!" Er sprach die Worte, verstand jedoch nicht, woher er sie wusste. 

Der Blonde schoss aus dem Tornado, bevor er gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Sein Zauberstab fiel aus seinem schwachen Griff auf den Küchentisch, wo er mit einem leisen Geräusch auftraf. 

Harry stand kerzengerade da, den Zauberstab immer noch eng umschlungen in seiner Faust, gerichtet auf den Eindringling. Er war ziemlich verwirrt und sein Kopf pochte schrecklich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die Zaubersprüche wusste, die aus seinem Zauberstab gekommen waren, und es war ihm im Moment auch egal. Alles, was er wollte, war, zurück in seinem Bett zu sein, tief schlafend. Irgendwas jedoch sagte ihm, dass er hier gebraucht wurde, deshalb blieb er. 

„Nein." Malfoy atmete schwer. „Nein, Potter. Ich habe so lang darauf gewartet. Ich *werde* dich heute nacht schlagen."

Ron schnaubte. „Du könntest Harry niemals schlagen."

Harry gefror, als ihn ein weiterer Geistesblitz traf. 

*** Flashback ***

„Kapitäne, schüttelt euch die Hände."

Malfoy schwebte auf einem Besen vor ihm und ergriff schnell seine Hand mit einem eisigen Blick auf dem Gesicht. 

„Du magst in der Vergangenheit als Sieger hervorgegangen sein, doch diesmal werde ich dich schlagen."

Die Szene sprang vorwärts. Er flog im Sturzflug auf den Boden, die Hand ausgestreckt. Ein kleiner goldener Ball flog direkt vor ihm. Mit einer letzten Beschleunigung  war der goldene Ball in seiner Hand gefangen und er zog um Haaresbreite gerade noch vom Boden hoch. Obwohl er sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, konnte er sagen, dass er grinste, als er Malfoy ansah. 

„Ich würde sagen, Geld kann Talent nicht kaufen, nicht wahr, Malfoy?"

*** Flashback Ende ***

Vier deutliche, knallende Geräusche brachten ihn aus seiner Grübelei. Er schaute auf und sah vier Männer, von denen er zwei vage wiedererkannte, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf Malfoy richteten. 

„Diesmal ist es Zeit für Askaban, Malfoy. Wir haben dich seit Monaten gejagt."

Malfoy schaute den, der sprach, finster an. 

„Thomas." spuckte er aus. 

Der dunkle Mann nickte stolz. „Dean Thomas, zu deinen Diensten."

Er grinste, bevor er sich zu Harry umdrehte. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Kumpel. Es war sicher ne Ewigkeit."

Harry, starr vor Erkenntnis, nickte schnell. „Ja, war es. Zwei oder drei Jahre, richtig?"

Er nickte. „Ich hätte dich nicht wiedererkannt, wenn Seamus mir nicht davon erzählt hätte, dass er dich gesehen hat. Wir müssen Malfoy zum Ministerium bringen. Schick mir mal ne Eule, okay?"

„Sicher." Er nickte. 

Es gab laute, knallende Geräusche und sofort waren die Zauberer weg. 

Alle Anwesenden im Raum schauten ihn an, und warteten auf eine Bewegung von ihm. Er schaute sie alle an, sah jedoch nicht wirklich etwas. 

„Harry?" presste Hermione sanft heraus. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schoss aus der Tür. 

„Harry!" Er hörte Tiffany schreien, hörte jedoch nicht zu. Es war alles zu viel. Es schien jedoch, als hätten seine vergangenen Eskapaden sie mehr als besorgt über seinen plötzlichen Weggang werden lassen, denn im nächsten Moment apparierte Sirius vor ihm und umarmte ihn fest. 

„Ich weiß, es ist hart, sich an alles zu erinnern, Harry." flüsterte Sirius sanft, aber eindringlich in sein Ohr, und strich leicht durch sein Haar. „Die Dinge werden besser werden. Bitte renn nicht wieder weg von uns, Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwer von uns es verkraften könnte." Sein Pate zog sein Kinn hoch, um in seine smaragdgrünen Augen zu sehen. „Bitte?"

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen sicher und gut in seinem Bett von flüsternden, beeindruckten Stimmen auf. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es möglich ist, Albus. Es ist ein Wunder."

„Was is ein Wunder?" sprach er gähnend aus. 

Dumbledore strahlte ihn an, bevor er sich auf sein Bett setzte. 

„Es scheint, Harry," begann er langsam, ein Zwinkern erschien auf seinem Gesicht, „dass das Gift, das dir eingeflösst wurde, ein paar unerwartete Nebenwirkungen hatte."

„Und Sie sind *glücklich* darüber?" fragte er, die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengedrückt.

Dumbledore nickte wieder. „Sehr glücklich sogar. Genauso wie du es sein wirst, wenn ich es dir erzählt habe."

„Was ist es?" fragte er verwirrt. Keine Nebenwirkung war *jemals* gut für ihn gewesen. 

„Das Gift, das in dein System injeziert war, enthält  ein sehr seltenes Gegenmittel. Es besteht kein Zweifel für mich, dass Mr. Malfoy keine Ahnung hatte, dass es überhaupt existierte, sonst hätte er es dir nicht gegeben. Schließlich hat die Malfoy Familie die Potters immer gehasst. Warum sollten sie wollen, dass mehr von ihnen herumlaufen?"

Es brauchte einen Moment, bis die Worte einsanken. 

„Sie - Sie meinen, dass – dass ich - ?" Er schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, die Frage auszusprechen. 

Dumbledore nickte, ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. 

Harry schrie vor Freude, bevor er aus dem Bett hüpfte und die Halle runter zu dem Raum lief, in den Tiffany zugeteilt war. 

„Harry, wo brennt's?" kicherte sie, als er hereineilte. 

Er schloss die Tür mit einem Grinsen ab und durchquerte den Raum. 

„Was ist in dich gefahren?" fragte sie gegen seine Lippen, als er einen festen Kuss auf diese setzte. 

„Was ist die eine Sache, die wir immer wollten, aber nie dazu fähig waren?" fragte er sie, wobei er weich aufs Bett kletterte und sie näherzog. 

„Ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer?"

Er gluckste leicht, bevor er einen weiteren Kuss auf ihre Lippen setzte. 

„Denk noch mal nach."

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich denke schon, dass du es weißt." sagte er streng zu ihr. „Aber ich werde dir einen Tipp geben. Wir können jetzt sofort dran arbeiten, aber es wird ungefähr neun Monate dauern, bevor wir es haben."

Sie schaute einen Moment verwirrt, bevor sie ihrem Kiefer erlaubte, runterzuklappen. 

„Du meinst, du – du kannst -?"

„Er schaute sie an und sagte, „Anscheinend", bevor er sie sanft am Hals entlang küsste. 

Sie grinste zurück. „Du weißt, du wirst die nächsten paar Tage ein beschäftigter Mann sein."

Er nickte, sein Grinsen wandelte sich in ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Ich freue mich schon darauf."

Auch wenn der Rest des Sommers Harrys Geschmack nach viel zu schnell vorbei war, genauso wie der Herbst, näherte sich Weihnachten und es gab einen deutlichen Ferienjubel in seiner neuen Wohnung in Hogsmeade. 

Es war genau das, was Harry immer gewollt hatte. Rote Ziegel, und nahe dem anderen Ort, den er jemals Zuhause genannt hatte, Hogwarts. Es war groß genug für eine Weasleyfamilie mit Anhang und war komplett von einem weißen Zaun umgeben. Der erste Schnee hatte den Rasen mit einem weißen Schleier bedeckt und Harry zog seinen Schal fester, als er die Vordertür aufmachte. 

Er ging durch das ganze Haus auf der Suche nach seiner Frau. 

„Tiffany?" schrie er die Treppen hoch. „Tiff, bist du da oben?"

Es gab keine Antwort. 

Mit einem leichten Seufzen ging Harry die Treppen hoch und den Korridor entlang zu einem Schlafzimmer, dessen Wände alle in einem hellen Lila gestrichen waren. Eine kleine, weiße Wiege war in der nächsten Ecke des Raumes und ein großes Perpetuum mobile aus Einhörner stand um es herum und spielte ein Wiegenlied. In der weiten Neigung des Raumes waren zwei hölzerne Schaukelstühle, auf denen zwei lachenden Frauen saßen. 

„Das Baby kommt erst in drei Monaten." grinste er. „Ich hasse es, es euch zu sagen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es sie irgendwie schneller kommen lässt, wenn ihr im Kinderzimmer sitzt."

Sie lächelte leicht und rieb ihren Bauch. „Still, du."

Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus. 

„Oh, wie erwachsen." Sie rollte die Augen. 

„Und du," sagte er und deutete auf die frischvermählte Hermione, „solltest du nicht daheim bei deinem Ehemann sein?" 

Sie lächelte ihn auch an. „Er arbeitet heute Abend. Tiffany hat mich vor ein paar Stunden angerufen und mich zum Abendessen eingeladen."

„Warum tust du das?" stöhnte er gespielt. „Jetzt denkt sie, sie ist hier willkommen."

Hermione schaute ihn gespielt finster an, bevor sie aufstand. 

„Setzt dich, ich werde deinen Stuhl nicht nehmen." sagte er, wobei er den Raum durchquerte, Tiffany augenblicklich von ihrem Stuhl zog, sich setzte, und sie auf seinen Schoß setzte. 

Ihre Hände ergriffen eine von seinen sanft und er legte seine freie auf ihren Bauch. 

„Sie hat heute wieder getreten."

Er lächelte, als sie ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge legte. 

Harry konnte Hermione beinahe lächeln hören, als sie sagte. 

„Ihr zwei macht mich krank."

**********************************

Zum vorletzten mal ein Dank an alle meine Reviewer: 

Jana

Mona

1234567890

cat-68

Harry24

you-are-mine

Matjes (Du bist toll!*knuddel* Dass du die anderen Kapitel noch reviewen musst, war nämlich eigentlich ein Scherz, aber ich freu mich über alle Reviews!*knuddel*)

SweetC18

Snuffkin

Laemmi

HeRmIoNe (ich hoffs, ich habs diesmal richtig geschrieben!*g*)

Moria

12 Reviewer ... ich glaub, so viele hatte ich noch nie! Danke! Ihr seid echt super!!*knuddel*


	30. A Fairy Tale Ending

**Catch me if U can **

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/RW, HP/Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with him

A/N Angel-Liam: Oh Mann, da kommen richtige Wehmutsgefühle durch ... Ich werde das hier vermissen, glaub ich! Irgendwann demnächst werde ich noch eine A/N schreiben, aber jetzt muss ich erst mal Snuffi danken! Sie hat mir wirklich super geholfen! Danke!*knuddel* 

So, und jetzt kommt das letzte Kapitel „Catch me if U can"! Viel Spaß dabei!

****************

CATCH ME IF U CAN – Kapitel 30

„Heute," sagte Harry zu seinem fünften Jahrgang, „werden wir -."

Die Tür sprang auf und Remus Lupin stand da und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an. 

„Es ist soweit."

„Du meinst-?" Er grinste und rannte schneller aus dem Klassenzimmer als er sich in seinem Leben überhaupt jemals bewegt hatte. 

„Der Unterricht fällt aus." sagte Lupin schnell, bevor er dem jungen Mann nacheilte. 

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte durch die Eingangstore, über die Länderein von Hogwarts und nach Hogsmeade, wobei ihn ein Freudenschauer überkam. Mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit erreichte er die Tür und stieß sie schnell auf. 

„Tiffany!" schrie er und rannte hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer. 

„Harry!" hörte er ihre Stimme, die alles andere als erleichtert klang. 

Harry durchquerte den Raum zum Bett und nahm ihre Hände in seine, wobei er versuchte, seinen ungleichmäßigen Atem zu ignorieren. Der Arzt lächelte ihn an. 

„Sie kommen gerade rechtzeitig. Es tut mir leid, aber jeder außer des Ehemanns muss jetzt raus."

Ungern verließen die Anderen den Raum. 

„Sie müssen pressen." sagte der Doktor zu Tiffany. „Auf mein Kommando. Eins ... Zwei ... Drei..."

Sie presste fest und Harry hielt ihre Hände, um sie zu unterstützen. 

„Du schaffst das." flüsterte er sanft, während er mit seiner anderen Hand ihr verschwitztes Haar nach hinten strich. „Ich liebe dich."

****

Die Anderen gingen nervös vor der Tür hin und her und warteten auf den Moment, wenn sie wieder hineingelassen würden. Sie hörten Harry, wie er Tiffany mit sanfter Stimme beruhigte und ihr so durch den Schmerz half, den sie erlitt. 

„Könnt ihr glauben, wie erwachsen wir alle in den letzten paar Jahren geworden sind?" fragte Hermione plötzlich. 

Die Anderen nickten zustimmend und versanken in nachdenkliches Schweigen. 

„Besonders Harry." sagte Ron. „Er war immer sehr reif für sein Alter, aber er scheint einfach soviel älter als der Rest von uns zu sein."

Sirius verzog sein Gesicht. „Es ist schwierig sein Pate zu sein, wisst ihr. Zu wissen, wie viel er erlebt hat ohne damit umzugehen zu wissen."

Remus grinste plötzlich. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Sohn unseres besten Freundes früher als wir heiraten und Kinder haben würde."

Sirius grinste zurück. „Es ist mir egal. Ich bin ein Großpate. Ich werde Enkelkinder haben. Hey, denkst du, sie wird dich ‚Onkel Mooney' nennen wie Harry es gemacht hat?"

„Ich hoffe es."

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da, bis Tiffanys Stimme leiser wurde und sie das ferne Geräusch eines schreienden Babys hören konnten, das Harry übertönte, als er sagte: „Du hast es geschafft. Du warst toll."

Aufgeregtes Gerede brach aus. 

****

Harry stiegen Tränen in die Augen, als ihre kleine Daphne Potter sanft in seine Arme gelegt wurde. 

Tiffany lehnte sich lächelnd zurück. „Sie ist wunderschön."

Harry schaute gespielt finster drein, konnte jedoch seine Augen nicht von seinem kleinen Mädchen abwenden, das einen wirren Schopf schwarzen Haares, rosige Wangen und die Augen ihrer Mutter hatte. 

„Denk nicht einmal dran." sagte er zu ihr. „Du warst schon dran."

„Sie sieht aus wie du."

„Sie hat deine Augen."

Harry konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden, als er aufstand, hinausging und den Anderen erlaubte, sich über Daphne zu beugen. 

Alles, was er jemals gewollt hatte, war eine Familie, und als er auf seine Tochter hinunterblickte, und um sich herum auf die Leute, die immer für ihn da gewesen waren und zurück durch die Tür auf die Frau, die er liebte, schien es ihm, als ob alle seine Träume wahr geworden wären. 

*****

**Daphne Potter** wurde am 14. Februar geboren, am Valentinstag. Sie besuchte Hogwarts als eine Gryffindor, was ihren Vater sehr stolz machte. Sie wurde Jägerin im Quidditchteam in ihrem dritten Jahr, bevor sie während ihres sechsten Jahres Captain wurde. Nachdem sie zur Vertrauensschülerin gemacht wurde, setzte sie ihre Karriere als Schülersprecherin fort, bevor sie einen Job als Unspeakable (Spoiler aus HP5. Soweit ich es verstanden habe, ist das jemand, der nicht über seinen Job reden darf) im Zaubereiministerium annahm. Sie heiratete gleich nach der Schule Harry Weasley, den Hermione und Ronald Weasley ein Jahr nach ihr geboren hatten.  

**Jameson Potter** wurde am 1. April geboren, zwei Jahre nach der Geburt seiner älteren Schwester. Zur Weiterführung der Tradition mit schwarzen Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen schaute James genau so aus wie sein Vater. Er wurde Sucher im Quidditchteam während seines zweiten Jahres. Leider wurde er kein Vertrauensschüler, doch er übernahm den Posten des Quidditchcaptains, nachdem seine Schwester ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte. 

**Lily und Sirius Potter** wurden am 16. September drei Jahre nach der Geburt von Jameson Potter geboren. Keiner von ihnen spielte Quidditch, jedoch wurden beide Vertrauensschüler und waren Schülersprecher und –sprecherin während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts. Sie waren jedoch die Scherzkekse der Familie und waren überall in Hogwarts sehr bekannt. 

**Harry Potters** Bekanntheit hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten, das Leben zu leben, das er liebt. Der Lehrer, der zum siebten Mal hintereinander den „Most Charming Smile" Preis gewonnen hat, war niemals zuvor so glücklich in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen. Er ist immer von den Menschen umgeben, die ihn lieben, darin eingeschlossen seine Freunde, seine Ehefrau und seine Kinder. Das Enkelkind seiner Freunde, ein Junge, der nach ‚Onkel Mooney' Remus benannt ist, ist in acht Monaten fällig. Obwohl der Schmerz des Krieges gegen Voldemort niemals wirklich in seinem Herzen aufhören wird, hat er über die Jahre hinweg soweit nachgelassen, dass Harry nicht mehr viel darüber nachdenkt. Er sagt, er würde nie das Leben, das er hat, für irgendetwas tauschen wollen. 

****

„Nach all dem, wer könnte mehr wollen," sagte Harry zu seinen versammelten Freunden bei der Geburt seiner ersten Tochter, „als in einem Moment zu leben, für den man sterben würde?"

Sie grinsten ihn an. 

„Wer weiß das bei dir? Wahrscheinlich einen weiteren international angepriesener  Beschleunigungsbesen?"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er verschmitzt grinste. 

„Du weißt, dass du damit sogar recht haben könntest. Wann kommt der Feuerblitz 2 raus?"

****************  
  


So, und hier das letzte mal ein Dank an meine Reviewer: 

HeRmIoNe

Nibina

Snuffkin

Matjes

Laemmi

1234567890

Harry24

Beppo1

SweetC18

Falls ich wen vergessen hab, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich hole die Reviews nach meinem Computercrash nur von FF.net und da können welche fehlen (wenn man z.B. anschaut, dass es bei FF.net auf Kapitel 28 nur 2 Reviews waren und bei mir 12 ....)


End file.
